The Viking and The Slayer
by KaiaRay
Summary: Buffy has been dreaming of Eric. They join forces to save Godric from the Fellowship of the Sun and sparks fly. The first few chapters are T but later M
1. Chapter 1

**The Viking and The Slayer**

**Rating:**

**AN: I am a huge Sookie and Eric fan but the idea of writing a Buffy/Eric story just won't go away so I have to try it. In this story Buffy went to college but never slept with Parker or went out with Riley. Buffy's dad took Dawn when their mother died but the Fellowship of the sun killed her and Tara after Buffy refused to help them. Buffy is finishing College and is working at the Bronze. This takes place before The Living Dead in Dallas. Hope that you like it.**

Dream

Buffy smiled when she found herself in the familiar surroundings of a bar that she had dreamed of almost every night for the past two weeks. She looked down to see she was wearing a black strapless dress and red high heels then looked up to see a blonde girl wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts and tennis shoes sitting at the bar. Their eyes met as they both stared at each other stunned.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my dream?" Buffy asked the girl with her hands on her hips.

"No. The question is who are you and why are in my dream?" The blonde with the southern accent asked her crossing her arms cross her chest. They both stared at each other as few minutes went by.

"Fine!" Buffy said annoyed that her dream with the sexiest man, well vampire that she had ever laid eyes on was being interrupted. She had thought Angel had the face of an angel but this man had the face of a god. "I am Buffy Summers."

"Sookie Stackhouse" She introduced herself then paused. "Wait, I know that name. You were the slayer." Sookie recalled becoming more guarded because she could be after Bill.

"Yes." Buffy replied noting Sookie's whole demeanor change alerting Buffy. "Did the fellowship send you?" She asked glaring at her. Sookie relaxed seeing her hated towards the fellowship of the sun but it surprised her.

"No." Sookie told her. "I have never shared a dream with anyone before. Read minds yes but not this." She paused. "I can't read your mind."

"Must be a slayer thing." Buffy shrugged at giving her a small smile. "I shared dream once. For the past few weeks I have dreamed of this place." Buffy grinned brightly at her. "I think he needs my help."

"He?" Sookie asked her looking confused.

"Tall, blonde and has the face of a god." Buffy said to her trying to hide her feelings about him. It had been a very long time since she had feelings of any kind for anyone but Angel.

"Eric" Sookie said looking very doubtful that Eric was in any danger.

"Eric" Buffy said his name out loud. "I have had dreams of Eric" Buffy began blushing but got herself together as Sookie cringed. "Hey, don't judge. Vampires can be sexy."

"I don't doubt that my boyfriend Bill is a vampire." Sookie told her making them smile at each other. "What about these dreams make you think he is in danger?"

"I have other dreams. I am in a hotel hallway and go to his room and find him crying tears of blood. His hurt and devastation are over powering when I find him there." Buffy explained to her.

"Buffy, I do not think there is anything that could make Eric cry. " Sookie replied as she sat down on the bar stool. Buffy walked over and sat two stools down.

"I dreamt of us at the Fellowship of the sun church. They have me on a cross and are going to burn me. They tell him that he has to watch me burn then just like Godric did in the sun. Eric is covered in silver chains." Buffy said to her. "If I had to guess then Godric is his sire or maker whatever they call it now." Sookie looked at Buffy thinking that what she said just made since.

"I have to ask because Eric will. What is your association with the Fellowship?" Sookie said causing anger and pain to fill Buffy's eyes.

"They came to me after the revelation asking me to kill all vampires and those humans who helped them. I told them absolutely not and that I probably took the life of vampires who meant no harm in the name of duty but no more. They threatened me that I would be sorry if I did not help them. Of course I told them they to go to hell." Buffy stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. "Two weeks later they opened fire on me with my sister, my mother and two of my friends in the yard one day. They shot my mother in the head and hit Tara in the chest killing them both." Buffy said as her eyes water. "I know they purposely missed me and Dawn to send the message they would kill her or me for not helping them. Those psychos need to be stopped even if I have to kill them myself."

Sookie stared at the blonde slayer now able to partially read her. She could see that she meant exactly what she just told her. Buffy had her heart broken by a vampire named Angel that she had put the other slayer Faith in coma to save him after Faith tried to poison him.

"I have to talk to Eric first but I believe you. Where can I reach you?" Sookie asked her.

"I work at the Bronze in Sunnydale, California as a bouncer nights." Buffy said to her. "You can reach me there after 6pm." Buffy stood up. "If you don't mind I am going to see if I can find Eric. Thank you for your help." Buffy added extending her hand to Sookie, who shook her hand.

"I will call you tomorrow night. Have fun."Sookie winked at her then disappeared.

"Finally!" Buffy exclaimed rushing towards Eric's office but heard a beeping. "Damn it!"

End of Dream

Buffy opened her eyes rolled over hitting her alarm clock next to her bed. She looked on the other side of her dorm room to see Willow sitting on her bed staring into space. Buffy got out of bed walking over to her and sat next to her.

"I think I found a way to take down the fellowship." Buffy said gaining Willow's attention. "But I am going to need your help."

"Whatever you need I will do it. Those bastards killed Tara." Willow told her with conviction in her voice.

Fangtasia

"Sookie, I don't think this is a good idea." Bill said to his girlfriend as they walked through the bar holding hands.

Sookie stopped and turned to Bill, "This is not completely about Eric. Buffy needs my help the Fellowship wants her dead. I caught a vision of Eric from her dream crying and she is right he needs our help."

"She kills vampires." Bill growled out looking angry causing Sookie to roll her eyes.

"Vampires kill humans too. She doesn't anymore unless she is trying to save her own ass from being killed." Sookie threw back at him becoming angry. Pam approached them and Sookie had to admit that she was glad to see her.

"Sookie, you look tasty." Pam greeted her looking up and down. Sookie had purposely picked jeans and a green tank top instead of a dress. "Eric is ready to see you but just you." Pam told her smirking at Bill. Sookie turned Bill expecting a fight or protest but was surprised when he put his hand on her face softly with a small smile.

"I will be close if you need me."Bill said making her smile at him before kissing him on the lips.

"I'll be back soon." Sookie told him then turned to Pam. They walked back towards Eric office and Pam knocked on the door.

"Send her in." Eric called through the door and then Pam opened it. Sookie walked in to see Eric sitting behind his desk wearing a black tank top and jeans. "Why Sookie don't you look delicious this evening?" He greeted her as Pam closed the door leaving her alone with Eric.

"Thank you" Sookie thanked him but rolled her eyes as she did. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I had a dream last night that you should know about." She began to explain but his smirk stopped her. "Not that kind of dream. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Ok. Continue." Eric said to her now looking extremely bored glancing down at the paperwork on his desk.

"I shared a dream with the former vampire slayer." Sookie told him causing his head to snap up and look at her. "It was the first time that I shared a dream. She thinks that The Fellowship of the sun has someone very important to you." Eric laughed startling Sookie.

"No one is important to me." Eric explained to her. "Why would the slayer care? How does she even know of me?" The intense look in Eric's eyes when he asked her made her extremely nervous.

"She has been dreaming of you." Sookie said to him as Eric raised a brow and Sookie's face turned red.

"Well, well." Eric gloated with smirk. "Tell me more of these dreams" He asked as his fangs extended.

Sookie pushed her fear back from her face, "She didn't go into detail about that kind, thank god. But she did mention one wearing you are crying in a hotel room and overcome with grief." Eric laughed once again but Sookie continued. "In another you both are at the fellowship of the sun church and she is tied to a stake. They have you in silver chains and tell you that you will see her burn like Godric did in the sun."

Sookie swore that she saw fear flickering in his eyes at that moment as he picked up the phone and dialed it. She had no idea what he was saying in Swedish but she could tell that he was not very happy with how the conversation is going. Eric hung up the phone a moment later then handed her the phone.

"Call this former slayer and tell her that she must come out on the first flight possible." Eric demanded of her.

"She has a job as a bouncer at the Bronze. I am not sure if she just can leave." Sookie began to say getting the phone number out of her purse.

"I do not care. She is required her immediately." Eric told her taking the number and dialed it then shoved the receiver at her. Sookie took it from him putting it up to her ear waiting for them to pick up.

"The Bronze. This is Gary." She heard from the other end of the phone line.

"Is Buffy Summers in? It is an emergency." Sookie explained to him making Eric slightly smile at her.

"Hold on just a minute." He told her putting her on hold. A few moments later she heard Buffy's voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Buffy said into the phone as she sat in her boss's office.

"Buffy, it's Sookie. Eric needs you to take the first flight to Shreveport, Louisiana." Sookie began to tell her but then Eric took the phone from her.

"This is Eric. I have made arrangements for you come here immediately. You must call this number 555-515-5525 and ask for Steve. He will arrange for you to be picked up, your flight and Sookie will pick you up at the airport when you arrive." Sookie glared at Eric but he ignored her. She was mad that he was telling her what to do but glad that she would get to meet Buffy in person. "I require that you be at Fangtasia at sundown." Eric finished then handed Sookie back the phone.

"Buffy, are you there?" Sookie asked into the phone half expecting her to hang up on him.

"He has a great personality." Buffy sarcastically replied making Sookie smile into the phone. "I guess I will see you soon." Buffy said feeling angry and annoyed by his ordering her around but she made herself think of her mother and Tara. She would set him straight once she was there to tell him off face to face. "I am sure Steve will call Eric with my arrival info. Later."

"Ok." Sookie said to her then hung out the phone. "She is calling Steve." She informed him as he handed her two cell phones. "Why are you giving these to me?"

"One is for you and the other for Buffy. I need to be able to reach you two at all times. You must carry it with you at all times." Eric told her. Sookie wanted to tell him to shove the phone you know where but the look on his face made her keep her mouth shut.

"Fine." Sookie said standing up heading to the door.

"Sookie." Eric called out to her making her turn around. "Thank you." He said sincerely startling her. "Can you send Pam in?"

"You are welcome." She replied then nodded at him as she opened the door to his office and let.

Eric turned to his computer and pulled up the file on Buffy Summers the former slayer. He smirked when the image of her popped up on his computer screen as Pam entered his office shutting the door behind her.

"You are worried." Pam said to him feeling it through their bond.

"I believe the Fellowship has Godric." He told her as Pam hissed. "We will get him back and rip those bastards apart with the help of Buffy the former slayer." Pam eyes perked up at the mention of her name.

"She sought us out?" She asked with a devilish look in her eye.

"Yes. This will definitely insure that she will work for me." He explained as she walked over behind his chair looking at the computer and Pam licked her lips. "She is exquisite. I must have her yield to me once we have Godric back."

"Can we share her, master?" Pam asked looking at him but his glare gave her the answer she has not hoping for. "Selfish" She muttered annoyed.

"I am glad that we already know all there is to know about her before her arrival tomorrow night. Steve has everyone investigating where they could be keeping Godric." Eric said ignoring her comment as he got up then headed out into the bar. Pam sat down at the computer and looked over Buffy's file.

"It looks like Buffy will be your new project. Too bad she can't be mine." Pam said shaking her head.

Shreveport Airport- 11am

Buffy is walking to the baggage claim when she spots Sookie looking just as tired as she was today.

"Sorry I got you all involved in this madness." Buffy apologized to her feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it. I am sure I would have been dragged into it anyway." Sookie explained to her. "Let's get your luggage then head to the hotel. Eric arranged for you to have a hotel room near Fangtasia. Do you mind if I crash there? Eric wants me there tonight and I do not feel like driving back and forth from Bon Temps?"

"No, of course not. It will be nice to have someone there that I know I can trust." Buffy smiled at her. Sookie smiled at back at her as they headed to baggage claim.

"Oh, this is for you." Sookie said handing her a cell phone. "Eric insisted we both have one so he can always reach you." Buffy rolled her eyes but took the phone.

"I have a feeling that he and I are going to butt heads." Buffy told her staring at the phone in her hands.

Fangtasia- Parking lot

Sookie and Buffy get out of her car and head towards the entrance of the club. Sookie was surprised the Buffy chose to wear a short brown skirt with an off white tank top with brown tall knee high boots. Sookie was wearing jeans with tennis shoes and a white t-shirt.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Sookie asked her quietly as they walked towards the front door.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. What time will Bill be here? I would like to meet him." Buffy said to her as she handed her id to the door guy.

"Bill will be here at 9:30." Sookie told her handing her id to the door guy as well.

"Mr. Northman is expecting you." The bouncer said letting them through the door.

"At least he doesn't call him master like everyone else." Sookie said as Buffy looked at her like she was a crazy. "I know can you believe it." They both laughed amused as they walked through the crowd. "There is he." Sookie said as Buffy followed her gaze and her breath caught in her chest as he stared at her sitting on what looked like a throne. He was just as gorgeous in person as he was in her dreams wearing a black tank top with black track pants. His blue eyes stared a hole into hers as Uprising by Muse played loudly from the speakers. Eric motioned her to come to him and Buffy walked towards him confidently pushing back her desire for him.

"So you are the former slayer. I find it hard to believe that vampires are scared of you." He said to her as she forced a smile.

"Actually it works to my advantage because I have taken down demons much bigger than me with one blow of the sword." Buffy said to him. "I come to help you not be insulted by you." She pointed out becoming angry. Eric just stared at her and she stared back at him. Buffy felt someone approach her from behind quietly and she grabbed them flipping them over like they were a feather and put a stake near their heart.

"No, it's Bill." Sookie yelled at her frightened as Buffy held the stake near Bill's heart. Buffy looked up at Eric, who was now smiling at her with lust in his eyes.

"Sorry." Buffy apologized putting the stake back in her boot. She helped Bill off the ground. "It's not smart to sneak up on a former slayer."She said to him. "Buffy Summers"

"Bill Compton." He introduced himself to her. "Sorry I snuck up on you." He said walking over to take Sookie's hand.

"Buffy, my office" Eric said getting up out of his chair. Bill and Sookie took a step forward as Buffy did. "I said Buffy" Eric repeated staring at Bill and Sookie.

"It's fine." Buffy said turning to Bill and Sookie smiling appreciatively before following Eric back to his office. Bill and Sookie watched her walk off with Eric.

"Are you ok?"Sookie asked Bill turning to look at him touching his chest where the stake had been placed against.

"Yes, I should have known better approaching a former slayer." Bill said to his girlfriend looking into her eyes. "I am glad that Eric has found someone new to seduce but it worries me. Her power and Eric's together is a lethal combination that not many could survive if she yields to him. Tell me she does not desire Eric." Bill said to her as Sookie frowned at him. "We must stay on Eric's good side no matter what if she yields."

"Bill, you are scaring me. Why is it a big deal?" Sookie asked him curiously feeling nervous.

"He is over one thousand years old. She is the strongest slayer in history. Buffy has died twice and come back from it." Bill said to her startling Sookie. "Come I will tell you in a booth." He said leading her to a booth.

Eric's office.

Buffy shut the door behind her as Eric sat in his chair and she followed suit by sitting across from him.

"I do not appreciate your attitude." Buffy said in an angry tone with her arms crossed over her chest. "I go out of my way to warn you that your maker is in danger and you are treating me like a servant." Buffy stood up and leaned over putting her hands on his desk. "I am no one's servant!" Eric stared at her with interest.

"The Fellowship has my maker and I want them to suffer immensely. You want the same for the death of your mother and your friend." Eric said to her. "Is it true that you have died twice and risen again human?" He asked her now with curiosity in his eyes. Buffy sat down in the seat across from him.

"I was drowned once by Nest but my friend Xander brought me back with CPR. A few months ago I died in a fight with a hell god to save someone else. I was dead for 3 months before Willow brought me back and dug myself out of my grave. "Buffy explained to him.

"How did she bring you back?" Eric asked her.

"Black Magic. She thought I was in a hell dimension but I was in heaven." Buffy told him not showing any emotion to the human eye but he could see a flicker of pain. Eric leaned in on his elbows looking at her. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Tell me about these dreams that you have had of me." Eric said to her as her eyes stayed neutral but her cheeks flushed.

"The fellowship is going to burn me and you are there in silver chains. They are going to burn me like Godric." Buffy said to him. Eric eyes traveled down her neck and caught the scar on her neck.

"You have been bitten" Eric said to her getting up and walking over to sit on the desk in front of her.

"Yes, I was involved with a vampire. He was poisoned and the only cure was slayer blood. Since I failed in catching the slayer that poisoned him I made him drink from me." Buffy said to him as Eric fangs popped out and he leaned down pulling her up by the arms.

"Where is this vampire?" Eric asked her with a smoldering stare. Buffy felt like she was being ripped in two with having to recall her heart ache caused by Angel and trying to control her attraction to 1000 year old vampire in front of her.

"He is in Los Angles with his maker that Wolfman and Heart raised from the dead." Buffy told him. "Angel staked her to save me years ago but now she is back." Buffy said to him. "I do not want to discuss Angel or Darla." She said to him feeling her will power of not kissing him breaking every second. Eric smiled at her and pulled her closer but his door flew open and it was Pam.

"Sorry, I should have knocked." Pam apologized not looking sorry as her eyes left her angry maker to the former slayer. "I'm Pam." She introduced herself nodding at Buffy.

"Buffy." She said to her pulling herself with ease away from Eric's grasp. "If you know where Godric was last, then you know the location The Fellowship of the Sun will have them."

"How do you know that?" Pam questioned her as her eyes looked her up and down.

"The Fellowship wants us to come to them so they will put him in the most obvious place." Buffy said to them. "They think that they have an advantage over us and have the perfect trap set. I may have died twice but I always have made my way out of a trap." The phone on Eric's desk began to ring and he rushed over to it.

"Yes." Eric said to the phone as Pam and Buffy watched him. "Ok. Make arrangements for Bill, Sookie, Buffy and myself to leave tomorrow evening." He said then hung up the phone. His eyes went to Buffy. "It appears that you are correct, Buffy. Godric is still in Dallas. They are keeping him at Fellowship Church there." Eric looked over at Pam. "I need you to manage Fangtasia while we are gone."

"You know it is in good hands." Pam told him with a smile.

"Buffy, I would like you to join me for a drink." Eric said almost asking instead of demanding as he walked over taking her hand in his. She nodded at him and they walked out of his office hand in hand. Buffy body was in overdrive at the feeling of his body in contact with hers. All eyes were on them as they walked into the bar and everyone was shocked seeing them hand in hand. "We have a drink called the slayer. Would you like to try it?" Eric asked her as they reached the bar and released her hand.

"I would." She smirked at him playfully while he smirked back at her. Buffy was having a major sense of déjà vu at being at Fangtasia with him expect for all the people around them. Eric ordered the drink and the bartender made the drink quickly.

"Do you miss slaying?" Eric asked her as Buffy felt like it was a loaded question that whatever answer she gave would sound bad.

"I always wanted to just be a normal girl ever since I found out I was the slayer." Buffy said as the bartender handed her the drink. "Now I have it the normal life with school and work." She began to explain to him. "But I find myself missing the battle and the rush that comes with it. The feeling you get when you walk into a trap and all you have is the weapon in your hand." Buffy said with excitement making Eric smile at her.

"You are a warrior. Warriors crave the fight and the high that comes with it. So you will never be a normal girl. You are above those average humans." Eric said to her. "Try your drink." He said to her. Buffy put the red drink up to her lips and took a sip and her eyes grew large. "Do you like it?"

"It is really strong but sweet at the same time." She said then took bigger sip and smiled at him.

"Do not drink it too fast. It is very strong." Eric warned her while she took another drink. "What weapon besides a stake do you prefer?" He asked her curiously.

"A sword definitely is my preference. But the rocket launcher was really cool." Buffy said to Eric as Eric leaned in listening intently to her.

Meanwhile at a booth nearby

Sookie and Bill both were watching Eric and Buffy talking completely engrossed in their conversation.

"We have to look out for Buffy." Bill said to Sookie as she took a drink of her ginger ale.

"I thought you would be happy Eric interest is on someone else." Sookie said to him. "He is definitely interested in her. I have never seen him be so attentive to anyone in public."

"She is the former slayer that killed thousands of vampires and now she is falling on Eric's every word. What is not for him to like?" Bill pointed out to her making sense to Sookie.

"So you think Eric is just interested in her for the glory of getting the slayer to yield to him." Sookie said to her boyfriend. "I don't think that is completely it."

"You are right. Her extreme power but innocence is overwhelming. Eric cannot resist that combination. It is very rare and Eric wants her to belong to him. I just want her to know what she is getting into with him." Bill explained to Sookie taking a drink of his true blood.

"She has been with a vampire before. In fact she has only been in a relationship with a vampire named Angel or Angelus Have you heard of him?" Sookie asked him.

"Yes, he was very brutal when he was first turned but then he was cursed. Last I heard of him he was living on the streets in New York." Bill said to her then pulled her close to them. "Enough about them let's dance." Bill said to her as a Love Bites by Def Leopard came on. He pulled her out on the dance floor.

At the bar

"Would you care to dance?" He asked her staring at her with a look in his eyes that made her heart race faster. Buffy held her hand out and he took it leading her out to the dance floor. He put his arms at her hips pulling her very close to him as she put hers around his neck. "I have an idea that will increase both of our power for the battle tomorrow."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked him with their faces only inches apart.

"My blood will give you a power boost like you have never experience. Have you had the blood of the vampire or the one who drank from you?" He asked her as she shook her head at him. "I have a feeling that you blood will do the same for me. The fellowship and nobody else would even come close to matching our power. "What do you say?" Eric said taking one of his hands from her hips to caress her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Viking and The Slayer**

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed and have my story on alert! Hope you guys like this chapter .**

**Chapter 2**

"What do you say?" Eric asked her as he softly caressed her cheek.

"I think you are mistaken that I am some stupid fangbanger." Buffy said pushing away from him glaring. Eric couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to proposition her that. He had lost control of his will power and patience which is something he had not done in a few hundred years. "I will be here tomorrow at sundown." She said to him starting to leave.

"I was out of line." Eric said feeling as though he was choking in his words. He could not remember the last time he felt the need to say he was sorry. "I owe you an apology." He managed to get out.

"Save it." Buffy told him then walked away from him angry. Sookie caught a glimpse of Buffy hurrying off the dance floor and rushed after her.

Bill walked over to Eric, "What did you say to her?" Bill asked him as Eric finally turned to look at something.

"It is not you concern." Eric said to him before walking off to his office.

**Outside-Fangtasia**

"Buffy, wait up!" Sookie yelled to her as Buffy stopped and turned around. The anger that she felt was written all over her face. "What did he say to you?"

"He was trying to get his fangs into me and offered his blood in return." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "Did he think I was just going to agree like some mindless idiot?" Sookie was surprised that Eric had tried so quickly on the former slayer. "I told him to save his apologizes."

"He apologized." Sookie exclaimed shocked. "He does not apologize and especially not in his own club."

"I need to work off some steam. I saw a 24 hour gym on the way here." Buffy told her.

"Here take my car. Bill will give me a ride back." Sookie said to her as Buffy smiled at her.

"Thanks. See you in awhile." Buffy thanked her then headed to Sookie's car.

**Eric's office.**

Pam enters the office to see a black vase fly by and shatter against the wall. She shut the door and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I take it you and the slayer's little meeting took a turn for the worse." Pam said to him as Eric shot her an icy glare. "Just stating the obvious, master." She added not wanting to make him any angrier. "What happened?"

"One moment I have her right where I want her then I suggest we exchange blood to insure our victory tomorrow." Eric explained to her causing Pam's eyes to grow large. "I was acting like a stupid young one unable to resist my attraction to her and need for her blood. This is unacceptable!" He yelled furious at himself.

"The slayer blood is known to drive the most ancient vampires to madness." Pam told him trying to soothe his rage. "When you put that intoxicating blood in such a mouth watering package it is bound to happen."

"I almost apologized to her." Eric told her as Pam almost dropped the bottle of blood in her hand. "In my own club, she had me on my knees like some weakling!" He raged with glowing eyes as his fangs extended.

Pam was unsure of what to say at this moment. She knew that he had a soft spot for Sookie but he would never apologize to her must less on his own dance floor. This slayer had her master's emotions going crazy and it made her nervous. She realized at this moment that his infatuation with her was more than the need to acquire her power. Eric wanted Buffy as his and Pam feared he may end up sacrificing himself to have her.

"Is there anything I can bring you? A busty blonde girl or a brunette to feed on?" Pam asked him as Eric sat down at his desk.

"I have much work to be done. " Eric looked at the clock. "Steve should be here in twenty minutes. Please send him in when he gets here." He said to Pam dismissing her. Pam left him behind in the office and headed to find a girl to seduce and feed on.

**Buffy and Sookie's hotel room**

Buffy walks in the room in her workout clothes to see Sookie lying on her bed reading a book.

"Gym?" Sookie said as Buffy nodded. "We have a whole day to burn tomorrow. Is there anything that you would like to do?" She asked her. Sookie liked spending time with people that she could not read their minds but usually that was just vampires. She had only been able to read her thoughts for a few moments in the dream that they shared.

"We could lay by the pool then get lunch somewhere." Buffy suggested to her.

"I'm in." Sookie said to her smiling.

Buffy walked over to her suitcase pulling out clothes "I am going to take a quick shower before going to bed." She walked over to the bathroom door.

"If it makes you feel any better, Eric was sulking in office the whole night by himself." Sookie called to her as Buffy turned smiling at her before going into the bathroom. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and the call of room service from the other side of the door. Sookie looked out the peep hole to see the bellboy with a cart and she opened the door.

"We did not order any room service." Sookie told him looking at the cart to see a vase of red roses and a plate full of chocolates and chocolate covered cherries with champagne.

"They are from Mr. Northman for a Miss Summers." He told her wheeling in the cart then left. Sookie looked to see the card with Buffy name on the flowers.

A few minutes later Buffy came out of the bathroom wearing short grey shorts and a white tank top and saw the tray.  
"Wow, Bill went all out for you." Buffy said grinning at Sookie.

"It is for you." Sookie informed her as Buffy raised an eyebrow. Buffy and Sookie walked over to the cart and Buffy took the card from the flowers.

Buffy opened the card, "My apologies, Eric." Buffy read out loud then rolled her eyes.

"We can have them take it back." Sookie said as Buffy looked at her like she was crazy. "Or not."

"I cannot waste perfectly good chocolate even if it is from Eric." Buffy told her then picked up a cherry and took a bite of the strawberry. "Mm, it's so good." Buffy said picking up the plate holding it out to Sookie, who took a cherry off the plate.

"You are right. It just wouldn't be right." Sookie agreed then took a bite of the strawberry. Buffy poured two glasses of champagne and handed a glass to Buffy. "Are you going to tell him you threw them away?" Sookie asked as Buffy nodded and smiled at her.

Buffy's dream

Buffy opened her eyes to find herself lying in bed under a satin sheet. She looked over to see Eric smiling at her.

"I am glad that you are finally here." Eric said as his fingertips brushed over her cheek and Buffy smiled at him.

"Me too." She told him leaning over and touching his face. Buffy couldn't resist the urge so she kissed him softly but it quickly turned passionate and soon he was above her.

"I knew the entire innocent act was a big lie." Buffy heard a familiar voice say causing Eric to roll off her and hissed at the introducer with his fangs out. She saw Darla standing at the end of the bed in a short black dress. Darla's eyes shifted from Buffy to Eric and she licked her lips. "I don't know why are wasting your time with her. I could do things to you that she never could." Darla said to him as Eric looked at her disinterested then turned his gaze to Buffy. He ran his fingertips down her neck ignoring Darla.

"Give him syphilis." Buffy quipped at her knowing that she was turned when she was dying of syphilis. "Leave before I stake you." She said dismissing her as Eric kissed her neck.

"I am warning you to leave my child alone when he comes to you." Darla hissed at her. Buffy was having trouble concentrating on what Darla was saying to her with Eric pressed up against her side kissing her shoulders.

"Don't want Angel." Buffy managed to get out before Eric caught her lips. She forgot about anything but Eric as pushed himself on top of her. Eric pulled away from her lips and his blue eye stared at her intensely.

"I will not let anyone separate us." Eric said to her pulling her lips back to his.

End of dream

Buffy opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked over to see Sookie still asleep. Buffy wondered why Darla appeared in her dream but had a feeling she would find out soon. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom Sookie was awake.

"Want to go for breakfast before heading to the pool?" Buffy asked Sookie sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sounds good. Let me get cleaned up first." Sookie said then went into the bathroom.

**Later in the afternoon the Pool**

Buffy laid by the pool in a white string bikini and Sookie in the lounge chair next to her wearing a green halter top bikini both drinking a frozen drink.

"Good idea on spending the day at the pool." Sookie said to the slayer then took a drink of a virgin pina colada.

"If they want you to go into the church undercover then I am going." Buffy said to her having a feeling they would send in Sookie.

"They know you. It would be too dangerous." Sookie said to her. She had only know Buffy a short time now but considered her a friend already. "Bill would not let them send me in their alone. They will find someone that can go with me."

"I won't let them send you in there alone either. " Buffy promised her as their lunch was brought out to them and sat on the tables next to them. "I was able to read minds for awhile." Buffy told Sookie picking up her sandwich.

"What happened?" She asked Buffy amazed as she ate a French fry off her plate.

"When I killed this demon that communicated telepathically, I ended up being able to hear everyone's thoughts. At first it was really cool accept for all of the freak comments I got from most people. But then everyone's thoughts were overwhelming. I could hear thousands of voices from miles away." Buffy explained to her then took bite of her sandwich.

"It can be bit overwhelming hearing everyone's thoughts. I can only hear thoughts of someone in the same place I am in. The freak thing I understand that because everyone's always thought I was one. Bill is the first man I ever could be with because hearing dates thoughts never going to well." Sookie shared with her.

"As soon I as was called at fifteen, I could not escape being labeled a freak. But now I am glad that I am not like everyone else. Before I was called all I thought about was cheerleading and the mall." Buffy admitted to Sookie. "Sometimes being the slayer has been too much but I saved a lot of lives doing it."

"I'm sorry about you losing your mom and your friend. My parents died when my brother Jason and I were young." Sookie said to her. "Did you dream about Eric last night?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes. "Buffy admitted to her shaking her head. "It is annoying." Buffy added not wanting to admit that she enjoyed the dream but not Darla being in it. "The sire of my ex made a cameo in it. I am not sure what it means but it can't be good."

"What did she say?" Sookie asked her.

"That I should stay away from Angel, when he comes to me." Buffy said to her with sadness in her eyes.

"Do you want him back?" Sookie asked her.

"Angel was my first everything and I loved him more than anything. He left me because he wanted me to have a normal life. When I was brought back after I died last year, I found out about the revelation. I thought that we could finally be together. When I went to him, he told me that he loved me too much to be with me. A few months later, I was in LA visiting my dad and sister and saw Angel with Darla." Buffy confided in her. "I will always love Angel but I want to move on. I am finally ready."

"What is it like to die?" Sookie asked her curiously. Buffy started to tell her all about the first time she died.

**After sunset Fangtasia parking lot**

"You are late." Eric said to Buffy and Sookie when they walked up to him as he leaned against his corvette with Pam and Bill standing next to him. He noticed the vase of red roses in her hand and looked down at it.

"You can keep your gifts because I don't want your flowers and chocolates." Buffy told him thrusting the vase of flowers into his hand. Eric looked at her confused then down at the vase in his hands before meeting her hazel eyes.

"Where are the chocolates?" He asked her with a smile on his lips. Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I threw them away." Buff said to him. "Can we get down to business?" Buffy asked wanting to get started. "So what is the plan?" She added.

"Once we arrive in Dallas. We will have Sookie check out the church and find out where they are keeping Godric." Eric said to her.

"No" Buffy and Bill protested at the same time in Sookie's defense.

"She cannot go in there alone. It is too dangerous." Bill yelled at Eric walking over to his girlfriend.

"Bill is right. I will go in disguise with her." Buffy said firmly to Eric.

"No, they will recognize you. We will find someone else to go in with Sookie."Eric said to her.

"I have friend who is a werewolf that we can send in with her. He is meeting his in Dallas." Buffy said to him firmly. "He can be trusted. The Fellowship does not know who he is and he can protect her."

"Fine." Eric agreed surprising everyone there that he did not protest at the idea at all. "Here are your airline tickets. Your flight leaves in two hours. There is a rental car reservation as well as your hotel in the envelope." He told them handing them there tickets. "We will meet you at the hotel." Buffy walked off to Sookie's car as Sookie and Bill followed her.

Eric turned to look at Pam raising an eyebrow at her and she smiled at him, "Explain"

"I was just trying to help you out. You were very distracted when she left last night and I thought it would help." Pam said to him. "Do not be angry with me."

"I am not angry but do not let it happen again. Chow will be coming on the trip so please send him out here. "Eric told his second in command. Pam walked off to get Chow as Bill walked up to him.

"You sent her roses and chocolates, huh?" Bill teased Eric.

"I thought you would be happy my attention was elsewhere instead of Sookie. But I can take her off your hands if you would like." Eric said getting snarl from Bill making Eric laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Viking** **and the Slayer**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter:). **

**Silent Shore Hotel Buffy's room**

Buffy sat down on the black sofa and was getting ready to turn on the TV when there was knock on her door. Buffy walked over and opened the door to see Eric standing there holding a box wearing a form fitting black tank top and jeans.

"May I come in?" He asked her as Buffy motioned for him to enter. She knew since they were in a hotel she did not need to verbally give him permission to enter. "Everyone will be here in a few minutes but I wanted to speak with you before they arrive."

"Ok. What did you want to talk to me about?" Buffy asked him as déjà vu hit her as well as image of them in bed together in a room very similar to this one.

"I behaved badly last night. So I insist on apologizing. Please accept this gift." Eric said handing her the box. Buffy walked over the couch and sat down as Eric did the same. She opened the box and looked into then looked up at Eric smiling. "Do you like it?" He asked her.

"It is beautiful." Buffy said in awe pulling out a small steel sword that had a green jewel at the base with braided detailing on the handle.

"I wanted to give you something you could use in case you need it tomorrow night." Eric explained to her as Buffy stared at the sword unsure of how she felt about Eric. There was a knock on the door and Buffy rushed over to it thankful for the interruption. She saw Oz standing there now a red head again smiling at her.

"Oz" Buffy said hugging him and he hugged her back. Eric gripped the couch arm holding back the snarl that wanted to leave him.

"Buffy. It's good to see you. How is Willow?" Oz asked her with concern. Eric caught his voice change at the name of Willow and had affection for this Willow person not Buffy.

"Not too good." Buffy honestly replied as he entered the hotel room. Oz noticed Eric sitting on the couch. "Oz, this is Eric. Eric, this is my friend Oz." She introduced and Eric nodded at Oz.

"It good to meet you, man." Oz said to Eric smiling at him when there was another knock at the door. Buffy went to the door opening it and let in Chow, Bill and Sookie.

"Ok. Tomorrow Oz and Sookie will go to the fellowship of the sun pretending to be a couple in interested in joining. See what you can find out about Godric." Eric said to them as Sookie and Oz nodded. "Once we find out where he is then we will take action. Buffy will be close to the Fellowship in case you are in danger. Once the sun is down then Chow and I will come for back up." Eric explained to them.

"We should go to the fellowship in the afternoon to give us plenty of time to find out where Godric is being kept." Sookie said as Oz nodded in agreement.

"I will have it taken care of tomorrow afternoon before you leave. " Eric told Sookie. Buffy stood up and walked out of room then coming back with a dagger handing it to Sookie.

"You should carry this in your purse just in case there is trouble." Buffy said to her as Sookie took it reluctantly from her. "I will watch you two from the rented car in the parking lot across from the church."

"No, that is too dangerous." Oz told her. "There is a mall not a mile down the road from there you could go there." Buffy frowned at Oz but looked over at everyone to see a look on agreement on their faces.

"Fine." Buffy agreed glumly but unsure if she would keep her word yet.

"I know that we are here for business but there is a party tonight. It would benefit us because they may be willing to back us up tomorrow." Eric said looking around but his gaze stopped on Buffy.

"If they will back us up then let's party. I am in." Buffy said with a smile then looked to Oz.

"You know I am in." Oz said smiling back at Buffy.

"Good. We all will meet in the lobby in an hour." Eric told them knowing that Chow and Bill would go so that meant Sookie would be there as well. Everyone headed to the door and Eric was the last one to reach it. "I would like to come to your room to escort you to the lobby. Would you mind?" He asked giving Buffy a knee melting smile.

"I would like that." Buffy said to him holding back a smile. Eric nodded at her then left shutting the door behind him. She let out the breath that she was holding staring at the door then hurried over to suitcase to change.

**An hour later**

Eric knocked on Buffy's door and a few moments she opened the door. Eric's eyes glowed when he saw her standing there in a white form fitting tube dress with tall red high heels with her long blonde hair pulled up.

"You look beautiful." Eric said to her holding out his hand for hers. Buffy grabbed her red purse then took his hand.

"Thank you." She replied to him shutting the door. They walked down the hallway hand in hand. "So whose party are we going to?" She asked Eric looking over at him to see his eyes were already on her.

"Some high ranking vampires that I know from this area. There will be humans there too." He explained to her pressing the button for the elevator.

"Let me guess they are guests slash willing donors." Buffy said to him as they got into the elevator.

"Some of them." Eric replied sounding disinterested. "You should stay close to me because many vampires will be drawn to you there. If it appears you are my date then they will have to mind their manners."

Buffy stared up at him as he stood next to her looking at her waiting for a response. The slayer in her wanted to yell at him that she could take care of herself but the other part of her wanted to be his date.

"Ok, I will just so there is no trouble." Buffy agreed as Eric flashed another amazing smile at her as the elevator doors opened and she found herself smiling back at him. They looked away from each other and walked out of the elevator to see everyone already there watching them with interest.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Eric said ignoring the curious looks that Bill and Sookie had on their faces. "Chow will take Bill and Sookie. Buffy and Oz will ride over with me in my rental car." He said to them. Eric did not wait to take Oz with them but knew that it would please Buffy.

Driveway of the house party

Eric, Buffy and Oz are the first to arrive and are getting out of the car. They see Chow's car pulling into the driveway and they all exit the car.

"How come I have a bad feeling about this party?" Buffy asked Oz who was standing next to her and Eric on the other side.

"It's because every party we have been too ended up in disaster." Oz pointed to her as Buffy nodded in agreement. Eric took Buffy's hand in his and winked at her before they headed up the driveway. Buffy took in her surrounds just in case as Eric knocked on the front door.

"Eric." a male vampire with dark brown hair that looked like he was turned in his early twenties. His eyes flew to Buffy and he took a step towards her.

"Jake, this is Buffy Summers my date." Eric said putting her arm around her shoulders. Eric didn't like the way the vampire was looking at her and Buffy didn't like it either. Jake flashed a look of disappointment then nodded hello to her turning back to Eric. "Please come in." He said to all of them. They entered the house and Buffy noticed just how many windows were in this house.

"This isn't Jake's house." Buffy stated to Eric as see felt people glancing at them discreetly.

"No, it is his humans." Eric said to her earning an eye roll the human comment. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thanks. I have bad experiences at parties with drink being drugged." She said causally as Eric looked at her sternly.

"I will not allow that to happen to you. " He reassured her as Sookie and Bill walked up to them.

"Buffy, I love your dress." Sookie said to her hoping to get talk to her away from Eric.

"Thank you! I really like your outfit." Buffy commented her on the black dress slacks and purple satin short sleeve v neck shirt she was wearing.

"If you will excuse us, I have some people that I want to introduce to my date." Eric said taking Buffy's arm gently leading her away from them.

"I would believe it I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes." Sookie said shaking her head while watching them walk up to a blonde female vampire wearing a black satin dress and a black haired male vampire wearing jeans with a button up black shirt.

"I am just glad that he no longer has eyes for you." Bill told Sookie pulling her close. "It seems that Buffy does not mind being his date. Promise me that you will be careful tomorrow. I couldn't go on without you "

"I promise." She replied then kissed him on the lips.

**Meanwhile**

Buffy looked at the vampire couple in front of her Carl and Angela glancing at her as Eric spoke to them about Godric.

"No offense but why are you helping us? You used to be the slayer? "Angela asked while Eric glared at her. Buffy noticed and touched Eric on the arm.

"It's fine." Buffy told him. "I understand why you would be suspicious of me. The fellowship killed my mother and my friend's girlfriend when I refuse to join their cause. They think they can play god decide who is good and evil when they are the evil ones." She explained not able to hide her anger towards the fellowship.

" They killed a friend of ours with a stake for being at a human bar. We were able to catch that member and he paid dearly." Carl told her. "You have our help." Buffy's cell phone beeped in her purse.

"Sorry, excuse me." Buffy said not walking far away. She took her phone out of her purse and read the text message. "Great." She murmured walking back over to them. "Eric, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Excuse us." Eric said nodding at them then him and Buffy walked away going into a corner by themselves. "What is wrong?" He whispered very softly into her ear standing very close to her. Buffy held up the phone showing him the message.

'I think we have a big problem. There is some suspicious guy I have been following but lost him someone stopped me. I think he is a fellowship member.' the message read.

"Excuse me everyone if I could have your attention please" everyone heard turning to a man with brown hair wearing a black leather jacket. "I have a message for you all from reverend Steve Newlin." He said unzipping his coat to reveal a bomb chained to his chest then pressed the detonator. The bomb exploded and a few seconds later screams and sobs were heard throughout the house.

**Outside**

Bill and Sookie were outside talking when the bomb went off. They rushed into the house looking for Chow, Oz, Buffy and Eric.

"Buffy!" Sookie yelled in a shaky voice but it carried through the shambles of the living room.

"Sookie." Buffy called out to her. Bill and Sookie hurried over towards the sound of her voice to find Eric lying on top of her.

"I covered her. She is only stunned." Eric said them obviously in pain. "Find Chow and Oz." He said to them as they nodded rushing off. Buffy managed to get out from under Eric and knelt next to him looking at him concerned. "Need to get the silver out." He said to her. Buffy dug through her purse looking for something she could use but only found a stake.

"That wouldn't work." She said as Eric moaned in pain. "Ok, I will have to improvise." Buffy leaned over Eric putting her mouth over one of the wounds that had silver in it. She sucked until the silver popped in to her mouth spitting out the blood and went to the other one doing the same. She wiped the blood away from her mouth onto her dress that was a ready covered in blood and ash. "Are you ok now?" She asked her touching his chest.

Eric smiled up at her, "Better than ever now." He wondered if she knew that she had just bonded herself to him. She helped Eric off the ground as Oz, Chow, Sookie and Bill approached them.

"Are you ok?" Oz asked walking over to Buffy.

"I am fine. Eric shielded me from the explosion." She said to him. "I had to get the silver out of his chest." Bill noticed the smear of blood by her mouth.

"How did you get it out?"Bill asked as Eric glared at him warning him to back off.

"All I had was a stake so I had to suck it out. A little blood never hurt anyone." She shrugged then noticed the look on Sookie, Chow and Bill's faces. "What?" She asked all of them looking at her.

"I probably should have warned you that if you had any of my blood you would be tied to me. " Eric said as Buffy raised a brow crossing her arms over her chest.

"Explain this tied thing." Buffy told him glaring at him.

"I will be able to sense your emotions and if you are in trouble. Right now you are angry." He said to her the smiled at her. "I thought you knew. You were the slayer after all and know more about vampires then most humans." He added.

"I didn't." She yelled at him. "They don't put it anywhere in the slayer hand book that drinking vampire blood will tie you to the vampire."

"We should get out of here." Bill called out hoping to end this conversation for the moment. He didn't want to have to deal with Eric's games.

"Sounds good to me" Buffy said walking off in a huff as Eric watched her smiling. Sookie shook her head at him before following her.

"What? She offered to suck out the bullets. I couldn't say no." Eric told Bill while Oz stared at him for a few moments before going after Buffy. He found her standing by Eric's rented car at the end of the driveway staring up at the sky.

"Another party that ends in disaster. I think a suicide bomber takes the cake for the biggest disaster." Oz said trying to lighten the mood.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at Oz, "It good to have a friend. Willow has been a mess since Tara was killed and I get that. Zander blames me just like Dawn and my dad for the whole incident." She confided in him.

"It's not your fault." Oz reassured her then looked to see Sookie, Bill, Eric and Chow approaching them.

"Do you mind riding with them so I can talk to Eric?" Buffy asked Oz, who nodded at her and they walked off leaving Buffy and Eric alone.

"You are still angry and upset with me." Eric stated sensing this through their bond but it was oblivious by her body language.

"You thought I wouldn't be?" Buffy exclaimed to him loudly. "I am so tired of people making decision for me and not letting me make my own." She yelled pushing him hard enough for him to go backwards few steps. Buffy took a deep breath calming down as Eric walked back up to her. "Why did you want a blood bond to me?"

Eric took a step closer to her putting his hand on her cheek, "I have wanted it since the moment I met you. I do not feel have feelings but now I am not so sure that is true." He honestly told her not wanting to say the words but forced himself to do it. Eric felt her anger faded and felt her confusion about what was between them. "We should get back to the hotel." He said to her as she nodded in agreement then they got into his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dream**

Buffy found herself at the Bronze and the club was full people as Forever Young by Alphaville played loudly through the speakers. She was surprised to find herself at the Bronze over the few weeks she had only dreamed of being at Fangtasia, the Silent Shore Hotel and The fellowship of the Sun Church. Eric was in all of those dreams so she searched the crowd for him as she made her way towards the bar.

"Buffy" She heard a very familiar voice call out to her causing her chest to ache and she spun around to see her mother standing there. Her mother was wearing a pair of beige slacks and a white blouse, which was the same outfit that she was killed in.

"Mom." Buffy called out as her voice cracked and she ran to her hugging her to her tightly. "I am so sorry!" She cried as they hugged.

"It is ok." Joyce told her daughter as they hugged for a few moments. "You have to be careful, Buffy." She said to her as she pulled away from the hug. "They want you dead and they will not stop until you stop them." Buffy stared at her mother standing in front of her.

"Maybe I should let them." Buffy said looking at her mother. The idea of being in heaven with her mother there gave her true peace.

"No! You have to fight." Joyce said to her sternly. "You are not a quitter, Buffy. They need you with them to win the battle with the fellowship. Promise me that you will fight." Joyce demanded of her daughter.

"I promise." Buffy said to her honestly. "They will pay what they did to you."

"I have to go. He is waiting for you." Joyce told her daughter, who shook her head not wanting her to go. Joyce looked over to the dance floor and Buffy followed her gaze to see Eric standing there. He was wearing jeans with a black leather jacket with a black shirt under it. "Go on." She said taking Buffy's hand and squeezed it. Buffy looked over at Eric then back to her mother but she was gone. She walked to Eric as the fear you won't fall by Joshin Radin played in the background.

"You are sad." Eric said touching her face softly. "Let me make your pain go away. You just have to let me." He said pulling her close to him.

"I want to but" She began but was stopped by Eric's lips on hers kissing her softly. He went to pull away from her when Buffy pulled her to him kissing him passionately. She felt whole with his body pressed up against and his lips kissing her deliciously. Buffy couldn't ever remembering feeling so happy and peaceful accept when she was in heaven. A few moments later he was pulled away from her and she saw Eric in pain wrapped in sliver chains with Steve Newlin holding him laughing.

"You both will die." Steve Newlin yelled at her as she found herself tied to a stake as church members lit a fire under her.

**End of Dream**

"No!" Buffy yelled sitting up in bed trying to catch her breath. She looked over at the clock to see it was 7am. She got up out of bed putting on her workout clothes then left for the gym to work off her anxiety. Buffy made her way to the fitness center and began stretching before her workout.

**Two hours later**

Sookie walked past the fitness center on her way to get breakfast. She looked in to see Buffy wearing black shorts and a black sports bra literally beating the stuffing out of the punching bag.

"Buffy!" Sookie yelled out walking into the room but Buffy did not stop. "Buffy!" She yelled louder causing the slayer to stop hitting the bag and turned to look at her. "I think you killed it." Sookie said to a small smile on her lips. Buffy looked at the bag know noticing the bag stuffing was beginning to come out.

"Oops!" Buffy said looking at the bag. "I feel better though." Buffy told her smiling at her walking over to Sookie.

"Were you pretending the bag was Eric?" Sookie asked curiously. She was not able to talk to Buffy after they got back to the hotel last night.

"No. Steve Newlin." Buffy told her. "I am not very happy with Eric right now but that I will deal with him later." She said then added. "Have you seen Oz this morning?"

"Not yet. He is meeting me for breakfast real soon. You hungry?" She asked her.

"Starving. I have to shower first. Be back in ten." Buffy said hurrying off leaving Sookie staring at the punching bag in amazement.

"Buffy was here." Oz said walking up next to looking at the punching bag.

"She went up to shower before breakfast. Come on she will meet us there." Sookie told him as they felt heading to the restaurant.

"How are you doing after last night?" Oz asked her after their server had seated them at a booth.

"I am better this morning. How are you? I can't imagine being in there when that guy blew himself up." Sookie said to him.

"It's not the first time I have seen someone or something explode. It probably won't be the last." Oz shrugged looking over the menu.

"Wow! You must have seen lots of crazy things if seeing a man blow up doesn't bother you." Sookie said shaking her head.

"The mayor turned in a huge demon snake at graduation and ate our principal. " Oz shared as Sookie's mouth fell open. "That part was pretty cool but not the whole trying to kill us and take over the world." Buffy walked in wearing jeans and a green tank top with her still wet pulled back in a ponytail and sat down next to Oz taking a menu. "I was telling her about the mayor eating Principal Snyder."

"Sunnydale high Principals do not have long life spans. Principal flute was eaten too but by a group of students. "Buffy told Sookie then their server walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Amanda. I will be your server. You ready to order?" She asked them.

"I will have the breakfast combo with bacon and a cup of coffee." Sookie ordered handing her the menu.

"I will have the same." Oz said to the server.

"Yes, I can have the same thing but with a side of pancakes. Also the veggie omelet with side of sour cream." Buffy grinned at as the server stared at her.

"Ok."Their server Amanda told her writing it down before walking away.

"You can eat all of that?" Sookie asked her wondering how she stayed so petite.

"It is a slayer thing." Buffy said to her. "Are you guys prepared for today?" She asked him worried.

"Yeah, we will be fine." Sookie told her. "Once we know where Godric is then we are out of there."

"Buffy, you know that you being close to the church would not be good." Oz said knowing Buffy was already thinking of sneaking in the church.

"Fine." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest.

**Later that afternoon**

Buffy drove to the mall but instead of turning into the entrance she passed it. She would just sit in the car somewhere close to church just in case. She found a public parking lot across the seat from the church.

**Meanwhile **

"Wow, you are burning a vampire at dawn." Sookie gushed to Steve Newln with a grin. She felt sick inside pretending but it was necessary to their survival and Godrics.

"Yes, you two must be there to watch." Steve Newlin said to her as Oz smiled at him. "Come back at midnight for the lock in. There will be games and food up until the event."

"We will be there." Oz said as the door opened and a woman walked in.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we need to prepare him." The woman said with a huge smile on her face causing Steven's face to break out in a grin.

"I will be down to the basement as soon as I am finished." He called out to her looking extremely happy. The woman disappeared and Steve grinned at them. "Be here a midnight. There will be food and games and don't forget your sleeping bags." He said to them.

"Can we see him? I have never seen a vampire before. It will be like looking at the devil but I want him to know he will be sent to hell." Sookie began softly then finished loudly with conviction in her voice. She hoped that her acting was good because she and Oz's life depended on it."

"Honey, that is rude to ask him. We will be going." Oz said taking Sookie hand and standing up. Steve Newlin looked at the couple as they headed to the door.

"Ok, I will show you but don't get to comes to the bars." He said to them. "Follow me." Steve added as they followed him into the hall down the steps into a long corridor. Sookie's heart was racing but her face remained calm as Steve unlocked the door with a code. The door shut behind them and they walked down and set of cells. "Godric." Steve called out and a moment later Godric came into the light. "I want you to meet Marie and Dan. They will be attending the event tonight."

Sookie stared at Eric's maker surprised at how young he looked maybe 16 when he was over 1000 years old. Sookie stopped behind Oz, "God will lay down his final judgment upon you and I will be there to see it." Sookie called out to Godric.

"I know. In my very long life, I have caused much pain and suffering. Tonight I will meet the sun and deal with the consequences of my actions. I have lived to long." Godric said looking it her eyes.

"I want to go." Sookie said pretending to be frightened clinging to Oz from behind.

"Yes, we will go. Godric tomorrow will be your day!" Steve exclaimed grinning to him before leading of Sookie and Oz.

**Outside the fellowship**

Sookie and Oz got into the car and both let out sighs of relief after getting in.

"Let's get out of here." Sookie said to him as Oz started the car. They drove up to the security booth and the guard let them out of the lot. "Thank the lord we are out of there. Those people are totally loony." Sookie exclaimed looking at Oz. "I can't believe that he is there on his own free will."

"I understand wanting to end an endless life. But I wouldn't let those psychos do it." Oz said shaking his head as they drove back to the hotel.

Across the street Buffy started her car in relief watching Oz and Willow drive away. She began backing out of her spot when a car plowed into the driver's side. The air bag flew out and hit Buffy in the face. The driver of the other car walked over to her calling out.

"Miss! Are you ok? I am so sorry." The man exclaimed panicking as he opened her car door bending down to see if she was ok.

"I am fine." Buffy answered a little dazed turning to the voice. The man's eyes grew large when he saw her face. "That bad, huh?" Buffy asked him.

"I will call an ambulance." The man told her reaching into his pocket. Buffy rubbed her face trying to get the feeling back into it when she felt an electrical surge go through her body. She laid there in the seat for a moment hearing the phone calling from for them to come quick.

"You can't escape slayer." The man said laughing as he reached in for her. Buffy kicked him in the jaw sending him backwards as she unbuckled her seat belt getting out making a run for it. She heard a gun got off felt something it her back shoulder then felt to the ground. Buffy tired to stand up but felt too weak before passing out.

**Silent Shore Hotel **

Oz and Sookie walk in the hotel lobby a few minutes after sunset to find Chow, Bill and Eric already waiting for them.

"They are keeping Godric in the basement and plan on taking him to the roof at sunrise." Sookie said to them as Eric stood up as his eyes glowed. "He went to them and wants to be scarified."

"That cannot be true." Eric yelled at her furious and Oz and Bill stepped in front of her protectively.

"He told us himself in the basement. " Oz said to him then looked around. "Wait, where is Buffy?"

"I will call her." Sookie offered having a very bad feeling as she pulled out her phone to call Buffy. It went start to voicemail. "Her phone is off." She said knowing that the Fellowship must have discovered her somehow.

"They must have her. She would never turn off her phone." Oz managed to tell him. All eyes were on Eric, who stood motionless but his whole body tensed and his eyes glowed as he snarled loudly.

"We will go to the church and leave no survivors." Eric said picking up his cell phone. "This is Eric Northman. The fellowship of the sun has my maker and a human that is important to me. They must all be destroyed." He growled into the phone. "We are on our way." He said then hung up the phone walking to the front entrance quickly.

**Fellowship Basement**

Buffy opened her eyes feeling very woozy as she tried to sit up. She looked to see she was in a cell and then fell back on the bed.

"This sucks." She said to herself out loud. 'How can I get out of here?' She thought to herself.

"You are the slayer." She heard a voice say to her. Buffy sat up and looked over to see a large man standing at her cell door leering at her.

"I used to be." Buffy said to him. "What do you say you let me out of this cell?" Buffy asked him.

"You will not be leaving that cell until it's time to end your life whore." He said to her. "I can come in and keep you occupied." He added licking his lips as he looked her up and down."

"If you step foot in this cage, you will regret it." Buffy warned him furious as the man laughed at her. "I killed a demon with the flu so come in and test your luck if you want." She added. Buffy knew that she could probably still take him despite the drugs she felt in her system but was not hoping to test it.

"I'll take that bet." He said unlocking the door and walked into the cell shutting it behind him. Buffy stood up straight but was wobbling slightly. "This will be cake." He said approaching her. Buffy fist struck his face breaking his nose. "Bitch!" He yelled tackling her to the ground trying to pin her to the ground. A moment later he was ripped off her and she saw a vampire choking the man. She knew it had to be Godric standing in front of her.

"You will not touch her." Godric said as he snapped his neck. "Are you ok?" He asked throwing the body down walking to her helping her up.

"Godric. We have to get you out of here. "She said leaning on him as he helped her out of the cell.

"I am here on my own free will but you should not be." He said to her. "You are the slayer. Why do you want to save me?" Godric asked her.

"I used to be the slayer. Eric is here in town and we are all here to save you." Buffy told him as they walked down the corridor together.

"I want to meet the sun. You would agree with me if you knew all the things I have done in the last 2000 years. I killed children and babies." He began as Buffy interrupted him.

"I know vampires who have done the same and have changed. All people human or vampires make mistakes that we wish we could change." She told him quietly as they walked. He stood to look at her in the eyes.

"You mean it." He said in shock. "I will help you out but my mind is made up." He insisted as they hurried through the hall but they saw Steve Newlin in front of them. "Play along." He whispered in a voice so low she barely heard it.

"Where are you taking her?" He called anger to Godric.

"I was bringing her to you. I thought it was time." He said feeling Eric was very close to the church.

"Good. This way" Steve said as Godric dragged Buffy to the chapel.

**The fellowship of the sun in the chapel**

Buffy is being held by the church members. She could feel the drugs wearing off but was trying not to let them know so she could take them by surprise.

"We should let her go." Godric said standing on the stage of the chapel. "I am the one who is paying for my sins."

"She betrayed her own race by refusing to help us and for that she must die." Steve Newlin called out as the congregation yelled amen.

"You are all monsters not vampires." Buffy yelled at them and was backhanded causing her to fall backward and fall on the ground.

"Let's crucify the whore." Steve Newlin said as they drug her to the cross. Buffy felt sheer panic fighting unsuccessfully as she was being dragged to the cross. They tied her to the cross and reached for nails and hammer as Godric felt his anger building inside him.

"I do not agree." Godric yelled as the chapel doors opened to reveal Bill, Sookie, Chow and Eric.

"Let them go." Eric yelled at them furious. "You can take me instead." He said to them seriously.

"There is no instead just first. Bring out the chains." Steve called out as Chow, Eric and Bill moved so quickly they could not be caught. The doors flew open to the chapel and Willow walked in with black eyes.

"Kill the witch." Steve Newlin yelled as Willow put her arms out and all of the church members were thrown against the wall. Oz and Willow ran over to the cross untying Buffy.

"You will pay!" Willow yelled at Steve Newlin as sparks hit him.

"Willow stop!" Buffy called out running over to her now feeling back to normal. The sparks stopped but Steve as still up against the wall unable to move.

"Kill me and I will be a martyr." He gasps out Willow hit him with a current again.

"Stop!" Godric yelled out and it echo through the church. "I will not ease your pain killing this man , child." He said to Willow, who turned to look at him with her eyes still back. "Trust me. I have lived over 2000 years."

"He killed her." Willow voice cracked with emotion.

"It will not bring her back." Godric said touching her shoulder softly. He could feel the witches pain and anger when he did. She looked into his eyes and dropped her arms causing Steve Newlin to fall to the ground.

"You come near or hurt anyone I love then you will wish I would have killed you in the moment." Willow warned him as her eyes went back to her normal brown eyes.

"You dare threaten" Steve Newlin began as Buffy punched him in the jaw knocking him out good. Eric looked at Buffy with an amused smile on his face.

"Let's leave this place." Godric said to everyone. Oz walked over to Willow and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Willow." He said to her making her smile at him. "It is really good to see you."

"It is good to see you too, Oz." Willow told him as Buffy walked up to them raising a brow at Willow.

"How did find out what was going on?" Buffy asked her curiously as they walked out of the church falling Godric, Eric, Bill, Sookie and Chow.

"I snooped the night you left and came here. " Willow admitted to her best friend. "So, which one is Eric?" Willow whispered to her. Buffy elbowed Willow to shut up and they looked head to see Eric looking back at them smirking. "Oh." She said as Buffy looked away from Eric quickly.

**Buffy's Hotel Room**

"Thanks." Willow said taking bottled water that Buffy handed to her then took a seat across from her at the table were Willow was sitting.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked her worried. Buffy was wondering if they did the right thing by letting Newlin live.

"As ok as I can be." Willow answered honestly looking down at the bottled water in her hand. She looked at Buffy. "You weren't exaggerating about Eric." She said changing the subject.

"He is overbearing, stubborn and annoying." Buffy told her crossing her arms over her chest making Willow grin.

"You like him!" Willow exclaimed as Buffy shook her head. "Yes, you do!" Willow said giggling making Buffy smile. She hadn't laughed since Tara died.

"That is just what I did to fall for another vampire." Buffy said to Willow rolling her eyes.

"It is what you need." Willow told her. "You almost seem like you are happy. It is good to see."

"It is good to see you smile and laugh." Buffy replied to her. Willow looked down and the smile left her lips. Buffy knew to change the subject. "I am worried that Godric still wants to meet the sun."

"You should go find him. Tell him thank you from me. I am going to go to bed." Willow said yawning exhausted from using her powers.

"I will." Buffy said getting up and left the room to find Godric.

**Silent Shore Hotel Roof**

Buffy walked up the steps to the roof to see Eric and Godric.

"Two thousand years is enough." Godric said staring at the sky as Eric stared at him.

"I cannot accept this. It's insanity." Eric told him as Buffy stood there watching. She did not want to interrupt them but found herself unable to move.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here." Godric said turning to look at Eric.

"But we are here!" Eric yelled at him hoping to get through to him.

"It's not right. We are not right." Godric said softly to him.

"You taught me there is no right or wrong." Eric told to Godric. "Only survival or death."

"I told a lie as it turns out."Godric said to him.

Eric took a step forward, "I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked him. Buffy watched as Eric spoke in another language and Godric spoke back to him. Buffy saw Eric begin to cry then a moment later he went down to his knees. She saw tears of blood run down his cheeks.

"Father, brother, son. Let me go." Godric said as Eric cried at his feet. Buffy felt the pain in her chest watching them.

"I won't let you die alone." Eric said to Godric.

"Yes, you will." He replied as more tears of blood ran down Eric's face. Eric looked up as Godric put his hand on his shoulder. "As your maker I command you." Eric stood up slowly backing away before turning around to walk away as he approached Buffy. He stopped in front of her as Buffy took his hand looking up at him.

"I'll stay with him. As long as it takes." Buffy said softly before walking over to Godric. Eric watched her walk towards his maker then went down the steps.

"It won't take long." Godric told Buffy looking at the sky. "Not at my age."

"You know it wasn't very smart. The fellowship of the sun part." Buffy told him.

"I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I do not think like a vampire anymore." He said still staring at the sky as dawn approached. He turned to look at her. "Do you believe in god?"

"I do. I should know I have died twice." She told him. "So I know for a fact there is a heaven."

"How will God punish me?" Godric asked her.

"He does not. God does not punish. He forgives." Buffy told him.

"I do not deserve it but I hope for it." Godric said looking at the slayer.

"We all do." Buffy said honestly.

"You will care for him. Eric." Godric asked her.

"I will do my best." Buffy said to him unsure. "Are very afraid?" She asked Godric as he looked at the sun getting brighter.

"No." He said smiling at her. "I am full of joy."

"But the pain." Buffy said choking up shaking her head. "I am afraid for you." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"A human. The slayer with me at the end and human tears." He said to her as smoke began to roll of him. "Over two thousand years and I can still be surprised. In this I see God." He told her as the sun began to rise and he turned to look at it. He walked over closer to the edge of the roof taking of his shirt as he watched the sun rise up in the sky. Buffy cried as she saw him smoking and a few moments later he was gone. She walked over and picked up his shirt off the ground.

"Good bye Godric." Buffy whispered looking at the sun then walked towards the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

AN: I finally have HBO! So I am trying follow True Blood mostly but somethings are very different. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Buffy walked down the hallway of the hotel to Eric's room to find his door half open. She found him sitting on the edge of his bed without his shirt and dried tear stains of his blood down his cheeks and his chest.

Buffy walked over in front of him, "Eric." She said to him softly holding Godric's shirt in her hand.

"Godric is gone." Eric told her in strained voice.

"I know. I am so sorry." She said to him then put her hand under his chin making her look up at him. Buffy leaned in kissing the dried blood on his right check then his left before pulling back but was stopped when Eric grasp her hand. Their eyes were locked on each other as he pulled her to him and leaned their foreheads touched. Their lips met softly as he pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they kissed slowly but passionate. Eric pushed her back on the bed as they kissed.

"I'm so sorry!" they heard a voice say causing them to pull apart. Sookie stood in the room with a red blush to her cheeks.

"It's ok." Buffy told her standing up. "I came to bring Eric's Godric's shirt and make sure he was ok." Buffy explained picking the shirt off the ground.

"We will talk tomorrow before we leave." Eric said to Buffy looking very tired. She nodded at him then she and Sookie left his room shutting the door behind them.

"I am so sorry!" Sookie exclaimed to her as they walked down the hall. "I went to your room and Willow said that you went to find Godric . So I went to Eric's room."

"It's ok." Buffy said rubbing her face. "It was been a very long night." She said feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"This is mine and Bill's room." Sookie said stopping in front of the door. "I know it's not by business but think that you will be good for Eric. Goodnight."

"Good night." Buffy said to her starting to walk away as Sookie went into her room.

**Next day early evening**

Buffy had just finished putting on grey track pants and a black tank top when there was a knock at her door. She thought it was Willow, who went to dinner with Oz and probably forgot her key. She opened the door to see Eric standing there wearing jeans and a black shirt.

"We need to talk." He said as Buffy swallowed hard. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to but she let him in the room. She shut the door turning around taking a few steps towards him but not too close to him. "I am offering you a job at Fangtasia." Buffy looked at him stunned.

"I have a job and attend Sunnydale University." She told him as he stared at her with no emotion on his face.

"There are colleges in Shreveport. You can work for me." He told her taking a step toward her. "Are you happy in Sunnydale?" He asked her as Buffy went answer quickly yes but realized that she was not even close. Sunnydale held mostly bad memories for her and heartache.

"If I accept your offer and I mean if, what will I be doing there?" She asked him as a small smile came across Eric's lips. As much as his smile irritated her, it was nice to see him smiling.

"You can work security or serve drinks. It is up to you. But most importantly I will require you assistance if there is someone who is override my authority by coming into my area against my wishes or other situations that arise." Eric said to her. "I have already offered Oz a job and he has accepted the offer."

"I cannot leave Willow. She needs me." Buffy said to him. She did not feel right leaving Buffy behind.

"She can come as well. Her power could be very helpful if needed." He told her. "You have no reason to say no." Buffy stared at him remembering her promise to Godric to take care of Eric and remember the kiss they shared from last night.

"We have to set some ground rules. I will not call you, master." She said to him firmly as Eric grinned at her walking towards her. The door of the room opened and Willow walked in with Oz.

"Sorry to interrupt." Willow apologized to them.

"I will arrange for your things to be sent." Eric said to Buffy then left the room quickly.

"Willow, I am not sure how to tell you this." Buffy began to say looking down at the ground.

"You are moving to Shreveport. " Willow replied making Buffy eyes snap to her. "I knew it was coming. Oz told me that Eric offered him a job working for him and I knew that he would want you there."

"Are you mad?" Buffy asked walking towards her worried. "There are too much painful memories in Sunnydale. I need a change." She explained

Willow pulled her into a hug, "No, I think that you should go. In fact I already submitted for you to transfer to Southern University." She told her grinning at her.

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked Willow.

"I want to finish college at Sunnydale but I will be there right after graduation." Willow said to her.

"I could use a roommate to save some money." Oz said to Buffy.

"We can look for a place when we get back in town." Buffy suggested feeling a bit overwhelmed but she knew this was the change she needed.

"Is Godric coming?" Willow asked her. They had not really spoken after waking up because Willow could sense Buffy had needed sometime.

"He is gone. This morning he met the sun." Buffy told them feeling the tears well in her eyes. "There was nothing that could have changed his mind. I was there when it happened." She finished getting herself together. "It was what he wanted."

**Fangtasia –later that night**

Eric stared Buffy as they sat at Eric's desk and she stared back at him. He had asked her to stay but now he was just quiet. Buffy's cell phone that Eric gave her began to ring. She pulled it out of her purse.

"It's Sookie." Buffy told him worried answering the phone. "Sookie." Buffy said into the phone.

"Something is really not right here. I think that I need your help." Sookie said to Buffy with urgency in her voice.

"I am on my way." Buffy said to her grabbing a pen and paper off his desk. "I need directions. Hey!" Buffy called out as Eric snatched the phone away from her.

"We will be there as soon as we can. Are you at Bill's?" He asked her.

"Yes, the whole town is possessed by woman who attached me in the woods." Sookie told him.

"Stay where you two are." He ordered before hanging up the phone. "Let's go. We need to get there before sun down." Buffy stared at him with her arms crossed. "Are you coming?" He asked standing up.

"Yes." Buffy said standing up and they walked out of his office.

**The road leading to Bon Temps-**

"All of my friends say that I am a bad driver. All they need to do is ride with you." Buffy muttered getting as Eric drove his corvette over 100 miles an hour.

"I see nothing wrong with my driving." Eric looking over at her.

"Eyes on the road!" Buffy cried out frightened making Eric chuckle. Eric looked back at the road still smiling.

"You are sexy when you are all worked up." Eric told her earning an eye roll from Buffy as the drive into Bon Temps. Buffy's eyes grew large when she saw the Welcome to Bon Temps sign and a man and woman punching each other. Her eyes then landed on a threesome on the lawn and she turned away quickly.

"Sookie wasn't kidding that something is seriously wrong here." Buffy said looking at Eric, who shrugged at her. Buffy turned to look at the window to see a man running towards the car with all black eyes. "This is not good at all."

"That is why we are here." Eric told her. "This thing is very dangerous so you must stay away from her." He said to her.

"No can do." Buffy told him firmly."I kill very dangerous things and I am going to kill this one." Eric could not stop the smile that crossed his lips.

"The fight excites you. I know the feeling." He said winking at her as she went to protest. "Do not deny it. I can feel it." Buffy glared at him as they pulled up to Bill's house. She got out of the car as soon as he had parked it. Buffy knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sookie called looking out the peep hole at them.

"Open the door, Sookie. " Eric said looking at her through the peep hole from behind Buffy. A moment later Sookie opened the door and let them inside locking the door behind them.

"Did you see anyone on your drive here?" Sookie asked them leading them to the kitchen.

"More than I wanted to see." Buffy said as they walked in the kitchen. "It smells great in here." She commented looking over at the stove.

"I am making chicken, mash potatoes and green beans. I made extra if you are hungry." Sookie said as Buffy grinned at her.

"I'm hungry. Will you feed me?" Eric teased them but set his eyes on Buffy.

"Here you go." Sookie said handing him as true blood with a smile on her face. Buffy and Sookie grinned at each other as Eric ignored them taking a drink as Bill walked in the room.

"I am surprised that you wanted to help." Bill said to Eric. Eric took the true blood Sookie handed him. Jason walked into the room wearing jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. He gave Buffy a charming grin walking towards her.

"I am Jason. You must be Buffy." He said to her. Eric stepped in front of Buffy staring at Jason.

"She is mine." Eric told him as Buffy stepped next to Eric.

"I belong to nobody." Buffy corrected him making Jason smile at her but she did not return it. "We need to figure out how to kill this thing." She said changing the subject.

"Maenads are immortal." Bill informed her from next to Sookie.

"Trust me there is a way to kill her. I killed many demons that were supposedly not kill able." Buffy said to her. "I know just who to call." Buffy pulled her cell phone out of her purse. "Hey Giles. It's Buffy." She said into the phone. "Sorry but I can't really talk right now. There is a Maenad on the loose were I am. Any ideas on how to kill it?" She said into the phone.

Eric turned to Jason as Buffy was busy talking on her cell phone, "She is bonded to me. She is mine. Do I make myself clear?"

"He is clear." Sookie said stepping in as Jason glared at her. "Jasorn, shut up." She warned him not wanting Jason to anger Eric and Jason end up hurt or dead. "We need to all work together so no fighting."

"He started it." Jason pointed out to her.

"Hey!" Buffy called out and they all turned to look at her. "My old watcher Giles is researching a way to kill the maenad. He is pretty sure that there is a way but wants us to all stay put. If anyone can find a way to kill her then it is him."

"This is my town. I won't sit here while it is destroyed." Jason protested. Eric rolled his eyes turning back to look at Buffy.

"All you are going to do is get yourself killed." Buffy told him crossing her arms over his chest.

"She is right, Jason." Sookie agreed touching Jason on the shoulder.

"You all can sit here but I am going." Jason said then walked out the kitchen. Buffy went after him and everyone else followed. She grabbed his arm. "You can't stop me."

"We can do this the easy way and you can go back in the kitchen and have dinner with us. Or we can do it the hard way." She explained as Jason went to pull away but he found himself up against the wall unable to move. "I guess it is the hard way."

"Just look at her. She is astounding." Eric said with a smile on his face and his fangs out.

"Let me go." Jason said to her angry and trying to struggle.

"I will tie you to a chair if I have to." Buffy threatened him putting pressure on his arm.

"Fine! I will stay." Jason said realizing that he was making everything worse. "I promise." Buffy let him go.

"Sorry." She said to him as he nodded at her embarrassed that she could overpower him.

"Why don't we sit down and eat dinner?" Sookie suggested leading everyone back into the kitchen.

**An half an hour later**

"Are you sure that this Giles guy will come through for us? Bon Temps is being destroyed as we sit here." Jason said frusterated.

"I may not be from this town but I can assure you that I hate sitting on my ass doing nothing." Buffy said standing up becoming very irritated. "But it is better than being possessed by the maenad or ending up dead." She yelled at him.

"Buffy, my room is upstairs on the left. Bill has his laptop up there if you want to research for a bit." Sookie suggest wanting to calm her.

"Sounds good. Do not leave the house." Buffy said looking at Sookie and Jason.

"I will make sure everyone stays inside." Bill promised her easing her mind. Buffy walked out of the room.

"What is her problem?" Jason asked shaking his head.

"She is tired, frustrated and angry." Eric informed him as Jason looked at him strangely.

"She had his blood so he knows." Sookie said to her brother. "We need her here, Jason. She was killed a lot of demons and even a hell god."

"She is so little but she has a grip on her. Buffy is really hot though." Jason said as Eric stared at him. They heard the front door open causing Sookie and Jason to jump.

"It is Jessica." Bill said patting Sookie's hand.

"He is coming and he will kill us all." They heard a loud voice carry through the downstairs. A moment later Jessica, Hoyt and Hoyt's mother will all black eyes appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry, we had to bring her here." Jessica apologized to Bill then notice Eric. "Eric, I am surprised to see you here."

"Hoyt, there are too many vampires here. I need to go see Maryann. I want to be there when the dark lord arrives." She yelled out.

"I will go get, Buffy. This annoying woman's rambling could be important." Eric said as Jessica raised a brow looking at Eric with surprise.

"Well, I am going with you." Jason said as Eric ignored him walking off and Jason followed him.

"Jason!" Sookie called out worried after her brother. Bill took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Eric won't hurt him. Usually I wouldn't be so sure but I don't think it would suite him to hurt Jason." Bill said to her as Sookie filled in the blanks of what he was saying. Eric did not want to piss off Buffy because she would be less likely to yield to him.

**Upstairs**

Eric touched Sookie's bedroom door that was not completely shut. His hearing picked up a low moan and looked inside to see Buffy had fallen asleep on Sookie's desk. Eric walked in the room a few moments before Jason followed him.

"Should we let her sleep?" Jason questioned feeling bad about waking the former slayer.

"Eric." Buffy moaned out in her sleep then a smile came across her lips. Eric smirked at Jason, who shook his head irritated by the blonde Viking vampire. A moment later Buffy's eye's flew open to see Eric standing there smirking at her with Jason standing next him. "I know what the Maenad wants."

"Eric?" Jason said pointing at him as Buffy's cheeks flushed while she stood up.

"No, he wants to sacrifice a shape shifter. I think his name is Sam Merolotte. In my dream I was at a restaurant and they all showed up looking for Sam Merolotte. He is the offering for her god that she wants to raise." Buffy explained as her cell phone rang. "Giles." She said answering it. Buffy refused to look at Eric, who was staring at her and looked down at the wall.

"I think that you question was answered whether or not she is mine." Eric said looking at Jason.

"Whatever." Jason responded still not ready to throw in the towel.

"Not great news." Buffy called out getting their attention. "Giles has a theory that she can be killed if she wants it and we can ripped out her heart then crush it."

"That doesn't sound too easy." Jason said as they heard yelling downstairs.

"What is going on down there?" Buffy asked concerned as the yelling continued.

"Hoyt and his girlfriend Jessica brought his mom here and she is possessed by Maryann like everyone else in town. " Jason told her. Buffy hurried past Eric and Jason running down the stairs.

"Die, Die you bastard!" Hoyt's mother yelled as it echoed. Buffy ran towards her voice to find her playing a wei game killing aliens.

"It was the only thing to keep her semi calm." Sookie explained to Buffy. Eric and Jason walked into the room a moment later.

"I had a dream and I know what the Maenad wants a sacrifice. A shape shifter named Sam Merolotte." Buffy said causing Sookie's eyes to grow large.

"No, she cannot hurt Sam." Sookie stated feeling sick needing to sit so she sat down in a chair.

"We won't let that happen." Buffy promised her. "Can you get Sam here? We need a plan." She asked her.

"I will call him." Sookie said walking off to Bill kitchen.

"What happened in your dream?" Eric asked Buffy, who glared at him. "It may help us figure out what to do."

"I told you that we..I mean I was at Merolotte's when they came in demanding Sam." Buffy said as Jessica watched their interaction with interest. Hoyt put his arm around Jessica and she looked up and smiled at him before looking at Buffy.

"I am Jessica." She introduced herself to the petite blonde that she could tell Buffy intrigued Eric.

"Buffy." She said to the redheaded vampire wearing a blue dress. Hoyt's mother stopped playing the game and looked over at Jason and Eric.

"I'd fuck the both of you senseless." She called out to them. Buffy couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her along with Jessica. "You are a vampire but hell you are so hot it doesn't matter."

"Mom!" Hoyt yelled out disturbed by his mother behavior even though he knew she could not help it.

"I am spoken for but Jason is available." Eric said stepping over putting her arm around Buffy. She was too amused to protest as she continued to laugh. Buffy had a feeling that Eric would not take this woman touching him too well. She put her arm around his waist and Eric looked at her intensely. Buffy felt every nerve ending tingle with Eric close to her and turn off her need her him. He leaned down to her ear. "I can ease your frustration after we will kill this maenad." Eric whispered as his lips brushed her ear.

"Sam will be here in a few minutes." Sookie said walking into the room. "But I just got a call from Lafayette and Tara is possessed too. He needs me there."

"I will go with her." Bill said to them.

"Buffy make sure nothing happens to Sam." Sookie said to her as Buffy nodded at her.

"I swear on my life." Buffy said earning a glare from Eric. "Be careful out there." Sookie and Bill headed to the front

"I am going with Sookie." Jason said to them then walking off.

"He will be with Bill and Sookie so he will be fine." Eric said to Buffy. "I need to speak to you in the kitchen." Eric said taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen as Jessica watched.

"Are you jealous?" Hoyt asked her. Jessica turned to her boyfriend and smiled at him.

"No, I just have never seen Eric so taken with anyone. It is especially surprising that she is human." Jessica said to him. "I love you and only you." She said to him then kissed him on the lips.

**Meanwhile**

"What?" Buffy asked Eric annoyed as she walked backwards and he walked towards her. Buffy took a deep breath and stopped walking backwards.

"Why do you fight your desire for me?" Eric said to her pulling her to him as the breath caught in her chest but she refused to show him the effect he had on her. He leaned down close to her lips and kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her. She took a moment before she responded but the kiss turned passionate very quickly. She pushed him away feeling someone else in the room and saw a naked man in the door way of the kitchen.

"Where is Sookie?" He asked her covering himself with a dish towel. Eric turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"You must be Sam." Buffy said looking at Sam's face. "I'm Buffy Summers the former vampire slayer." She clarified as Sam smiled at her. "She went to help Tara but we need to kill this evil bitch." She said causing Eric to turn to her.

"She will die." Eric stated then turned to Sam. "I am sure Bill has some clothes that you can were. You should go ask Jessica. She is in the living room." Eric suggested amused.

"No, that is a VERY bad idea." Buffy protested quickly stepping away from Eric. "I will help you find some clothes." She said smirking at Eric, who did not look amused at all anymore. Buffy walked to Sam and he began to follow her out of the kitchen.

"If you want to keep your hands then you will keep them to yourself." Eric called after him but Sam ignored him walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. I am trying to decide whether to keep Bill and Sookie together or maybe put her with Sam or possible Alcide. What do you guys think? A special thank to bloodblond for all of the reviews!

**Bill's bedroom**

Sam walks out of the bathroom into the bedroom dressed in one of Bill's black button up long sleeve shirts and a pair of jeans to see Buffy sitting on the bed waiting for him. The sound of Hoyt's mother screaming downstairs filled the room and they tried tuning it out.

"I had an image of what the slayer looked like but you aren't it." Sam said to Buffy sitting down on the bed across from her.

"I get that a lot." Buffy shrugged at him. "The stupid media portrayed the slayer as some huge amazon. I guess I should just be grateful that they didn't find out who I was and stalk me." She said to him. "We need to talk about this Maenad that I am going kill."

"She is very dangerous. I am not sure that you should get involved in this mess. She wants me." He warned Buffy, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Blah, Blah. No offense Sam but I can take care of myself and I plan on ripping this bitch's heart out." Buffy told him. "You are the one that needs to worry about that. You are the one that she wants to sacrifice not me."

"No offense taken. I am sorry if I offended you." Sam apologized to her. "Do you think we should go downstairs? Your boyfriend is not going to be very happy."

"He is not my boyfriend." Buffy insisted as Sam raised a brow. "No, it's not like that either. It's complicated. But then again everything in my life is." She explained.

"I get that." Sam said to her."I am worried about Sookie. She should be anywhere near any of this." Sam said with deep worry written all over his face. Buffy stared at him for a moment then smiled at him.

"You love Sookie." She stated as Sam stood up looking uncomfortable. "I am sorry. Sometimes I open my big mouth and put my foot in it."

"It's ok. We should get her and Bill back here so we can all work this plan out. Let's go downstairs and call her." Sam said as he walked to the door. Buffy got up off the bed to follow his downstairs.

**Living room**

Buffy walks in to see Jessica and Eric sitting on the couch staring at Hoyt's mother annoyed, who was still yelling loudly as she played a video game. Hoyt was standing close to his mother watching her not wanting to go far from her.

"Can you do something to calm her down?" Buffy asked feeling very annoyed. "I can't even hear myself think."

"You don't think if I knew a way to do that I would just be standing her." Hoyt huffed angry. He was becoming very annoyed with her but she was his mother.

"Fine." Buffy said walking up to her. "Mrs. Fortenberry" She said walking up to her. Mrs. Fortenberry looked at her with her big black eyes. "Are you hungry there is some delicious food in the kitchen?" She asked her nicely.

"I don't like you little girl." Mrs. Fortenberry said staring at her up and down. Buffy was wearing jeans and a black and red tank top with red high heels. "Red high heels. You look like a cheap whore." She yelled at her.

"That is it." Buffy said losing her patience with the woman. She grabbed her putting a sleeper hold on her as Mrs. Fortenberry struggled.

"Hey! Stop hurting my mother." He yelled at her putting his hand on Buffy but found his hand ripped off her. Eric gripped his hand hard staring at him menacingly with fangs out. Jessica hurrying over frightened that Eric would kill Hoyt.

"Eric stop." Buffy yelled at him as Mr. Fortenberry stopped struggling and was knocked out cold. "Hoyt, I just put her to sleep that is all." She let him know as she took his mother over the couch laying her on it. "I did not hurt her. Sorry if I worried you."

"If you touch her again, I will not be so gentle." Eric informed him as he let go of Hoyt's hand. Hoyt held his hand in pain. "Jessica, I suggest that you teach your human his place." They noticed Eric towering over Hoyt staring at him and Hoyt's mother passed out on the couch. "Or he will end up died."

Bill and Sookie entered the living room looking as irritated as everyone else in the room. They noticed Eric towering over Hoyt staring at him and Hoyt's mother passed out on the couch.

"It is getting close to dawn. We will have to wait until tomorrow night." Bill said while Eric nodded in agreement.

"We will be back at sunrise." Eric said taking Buffy's forearm but she pulled it away.

"No, I am staying here. You can go but I am not leaving." Buffy told him crossing her arms over his chest.

"Fine." Eric said turning to Bill and Jessica. "If one hair on her head is harmed then you both will pay the price." He did not feel like arguing with her. As much as he did not want to leave her in Bon Temps, he could not rest where others knew.

"You will never make it back in time before sunrise." Buffy said to him concerned.

"Don't worry. I am flying. "He told her as her eyes grew large. Eric leaned down close to her ear and whispered. "Stay out of trouble. Sweet Dreams." His lips brushed her ear. Buffy could feel her reaction through all of her body that went crotch. Eric pushed back the urge to comment on her arousal and walked out of the room. Buffy could not help but follow him and Sookie was close behind curious as well. They stood at the doorway to see Eric standing on the edge of the porch. He turned and winked at them before flying off into the air in a blur.

"He really can fly." Sookie said feeling impressed by Eric looking up into the sky. "You did not know vampires could fly either." She realized surprised.

"I am in so much trouble." Buffy said to Sookie unable to deny what she was feeling at the moment. "Am I crazy to consider it?" She asked Sookie. Sookie was going to say yes but she thought back to how Eric had been since Buffy had been around.

"I would say yes to anyone else but Eric treats you different than anyone else. He really seems to care for you but I would still be careful." Sookie shared with her friend. "You should do what makes you happy."

"Me and happy don't seem to mesh." Buffy explained to her frowning. "But I am going to try to make it mesh." She added.

"I thought that about me too but I am finally happy." Sookie let her know that she had had the same bad luck. "Come on, I will show you where you can sleep." Sookie and Buffy walked into the house. Bill walked up to them. "I am going to show Buffy to her room."

"Sookie. Can you give us a moment?" He asked his girlfriend, who nodded and walked into the other room. "Buffy. I have known Eric for many years and when he says something he means it. So if you go out there tonight or tomorrow trying to play hero alone then Jessica and I will pay the price."

"I promise that I will not put you or Jessica in that position." Buffy reassured him yawning.

"Sookie will show you where you can sleep." Bill said to her. A part of him wanted to warn her about Eric but he had never seen take an interest in anyone like Buffy.

"Thank you." She replied then walked away.

**Buffy's dream**

She walked towards a white farm house wearing a white silky slip dress and barefoot to see a strange raw meat hanging on a large weird statue made out of bark leaves and flowers. Buffy reached the porch of the house and the front door was missing. She felt familiar arms embrace her waist from behind then felt lips next to her ear.

"You look so good I could eat you." She heard in her ear then left his cold lips nibbling on her ear.

"Promise?" Buffy asked getting a growl in return. She was spun around quickly and her back was up against the pillar on the porch. Eric blue eyes stared into her hazel eyes with an intensity that made her feel like her whole body was on fire as his pressed up against her. She could feel that the answer was yes by his large erection in his pants that was pressed against her stomach. Buffy felt as though her whole body was on fire and she gave in to the urge to kiss him. Buffy could not hold back the moan that escaped her when his tongue met hers. Buffy had not kissed many guys in her life but she knew enough to know none of them came close to kissing like Eric.

Eric lifted her up so now his erection behind his jeans was pressed up against where she wanted it. He leaned forward and his lips mauled her mouth with passion. Buffy's tongue massaged Eric's fangs and she let it cut her tongue. Her blood filled his mouth causing him to growl loudly.

"Well, well. Sorry to interrupt." They heard to a voice called out pulling them apart. Buffy knew it was the Maenad the one moment she saw her. "Go on. " She said to them. Buffy put her legs down on the ground standing next to Eric.

"I am so tired of people interrupting my dreams. You are definitely not welcome." Buffy said to her with her hands on her hips standing in front of Eric.

"Well that is not very nice but slayers are not known for their manners. I am Maryann Forrester." She introduces herself to Buffy. "It is a first for a slayer to fuck vampires."

"We are busy. You need to leave." Eric told Maryann pulling Buffy up against him running his hand down her waist.

"I am the person will is going killing you." Buffy informed her smiling.

"Can I watch?" Eric asked leaning down to kiss her on the top of the head. He smirked at Maryann rubbing his hands up Buffy's waist to her shoulders.

"I would like to see you try. Can I watch you two?" Maryann asked her grinning. Buffy glared at Maryann and pulled away from Eric to walk off the porch towards her. "Oh my! Should I be scared?" She questioned her smiling.

"Yes, you should. I bet you are REALLY UGLY under there." Buffy replied to her making Maryann's smile fall away. "Oh, did I hurt you feelings?" She smirked at Maryann.

"You won't like me when I am angry." Maryann told you earning an eye roll from Buffy. Maryann leaned down burying her hands into the ground. Before she could pull her hands out of the ground, Eric flew at her biting her neck. Maryann began to laugh as he drank her blood.

"Stop Eric!" Buffy yelled out panicked. She didn't like Maryann's response to him biting her. Eric gasps out falling to the ground spitting out the green blood in his mouth as he shook. She ran over to him bending down to the ground to hold his head. He kept shaking as Maryann laughed loudly.

"Need blood." Eric managed to get out as his eyes rolled back in his head. Buffy did not hesitate to put her wrist at his mouth. He bit into her wrist causing a moment of pain but a second later her whole body was consumed with pleasure. A loud moan left her as Eric continued to feed holding onto her wrist.

"How sweet. It is a pity that you both are going to die!" Maryann said pulling out large claws out of the ground. She hurled herself at Buffy with her claws out. Buffy had been so caught up in the pleasure of Eric feeding from her that she didn't see Mary until her claws struck her. Buffy screamed as the Maenads claws pierced her chest.

**End of dream**

Buffy woke up sitting up in bed breathing deeply. She closed her eyes for a moment to try to calm herself down. Buffy was concerned that she was not affected by the dying in her dream. It was Eric being hurt and then feeding from her that kept flashing through her mind. She was relieved it was daylight because she would not have the will power to resist him. Buffy got out of the bed walking over to the window looking outside. She thought Louisiana was a beautiful state and found herself feeling more comfortable here than in California.

"Are you ok?" She heard Sookie ask her. Buffy turned around to see Sookie standing in the door way wearing black shorts and white t-shirt holding clothes in her hands.

"I am fine." Buffy said to her but she could tell that Sookie wasn't buying it.

"I may not be able to read your mind but I can tell your not." Sookie explained to her walking into the room. "You don't have to talk about it. I did make breakfast though."

"Thanks. I am going to take a shower first." She said to her. 'A long very cold shower' Buffy thought.

"I brought you some clean clothes. They may be a little big on you." Sookie offered handing her a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top.

"Thank you!" Buffy exclaimed very glad to have something else to wear. "They should fit fine."

"See you downstairs." Sookie said then let the room shutting the door behind her.

**An hour later**

Buffy walked into the kitchen to see Sookie reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, I took so long." Buffy called out to her going over to the counter to grab a plate.

"It's ok. The past few days have been very long. You haven't had any time to yourself." Sookie said understanding. "Did you sleep ok?" She asked her as Buffy swallowed hard once again getting images of Eric feeding from her."We are friends so I won't tell anyone if you tell me something personal." Buffy put bacon, eggs and a biscuit.

"Sorry, I have always had to bury all of my feelings because my duty came first and everyone else. Willow has been a great friend but even she can't understand what it's like but I have a feeling you do." Buffy confessed to Sookie then took a bite of her eggs.

"I do. It is overwhelming sometimes here everyone's thoughts and it makes me not want to share mine with anybody. I have a small amount of friends like Sam, Tara and Lafayette but now I have one more." Sookie smiled pouring Buffy a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said then took a sip of the coffee. Buffy looked back at the doorway to make sure no one else was around.

"Sam and Jason are still sleeping." She let her know as Buffy turned back around.

"I dreamt about Eric before I came here every night for the past few weeks. I thought it would stop once we saved Godric but they haven't." Buffy paused before speaking again. "But I don't want them to stop and that scares me."

"Eric scares me but I have seen good in him especially since you came along." Sookie shared with her leaning on the table. "What was Angel like Eric?"

"No, he was always tortured and brooding. I thought all vampires were soulless and Angel was cursed with one but he was just given a conscious. Angelus is what he called his evil inside him and he scared me more than anything. Eric can be scary but he isn't trying to drive me crazy." Buffy told her.

"If you want him then you should go for it." Sookie said to her. Sam walked into the kitchen a moment later wearing the same outfit from last night. "Hey Sam! Breakfast is on the stove if you are hungry." She told him smiling at him.

"It smells great." He said to her taking a plate. "I am sorry that you guys have to deal with all of this." He apologized to them after filling his plate with food. Sam walked over to the table and took a seat.

"Stop apologizing Sam. This is not your fault." Sookie reassured him putting her hand on top of his squeezing it gently.

"She is right. There is always something evil out wanting to kill people or destroy the world. Usually I am the one they are after." Buffy stated to Sam smiling at him. Sam decided that he liked Buffy she was a lot like Sookie.

"So what's this plan that you have in mind?" Sam asked Buffy wanting to be prepared for tonight.

"I really don't want to involve you but I have a feeling that we have to." She told him as Sam nodded at her. "We have to let her think that she has you but I won't let anything happen to you. I think that she will know what I am because they all usually do so I should try to hide. Eric and Bill will bring you there as a present for her."

"Where am I? I am not going to let Sam go there without me. " Sookie informed her sternly.

"You shouldn't be there." Sam told her. "Maryann is too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt either." Sookie exclaimed stubbornly. "I got it. Bill and I can pretend to be fighting over him bring you there so it will make sense for me to be there. Bill and Eric won't let anything happen to me." She said confidently. Sookie knew Bill would do anything for her and that she was important to Eric for business reasons.

"Fine." Buffy agreed reluctantly. She knew by the look in Sookie's eyes that she was not going to take no for an answer. "Where is your brother?" She asked her looking at the clock to see it was noon already.

"I'll go check on him." She told her getting up walking out of the room.

"I know what you are going to say and I agree. She should not be there but we both know that she will not take no for an answer and show up anyway. This way we know where she is." Buffy said to Sam. "Am I right?"

"You are right." Sam admitted to her.

"Jason is gone." Sookie yelled running into the room. "He was there earlier. I checked in on him to make sure he was sleeping. He is not answering his cell phone. We have to find him"

"Do you have any ideas on where he would go?" Buffy asked her.

"To his house to get guns." Sookie guessed. "I am going to go get him."

"You are not going alone." Buffy told her then turned to Sam. "If Jason comes back do not let him come after us. Just call us."

"Be careful out there." Sam said to them. "Call me if you get into trouble."

**Jason's driveway**

Jason is loading up guns and anything that could be used as a weapon when Sookie's car pulled up in the driveway.

"Damn it, Jason." Sookie yelled at her brother getting out of the car. "You promised that you would not leave."

"We need weapons." Jason said to his sister. Buffy got out of the car. "You two go back to Bill's and I will meet you there."

"No, you are going to come back with his right now." Buffy said looking at the truck bed and walked over picking up a chainsaw. "What did you plan on doing with this?" She asked him.

"Hey, it's a weapon." He defended his weapon choice.

"Jason Stackhouse! You can't cut up our friends Jason. They aren't themselves and are innocent." Sookie declared to him crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just to scare them. I have everything I need. Let's take my truck." He said to them. They all got into Jason's truck and drove back to Bill's.

**Sunset- Bill living room**

Sookie, Jason, Sam and Buffy sat in the living room in silence when Bill and Jessica walked into the room. Bill walked over to Sookie, who stood up hugging before they kissed each other. Sam turned his eyes away from the couple.

"Can I come tonight?" Jessica asked Bill with excitement. He turned to her giving her a stern look. "Come on why not? We can use all of the power we can get!"

"It is not a good idea." Eric said walking into the living room. Buffy's eyes traveled to the white t-shirt that covered his muscular chest then down to his dark jeans. When he eyes went back up to his face she could see his blue eyes were staring at her. She was surprised that he was not smirking at catching her ogling him. "There will be too many people there that are irrational and you will not be able to control yourself. You will get in the way."

"Eric is right." Bill agreed as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I will be upstairs." She called leaving the room annoyed walking past Eric. Eric walked further in the living room up to Buffy.

"So I take it you have a plan." He said to her. Buffy stood up walking in the center of the room facing everyone.

"I do. Bill and Eric are going to take Sam to Maryann to give her want she wants. I will be hiding close and when she thinks she has him. I will come out kick her ass and use this to cut out her heart." Buffy said grabbing the small sword Eric had given to her.

"Don't forget I will be there." Sookie called out earning a stern look from Bill. "I don't care what you say I am going!" She said firmly.

"If Sookie's going then I am going." Jason said standing up.

"I don't like this plan." Eric said to Buffy. "How about I just rip the bitch's throat out?" Eric suggested as Bill nodded in agreement.

"No! Her blood is poisonous to vampires." Buffy exclaimed quickly. Eric raised a brow at her. "I know this from my dream. You can't bite her because it could hurt you or kill you." Eric walked over to standing very close to her but not touching her.

"I will be fine. She does not want me. She wants the shifter." Eric stated to her. He could feel her worry through the blood bond. "We will leave in ten minutes. " He announced to everyone turning to look at them but then turned back to Buffy. "I need to talk to you alone." He said to her.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Bill said as Sookie followed him along with Jason and Sam. Sam looked back at her to make sure that she was ok and she nodded at him to go.

Buffy and Eric were now alone in the living room just staring at each other as he stood very close to her.

"A maenad is very fast and deadly. You will need all of the strength you can get. Take some of my blood." He told her as Buffy took a deep breath. "Your life could depend on it. I have no hidden agenda. This is me not wanting you dead." Buffy stared into his blue eyes. She thought of all of the innocent people being manipulated by Maryann and knew what she had to do.

"The only reason I am doing this is because of all of those people she has possessed. We are their only hope." Buffy pointed out to him. Eric could not stop the smile that crossed his lips as his fangs extended.

"Ok." Eric replied not wanting her to change her mind. He put his wrist up to his mouth and bit it before he put it up to her lips. Buffy hesitated for a second before she secured her lips around his wound and began to suck. Eric's eyes flickered with lust as he watched Buffy drinking his blood. He let out a very quite moan as he felt arousal flowing down to his crotch. "That is enough." He told her with a raspy voice a few moments later. Buffy pulled her lips away a second later looking up at him with his blood around her mouth. He growled then drew her up against him attacking her mouth with his. Buffy wrapped her arms around Eric melting into the toe curling kiss that he was laying on her. She could not believe that drinking his blood had aroused her instead of disgusting her. Eric pulled away from the kiss looking at Buffy whose chest was heaving. He leaned down licking the remaining blood off her face. "We will finish that later. Go tell them we are leaving in a minute. I will wait here." He promised her as she looked at him confused and he looked down his body. Her eyes followed his gaze to his very large erection in his pants.

"Oh" Buffy mumbled blushing as her eyes were set on it before snapping back up to his eyes. Eric smirked at her as she hurried out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Eric let go of Lafayette go after he revealed the Jason Stackhouse as the V supplier and they do not share blood.**

Buffy walked to kitchen feeling her whole body tingling with desire and power. She could hear their voices but also she could swear she could hear them breathing and a fly in the room. Eric hadn't been exaggerating then he said his blood would give her a power boost. She had never felt stronger than she did at this moment. The last time she had only had a little bit of his blood because she had spat most of it out trying to get the sliver out of him. She wondered for a minute how this would affect her attraction to him but that was already out of control so how much could it change. Buffy walked into the kitchen to see Sookie sitting at the table with Bill standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders, Jason was sitting next to Sookie as he began tapping his foot against the floor and Sam was sitting across from Sookie but staring out the kitchen window.

"We are leaving in a minute." Buffy called out to them getting their attention immediately. She heard the fly's loud buzzing as she scanned the room annoyed.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked her with worry in her brown eyes. Buffy's hand flew out so fast it almost looked like a vampires moment as her hand caught the fly smashing it in her hands. Jason, Sam and Sookie stared at her in shock and awe but Bill looked at her knowing why she could move so quickly. He had to admit that no human who had ever had a vampire's blood could move that fast.

"Great now. That fly was driving me nuts." Buffy said smiling walking over wiping off her hand with a napkin then washing them in the sink.

"Wow! You still look human but sure move like a vampire." Jason called out in awe staring at her smiling.

"I am the slayer." Buffy reminded him looking at him. She could feel Bill's eyes staring at her and looked over at him. The look in his eyes took her that he knew that she just had consumed Eric's blood.

"Bill and I will take Sam in his truck. Sookie, Buffy and Jason you will follow us but wait a minute or two before leaving." Eric said walking into the room standing next to Buffy with his eyes set on the rest of the group. "Remember what I said." Eric said in a lower voice turning to Buffy.

"Remember what I said." She repeated back to him making him smile.

Sookie got up from the table as Sam did and she walked over next to him. She could feel the tears in her eyes because this could all turn out very badly.

"We will be outside." Buffy said taking Eric's arm tugging it discreetly as he smiled at Bill amused by Sookie's attention to Sam.

"Yes, let's wait outside." Bill said glaring at Eric. Bill was very jealous of the attention Sookie was giving Sam but he knew that she cared for him. He knew that Sam and Sookie had shared a kiss once but she thought he was gone forever. So he knew that he had to be understanding of Sookie and Sam's friendship.

Jason let the room to give his sister a minute with her longtime friend and boss. Eric walked out of the room with Buffy and Bill following him out of the room.

"Sam, I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Sookie told him taking her hands in his. "I do not know what I would do without you in my life." She said to her good friend that she cared very much about.

"I am more worried about you." Sam replied as Sookie pulled him into a hug. "No matter what happens you need to keep yourself safe. Do you understand?" He asked pulling away to look into her eyes.

"You will not die tonight. Do you understand me, Sam Merolotte?" She questioned him back. Sam smiled at her softly the hugged her again. "Good." She mumbled into his chest holding onto him.

**Outside – Bill's front porch**

Bill was pacing the front porch as Eric watched him amused by his discomfort and jealously of the shifter and Sookie's relationship. Buffy was standing next to Eric shaking her head at him annoyed so she walked over to Jason. Eric's eyes moved quickly off Bill to follow her.

"How are you doing?" Buffy asked Sookie's brother. She did not want him to come but she knew that he would just follow them and get in more trouble.

"Good. I am ready to save my town." Jason told her with a grin pulling a gun out from behind his back to show it her grinning.

"You are to say hidden with me. When I come out then you stay put there." She ordered him as Jason shook his head. "I am not asking you this is me telling you." Buffy added to him staring at him with intensity in her eyes. Jason had never been intimidated by a girl especially one of Buffy's size but there was something about her that made him a little frightened of her. He found himself being turned on by her power.

Eric glared at Jason Stackhouse for a moment before looking over to Bill, who was now looking at him with a smirk.

"Let's go." Sam said walking out on the porch with Sookie.

"I will not let anything happen to him." Bill told Sookie pulling her to him and kissing her on the top of the head.

"Thank you." She said to her boyfriend as he pulled away to smile at her then kissed her quickly.

Buffy walked over to Sam, "I will kill this thing." She told him with a small smile on her lips.

"I know you will." Sam replied to her giving her a small smile back. Eric walked over to them stepping between them.

"A kiss for luck." Eric said looking down at her making Buffy roll eyes at him and walk away from him over to Sookie. "She is shy." He told Sam turning to him. Sam just shook his head walking off the porch to his truck.

**Sookie's front yard**

Eric parked Sam's truck in Sookie's driveway looking at all the half naked people dancing and fucking in the yard. Bill and Sam couldn't help but stare at the scene on Sookie's lawn as well.

"They look like they are having fun." Eric commented as Sam and Bill have a look. "Do they not?" He questioned them.

"They are possessed." Bill reminded him opening the truck's passenger side door.

"I am going to put an end to all of this." Sam said getting out of the truck. Eric got out of the driver's side door then walked over to Sam taking him by the arm and Bill took his other arm. "Let's get this over with." Sam mumbled.

They walked him up the driveway now reaching the party. The town's people turned to look at them and began cheering 'He is here!' loudly.

Eric felt someone touching his arm. He looked down to see an average looking girl with blonde hair and black roots topless with jean shorts on and topless smiling up at his lustfully.

"Want to have some fun?" She asked him. Her hands traveled down his arms to his thigh heading to his crotch when he flew her off him and she flew backwards.

"Do not touch me. I am not interested." He called out walking off not giving her a second glance. She ran after him ready to attack him angry.

"Do not touch him." Maryann yelled at the blonde appearing in the crowd wearing a long white wedding dress. "I see you have something of mine." She said to the two vampires smiling.

"We have brought you a gift in exchange for Sookie's house back." Bill told her as Maryann stared at Sam.

"My wedding is going to be here. She can have it back after." Maryann lied to them smiling. "You two must stay for the wedding. Give me my gift."

"You cannot do this!" Sookie yelled running up to Eric and Sam. She stood in front of Sam glaring at Maryann.

"Well hello Sookie. You are looking well." Maryann greeted her amused. "Sam belongs to me to do what I want with him. You are welcome to stay and watch." She turned to Eggs and Tara behind her. "Bring me my offering." They walked towards them. Sookie stood in front of Sam refusing to move. They heard a man cry out loudly as he flew through the air causing people to scatter and Buffy walked through the crowd.

"I thought people in the south all had manners guess not. When a lady says no, she means no." Buffy comment as she walked towards Maryann, who was staring at her with curiosity and a bit of annoyance.

"What are you?" Maryann asked her as Buffy walked up to her. Maryann's dark eyes flashed with recognition as a smile crossed her face. "You are the slayer. It has been a longtime since I have met one of you." Buffy was now in between Maryann, Eggs, Tara with Eric, Bill, Sookie and Sam on the other side of her. Maryann looked down at Buffy's neck noticing her scar and raised a brow. "So it is true. Angelus did taste you." Buffy looked at her surprised to hear his name out of her mouth. "Angelus and I are old friends."

"Good for you." Buffy said to her not interested in hearing anything about Angelus. "I did not come here for girl talk about old lovers. I came here to offer myself in exchange for Sam." Eric's fang extended but he did not make a move or a sound. She did not tell him this part of the plan.

"Sam, I had no idea you were such a ladies' man." Maryann said looking back to Sam. She turned her eyes to Buffy looking her up and down. "You know what I think you may work." She told her smiling at her. "You will not be my sacrifice but you will the gift to my husband. The first one he eats when he arrives here. Take her too." Maryann ordered Eggs. He went to grab Buffy but she hit him with her fist in the stomach sending him flying backwards through the air knocking the wind out of him. "Now you have pissed me off." She said as she started shaking and everyone she had possessed started screaming.

"Stop you are hurting them!" Buffy yelled to her furious. Maryann stopped after and a moment causing the group she had under her control to stop screaming.

"Do as I say or I will much worse. Come to me and bring Sam." She ordered her. Eric and Bill released Sam and he walked up next to Buffy. "Grab them." Maryann commanded to her followers. Buffy and Sam were grabbed by two separate groups of people. "Bring Sam to me." She added as they dragged him over to her. Maryann's back was now to Buffy, who let herself be held by the group waiting for the right moment to catch her.

Buffy could feel hands roaming her body, "You will regret touching me." She told them in a low voice. Eric hand twitched hearing her words as he watched as the men holding her were running their hands all over her body.

"Do not do anything stupid." Bill whispered to him in a very low voice that only he could hear him.

"Bring me the knife and the bowl." Maryann ordered as they were handed to her. "This is going to hurt." She told Sam with a smile. Sookie looked over at Buffy to see her close her eyes then open them. Buffy's arms moved so quickly that they were blurry like a vampire as she knocked everyone off her then was up behind Maryann as the screaming started. Maryann turned around to see Buffy smiling at her. "You have a death wish." Buffy grabbed her sword behind her back then planted it through her chest.

"I think that is you." Buffy threw her words back as she twisted the knife up. Maryann gasps out as Buffy continued twisting the knife around her heart. The possessed town's people of Bon Temps cheered jumping up and down. Sookie watched as Bill held her close to him while Eric watched looking almost mesmerized up what he was seeing.

Buffy watched as Maryann's skin began turning gray. She pushed the knife in to pierce her heart pulling it out of her chest. Buffy pulled her sword out of the heart then crushed it in her hand staring at the Maenad. Maryann now started turning black and fell to the ground rotting. Buffy dropped the pieces of her heart as she felt like she was going to vomit. She dropped to the ground wiping her hands on the grass.

"Here take my shirt." Sam said pulling it off his back handing it to her. Buffy took it and wiped the green blood off of her hands taking a deep breath.

"What in the hell is going on?" people in the crowd began to wondered looking at their state of undress and the rotting corpse on the ground.

"I will take care of her." Eric said bending down next to Buffy waving off Sam. People in the crowd where starting to freak out asking what had happened to them.

"Go help them. I am fine." Buffy told Sam. He got up then walked off to help calm the crowd. Buffy looked down at the body."We have to get rid of the body." She said looking up at Eric.

"Bill and I will do that." Eric said moving closer to her. "You were magnificent." He complimented her leaning in with his face inches from hers smiling at her. "After we dispose of the body, we will go back to Shreveport."

"Let's get rid of this thing." Bill said walking up to them with Sookie. Eric moved away from Buffy standing up as Sookie sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked the slayer concerned while Eric and Bill took the body off to get rid of it.

"Yeah, I am just feeling a little sick to my stomach." Buffy shared with her as Jason walked up with a wet towel for her. "Thank you!" She said cleaning off any remaining blood on her.

"You are a badass." Jason said to her grinning as she smiled back at him. "You totally killed that evil psycho bitch."

"No biggie." Buffy said standing up. "We should help everyone cope with what just happened."

**Woods **

"Aren't you going to help?" Bill asked him covering the body up with dirt as Eric stands there watching him.

"You have it under control." Eric said to him. "Besides these are new jeans." Bill threw dirt on him as Eric stared at him taking a step back. "Funny." He added not looking amused as he knocked the dirt off of him.

"That is good enough." Bill said standing up wiping the dirt off of his hands. He looked at Eric, who was not paying attention and staying at the ground looking a bit confused. "It is a bit odd feeling emotions that are not yours." Eric looked up at him not answering. "You thought it would be a big game being able to feel her emotions that it would get her in your bed faster. But now you are feeling things that you haven't felt since you were human. It looks like it blew up in your face."

"I have not shared my blood with anyone since I created Pam. There has not been any human worthy of it until now. I find her very intriguing. If I want something then I get it." Eric told Bill turning to walk back to the house. Bill was surprised that Eric would say any woman was worthy of his blood. He could see why Eric would think so because she had just ripped out the heart of a maenad.

**Sookie's dining room**

"This place is a wreck!" Sookie exclaimed looking around her house with large eyes.

"She is not much of a decorator." Buffy said touching vines on the walls. Eric walked into the dining room and he looked around.

"The body has been disposed of." Eric informed them looking around. "This Maenad was quite a disgusting beast. The call vampires savages but we would never live like this ever."

"I really appreciate your help." Sookie thanked Buffy and Eric. "This could have all ended up very badly. So I owe you one the both of you." She hated to say it but she did.

"I am sure that you will make it up to me when I need a favor." Eric replied to her as he felt Buffy's emotion change from being upset to angry. Anger was definitely an emotion that he could deal with better than the jumble of emotions she was feeling moments ago.

"No, she owes us nothing!" Buffy yelled at him furious glaring at him before turning to Sookie. "Do not listen to him. I didn't do this to get a favor in return. If you ever need me then call and I will be here."

"We will be going now." Eric told Sookie turning to Buffy."We need to get back before sunrise."

"Remember I will be here if you need me." Buffy said to Sookie as she hugged her.

"Thanks again. Hopefully we can hang out when things are normal." Sookie told her as Bill walked into the room.

"Buffy, I want to thank you for getting Bon Temp back to normal and Sookie back her house." He thanked her nodding at her.

"No problem." She replied as Eric walked to the front door. "We do need to hang out when things are normal. See you guys later." Buffy said to them walking outside to the porch to find Eric leaning against one of the pillars waiting for her. Her dream flashed in her mind as he smiled at her. "How are we getting back to get back? Where is your car?" Buffy asked him.

"We will fly back." He explained to her as Buffy's eyes grew large. "Are you scared to fly with me?" He asked her.

"No, do I feel scared?" She asked him making him smiling. Buffy heart was racing as she stared at into Eric eyes.

"No, you feel excited." He answered her honestly."Put your arms around me." Eric told her turning as she put them around his waist. "Hold on tight." He added winking at her then they flew up into the air. Buffy closed her eyes not because she was scared but because she felt happy and content as she held onto Eric as they flew through the air. She kept finding that any moments of happiness or content that she had involved Eric or dreaming of Eric. Of course he made her extremely mad a good majority of the time but she wasn't going to think about that now. It felt like they had not been in the air that long when he landed them in front of a townhouse style apartment. "We are here." He said as they stood there with their arms still around each other. She looked up at him giving him a huge smile that Eric could feel the emotion behind. He had not felt happy or content since he was human. It was unnerving but he found himself enjoying the feeling.

"Where are we?" She asked him curiously not recognizing where she was at as she stepped away from him letting go of him even though she did not want to let go.

"We are at your apartment." He informed her as she went to speak but he interrupted. "Oz is the one who picked it out and he assured me that he had your permission. All of your stuff is here. Here are your keys. It is apartment #3." He told her handing her the keys pointing to the door.

"Thank you. I will see you later." She said to him walking backwards to the door.

"Good night." Eric told her then flew off as she watched him until he disappeared.

**The next afternoon-Buffy's room**

Buffy is sitting in the middle of her large bedroom on the floor unpacking a box wearing an old worn grey Sunnydale High School t-shirt with black yoga pants.

"Come in." Buffy called out as there was a knock on her bedroom door knowing it had to be Oz. "Hey roomie." She greeted him with a smile. Oz stood in her doorway wearing a black t-shirt and pair of baggy jeans.

"I hope that you like the place. Pam gave me a list of apartments to check out and this saw the best one." Oz said to her. "I think she made Ginger, who works the day shift do all of the searching. Ginger asked me if I chose this one when I met her the other day."

"I love it. How much is this place though?" She asked him concerned about money.

"Only $350 a piece." He told her as she looked at him in disbelieve. "It was one of the employees of Fangtasia place but they aren't around anymore."

"I do not want to know." Buffy stopped him before he had the chance to finish. "Do like working there?"

"Everyone seems pretty cool for the most part. I have been working with guy Martin at the door and Pam once. "He told her. "So what about you? How was Bon Temps?"

"You know the norm. People were possessed by a maenad. They were beating up each other and having sex in the streets. So I had to cut the maenad's heart out and crush it. "Buffy informed him as Oz nodded at her.

"Sounds a lot like Sunnydale." He commented as Buffy nodded in agreement. "Willow wants you to call her. She called me yesterday after she called you and you did not call her back. I explained to her that you were in the middle of something."

"Thank you for reminding me. I will call her in a few minutes. Does she seem ok?" She asked him concerned about Willow.

"She was worried about you but seemed ok other than that. I am glad that we can talk without it being awkward between us now." Oz told her then paused. "Speaking of ex's Angel called me last night." Buffy sighed feeling sad and annoyed at the same time. "He knows you are working at Fangtasia and so am I but I did not tell him."

"I know that you didn't tell him." Buffy said well aware that Oz wouldn't do that to her. "Great that is all I need him coming here to tell me how to live my life."

"I told him not to come here but I do not think he listened to me." He told her as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He got up hurrying out of her room.

"This is just great!" Buffy muttered talking to herself. It was just like Angel show up and telling her what to do and not take into account what she wanted. Oz walked back into her room carrying a large garment box.

"It's for you." Oz informed her handing her the box. "I will leave you alone." Oz left her room shutting the door behind him as he left. Buffy looked at the box nervously before opening it to see a note on the top.

'Buffy, you must wear this tonight. Pam' She read the note then put it to the side before pulling out what was in the box holding it up.

"I am not wearing this." Buffy exclaimed putting it in the box. She picked up the note to crumble it up and read the bottom. 'If you do not wear the dress then you will not work.' "What did I get myself into?" She asked herself crumbling up the note.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Buffy and Oz's apartment**

"I change my mind." Buffy yelled from behind her bedroom door to Oz, who stood outside it. He was wearing a red Fangtasia t-shirt and jeans.

"We are going to be late. Come out." Oz called to her through the door glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Fine." Buffy yelled then unlocking the door the opened it. Oz's eyes grew large seeing Buffy's dress or lack of dress. She was wearing a lace low cut black dress that pushed up her cleavage was very short with a slit in the front. "This is what Pam sent me to wear for tonight. They are having some leather and lace event. I don't even want to know what the leather dress looks like. I feel like I could have a wardrobe malfunction at any moment."

"Well I know Eric will like it." Oz said teasingly. Buffy rolled her eyes grabbing her purse heading to the door.

"Let's get this night over with." She told him as she walked down the hall and followed her amused.

**Fangtasia**

Pam walked in the bar to see Eric wearing black leather pants and a black tank top talking to Ginger. She smiled as she approached him wearing a black leather skirt and lace red see through top with a black bra underneath. He turned to look at his second in command irritated.

"Couldn't you have picked a different theme?" He asked her as Pam grinned at him. "You do look very good this evening." He added complimenting her.

"Thank you. Trust me when I say you will be thanking me in just a minute." Pam said glancing over the door and it flew open. Eric's fangs descended and his eyes began to glow for a second. Pam couldn't stop her fangs from descending as well at the sight. Buffy walked towards them with her black stilettos clicked on the floor.

"You look so very delectable in that dress." Eric said staring at her with smoldering eyes.

"Thank Pam. She had it sent to me saying I had to wear it." Buffy said still annoyed. "Where can I put my purse?" She asked them.

"There are lockers in the back room through that door. You can pick an empty one." Pam said pointing to the door. Buffy walked off to the door as Pam and Eric stared at her backside as she walked away then disappeared into the other room.

"This leather and lace night was your best idea yet." Eric said patting Pam on the shoulder. Pam grinned at him.

"Are you sure that you would not considering sharing her?" Pam asked him as Eric stared at her. "Fine, I had to try one more time."

**Later that night**

The bar was packed with vampires and fang bangers all decked out in leather and lace. The speakers were playing London Bridge by Fergie as Buffy gave Chow her drink order. So far Buffy was having a great night with tips but was having trouble with customers touching her.

"If one more person grabs me, they are going to be sorry." Buffy seethed to Chow, who just smiled at her.

"I am looking forward to seeing it." Chow told her smiling. He could see why his master was intrigued by the former slayer. Buffy rolled her eyes at him turning to look around the room as she waited for the last drink she need. Her eyes hit Eric, who was sitting his chair with his eyes set on her. She swallowed hard pushing back the fire that went through her body as they made eye contact. Buffy had noticed that people in the club could not keep their eyes off Eric and she couldn't blame them. It had been very difficult but she had managed not to look over at him accept a few times when he was in her view until now. "Here you go." Chow called out loudly causing her to be jolted back into reality.

"Thank you." Buffy told her as he smirked at her. She walked over to one of her tables that two human guys dressed in jeans and flannel shirts. "Here you go." She said handing them both two bottles of Bud Light giving them a smile. Buffy felt a hand on her thigh. "That is it!" Buffy exclaimed grabbing him out of his chair. She twisted his hand behind his back causing him to cry out. "I think you forgot your manners."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelled out with a red face due to the pain and embarrassment.

"If it happens again then I will break it." Buffy informed him and he fell to the ground holding his wrist. "Are we clear?" She said looking at his friend, who was nodding at her looking frightened. "Good! If you need another drink then just let me know." She told them grinning then walked off to another table.

Pam watched Buffy as she sat next to Eric, "I wish I could have seen her rip out the Maenad's heart and crush it."

"She was spectacular. After I could feel her rush the kill gave her but also her guilt for enjoying it." Eric told Pam glancing back over at Buffy. "I need you to make sure that Yvetta is understood that I do not require her company any longer."

"I will keep her entertained. She is my favorite so I will be glad to keep her company more often." Pam said smiling at Eric. Pam knew that his master had desire the slayer but not enough to be abstinent until he got her into bed.

**Closing time Fangtasia**

Buffy sat at the bar counting out her money when one of the dancers sits down next to her.

"Hello, I am Yvetta." The beautiful dancer introduced herself with a smile.

"Hi, I am Buffy." She introduced herself to her smiling back at her. "I do not know how you do not lose it when all of the guys try touching you."

"I am use to it." Yvetta shrugged it off as she went put her money on the bar. "Is it true that you are the slayer?" She asked her leaning in with curiosity in her eyes.

"Former slayer. I still have the power but do kill unless I have to do it." Buffy corrected her in a friendly tone.

"I can see why master desires you." Yvetta told her smiling at her. "If he did not then I would be interested in you." Buffy was caught off guard that she was being hit on by Yvetta but took it in stride.

"Thank you for the compliment. I am sure you have men and women lining up down the block for you." Buffy said being able to appreciate being hit on by someone good looking even though it was a woman.

"I do but most of them are boring." Yvetta replied in bored tone. "You have many admirers to like the one who ended up on the floor in pain after touching you." She said grinning at her.

Pam walked up to them, "Buffy, Eric wants to see you in his office." Yvetta winked at Buffy, who picked up her money off the bar.

"It was nice meeting you, Yvetta. See you tomorrow night." Buffy told her smiling at her.

"It was very nice meeting you." Yvetta said back to her. Buffy walked off to the office as Pam and Yvetta watched her walk off to Eric' office. Pam looked over at Yvetta raising a brow. "I did not say anything about master accept that he desires her and if he did not then I would be interested."

"Good. She is quite the package." Pam said to Yvetta. "But I think I am going to like having you all to myself." She told her leaning in close to her. Yvetta smiled at her then leaned in kissing Pam, who pulled her up against her.

Eric's office

Buffy knocked on the door and a moment later Eric answered it letting her inside. He shut the door behind her.

"I am not in trouble for twisting that guy's hand, right? I didn't break it but it hurt like hell for a day." She asked him. "Because I was hired as a" She began to ramble as Eric pushed her up against the door pinning her to it with his body that shut her up.

"No, I quite enjoyed it." Eric let her know leaning his head in closer to her. Buffy taking deep breaths to try to push down her need to kiss him and run her hands all over his god like body.

"What is it then?" She asked with a raspy voice that was very soft. He answered by kissing her passionately on the lips and her lips immediately responded to his. She was glad that Eric had her pressed up against the door because her knees felt weak from his kiss. Her hands went to his waist traveled up his back. Buffy moaned into his mouth at the feel of his back muscles underneath his tank top. They felt a knock against the door and they broke apart. Eric cursed in another language still pressed up against her

"What?" He yelled angry through the door. Buffy was trying to push back her need for him so when whoever was at the door left then so could she. She was not ready to give in to her need for him yet.

"It is the Queen of Louisiana is on the phone for you. " Chow called out through the door then walked away from the door back out to the bar.

"I have to take this call." Eric told Buffy not looking very happy about it as he took at step backwards up leaned down to her and she found herself on her tip toes to be closer to him without even realizing what she was doing. "Tomorrow night I may require your assistance away from the bar." Buffy nodded at him. Eric surprised her by giving her a quick soft kiss on the lips that made Buffy want to throw him onto his desk. "Sweet Dreams." He said to her in a low voice walking towards the desk.

"Good night." Buffy called out to him as he watched her leave the office.

"Hello, your majesty. "Eric greeted Queen Sophie picking up the phone. "How can I serve you?"

"Sheriff Northman, I hear that you have the former slayer working for you." Sophie said to him then paused. "I wanted to meet this slayer. I hear that she was raised twice from the dead and is quite beautiful."

"You are correct." Eric replied to her in an even tone but was not happy were this conversation was going. He knew that Sophie would Buffy for herself. "When would you like to meet her?"

"Tomorrow night. Leave at sunset." She ordered him then hung out the phone. Eric immediately dialed Bill, who answered after only two rings.

"What do you want, Eric?" He asked him annoyed. Eric knew that he was probably interrupting him and Sookie in bed.

"The queen knows Buffy is working for me and wants me to bring her to her tomorrow night. I will not allow her to be taken from me. I need you to explain to Sookie that it imperative that Buffy and I share blood tomorrow night. "Eric explained to Bill. "She needs to explain this to Buffy tomorrow morning."

"I will do that. Sookie will be there tomorrow morning." Bill said to him then they hung up. Sookie looked at Bill worried.

"What does Eric need me to do this time?" Sookie asked him sighing. She knew that their night of fun was over by the look in Bill's eyes.

"The Queen wants to meet Buffy tomorrow night. Eric has no choice but to obey her. He was to complete the bond with her or the Queen may try to take her." Bill said to Sookie. Sookie sat up in the bed worried as the sheet fell down to reveal her bare breasts.

"Buffy die before being she would obey the queen." Sookie replied understanding just how bad this could end up for Buffy and Eric. "I leave at noon to head to Shreveport. If bonding her to Eric will save her from the queen then she has to do it."

"Thank you, Sookie." Bill said pulling her to him to hug her. He could feel her worry as her held her close to him as they laid down on the bed.

**Buffy's apartment**

Buffy heard the doorbell ring surprising her that someone was ringing the doorbell at 4am. She hurried down the stairs wearing grey shorts and a white tank top then went to the door looking out the peephole to see Eric.

"Eric." Buffy said opening the door smiling at him. She couldn't prevent the smile that crossed her lips. "Come in." She added as he walked in the house and she shut the door behind him.

"Buffy, the queen wants to meet you tomorrow night." Eric informed her as the smile fell away and she frowned.

"This can't be a good thing or you would have called me." She commented as Eric nodded at her. "So, I just won't go."

"You must go or it will be big trouble for you and I. "Eric stressed to her. Buffy noticed that Eric looked angry and nervous. "I did not tell her that you were here. But I can promise you that I will find out who did. They will pair dearly."

"So what do we do about this? What does she want?" Buffy questioned him curious to why this would be such a big deal.

"You and your power. I have a feel to keep you as her companion as well." Eric told her as Buffy eyes grew big.

"No, I would rather die." Buffy replied putting her hands on her hips. "What can we do? Besides stake her and every vampire there."

"You have my blood in you but we are not completely bonded. If you were bonded to me then she could not take you from me unless I allow her, which I will not." Eric told her. "I was going to send Sookie to explain blood bonds with great detail but I thought it would be better coming from me."

"Will I be able to sense your emotions?" Buffy walked up closer to him looking up at him getting a smile from her.

"Yes, but I do not have as wide as range of emotions as you are used to." Eric replied to her reaching out to pull her to him. "It is best if we exchange blood tonight and tomorrow as well before we leave."

Buffy stared up at the gorgeous sheriff of area five and found her wanting this bonding very much. Her feeling had been building for him since the first dream that she had about him months ago. The slayer in her was screaming no but she found herself telling it to shut up. Buffy felt her desire consume her in that moment at the idea of him feeding from her. She reached out and took her hand pulling it up and caressed his wrist then looked up at him. Eric knew her answer and then pulled his wrist up to his mouth as his fangs descended then bit it. He offered his arms to Buffy, who put her lips up to the wound and began to drink. Eric could not control his eyes closing for a second before opening to watch her. Buffy's eyes were closed as she drank from his wrist. He let out a low moan and pulled her closer to him as he continued to drink.

"That is enough." He told Buffy as she pulled away from his wrist. She licked his blood of her lips as she looked up at him. "It is close to dawn. If it was not then I would not just be drinking from you." Eric said to her as Buffy found she wishing desperately that sunrise was hours away. He sat down on the chocolate brown sofa and pulled her down on top of him so she was straddling him. They stared into each others eyes intensely before their lips met in a frantic kiss. Eric lips moved down her chin kissing his way down her neck as Buffy pushed her hair of her neck. He was on the side of her neck that Angel had bitten her. "My mark will be the only one on you." He told her staring down at the mark that he was going to cover with his. Eric licked the spot that he was going to bite causing Buffy grind against his large erection and he growled. He bit into her neck and Buffy cried out as her head fell backwards in pleasure. Eric sucked on her neck grinding up against her as well as he let out a growl. Her blood tasted like none that he had ever had before and he found himself feeling as though he would lose control. Buffy was breathing fast as she felt her orgasm building very quickly as Eric drank from her and they thrusts against each other. A moment later her orgasm hit her causing her to cry out loudly and Eric could feel it through her blood causing his as he came against her.

"Are you ok?" Oz asked running down the stairs expecting to see Buffy hurt but saw Buffy straddling Eric on the couch causing Eric to stop drinking. He growled at Oz pulling himself out of Buffy's neck and there was blood on his lips. "Sorry!" He called out running back up the steps.

Eric turned his attention back to Buffy's neck licking the wound closed as she held him to her smiling contently. She was too relaxed and happy to be embarrassed that Oz walked in on them. He put his hand on the side of her face pulling her back so he could look at her. The smile on her face and the satisfaction that she felt made him smile back at her. His need to take her was overwhelming but he pushed it back.

"Dawn will be here soon." Eric said to her as she nodded at him still unable to speak. "I will pick you up here at sunset. We will exchange blood again before we leave to see the queen."

"I hope that won't be all we are exchanging." Buffy said to him. The words let her mouth before she could stop them making Eric give her a smoldering look at that had her very close to ripping of his pants.

"There will not be time." Eric said to her with disappointment in his voice. "I want to have all night when I take you. But I will not be able to restrain myself much longer if I stay here."He added causing Buffy to swallow as she stood up feeling as though her legs were made of rubber. Eric saw the mixture of his semen and her wetness combined on her shorts and his eyes flash for a moment before he stood up. "I will see you tomorrow at sunset." Eric told her then hurried out of the townhouse in a blur.

**Next Afternoon**

Buffy woke up to her cell phone ringing. She reached her it on the nightstand next to her bed with her eyes still close.

"Hello." Buffy answered it trying to awake up. Last night was the best night of sleep that she had in years and so were the dreams of her and Eric having sex all over her apartment.

"Buffy, it's Sookie. Eric called last night. He said that the queen wants to meet you." Sookie said to her concerned as Buffy sat up in her bed opening her eyes looking at her alarm clock. She could not believe it was almost noon.

"Yeah, I think we will be ok though." Buffy said as she got out of her bed walking over to her full sized tall mirror to look at her neck. The bite mark was mostly healed but she noticed that the mark had covered Angels making her smile. "Eric came by last night and we worked it all out."

"Oh, so you were ok with being bonded?" Sookie asked her surprised as she sat on her sofa.

"Honestly I really am. It was like we are already were to me if you ask me. It's not a hard choice being bonded to Eric or the queen trying to own me. I would have fought her to the death and it could have hurt Eric too." Buffy explained to her. She knew she would take down anyone who dared threaten or hurt Eric. "I am curious who ratted me out though."

"I will keep my ears open to check here in Bon Temps." Sookie told her wanting to know herself.

"How is Sam doing?" Buffy asked her wanting to make sure that he was doing ok.

"He is good. He asked me to go the lake today but I thought I was coming there but now I may go." Sookie told her. "He asked me how you were doing to the other day. He wanted me to tell you hello."

"Tell him I said hello back." Buffy smiled into the phone. She felt whole for the first time in a very long time. She had a new life, her old friends in her life but also the old ones then there was Eric.

"You should drive to Bon Temps and join us. I would really like that and so would Sam." Sookie offered hoping that she would say yes.

"I have to go grocery shopping and finish unpacking but next time I promise." Buffy said to her.

"Call me tomorrow to let me know how everything went. I will worry until you do." Sookie told her friend.

"I promise will call you tomorrow. Have fun today. I will talk to you later." Buffy told her then they said goodbye then hung up the phone.

**Before Sunset-Buffy's apartment**

Buffy entered the apartment through the front door carrying groceries to see Oz sitting on the couch playing his guitar. He put down his guitar then walked over taking two bags from her and they headed into the kitchen.

"I am sorry about last night." Buffy said breaking the silence with a blush on her face.

"It is cool." He told her shrugging as he helped her put the groceries away. "You may just want to warn me when Eric is coming over."

"He will be over tonight. The Queen of Louisiana found out I was working for Eric and demanded to meet me. Someone told her that I was here. Do you think it was Angel?" Buffy asked him hoping that he would not betray her like that but she felt as though she did not know him anymore.

"No, I can't see him doing that." Oz reassured her. "I will be there if you need me." He offered her.

"Thanks. Eric and I will be fine." Buffy told him hoping that she was correct. "Whoever spilled it to the Queen wanted me out of the picture so it has to be one of my enemies or Eric's."

"I am sure that you would have a few enemies when you are a thousand year old vampire." Oz commented to her. Buffy still did not think it was one of Eric's enemies and it was one of hers.

"Did you know Faith is out of jail?" Buffy asked him getting a surprised look from Oz. "It could have been her because we all know that she is not my biggest fan."

"It could have been but how would she know that you are here." Oz said to Buffy was he put a gallon of milk in the refrigerator.

"How does Angel? People and vampires talk and gossip." Buffy reminded him making Oz nod at her. "I am go get ready."

"Cool. I will be here." Oz told her as she left the room heading up the stairs. Oz pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Hey, Willow. It's Oz. How are you?"

"I am good. I am just studying for a test tomorrow. How are you?" Willow asked him putting down her textbook on her bed.

"Good. Has anyone been asking around about Buffy lately? Someone has told the Queen of Louisiana that she is here working for Eric. Have you seen Faith around at all?" He questioned her worried that Faith could hurt her.

"No, Giles said that she came to him in England a month ago begging for his forgiveness. She has been there ever since finishing school and going to therapy twice a week. I hate to say it but I think that she has changed." Willow admitted to him. "Is Buffy in trouble?"

"Buffy will be ok." Oz told her hoping that he was right.

Sunset Buffy & Oz's townhouse

Buffy room was a disaster with all of her clothes all over the floor of her bedroom. She wasn't sure what to wear to meet a vampire queen that wanted to possess you. Pants were a definite just in case she needed kick the queen's ass and any vampire if they tried anything. So she decided on a pair of low rise jeans and an emerald green satin tank top with black tall high heels. Buffy checked her minimal make up in the mirror when she heard the door bell ring. She quickly began picking up all of the clothes all over her room throwing it inside her walk-in closet. There was a knock at her bedroom door a moment later.

"It's Eric." He called through the door to her. Buffy hurried to her bedroom door then opened it. Eric's blue eyes traveled down her body and back up to her eyes. "Oz let me in. You look ravishing." He told her as he walked into her bedroom. Buffy eyes were glued on the tall viking vampire in her bedroom. He was wearing jeans and a grey v neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He stood in front of her bed staring at her causing her heart to race.

"Where is Oz?" She asked him not sure if she really cared where her friend was at the moment. Eric was in her bedroom and that made her mind race.

"He left to run an errand." He answered her. "We do not have much time before we leave." Buffy walked over to him.

"Ok. Let's do this then." She told him as she sat down on the bed and he raised a brow at her. "Not that! The blood exchange." Buffy informed him rolling her eyes at him making him smirk. Eric sat down next to her on the bed.

"Pretend all you want but you want me just as much as I want you. I can feel it." He said to her pushing up his coat sleeve then bit into his wrist. Buffy took his arm and put his wrist up to her mouth and began to drink. Eric pulled her onto his lap as his fangs appeared. Buffy arched her neck to the side wanting him to bite her. A moan let her as his fangs pierced her skin and he began to drink. Her blood and moaning was making Eric crazy and he found himself flipping her underneath him. Buffy's hips pushed up against Eric's as she continued to drink his blood. He pulled her mouth away from his wrist as managed to pull away from her neck. He looked down at Buffy as he laid on top of her between her legs. Her pupils were dilated with lust for him. He was tempted to ignore the queens demand and fuck her until dawn.

Eric pulled away from her standing up, "We must go." He said to her as Buffy eyes shut off all emotion as she stood up walking over to the door starting to open it. Eric was behind her pushing the door closed pushing her into the door with his body pressed up against her. "I do not want to leave. I want to stay here and fuck you every position possible." He let her know as he pressed his erection against her. Buffy close her eyes taking a deep breath.

"We should go." Buffy told him as her voice wavered. Eric took a step back from her and she opened the door then turned back to him. "Too bad we just stay here." She replied as Eric took a deep unneeded breath making her smirk. She walked down the step hearing Eric whispering in language that she did not know making her grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Sorry for the delay on the new chapter! I had a bit of writers block but managed to get over it. Hope that you like this chapter!**

Buffy held on to Eric as they flew through the starry sky. It still amazed her that Eric could fly but so many things about Eric fascinated her. He landed in front of a beautiful pool house. Buffy held onto to him for a minute before he let her go and she jumped off his back.

"It must pay big money being the queen." Buffy said staring the queen's home in amazement. She should have known that a vampire queen would only live in the most elegant building. Eric was at her side and took her hand lacing her fingers through hers. She looked up at him seriously. "I will not stay there. If I have to I will be forced to let my inner slayer out." Buffy informed him as she felt Mr. Pointy strapped against her leg under her jeans.

Eric leaned down looking into her eyes as he held her hand, "Trust me." He said to her as Buffy's hazel eyes stared at his beautiful face. She nodded at him then they walked towards the guard waiting on the walkway over water leading up to the front door. "Sheriff Eric Northman and Buffy Summers here to see the queen." He said to the guard, who nodded at them leading them to the front door opening it. They walked inside still hand in hand to see the Queen lounging on a white chase lounge wearing white halter swim suit wearing sunglasses.

"Ah, Sheriff Northman." The beautiful red haired vampire said taking off her sunglasses to reveal her blue eyes that went to Buffy. "You must be the Buffy the former slayer." Queen Sophie's eyes traveled up and down Buffy as she smiled at her approvingly. But her smile fell away as she noticed that they were holding hands. Buffy's grip on Eric's hand increased because her slayer instinct was telling her to put Mr. Pointy through the Queen's chest.

"That would be me." Buffy replied to her as a few guards walked up next to the queen.

"It seems that you are well acquainted." Sophie commented staring at their joined hands. "Sheriff Northman, I am surprised to see you attached to some human."

"You majesty, she is not just some human. Buffy is the slayer that killed a Maenad." Eric informed her as the Queen grinned at her.

"Well, well. I do not like Maenads. They are dumb simple creatures." Sophie said to her then turned to Eric. "I am very disappointed that I have to hear from someone else that the former slayer is working for you."

"Buffy contacted me through Sookie to let me know that the Fellowship had Godric not too long ago. After that we were killing a maenad in Bon Temps. Fangtasia needed my attention. I was going to inform you." Eric said to her. He was but after Buffy had been bonded to him firmly.

"Who told you that I was here? " Buffy asked the Queen of Louisiana. "Was it Angelus?"She asked calling him by his given name.

Queen Sophie smiled at her, "Angelus, no." It hit Buffy in that moment who took the queen that see was there.

"It was Darla." Buffy said to her then looked up at Eric. "Angel knew where I am so that means that Darla knows." Eric kept his face neutral but Buffy's face contorted in anger.

"I find her quite annoying but she did let me know you were here so I let her go." Queen Sophie said to them. "She told me that you were here to kill me and many others in my kingdom."

"Darla is a lying manipulative bitch. You cannot believe a word that she says. She thinks that I want Angel back so she came here to you to try to take me out without getting her hands completely dirty." Buffy told the queen.

The queen stood up staring at Buffy for a few moments, "Say I believe you. How do I know I can trust you? "She asked pausing for a moment. "You can pledge yourself to me and my kingdom."

"She has already pledged herself by blood bonding to me. " Eric informed the queen, who raised her brow at the news.

"I see." The queen of Louisiana replied looking them with interest."So if you are bonded you will not mind sharing blood right now in front of me. I would quite enjoy watching."

"Fine." Buffy said to her quickly wanting to get out of there as quick as possible. She didn't like the idea of having an audience but she had to suck it up literally. The queen grinned at her as Buffy turned to Eric looking up at him. Buffy tilted her head staring up at Eric, who pulled her up against him finally letting go of her hand. He pushed up the sleeve of his jacket and bit his wrist and she took it to her mouth immediately. Eric leaned down then bit into his fresh mark on her neck as Buffy let out a cry of pleasure holding onto him.

The queen watched Eric and the slayer drink from each other licking her lips. The smell of Buffy's blood and arousal made every vampire in the room fangs extend. Eric heard a few growls as he drank her causing him to pull away from her neck and pulling his wrist away from her. Buffy held onto him panting as Eric licked the blood off his lips and she did the same.

"She smells delicious." The queen Sophie-Ann cooed out walking closer to them. "Would you be willing to share her with me? I can give you more power if you say yes." She offered him. Buffy began to worry that Eric would say yes to her offer. Buffy would not let anyone but Eric drink from her and if they tried they were going to get Mr. Pointy.

"I have never bonded to anyone in my thousand years. So your majesty I might decline your offer. I apologize. The slayer is mine and only mine." Eric answered looking at his queen as he held her tight to him. Buffy felt a rush of rage rush through her and it took a minute to realize that it was not her rage. She looked up at Eric but he was looking at the queen with a neutral face but the anger was evident in his eyes.

"You are not your normal self. She really must be something." Sophie Ann said to him looking over at the slayer. "This Darla will pay for lying to me." She seethed furious a vampire without any rank had the nerve to lie to her.

"Good." Buffy commented to the queen making her smile. She was pissed that Darla interfered in her life and honestly hated her. "I would love to be here when you find her. Can we go now?"

"I can see why you are so attached to her. When Darla is found then I will contact Eric." Sophie Ann said. "Thank you for your visit. You may go." She dismissed them.

"Good night, your majesty." Eric told her bowing to her then took Buffy's hand leading her to the door. Buffy felt her whole body tingling with the power of his blood inside her causing her to shiver. They walked to the car in silence but once they reach it. "I assure you that Darla will pay dearly." Buffy could feel his rage at Darla once again.

"Darla will not leave town until she knows that she has succeeded. But I do not want to talk about her right now." Buffy said to him as she looked up at him. "It will be adjustment getting used to feeling someones emotions. Will I always be able to sense what you are feeling? What if we are not near each other?"

"Yes, the bond is permanent. You will be able to sense my emotions no matter the distance. The bond will grow stronger over time the more blood that is exchanged." Eric explained to her. She was surprised that he let her in on the fact that sharing more blood will increase the bond. "I know that I may have not explained blood bonds fully in the beginning." He began as Buffy raised a brow letting continue. "You must know when I told the queen that I have not bonded with anyone that was the truth."

"I know." Buffy told him smiling at him. "Is Pam expecting us back any time soon?" She asked him as Eric shook his head. "What do you say we take the night off? We are in New Orleans."

Eric pulled her body up against him, "I could be possibly persuaded. What do you have in mind?" Buffy could feel his lust and hers hit her as she struggled to push it down before she lost all control.

"I could be persuaded to be persuaded but you must feed me first." Buffy told him returning the smoldering look that he was giving her. She was tired of fighting her feelings for him and now it was even more difficult with the bond.

"Let's go. " Eric said to her but his cell beeped. He saw that it was a text message from Pam and knew that it must be important since she knew he was with the queen. He checked the message and looked up at her. "A vampire is at Fangtasia asking about you. Pam has him occupied for the moment."She could feel his annoyance and anger not to mention her own for being interrupted. Buffy put her arms around Eric and they flew off back to Shreveport.

**Queen of Louisiana day room**

Sophie Ann is grinning as Bill enters the queens day room, "You just missed Sheriff Northman and the slayer. Did you know they were bonded?"

"I knew that they were exchanging blood. Eric seems not only to desire her but to actually care for her." Bill informed the queen with a worried look on his face.

"Do not worry I did not tell them that you told me that the slayer was in his area. I told them the truth that Darla came to me to telling me Buffy was here which she did after you." Sophie Ann reassured Bill. "I have a telepath and a slayer at my disposal. My kingdom will be the most powerful." She gloated as she grinned at him.

"What would you like me to do if Angelus or Darla are in your kingdom?" Bill asked the queen. He was relieved that his secrets were safe. He loved Sookie and did not want her to know that she started out as a job.

"Bring Darla to me right away. Someone will have to pay to calm Northman. As for Angelus, leave him be. I am interested to see just how much this slayer means to Northman. He has always been loyal but now he has a weakness. I want to see just how big this weakness is." The queen told him walking up to him. "So you will need to spend more time in Shreveport for awhile."

"Sookie will like that. She has become close friends with Buffy. It will not be difficult to convince her to do so." Bill said to his queen making her smile.

**Fangtasia  
**

Buffy left anger flowing through her as she walked into Fangtasia employee entrance with Eric. It was hard to tell where her anger ended and Eric's began.

She stopped him as they entered the building taking his hand in hers, "I want to you to know that I do not want Angel here. You are the one I want." Buffy finally admitted to Eric and herself. "When he leaves town in one piece then I want you to show you just how much I want you." Eric smiled at her for a moment but it soon disappeared.

"If he touches you then he will not leave this bar in one piece." Eric promised her as Pam walked up to them.

"He is in your office with Chow." Pam told Eric looking over at Buffy. "I am glad that the queen did not want to keep you." Buffy smiled at Pam.

"Thanks. It would have been over my dead body for the third time." Buffy said to Pam then looked over at Eric. "Let's get this over with." She knew that Eric would not let her go in there alone and has glad that she would have him there next to her. They headed to Eric's office following Pam then they walked inside as Eric shut the door behind him. Buffy looked over to see a very familiar face looking at her. "Spike! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him. Spike smiled at Buffy as he walked over closer to her. The next moment he was up against the wall with Eric's hand around his throat.

"Bloody hell!" Spike managed to gurgle out as Eric gripped his throat growling with his fangs extended.

"Eric, it's ok. I know Spike. He is harmless." Buffy told him putting her hand on his shoulder while Spike glared at her.

"She is mine. If you come near her or touch her then I can promise you that you will meet your final death but it will not be quick." Eric informed Spike dropping him to the ground. Spike fell to the ground getting up brushing off his clothes as coughed. Chow and Pam left the room after Eric waved at them to go.

"I try to do you a bloody favor and this is what I get!" Spike said to her shaking his head. "I came to warn you that Darla and Angel are in town. Besides I already have a slayer of my own." Spike bragged with grin as Buffy raised a brow at him. "I took a trip to England for a holiday and things just happened with Faith. We ran into Dru, who was ranting that her daddy was coming for you. Faith came into town with me but she was worried that you did not want to see her. So she sent me here to warn you."

"I knew he was here because Darla already ratted me out to the queen." Buffy explained to Spike. "Spike this is Eric Northman. Eric this is Spike." She introduced them trying to calm Eric.

"We are bonded." Eric told him putting his arm around Buffy. Spike eyes grew large in surprise then he smiled and laughed.

"This is going to kill the big poof! I love it. Bravo Slayer! Can I be there when he finds out?" Spike asked him causing Eric to calm immediately.

"You can tell him because I do not want to see him. " Buffy said to him as Spike continued to grin.

"What a great night! I can't wait to tell Angel that you are bonded to a much older and much more powerful vampire." Spike gloated grinning at her.

"How is Faith doing?" Buffy asked him. She finally felt ready to let go of her anger towards Faith and put the past in the past.

"Faith will not admit it but I know that she was hoping to see you." Spike said to her.

"I would like to see her. Maybe you two could come tomorrow night to Fangtasia?" Buffy asked him then looked over at Eric.

"Yes, please accept our invitation to join us here tomorrow night." Eric added now his anger was gone.

"We will be here. " Spike said to her and Eric then turned to Buffy. "Faith staked Dru in London so you will not have to worry about her." His face and voice reflected the sadness that this caused him. Buffy nodded at him not wanting to put salt in his wound. She knew that Spike loved his maker Dru so she let it go.

"Buffy, can I meet you back at your place?" Eric asked her turning to her. She felt his concern for her well being and his lust for her. Normally she would refuse to leave but being able to feel his emotions made her change her opinion.

"Don't keep me waiting." Buffy told him with a seductive look. She found herself pinned against the wall and Eric gave her kiss that made her toes curl.

"I will not." He promised her after pulling away from their intense kiss. Buffy nodded at him walking out of the room quickly. Eric turned to Spike with a look making him nervous. "If you lie to me in my area then no one can save you."

"I hate Angel more than you can ever imagine. As far as the slayer is concerned you have no worries, Buffy and I are kind of friends. Faith is the only slayer that I want." Spike said to him. "I have never seen Buffy let anything go so quickly. " He added suspiciously.

"We are bonded so she can feel what I am feeling." Eric informed him as Spike nodded now understanding. "If you run into the Angel or Darla do not mention that you were here."

"I hope that I do not run into the big poof and that bitch. " Spike told Eric looking irritated. "I take it if either one of them met a stake then you wouldn't let them know it was me."

"I owe them nothing. They are intruding in my area. You are a welcome visitor." Eric told him making Spike grin. Eric walked over to the office door opening it. "See you tomorrow evening." He added then Spike left the office passing Pam in the hallway. "Pam, I am leaving for the evening." He called out walking by her out of the bar quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Thank you to all of my readers and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am sorry for the delay on this chapter. I apologize in advance to Cordelia fans since I am not one. I hope that you enjoy it!  
**

Buffy walked up the sidewalk towards her stairs but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Cordelia sitting on the steps filing her fingernails wearing pair of tight black pants with a red tube top and black high heels. Buffy's eyes went to her now short wavy blond hair.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked her causing Cordelia's to look up at her. Cordelia put the file back in her small red clutch bag. "Let me guess you were just on vacation in the area and decided to visit me." Buffy added unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Yeah, like I would decide to visit hillbilly heaven for fun then stop by and see you." Cordelia answered in a snotty tone. "I am on to your little game. You move to this swamp. You start working at some vampire strip club. How could Angel resist swooping in to save you?" Buffy felt anger take her over because she was tired of people telling her why she did things.

"I moved here because I WANTED to here. I took that job at Fangtasia because I WANTED to work there and leave Sunnydale! My life is none of your business. Go home!" Buffy exclaimed at her as Cordelia went to speak but Buffy cut her off. "I have not seen Angel nor do I want to see him."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at Buffy, "I don't believe you. I demand to see Angel right now!" She yelled at her staring at her with her hands on her hips. A few moments later Cordelia's brown eyes changed from anger to confusion. "Wait you look different. You are slightly pretty." She said shocked noticing the changes in Buffy's appearance.

"I have NOT seen Angel." Buffy stressed to her ignoring Cordelia dig. "I have a date tonight so LEAVE." Buffy told her raising her voice.

"Let me guess some good old boy who wears flannel and drives a pick up truck."Cordelia mocked her as Eric landed on the sidewalk next to Buffy. Cordelia's eyes grew large as they traveled from up and down his body a few time. "Hello sex on stick." She exclaimed with her eyes glued to them as Eric looked with disinterest and annoyance as Buffy rolled her eyes at Cordelia. Eric turned to look at her.

"Cordelia was just leaving." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest glaring at the ex-cheerleader.

"Cordelia Chase. You are?" She introduced herself walking towards him holding out her hand.

"Eric Northman." He said to her not taking her hand. "I take it that she is not a friend of yours, Buffy." Buffy smiled at Eric, who was looking down at her. Cordelia rolled her eyes as she let out a snort in anger that Eric was not paying any attention to her.

"She is a friend of Angel's. I was just telling her that I have not seen him." Buffy informed as Eric eyes narrowed his fangs clicked down. Cordelia took a step backwards in fear.

"He is trespassing in my area. I get really pissed off when someone comes into my area especially when they are after something that is mine." Eric hissed out at her. Buffy put her hand on his arm as she felt the intensity of his rage flow through her. "Tell your friend Angel that if I run into him in my area or he comes near my Buffy then he will meet his final death."

Cordelia swallowed hard as fear over took her completely as she looked at Buffy for help. Normally she would have played it cool but the rage in his eyes terrified her and she could not hide it.

"If Angel contacts me then I will have him call you." Buffy said to calm Cordelia. Eric turned to Buffy raising a brow at her but she turned look at Cordelia.

"Thanks." Cordelia mumbled then hurried off quickly as Buffy watched her scurry away. She turned to look at into Eric's blue eyes which burned into her.

"This is my area. He came into my area for what is mine. He must pay the price." Eric seethed as he leaned in closer to her putting his hands on her arms.

Buffy glared up at him, "Yes, this is your area. Yes, I am bonded to you but he does not know it. I just want him to go back to LA. Do you really want to have this fight right now?"

"You are mine." Eric told her pulling her closer to him. Buffy was pissed at him but her body reacted the moment she was pressed up against him. He inhaled deeply able to smell her arousal. "Your body knows but do you?"

"I am my own person." Buffy said to him firmly narrowing her eyes at him. "I am bonded to you and I want to be but right now you are pissing me off!" Buffy yelled at him furious. Buffy wasn't sure if she was more aroused or more angry at his moment staring at him. Eric pulled her to him then kissed her hard. She responded immediately to him as his tongue meet hers and his lips mauled hers. "Inside." Buffy managed to get out after pulling away from his lips. They rushed up to her steps into the townhouse and Buffy unlocked the door. Once they were inside Eric pushed her up against the door after she closed it. Buffy felt like her whole body was on fire with as she wrapped her legs around him as her tongue ran up an down one of Eric's fangs. Eric growled when she purposely nicked her tongue on his fang . "Upstairs." Buffy moaned then next thing she knew they were up the steps and in her bedroom. She immediately felt nervous once they were in her room and it didn't help knowing Eric had over a thousand years experience with women. She had thought Angel's experience was intimidating but next to Eric he was inexperienced.

"You are nervous." Eric stated feeling it through the bond as he reached her putting his hand on her cheek. Buffy closed her eyes for a moment then opened them.

"I haven't been with anyone since my seventeenth birthday. You have" She began to say as Eric cut her putting his finger up to her lips. He leaned in looking at her with an intensity that made her heart race. His lips brushed hers kissing her softly on the lips. Buffy wrapped his arms around his neck as he pulled her against him. Buffy felt her nervousness fade away as his tounge met with hers. A few moments later he pulled away from her lips and Buffy stared at him taking deep breaths.

"It makes me want you even more." Eric replied to her. Buffy put her hand up to his mouth then her fingers run down his fangs caressing them. He closed his eyes as she touched his fangs and Buffy felt rush of lust hit her that almost made her stumbled backwards. She moved her hand down to his chest and the other one followed. Her hands went underneath his coat pushing it off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. She reached down putting her hands on the bottom of her green tank top then pulled it up slowly while Eric's blue eyes were glued on her. Eric looked at the slayer standing in front of him in a lacy black bra. He pulled her to him kissing her hard causing Buffy to jump up and wrap her legs around him. Buffy's nervousness had completely disappeared and the only thing she felt was her need for Eric. He walked over to the bed with Buffy around his waist the next moment they were on the bed. His lips moved down her chin to the crook of her neck and a moan left Buffy's mouth. Eric felt how much she wanted him to bite her.

"Not yet." He said to into her neck then kissed his way down her chest while he unhooked her bra. He slipped off her bra as his lips kissed the top of her right breast. Buffy nails dug into his back through his t-shirt when his lips hit her nipple and his tongue hit the tip. Her hands went to his short blond hair holding his head to her breast as his fangs went into her nipple.

"Eric!" Buffy cried out as an orgasm rippled through her body. Buffy flipped them over and now she was on top of him straddling him. Eric smiled at her but a moment later her lips were on his and she ripped the t-shirt off his chest. Eric lost all control of all of the self control that he had barely been holding onto and flipped them over. Her jeans were off and on the floor along with Eric's a second later. Buffy gasp out looking down at Eric's very large erection that was pressed up against her lacy black tong underwear. He ripped off her underwear as he kissed her passionately. His long fingers brushed her clit causing her to cry out as another one entered her tight entrance. Eric growled into her mouth feeling how tight she was around his finger then he put a second finger inside her. The smell of her arousal in the room caused him to pull away from her lips and then next moment he was between her thighs looking up at her.

"Look at me." He said to her his blue eyes staring into her green eyes. She looked down at him and his tongue lashed her clit and she cried out closing her eyes for a moment before looking back down at him as he stared at her with an intensity that made her feel like she was on fire. Buffy gripped the bed sheets tightly as Eric's tongue alternated from lashing her clit to sucking on it as her orgasm was very close but he kept he on the edge for what seemed like hours.

"Eric" Buffy moaned out loudly. He finally let her fall over the edge as his fang nicked her clit. Buffy felt the second orgasm of the night rock through her body. Eric drank down her juices then the next moment the was kissing her. Eric will power was gone because the smell of her, the taste of her blood and mixture of their need for each other made it impossible for him to hold out any longer. She could taste herself on his lips as she felt the head of his large manhood pushing into her. "This is the beginning." He told her looking into her eyes before he pushed further inside her as Buffy felt pain and pleasure at the same time causing her to cry out. Eric stopped looking down at Buffy who looked at at him breathing fast.

"Don't stop." Buffy said to a soft voice that made Eric swallow hard. He was having a very difficult time controlling himself. He felt a jolt of desire coming from Buffy and he pushed further inside her then once more. He was now completely inside of her and her tight walls gripped him causing him to close his eyes for a brief moment. Eric pulled out of her slowly as Buffy felt pain but pushed it back relishing in the fullness of having him inside her. Buffy had dreamed of this many times but the dreams did not compare to the real thing. He pushed back into her setting a slow rhythm. Buffy pushed up against him none as the pain subsided and her fingernails ran across his back. Eric picked up the tempo of his thrusts causing Buffy's eyes to leave his and her head flew back as she let out a groan. So he increased the pace even more as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts as he sat back on his knees. The angle of his caused him to hit her clit with each thrust and her nails dug into his back drawing the blood. Buffy pulled one of her hands off her back licking the blood of her finger. The sight of her sucking his blood off her finger made him loose all of his control as he thrust into her at full vampire speed. Buffy clung to Eric able to meet his thrust now that she had just had his blood again. She cried out as managed to open her eyes and look up at Eric. Eric found himself unable to keep himself from biting her as much as he tried to hold off the urge. Buffy felt Eric's fangs against her neck as he fucked her hard causing the bed frame to knock plaster off the wall as the bed frame slammed into it. Eric sank his fangs into her neck as Buffy felt her orgasm rip through her body. "Eric!" She yelled before a loud pleasure filled scream left her. Buffy's tight walls clenching around him caused him to come as he roared loudly pulling his fangs out of her neck. Eric looked down at the slayer below whose was staring at him with contentment with his bite mark fresh on his neck making him feel ready to go for round two. He rolled them over to their sides and smiled at her getting a smile back.

"Perfect." Eric mutter to her as his hand caressed her face. He kissed her softly as Buffy felt true happiness for the first time in a very long time. Eric pulled out the kiss staring at her for a few moments before he spoke again. "You are mine and mine only."

"You are mine only. No feeding of fangbanger or banging them. I can be very violent." Buffy said as her jealously rolled through her and Eric. "Or other vampires. I know that you have been with Pam and probably numerous people at the bar and the staff."

"Those days are gone. I do not want them. I want you." Eric replied to then paused. "If you would like to know who then I will tell you."

Buffy stared at him for a moment thinking it over, "No, I do not want to know." A part of her wanted to know but she thought it would be better if she didn't know. She knew that he meant what he said since they were bonded so she decide it was better not to know.

"Come home with me so I can spend the night ravishing you then rest next to you all day." He offered making Buffy grin and then she rolled over on top of him making him grin back at her.

"Yes." She answered as her hips grind against him. Buffy's cell phone rang loudly causing her to groan in annoyance as there was a pounding on the front door.

"They will go away." Eric said pulling her down into an intense kiss but her phone continued to ring over and over.

"Buffy! Buffy!" They heard Sookie yelling loudly from outside the house. Buffy climbed off Eric rushing over the window to look out she Sookie wearing a beautiful lilac dress crying as she pounded on the front door with her cell phone up to her ear.

"It's Sookie on the phone too. " Eric said holding up Buffy's phone showing her the caller id looking very annoyed. Buffy grabbed her blue satin robe putting on it quickly rushing out of the room to the front door.

Buffy opened the front door and Sookie rushed in look distraught. "What happened?" She asked her friend shutting the door behind her.

"Bill has been kidnapped. He took me out to dinner and rented the whole place out for us . Bill asked me to marry he and I froze up then went to the bathroom. When I came back he was gone! I could tell there was a struggle. He have to find Bill." Sookie cried out as Buffy lead her into the living room handing her a box of tissues. They sat down on the couch.

"We will find him." Buffy reassured her as Eric walked into the room only wearing his jeans. Sookie looked up at him then to Buffy just in her robe.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt but Bill is in danger." Sookie apologized looking at Eric then to Buffy.

"You are interrupting." Eric replied as Buffy shot him a look. "It is the truth." He added as Buffy turned back to Sookie. "Do you think he left after you did not say yes to his proposal?""

"NO! I know Bill. He wouldn't have left me there. The tables in the restaurant were all turned over so he fought back when they took him." Sookie yelled at him. "Do you know who took him? Did you take him?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I do not like Bill Compton. He hates what he is and all of his kind but I did not take him." Eric told her walking over to stand next to Buffy.

"Whoa! I know you are upset but blaming Eric." Buffy said to her with a neutral voice but she was angry that she accused him. "We will help you but you need to calm down."

Sookie took a deep breath then turned to look at Eric, "I am sorry I blamed you." She apologized to him then looked back at Buffy. "I am sorry I just barged in like this."

"I understand ." Buffy said taking her hand in hers smiling at her. Eric recognized that his plans for him and Buffy were now ruined thanks to Bill Compton as he watched Buffy comfort her friend.

"Can you ask around to find out who has taken Bill?" Sookie asked him looking up at a disinterested Eric.

"Why? This not not concern me." Eric said earning a glare from Buffy as he turned to look at her. "Lover you must know that I only get involved with matters that involve anything that is important to me. Bill Compton means nothing to me."

"It is because Bill was taken in your area so it should mean something to you. Bill was the one to suggest we come up here for a a few days so I spend time with Buffy. Now you can't even be bother to help him!" Sookie yelled at him. Eric face stayed neutral but Buffy felt a wave of suspicion hit her that she realized was Eric's not hers.

"I will go to Fangtaisa and talk to Pam. We will make some phone calls to see what we can find out." Eric said then disappeared in a blur upstairs then was back downstairs fully dressed. He walked over to Buffy as she stood up.

"I will be right back." Buffy said to Sookie walking Eric to the door. She could feel his annoyance and frustration along with his suspicion of Bill. "I can't send her away. Promise we can spend the whole night together at your place once we find Bill."

"If Bill Compton is not in danger then he will be when I find him." Eric replied pulling her to him kissing her passionately before hurrying out the front door. Buffy watched him flying off before closing the door feeling disappointed that their night was interrupted but Sookie needed her.

"I am SO sorry! " Sookie apologized to her friend once again as Buffy walked into the room.

"It's ok. I know how it feels to have someone you love kidnapped." Buffy told her sitting down next to her. "It is one of the downsides of being the slayer. Can I get you anything at all?"

"Help me brainstorm on who could have taken Bill. I think it was his maker Lorena. I hate that bitch." Sookie said to her.

"I can stake her for you." Buffy offered causing Sookie to smile. "If she was the one who took Bill then I won't make it quick." She added with a grin.

**Fangtasia**

"Well, I did not expected to see you tonight." Pam said to Eric was he entered his office where Pam was sitting behind his desk working as her nostrils flared. "You smell delicious." Pam grinned at him with her fangs now out.

"You have no idea." Eric said with a smirk then his look turned very serious. "It turns out Bill Compton was taken tonight at a restaurant here in Shreveport." He began as Pam's fangs retracted and she looked bored. "He suggested that they come here so Sookie can spend more time with Buffy. Bill proposed to Sookie at the restaurant but she could not answer him. She was in the restroom when he was taken. He is up to something and I do not like it. Find out anything you can on Bill." Eric said as Pam nodded at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

**AN: When Buffy's mother died in my story, Angel never saw her or had any contact. Sorry for the delay! I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Buffy's dream**

She opened her eyes surprised to find herself in the queen's day room with no sign of Eric but Queen Sophie-Anne was there in her lounge chair. Sophie-Anne was wearing a blood red one piece swimsuit with her long red wavy hair pulled back reading a magazine. The noise of the front door opening caused Buffy to look over to see Bill Compton walking in.

"Bill Compton." Sophie-Anne greeted him as he shut the door behind him then went down to his knees bowing to his knees.

"My queen." He said to her then looked up as she motioned him to stand up. Sophie-Anne picked up a green file folder from off the floor before walking over to him.

"I have a job for you. There is a waitress Sookie Stackhouse in Bon Temps that is rumored to have telepathic abilities. You will go there to confirm this by getting as close to her as possible." Sophie-Ann handed him the file as she continued. "Do whatever you have to do to earn her trust. She is quite attractive so you should have no issues with seducing her."

"She is very attractive." Bill replied looking down at the open file with a picture of Sookie Stackhouse.

"What!" Buffy yelled but the vampires did not turn to her. Buffy realized that she was dreaming of the past which shocked her because this was a first. The next moment she found herself in Bill Compton's bedroom as Bill was opening a trap door in his bedroom closet placing the green file folder in it. He went over to the window to watch Sookie on her porch reading a book on her porch swing. "You better hope that I do not find you because I may stake you." Buffy said to Bill even though she knew that he could not hear her.

**End of dream**

Buffy woke up on the chair in her living room to see Sookie sleeping on the couch. She stood then hurried out of the living room going upstairs to her room with her cell phone in her hand. Buffy dialed her phone.

"Are calling to accept my invitation earlier?" Eric asked her not bothering with a greeting. Buffy smiled at hearing is voice and felt overcome with happiness at just hearing his voice.

"I wish but no. I think that the Queen of Louisiana hired Bill to get to know Sookie because she knew she was a telepath. It was the first time that I have dreamed of the past." Buffy said to him as Eric was silent for a moment. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I guess there is no reason to look for Bill now." Eric replied to her. "Tell her and come to Fangtasia."

"She won't believe me. She loves Bill and my dream will not convince her that he is not who she thinks he is but I have an idea. I saw in my dream where he keeps his file on Sookie at his house. I will suggest we go back to Bon Temps to search his house for clues. I take upstairs and her downstairs." Buffy told him her plan but felt his dislike for the plan. "We will be back before night fall. After all we have plans with Spike and Faith."

"Let's skip our plans and spend the whole night in my bed." Eric suggested in a low voice as Buffy fought back her arousal at the images of them together in bed that hit her.

"I can't cancel on Faith. Our past is very rocky and if I cancel she will think it is about her. I owe it to her to show up." Buffy said feeling disappointed but she had to do the right thing. "But I will give you an IOU for two nights in bed." She countered him looking forward to repaying her debt.

"I accept." Eric agreed unable to keep the smile off his face. "I think I may have a lead on who took Bill. Oz is checking it out the restaurant where Bill was taken earlier tonight."

"Thank you for helping out." Buffy said to him as laid down on her rumpled sheets remembering the previous events of the night causing her breath to catch in her chest and her how body to tingle.

"If you keep this up then I will be forced to fly to your place and take you regardless of Sookie being there." He warned her as Buffy pushed back her need for him as she stood up quickly.

"Point taken. I will text you tomorrow even though you will be resting to let you know what I found out." Buffy told him. "I better go. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow." Eric said to her before they hung up. He looked up to Pam sitting in chair across the desk from him. "Well it looks like Bill is southern gentleman that he pretends to be."

"So I heard." Pam grinned at him. "I thought Buffy's appearance was appealing but her powers are downright delicious. "

"Everything about her is." Eric informed his child as there was a knock at his office door. "Come in." He called out. Oz entered his office shutting the door behind him. "Oz. What did you find?"

"It was definitely werewolves that took him. The strange thing is all of the wolves smelled of vampire blood and not just Bill's." Oz informed Eric, whose fangs clicked down at Oz's report. "They traveled west but I lost the scent."

"Thank you for assistance, Oz. Sookie is staying at your house so they may come for her. Please make sure no harm comes to Sookie and especially Buffy." Eric instructed Oz, who nodded at him then left the office. Eric turned back to look at Pam getting a questioning look from her. "Sookie is an important asset to us. Now that Bill will be exposed and Sookie will turn to us."

"What are your intentions for Sookie? Are you losing interest in the slayer already?" Pam asked her maker leaning forward.

"My interest in Sookie is all business. Now my intension towards Buffy involves mostly pleasure." Eric informed her with a smirk but then his expression turned serious. "Oz is the only werewolf that can be trusted. If you come across any wolves bring them to me."

**Next morning**

Buffy followed Sookie into Bill's front porch. Sookie turned around to look at Buffy was she reached the front door.

"We should stay into dark so we can talk to Jessica." Sookie suggested to Buffy with puffy eyes from crying most of last night and this morning.

"I can't Eric and I have plans to meet up with… old friends Faith and Spike" Buffy paused at what word to use to describe her relationship to Faith and Spike. "Faith is also a slayer. She was called when I died for the first time when I was 16. Spike is a vampire that was a pain in my ass but now Faith's boyfriend."

"I will stay here then and talk to her myself." Sookie said opening the front door.

Buffy followed her into the house then closed the door behind her. "No way am I going leaving you here all alone. We will call her from Shreveport." Buffy firmly told her receiving a stubborn look from Sookie. "I will drag you back kicking and screaming if necessary to protect you." She quickly added. "You take the downstairs and I will take the upstairs. If anyone enters the house scream first then use this." Buffy explained handing her a stun gun.

"I have always wanted one of these." Sookie replied with a small smile making Buffy grin before she went upstairs. She hated keeping Sookie in the dark about Bill's deception but she knew that she would need proof before revealing the truth. Buffy went straight to Bill room quietly shutting the door behind her then to the closet opening the door. She knelt down to see a rug on the floor pushing it away to find push at the floor boards. The trap door moved and Buffy looked down to see it was empty. Buffy felt disappointed that the file was missing but the fact the door was there proved her dream was correct. She shut the trap door putting the rug back over the door then shut the closet.

**Faith and Spike's hotel room**

Faith woke up and looked over to Spike out cold beside her. She never thought that anyone could love her but Spike loved her and so did Giles. Faith did been terrified to go to Giles in London but she knew she had to do it. It had been the best decision of her life because Giles become the father she never had much like he had to Buffy. His forgiveness had changed her entire life and she would forever be grateful to him. Faith thought back to the night Spike reappeared into her life.

**Flashback**

Faith left her night class wearing low raise jeans and red tank top with a black leather coat with black knee high boots carrying her backpack. She had always hated school but now she found that she now she actually liked going to class. Faith walked through the campus when she heard her name called out causing her to turn around. She saw Spike standing against the wall of the building smoking the cigarette.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Faith asked him. Spike just smiled at her ignoring her question.

"It is great to see you too." He replied then put out his cigarette as she just stared at him and he rolled his eyes at her. "I am British so this is my home. What are you doing here?"

"I am a student here. Are you here to eat some unsuspecting student?"She asked him then paused. "Oh wait! You can't because you have been neutered." She said with a smile earning a glare from Spike.

"How was prison?" He asked her as she glared back at the grinning blonde vampire. She reached into the back of her coat. "I didn't come here to fight. I studied here when I was human." Spike told her as Faith looked at him disbelievingly. "I studied literature and poetry." He informed her as she stared at him for a moment.

"You are serious. " She realized surprised then laughed. "You studied poetry."Faith laughed loudly as Spike grabbed her backpack unzipping it pulling out her book.

"You are studying psychology." He said amused as Faith reached for the book but he held out behind his back. Faith pulled out a stake. "Hey! You are the one who insulted me first." Spike yelled at her angry. Faith put the stake back into the back of her coat putting up her hands.

"You are right. I apologize." Faith said startling Spike as he handed her the text book. They stared at each other in silence. "I heard about Buffy's mom dying. How is she?" Faith asked with concern in her eyes.

"Not good. I went to Angel to tell him what happened so he could console her but he said it wasn't a good idea. . No visits, phone calls or even emails to check in on her. What a selfish bastard! No one has ever believed me that he is but this proves it!" Spike exclaimed before remembering that he helped Faith. "I know that he was there for you but he is not the saint he pretends to be. "

" What!" Faith said shocked that Angel refused to go to Buffy. She had always been jealous of their love but now she questioned Angel's love and loyalty to Buffy. "I want to kick his ass. How can he do that to her? Buffy can be high and mighty but she doesn't deserve to be treated that way. "Faith was furious with Angel despite his helping her.

"Willow's girlfriend was killed too in the attack from the fellowship of the sun. I really liked Tara and Joyce." Spike said looking down at the ground trying to get control of his grief. Faith pushed back her comment of 'I knew Willow was into girls' back seeing how affected Spike was by their deaths.

"Want to go to pub and have a drink?" Faith asked him as Spike's blue eyes flew up looking at her surprised. "Never mind." She said before he could reply to turning and walking away. Spike was beside her the next moment.

"I know just the place to go. Do you play poker?" Spike asked her with a grin.

"Be prepared to get your kiss kicked." Faith warned him grinning back at him as they walked together off the campus.

**End of flash back**

Faith smiled at her sleeping lover before getting out of bed to take a shower. She was nervous about seeing Buffy again but she was also looking forward to it.

**After sunset Eric's office**

Eric sat behind his desk wearing a light grey suit with a back button up black dress shirt. The door to his office flew and Buffy stood before him a short red strapless dress with black high heels. She pushed her long straight blonde hair over her shoulder while glaring at him. He felt her anger hit him when he awoke a sunset.

Buffy walked in slamming the door behind her. "When did you plan on telling me that you are selling V?" She asked him. Her question had caught Eric by surprise.

"I didn't plan on it." Eric answered as Buffy put her hands on her hips. "It is vampire business not yours." He replied in a cool tone as Buffy walked towards his desk furious with him.

"Are you selling your blood?" She asked him as jealousy rolled through her and Eric felt it. He resisted the urge to smile at her. "You think this is amusing!" She yelled at him.

"I would not let some worthless human have my blood. You are the only person besides Pam who has had my blood that is living or undead." Eric explained to her causing Buffy's anger to disappear as it hit her. "Who told you I was selling?" He asked her. Whoever had told Buffy that he was selling V was going to pay dearly.

"The queen is making you sell it." Buffy replied as Eric stood up quickly staring at her intensely. "I can't believe it took me the rest of the ride back to figure out she is the one behind this. After all she is the one behind everything else."

"How did you find out about the V?" Eric asked walking over to her from behind the desk.

"I had a dream on the way back to Shreveport that Fangtasia is raided looking for V. My guess is the queen is setting you up to take the fall for her." Buffy said to him as Eric blue eyes flickered with alarm but only for a moment.

A few moments later Pam entered the office without knocking. "You called." Pam said to Eric. Buffy turned to look between Eric and Pam with a look of confusion.

"Dispose of our entire product immediately with Chow. We are going to be raided." Eric ordered her as Pam's eyes grew large then she looked over at Buffy. "Now!" He yelled at her. She was out of the office in a blur shutting the door behind her.

Buffy walked up standing in front of Eric as he looked up at him. "I may not be a vampire but we are bonded and I am the slayer. So I expect that I will be treated as an equal not some fragile human girl." She said to him. "I can't have another relationship were I am only told only what people think I need to know. I won't do it again."

Eric touched her face gently as he looked into her hazel eyes. "I have not had a relationship in over a thousand years. Women were not equals to men when I was human. I know that you are not fragile." He began explaining himself to human which he had not done since he was human to his father. "There will be times that I will make you very angry but I care for you. I have not cared from anyone but my maker or my child Pam."

"The odds are very high that I will make you very angry too." Buffy said smiling at him then paused. "I care about you Eric Northman." She added standing up on her tip toes to reach his neck. Buffy kissed him on the neck as he groaned then she bit him playfully on the neck. Eric pushed him up against the wall in a blur pushing up her dress as he kissed her hard while ripped off her red thong underwear. Eric felt the need to dominant her after admitting his feelings to her. Buffy unzipped his pants anxious to have him inside her. The next moment he was and Buffy could not stop the loud groan that escaped her as he thrust into her hard. Buffy met his thrusts as her fingers nails dug into his neck making him increase his pace.

**Meanwhile**

Pam sat at the bar grinning as she could hear Buffy and Eric fucking in his office. She had been unsure of whether Buffy destroy Eric but now she realized that Buffy would benefit them. Yvetta walked up to her sitting next to her.

"Hello." Yvetta said running her hand down Pam's neck. Pam grinned at her then pulled her to her kissing her passionately. Yvetta responded by straddling Pam as they kissed.

"Eric's guests are here." Chow called out walking over to them. Pam pulled away glaring at him.

Yvetta leaned down kissing her on the ear. "I will see you after close." She whispered into her ear then stood up. She winked at Pam then walked off.

"Buzz kill." Pam said to Chow as she walked to the entrance of Fangtasia. They were not open yet but Eric had invited them to come before they were officially open. Pam saw the bleach blonde vampire wearing black pants with a black shirt but the brunette with him caught her eye.

"You must be Pam. I'm Faith." She introduced herself smiling at her. Faith was wearing a red leather pants with a black tube top and black high heels that Pam took in as she looked her up and down.

"It's nice to meet you." Pam purred at her then glanced over at Spike. "I will seat you at Eric's booth. Follow me." She said opening the front door for them and they entered the club. Pam led them to a booth then turned to them. "Eric and Buffy are indisposed at the moment." She told them giving them a smirk before walking away.

"Go, B!" Faith grinned at looking over at Spike as Ginger walked over to them.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked them with a smile. Spike ordered a scotch and an AB Positive True Blood while Faith ordered a jack and coke. Spike looked over at his girlfriend who was nervously tapping her fingers on the table. He put his hand on top of hers.

"It's ok, luv. Buffy is the one that invited us here and she wouldn't do that unless she wanted to see you." Spike told her as she smiled at him before leaning over to kiss him on the lips. Pam walked up to the table with their drinks.

"Here you go." She said sitting the drinks in front of them. She watched in disgust as Spike poured some True Blood in the scotch. She sat down next to Spike looking over at Faith. "If you two have seen Buffy ex's then I take it you would tell me or Eric? He is trespassing in Eric's area." Pam asked them.

"Hey, I came to warn her that he is here. Angel helped me out when I need it so I do not want anything bad to happen to him. But I hate the way that he has treated Buffy." Faith answered Pam, who studied her.

"I will tell you if that bloody bastard is in the area. Angel's unhappiness equals my happiness." Spike replied to Pam getting a grin from her but a glare from Faith.

"I like you." Pam said to him. Faith would have been jealous but she knew that Pam had been checking her outside of the club. Pam looked across the table at Faith. "Eric has claimed and bonded with Buffy. He does not like it when some intrudes on his area and especially his property." Faith could tell from his tone that if Eric and Angel met it would not be good at all. Pam looked away from Faith as Faith and Spike followed her gaze. Buffy walked up to the table straightening out her red dress with Eric behind her with a smug smile on his face. "I will leave you to your guest." Pam said standing up as her eyes were locked on Buffy before she walked off.

Faith looked at Buffy as she wrung her hands together as Buffy walked up to the table. "Hey, Spike. Faith, it's good to see you." Buffy said with a smile as Faith felt relief hit her.

"It's good to see you, Buffy." Faith said to Buffy, who raised a brow at her. "B." Faith corrected making Buffy smile at her.

"Faith, this is Eric Northman. Eric, this is Faith." Buffy introduced them as Eric nodded at her and Faith waved at him. Faith loved Spike but she wasn't blind so she noticed Eric was gorgeous. Buffy sat down next to Faith as Ginger brought over a slayer drink for Buffy.

"I need to speak to Spike. " Eric said to Buffy as Spike stood up and they walked off to Eric's office.

Buffy and Faith sat in silence for a moment before Faith spoke. "I am so sorry, Buffy. " She began as Buffy cut her off.

"Faith, it's ok. It's all in the past." Buffy said to her as Faith looked at her unsure. "I am not excusing everything you did but I forgive you and understand. So let's just leave it all in the past. So how long have you been with Spike?" She asked her changing the subject.

"It is a year now. We met each other in England when I was staying with Giles." Faith explained to her. "We played poker at a pub not too far from my college on our first date. So how long have you been with Eric?"

Buffy blushed looking down at the table then took a sip of her drink. "Not very long." Buffy shared with the other slayer. "I am happy for the first time in a long time. It looks like you are happy too."

"I am happy. A propose a toast to us." Faith said raising her beer as Buffy raised her glass and the clicked them together then took a drink. "Did I tell you that it is great to see you?" She asked grinning at Buffy.

"You did. Want to try my drink the slayer?" She asked Faith holding out her drink to her.

"Hell yeah. A drink named after us." Faith answered taking the drink from her then took a drink. "Damn that is good." Faith replied with smile.

"Ginger." Buffy called out and Ginger walked over to the table. "Can I get a slayer for my friend?"

"Coming right up." Ginger told her then walked away from the table.

**Eric's office**

"I told Pam that if I see Angel then I will let you know or bring him to you." Spike told him sipping a true blood.

"Good but this is not about Angel. A vampire in my area has gone missing but I have reason to believe that he is plotting against me and Buffy. He has been taken to Mississippi by werewolves on V. The vampire is involved with Buffy's friend, who will stop at no end to find him. Werewolves on V are very dangerous." Eric explained to Spike.

"They have her friend's boyfriend and no matter how dangerous these wolves are it won't matter to Buffy." Spike told Eric the answer that he already had known.

"I know that is why I need Faith to go to Mississippi with Buffy and Sookie. A werewolf that I know that can be trusted and he will look after them until we can join them. I need your help here. Can I count on your help?"

"You can. I know that once Faith gets wind of this she won't let Buffy go on her own." Spike said to him.

"I was hoping that you would say that."Eric replied then took a drink of his True Blood.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. This is my third version of this chapter because the first two did not feel right. Thank you for reading !

**Booth at Fangtasia**

"Giles said that between you and me that we have aged him at least by five years." Faith said to Buffy then took a drink of her slayer drink.

"I miss his lectures. How sad is that." Buffy laughed as Faith joined in. "To Giles." Buffy said raising her glass as Faith met it with hers.

"There is something else going on. I know it's not the Angel and Darla showing up because that just annoying you but whatever it is it is bothering you." Faith said to Buffy unsure if Buffy would share anything with her personal and she couldn't blame her.

Buffy sighed sitting down her drink, "Of course there is something dramatic going in my life there almost always is some craziness going on. " Faith nodded at her understandingly because her life was the same. "My friend Sookie's boyfriend, who is a vampire, has been kidnapped. He was kidnapped by werewolves on V." She began to explain then paused. "I think that he is using Sookie for her telepathic powers and feeding information to the queen of Louisiana. We have to get him back to find out more."

"I am in. How do we find this vamp?" Faith asked with a smile. She was looking forward to using her slayer powers and to working with Buffy.

"Buffy!" They heard a voice cry out then Buffy saw Sookie and Jessica walking up to the table. "Bill tried to contact Jessica. We found a car abandoned on the side of the road there was dead body in the woods. Jessica said he was werewolf."

"Bill must have escaped from the car. His blood was all over the car." Jessica said to Buffy looking as panicked as Sookie.

"Take us there." Buffy said standing up and Faith did the same. They four of them hurried and exited the club. Buffy saw Pam and Oz working at the front door. "Oz, we need your help." She told him then turned to Pam. "Tell Eric that I have a lead and Oz is going with us. I will call him when I find out more." She did not wait for her response before walking off as Oz rushed off after them.

Pam watched them get in to Sookie's car, "Eric is going to be pissed." She said smiling as she shook her head watching them drive off.

**Inside Fangtasia**

Spike and Eric walked back into the floor of Fangtasia to the booth to find it empty. Spike looked around the club for them.

"Buffy is not here." Eric said angry before going to the front door. "Did you see Buffy leave?" He asked her not happy that she left without saying anything to him but could sense she was not in any danger.

"She said to tell you that she has a lead on Bill. She and Faith took off with Sookie and Jessica. Buffy will call when she knows more." Pam told him with a smile.

" Watch the bar." Eric told her before he and Spike walked off to his corvette.

"Damn, I am going to miss all the fun." Pam muttered then went inside the bar.

**Interior of Sookie's car**

Buffy sat in the passenger's seat next to Sookie as she speeds down the road as fast as her car could go.

"You need a new car." Faith called out from the backseat of the car with Oz sitting in between her and Jessica. Buffy turned around shooting her a shut up look. "Come on B! It's the truth this car could break down at any second. I hope someone has AAA." She replied as Buffy continued to stare at her.

Jessica was staring at Buffy as her nostrils twitched then a huge smile crossed her lips. "You smell like Eric." She said to the blonde slayer as her face flushed bright red. "You are doing it with Eric!" She exclaimed as Faith grinned at Buffy.

"Thanks for announcing it to everyone." Buffy muttered to her scowling at her then turned back to face the front of the car.

"I already knew it. My sense of smell is as good as a vampire if not better." Oz replied to Buffy.

"I did too, B. You had the I just got laid look when you came out to greet us. "Faith chimed in.

"This is it." Sookie called out pulling over to the side of the road putting it in park then turned off the car. She rushed out of the car. Buffy climbed out the car as Faith, Oz and Jessica got out behind her following them over to the wrecked car flipped on its top on the side of the road.

"The body is this way." Oz said walking off into the woods as Jessica and Buffy followed him.

"I'll wait here." Sookie said not wanting to look at the body again. Faith wanted to go with Buffy but offered to stay with Sookie encase someone else showed up.

"Damn it!" Faith swore as a black corvette pulled up but sighed in relief when she saw Spike and Eric get out of the car. "How did you know where we were?" She asked them.

"Buffy and Eric have a blood bond." Spike answered as Eric disappeared in a blur into the woods. "This is going to be good. He is bloody pissed off that Buffy left without telling him first." Spike added rubbing his hands together.

"I am going with Buffy when she goes off to look for Bill. It could be really dangerous and I can't let her go by herself with just Sookie." Faith said motioning to Sookie standing next to her.

"You are right but promise me that you will come back to me." Spike replied to her putting his hand on her cheek.

"I promise." Faith said to him then gave a grin before turning to Sookie. "We will find Bill." Faith told her trying to reassure her. She was working on being nicer to people and on trying to make friends. So far she didn't have many friends besides Spike and Giles but she was going to change that.

"Thanks you helping." Sookie replied with a small smile. She was really worried that they would not make it in time to save Bill. Everyone in her life had a habit of dying on her.

**The woods**

Oz was examining the body as Buffy stood a few feet back disgusted by the smell of the corpse.

"How can you stand to be so close? It reeks from back here with my weak sense of smell!" Buffy exclaimed trying to breathe through her nose. She was regretting her choice to where her favorite pair of black high heels in as she looked down and sees them covered in mud.

"He has been dead for maybe twenty four hours." Oz called back to her as he stared at the body in front of him. He examined the werewolf's neck to see it turned to an odd angle but there were also puncture wounds on his neck. "His neck was broken but he was bitten first."

"Ok, but how does that help us find out where Bill is?" Buffy asked him frowning as she felt Eric's presence very close by and the next moment he was standing in front of her. "I see you got my message." She said giving him a small smile as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am going to follow a scent trail." Oz said then hurried off to see if he could figure out where they are headed and to give them some privacy.

Eric crossed him arms over his chest while staring down at Buffy, "I do not appreciate hearing a message that you are leaving from Pam." Buffy could feel his anger towards her.

"I do not appreciate your attitude." Buffy threw back her anger at him crossing her arms over her chest. " I am still the slayer so it is my job to protect people by putting my ass on the line Do you think I want to be out in the woods with decaying body in my favorite pair of high heels?. " She asked him as his blue eyes traveled down to her body to her feet. Her shoes and feet were covered in mud and some of it extended up her calves.

Eric walked up close to her now looking intensely into her hazel eyes, "These wolves are very strong and quick. They know the woods very well if you got lost out here you are as good as dead. They will not take anyone else from me!" He yelled at her taking her elbows in his hands. Buffy almost pushed him off her until his words sunk in. They had killed someone who matter to Eric and he was worried about her.

"They killed someone that you love." Buffy stated not asked him knowing that it was true.

"This is not the place to discuss it." Eric told her as she pushed herself up against him holding him tight.

"You won't lose me." She promised him then looked up at him. "I do not like dying with unpaid debts." Buffy grinned up at him as he leaned down closer to her pulling her into an intense kiss that made her knees buckle.

"Sorry to interrupt." They heard Oz call out to them pulling them apart. "But I know where they are taking him." He had their full attention now as they turned to look at him. "I made some calls to a few werewolf friends that I have about werewolves in the V scene. I just got a call back. Apparently Jackson, Mississippi is the place to score V at this werebar there." Oz said to them with a worried look as he walked up closer to them.

"There is more that you know." Eric said to Oz, who nodded at him swallowing hard. "Finish."

"The blood is being supplied by the King of Mississippi." Oz said in a low voice as Eric's eyes grew large.

"I have heard rumors of The King of Mississippi asking to marry the queen of Louisiana but she has said no. He must be taking Bill as a bargaining chip." Eric realized that this situation was much more dangerous then he first thought it to be. "Do not mention this to anyone." He said to them as they nodded in agreement. "We are done here." They walked back to the car silence.

"Did you find any leads?" Sookie asked them as they reached them.

"No, but know that Bill left here and was headed west." Eric said to her as Sookie looked like she was going to cry.

"We will find him." Buffy said walking up to her pulling her hand on her shoulder. She was glad that Sookie could not read her mind but was worried Oz's mind may give away information. "Will you be ok if I spend the night at Eric's?" She asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I am going back to Bon Temps with Jessica. We are going to stay at Bill's." Sookie replied as Eric took a step forward.

"That is not a good idea. Whoever took Bill could come back for you. You should stay in town at Buffy's with Oz. Jessica can stay with Pam for the evening." Eric told Sookie, who glared at him not liking his answer.

"He is right." Faith spoke up walking up next to her. "Let's get you back to Buffy's place." Sookie crossed her arms over her chest shaking her head.

Buffy sighed turning to face Sookie, "I know how it feels when someone that you love is taken. I know that the only thing you can think about is finding them. You feel like you are letting them down every second that you are just sitting around." She began to explain not only capture Sookie's full attention but also Eric's. "It's sucks sitting around but sometimes that is what you have to do. We can't go off without knowing who we are dealing with or a plan to get him back once we do. If you do that is how you end up dead. "

"You're right." Sookie relented not happy about it. "Let's go." She said walking up to her car.

"Spike, you and Faith can drive my car back to Fangtasia." Eric said handing Spike the keys. "We will meet tomorrow at sunset at Fangtasia."

"How will you and Buffy get back?" Faith asked him as Spike stared at him wondering the same thing.

"We will fly." Eric said smirking at them now slightly hovering above the ground as Spike and Faith looked at him shocked. He pulled Buffy up into his arms and she held on tight.

"I will call you tomorrow." Buffy said to Faith then turned to look at Sookie. "You too."

"Tomorrow at sundown." Eric repeated to Spike and Faith before Eric and Sookie flew off in blur.

"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed looking up at the sky. Faith stared up at the sky in awe as well as Oz.

**The Queen of Louisiana Dayroom**

Sophie-Ann sat in a lounge chair wearing white slacks with a white blouse with her red hair pulled back. She stared at her surprise guest with interest as two of her security guards.

"I was very surprised that you have come here to see me." Sophie-Ann said as her blue eyes look her guest up and down. "Come over here and sit." The queen said patting the lounge chair next to hers.

Angel walked over to the lounge chair now unsure if he should have come here but he had no other choice. He adjusted his black leather coat that he wore over a white t-shirt with black slacks and black boots. "My maker, Darla came to with false information regarding the slayer. I am here to let you know the slayer no plans to kill you or any other vampire in your kingdom." He sat down on the lounge chair next to her.

"Have you spoken with the slayer?" Sophie-Ann asked him raising a brow. She wanted to keep her cards close to her chest because she had a feeling he may be very useful to her.

"No, but I know Buffy. She is retired unless she is protecting herself. Darla is just mad that I came here for Buffy." He explained to her. "I care for Darla but I love Buffy. If I had to choose between them which I do right now then it would be Buffy. So here I am."

The queen stared at him for a few moments before she spoke. "You and Darla came into my area without permission but I may be able to let that go. I may be willing to forgive you for that if you do some things for me in return." She offered him casually to him as she check out her blood red nail polish then glanced up at him.

"I accept as long as you agree to Buffy being safe." Angel agreed to her offer knowing the things that she would ask for would be big but agreed anyway. The queen held back a grin that she felt wanting to cross her lips. This agreement was going to work out very well for her.

"It sounds like we have a deal." Sophie-Ann said to him. "The first thing that I require you to do is to bring Darla to me for punishment." She began noticing his body tense. "Your maker lied to me and that is not something that I will tolerate."

"I will bring her to you." Angel replied after being silent for a few moments. He meant what he said about having to choose between Darla and Buffy that it would be Buffy.

"The second is I would like you to stay on my court. I may have some work for you in Shreveport where Buffy is living." She told him as Angel's body language changed from tense to relieved. She left out the small little fact that Eric and Buffy were bonded until she needed use that information her own good. "Let' play yahtzee and you can tell me all about Buffy." She said grinning at Angel, who returned her smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: I am sorry that if took me so long to update! I hope that you guys like this chapter.**

**Buffy & Oz's townhouse**

"You don't have to babysit me." Sookie told Oz as she looked over at him sitting on the couch next to her. She wanted to be at home in her own bed with Bill next to her but she knew that was not going to happen tonight.

"If Buffy is worried that you are in danger, then you most likely are in danger." Oz replied turning to face her. "Willow was kidnapped when I we were together and it was an unbearable feeling. You have just to make it through one second at a time."

"It helps having someone else who has been through it here with me." Sookie said to him with a small smile. "I am exhausted but I know that I will not be able to sleep anytime soon." Sookie knew that she needed to get distract herself. "Buffy tells me that you are a musician. I can't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it."

Oz smiled at her analogy, "Neither can I so I play the guitar. I could teach you to play a few chords if you want." He offered her.

"I'd like that." Sookie accepted his offer. She felt guilty just sitting on the couch so she might as well do something more distracting.

**Jackson, Mississippi **

Bill sat at a large rectangular elegant dark wood table as he sipped a glass of blood slowly. It did not satisfy his hunger because since he had Sookie's blood nothing else could compare. He had been worried that Eric was going to come between them but now that the slayer was in the picture that was no longer a problem. Although the slayer being in the picture did pose a threat to him with her power aligned with Eric. If she or Eric found out his assignment then he had no doubt that he would not only lose Sookie and meet his final death.

The double doors to the dining hall opened and the King of Mississippi walked in wearing a white dress shirt with a black jacket over it with black slacks.

"Bill Compton. Welcome to my home." He greeted him with a big grin as his face as Bill stood up nodding at him. "Please sit. We have business to discuss. Do you know that I have asked Sophie-Ann to marry me twice? She said no twice but I can't imagine why. Since you work for Sophie-Ann, I thought you could help me out with her saying yes."

"I can do that." Bill offered wanting to save his own skin. "The queen will need your help because she has been selling V through Eric Northman, The Sheriff of area five. I called the NVL and turned him in so she will need your help to cover her tracks."

"I think you will be a good ally to me. Sophie –Ann has you looking after Sookie Stackhouse, who has telepathic powers. Are there any other promising pets in the horizon that I should know about?"

"She had her eye on the former slayer Buffy Summers until Eric bonded to her." Bill informed him. The King of Mississippi's eyes lit up. "The Queen was not very happy about it." He shared with him.

"The Sheriff Northman has never bonded with a human to my knowledge. No vampire has ever bonded to a slayer. I have heard of Buffy Summers. Tell me more." Bill wanted Buffy and Eric out of the way and the queen so he alone could drink Sookie's blood. He began giving him all of the details that he knew.

**Meanwhile**

Buffy smiled as her and Eric landed in Eric's backyard. She held onto his waist as she looked around to see a large pool with lounge chairs around it. She smiled as she looked around the perfectly manicured lawn then looked up at his two story grey house that had black metal railing closing in the large cement deck that had grey lounge furniture.

"Your house is beautiful." Buffy said smiling with her eyes sent on his home. She found herself feeling nervous and excited by Eric letting her into his home. Buffy was smart enough to know that no other human besides his day employees, who he glamoured regularly, had never been there. He took his hand in her leading her to the house. She had not felt anything besides sorrow in hurt in a very long time but now she felt more alive than she ever had in her whole life. They walked inside through the door on the patio into the family room and living room. Buffy looked around the large room with a fireplace, wood floors with dark chocolate leather furniture and a large flat screen television. "You have a tv." Buffy said to him with an amused smile.

"Who doesn't?" He asked her smirking at her. Buffy interest in a tour of his house disappeared at that moment as her desire for Eric hit her like a freight train. "Who was taken from you that you love?" Eric asked her as his fingertips caressed her check softly. Buffy could feel his jealously and desire for her strongly.

"Who that I love has not been kidnapped? Giles and Willow were kidnapped along with my friend Xander. My mother wasn't kidnapped but threatened many times and attacked." She began as Eric raised a brow at her wanting her to continue. "Angel was kidnapped by Dru and Spike when I LOVED him." She admitted then quickly added. "I don't love him nor do I want to think about him. All I have been able to think about is…" She paused swallowing nervously as Eric gave her a look to go on. "All I have thought about is you. You touching me, biting me" She began but stopped as her pulled her close to him. He leaned down as his blue eyes stared into her hazel eyes making her whole body catch fire with need. Eric's lips slowly made their way to hers as he kissed her softly and Buffy moaned into his mouth. His tongue slipped into her mouth and hers met his as she felt her knees going week. "Bedroom" She mumbled pulling away from his lips unable to say more than that. Eric pulled her back into a kiss and a few seconds later they were in his bedroom. Eric lips traveled down to her neck as Buffy's hands slid off his jacket and it fell to the floor before she began unbuttoning his shirt. Eric hands were pulling the zipper of her dress down slowly while he pushed down the desire to bite her so soon. Buffy sighed in relief as got the shirt open and it fell down his arms now able to feel his cold skin under her hands. Her dress fell to the ground and he pulled away from her neck then stood up straight looking down at her.

"I am collecting on that IOU." Eric told her in tone that made her swallow hard and her heart beat even faster than it had been. She nodded at him with a smile before he walked them over to the king size bed that was in the middle of the large room.

"Ladies first." Buffy said to Eric as she unbuttoned his pants then unzipped them. His eyes grew large and she swore she saw him take a few unneeded deep breaths. All of the insecurities that Angel caused her to have about sex Eric made disappear. His pants fell to the ground and she looked down at his very large erection. Buffy dropped down to her knees in front of him both nervous and excited. Eric groaned looking down at her kneeling before him nude. She had not even touched him yet but her emotions were causing his body to go on overload. Buffy leaned forward taking him in her hands then licked hers lips before looking up at him to meet his blue eyes in an intense stare. Buffy licked the tip of his cock causing Eric hands to go into her hair. She took him into her mouth and sucked as her tongue swirled around the head of his penis.

"Buffy" Eric moaned out almost so quiet that she could barely hear him. Buffy took more of him in her mouth slowly but he was so large she wasn't sure if she could even get half in her mouth. She had only done this in her dreams with Eric. Buffy pushed back her nervousness and let her need for Eric take her over. If Eric hadn't been over a thousand years old then he might have come in the next few seconds at the feeling of his cock in her mouth combined with her nervousness and excitement. He looked down at Buffy's head bobbing on his cock as he held her head in his hands and let out a loud groan. Buffy took more of him into her mouth as she squeezed her legs together to get some relief herself. She remembered the girls she went to school with saying how much they hated blowjobs and thought it would be terrible but she was enjoying this as much as sex. She moaned as pre-cum went into her mouth and she pushed more of him into her mouth. Eric's fingers tightened in her hair when she moaned as she sucked him off. The combinations of the smell of her arousal filling the room and watching her with his cock in her mouth was making him lose all control. He felt himself beginning to cum and instead of fighting it he left himself go. Buffy looked up at him as she felt his orgasm begin in hit him to see him staring down at her with such lust it made her clit throb. Eric threw his head back as he came and cried out in his native tongue. Buffy moaned watching him cum as she swallowed it all down making her even more turned on. She took him out of her mouth then the next moment she was laying on the bed and Eric pulled her to the edge of the bed.

"My turn." Eric growled out pulling her pelvis closer to him and put her knees over his shoulders. His mouth was on her in a flash as Buffy cried out loudly as his tongue hit her clit and she heard his fangs click down.

"Eric!" Buffy cried out as his sucked the bud into his mouth and his fingers entered her.

**Queen of Louisiana's dayroom**

Angel drug Darla, who was wrapped in silver chains, through the door as Sophie-Ann clapped with a huge grin on her face.

"You will pay for this, Angel!" Darla shrieked at him while he continued to pull her inside. Sophie-Ann walked over to Darla bending down to look at look at her.

"I suggest that you hold your tongue or I will have to cut it out." Sophie-Ann said with an evil grin as Darla listened to her. "You told me a lie about the slayer coming into my area to kill me and the vampires in my area. Don't bother denying it I met with the slayer a two nights ago."

"You believe a slayer over a vampire." Darla replied with an innocent look on her face as Sophie –Ann grabbed Darla by the hair with her fangs now out.

"If you keep on lying to me, I promise you will regret it." She hissed at her pulling a large chuck of Darla's long blonde hair out causing Darla to scream. "Your maker is pathetic." Sophie-Ann told Angel looking up at him. "I can see why you prefer the slayer. Buffy is quite the package with her innocence yet will rip a heart with her bare hands out of a maenad." Sophie added throwing the clump of hair on the floor then stood up. "Take her to the basement and chain her to the wall." She ordered her guards as they dragged her out of the room as she called out for Angel to help her. "Now that she is taken care of let's talk." She said taking him by the hand leading him over to the lounge chairs. "What do you want from the slayer?"

"I want Buffy. I thought that I could let her have a normal life but I am tired of fighting my feelings for her." Angel explained to Sophie-Ann causing her to roll her eyes.

"Bullshit!" She exclaimed loudly amused with a smirk. "You heard that the slayer was working for vampire at a strip club in Louisiana. He is not any vampire but a thousand year old sheriff of area five. I have to admit that I myself have thought about fucking him even though I prefer women." Sophie-Ann told Angel as his fangs clicked down making her grin. "She only slightly smelled of him when they were here." She patted him on the leg pretending to soothe him. Angel's fangs went up but his whole body was still very tense.

"Buffy is mine." Angel growled out as Sophie-Ann smiled at him sweetly moving closer to him.

"If you want the slayer then you are going to have to grow some balls. I know that you think you are cursed but you just need to stop listening to that pesky conscious of yours. Buffy seemed quite taken the Viking that takes what he wants and makes no apologies for it." She told him as Angel's eyes grew dark with coldness in them after the anger left.

"I won't let him have her. The slayer is mine." Angel said with an Angelus smirk on his face. He leaned in close to the queen of Louisiana. "I am in the mood for a little torture. My marker is chained up downstairs and I have grown tired of her."

Sophie-Ann stood up smiling as she took Angel's hand, "I do like this side of you." She said leading him to the basement. 'This is going better then I hoped it would.' She thought. "Shall we bring a snack along with us?" She asked him as he nodded smiling.

**Fangtasia**

Jessica sat in Eric's office at a chair as she tapped her foot against the floor bored out of her mind. The door to the office open and Pam walked in closing the door behind her.

"Why can't I go home? Hoyt is going to worry about me." Jessica said to Pam, who just rolled her eyes then sat in the chair behind the desk.

"Eric said you were to come here so that is what you will do." Pam explained to her. "Your human will have to deal with you being gone for tonight or as long as Eric says."

"So what do you think of Eric and Buffy? I think I embarrassed her in the car tonight when I pointed out that she smelled like him." Jessica asked Pam with a grin.

"Eric is my maker so I do not have a say on who he chooses to fuck or bond with." Pam said to Jessica with a neutral voice and face but Jessica was not buying it. She stared at the older vampire studying her.

"Oh! You are jealous!" Jessica called out as Pam rolled her eyes at the theory.

"I prefer the company of a woman even though Eric is very skilled lover." Pam said to her looking over the paperwork on the desk.

"I didn't mean them being lovers. I meant of not being the most important person in his life." Jessica explained as Pam's blue eyes snapped up looking at her with rage making Jessica. "I am sorry I said that wrong. I just meant it has just been you and Eric for centuries and now he cares for Buffy."

"Do not speak of things that you do NOT KNOW!" Pam yelled at her. "Your maker is a pathetic excuse for a vampire! My maker may be bonded to the slayer but he has not forgotten about me. All your maker can do feeling sorry for himself! Eric and I have a relationship that you will never understand because all your maker cares about is his self." She finished as tear of blood fell down Jessica's cheek. "Stop crying." Pam ordered her annoyed by the young vampire's tears.

"Sorry, it's just you're right. Bill does not care about me at all! He has not taught me anything about being a vampire. The only things that I know are what you and Eric taught me." Jessica cried as she wiped her bloody tears with away with a tissue from her purse.

"Great. Eric is spending the night fucking the slayers brains out and I get this." Pam muttered annoyed then walked over to Jessica. "Would a fresh young snack cheer you up?" She asked her smiling at her.

Jessica stopped crying and her fangs clicked down, "Yes, it will." She told her then the pair left Eric's office in hunt of dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: My writers block seemed to disappear****! I am hope that you guys like this chapter.**

"Hello?" Faith called out walking into Fangtasia to find it completely empty. "Ok. Creepy." She muttered getting the creeps at finding the bar empty during business hours. "Buffy? Eric?" She called out as someone grabbed her arm from behind and she spun around quickly throwing a punch.

"Hey! It's just me." Angel said to her blocking her punch with a warm smile. "I thought I would get a hello or a hug maybe."

Faith gave him a small smile relaxing, "You snuck up on me. It's good to see you but I am not sure if be here." She warned him as Angel raised a brow at her. "I was going to break it to you easy but here it goes. Buffy has moved on to another vampire. He owns this bar and I don't think Eric would be too happy to see you in his bar."

"You mean strip club?" Angel asked her with a grimace on his face. "What is Buffy thinking? She is working at a strip club and involved with the vampire that owns it! Buffy wants me to come here that is why she is here doing all of this."

"Whoa! You haven't been in Buffy's life for a long time now. She is not that same girl that you knew back then. Buffy wants to be here and is happy here." Faith told him irritated with his theory on way Buffy was in Louisiana.

"I know that I messed up Faith but Buffy belongs with me. She is mine." Angel said to her with sadness in his eyes. The brunette slayer sighed as she put her hand on Angel's shoulder.

"She was yours but not anymore. I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but…" She began but stopped as Angel gave her a pleading look to finish. "She is Eric's. They are bonded. I am so sorry but you waited too long." Angel's brown eyes flashed with anger and hurt then he turned around with his back to her. Faith felt her slayer sense kick in as she got a really bad feeling that they were not alone. "Angel we need to get out of here now." Faith said to in a low voice for only Angel to hear.

"Why is that?" Angel asked spinning around staying at her with cold empty eyes that all she could she was range making her swallow hard. "If I remember correctly, you wanted me to come out and play with you." He said to her as Faith took a step backwards. "I am disappointed that you aren't happy to see me."

"Angelus?" She asked with an uneven voice. She already knew that answer to the question looking at the vampire that use to be her friends. Faith hated how he treated Buffy but he had saved her so she felt her heart break at the loss of his friend. She was unable to keep a tear from falling down her cheek.

"I do love it when slayers cry over me."Angelus mocked her with a smirk. "Your tears could never match up to tears from Buffy over me. Aren't you tired of playing second fiddle to Buffy yet?"

"Is that the best you got? I have a news flash for you I am over all that shit. B is cool and all but I love my life. So you are out of buttons to push because that is the only button I had. "Faith threw back at him with a smirk of her own.

"Oh, right? You have that pathetic excuse of a vampire Spike." Angel laughed at her as anger crossed her face. "It looks like I found another button to push." He gloated with a smile.

"I will stake you just like I did Dru." Faith threatened him as Angel' s smile fell away and rage filled his dark eyes.

"I knew someone had killed my Dru but I didn't know it was you. There goes me and you being friends." He said shaking his head at her. "If you tell me where Buffy is then I will not torture you as much. "

"She is with her lover but I don't know where they are. Damn guess that doesn't help you any." Faith told him sarcastically.

"I will find her. She will watch me kill her lover." He spat out lover like the word was poison. "Then I will make her submit to me. Buffy will be whatever I tell her to be then we will be killing you and Spike."

"You are certainly full of yourself. You are going to be meeting your final death courtesy of Buffy, myself Spike and Eric." Faith said to him getting in fighting stance.

Angelus grinned at her, "I promise this will hurt very much. It's ok to scream because it makes it so much more fun." He told her before he lunged forward at her.

**End of Faith's Dream**

Faith sat up in down quickly stumbling out of bed wearing only Spike white undershirt. She felt arms around her and screamed trying to fight off her attacker.

"Faith, it's me luv." Spike told her as her held her tightly to him as she stopped struggling against him. Faith turned around to face him with tears falling down her cheeks. "It was just a bad dream." He told her putting his hand under her chin. The sorrow and fear in his eyes worried him but he was use to her having nightmares. They were usually about her being in prison but she never really went into great detail about them.

"No, I don't think it was just a dream." Faith said to him holding onto him trying to calm herself. "I need to tell Buffy that Angelus is back or he will be very soon." Spike's blue eyes filled with surprise as he shook his head at her. "I was at Fangtaisa in my dream the whole place was abandoned then Angel showed up looking for Buffy. I told him that he shouldn't be there then ended up telling him about Buffy and Eric being bonded. The next moment it was Angelus threatening the normal to break Buffy and kill us all."

"Buffy is safe with Eric. We will talk to her and Eric tomorrow about all of this." Spike said to her trying to calm her. Faith took a deep breath and nodded at him in agreement.

"You are right." She said to him as they made their way back to the bed. "I have been thinking what if we stay here for awhile. England is great and all but I really would like to stay here. Maybe Eric needs a new dancer for the club." Faith said to him making him scowl at her. "I am kidding but I would love to be a bouncer."

"You are quite talented lap dancer." Spike teased her as she punched in the arm. "It's the truth."

"It was a dare by you!" She exclaimed making him laugh and it made her join in. Spike pulled her up against him.

"Can I get another one?" Spike asked her with a grin. Faith shrugged at him as she stood up pulling him to the end of the bed.

"Yes, but it will cost you." Faith answered with a smirk as Spike's smile fell away. "Deal or No Deal?" She asked him raising a brow.

"Deal." Spike answered her smiling again as she pulled the white undershirt over her head throwing it to the ground.

**Next morning dawn- Eric's bedroom**

Buffy was completely exhausted as she looked up at Eric above her but she met his thrusts. She had lost track of how many orgasms that over the course of the night into the morning. Her whole body was on overload as she felt another orgasm building and could feel Eric's as well. Eric increased the tempo of his thrusts angling his hips making Buffy cry out. He knew it was dawn and the bleeds would start soon so he leaned over Buffy's neck.

"Bite me!" She moaned out desperate for his bite. Eric's fangs sank into her neck causing her pleasure to hit her body so hard that she thought she would pass out. She clawed at his back drawing blood as she came hard with a loud hoarse cry riding out the orgasm. It took everything out of her just to keep her eyes open while she pulled her hand from his back putting it to her mouth. She put her fingers covered in her blood in her mouth sucking his blood off them causing Eric's undoing. He growled loudly as he came inside her while Buffy watched him with hooded eyes. A few moments later he rolled off her pulling her to him kissing her as he smiled at her.

"You weren't exaggerating about that slayer stamina. Next time we will start early to fully find out just how much you can take." Eric said to her as Buffy's eyes began to close then she was out cold. "Impressive." He commented staring at her then rolled over on his back then died for the day.

**Buffy's townhouse **

Faith waited at the door after ringing the doorbell. A few moments later Oz opened the door with a look of surprise on his face. Oz was wearing navy and grey plaid pajama pants with a grey t shirt.

"I am sorry to come here so early but we need to talk." She said to him as he motioned for him to come inside shutting the door behind her.

"Who is it?" Sookie asked walking into the foyer wearing grey shorts with a grey t shirt that said Bon Temps on it. "Hey Faith! I was just making breakfast. Are you hungry? I can make you a plate."

"I would love that." Faith said smiling at her then Sookie walked off into the kitchen. "We have another problem." She told Oz as she turned to look at him. "Angelus is going to make an appearance soon if not already."

"Angelus is a problem." Oz replied in his normal stoic tone. "Dream huh?" He asked her as she nodded at him. "Does Buffy know yet?"

"No, I tried to call her but my call went straight to voice mail. It's probably better that I tell her later tonight." Faith said to him. "How is Sookie holding up?" She asked in a low voice.

"She is better but anxious to get answers like all of us." Oz said to her. "Let's go eat breakfast. You can tell me more about the dream." They walked into the kitchen to see Sookie putting food on the plates.

"Go on, have a seat and eat." Sookie told them as they listened while she went back over to the stove.

"This is delicious." Oz said after he swallowed a bit of eggs. "When Buffy makes breakfast, she pours me a bowl of cereal."

"It is delicious." Faith said to her then took another bite of her food. A few moments later she looked across the table at Sookie again. "We should all be at Fangtasia as soon as it opens. The shit is about to hit the fan again."

"I have realized that I am not the only one who attracts trouble since I met you and Buffy." Sookie said to Faith, who grinned at her.

"You have no idea." She replied to her trying to lighten the mood.

**Eric's bedroom**

Buffy opened her eyes slowly looking around Eric' bedroom that had no windows so it was dark but he had left on the lamps next to the bed. She looked over at the clock on the hall to see it was four thirty in the afternoon. She rolled over and looked at Eric next to her knowing he would awake up soon. Buffy felt nature calling so she got out of the bed slowly worried her legs may give out on her. She went into the large bathroom attached to the bedroom shutting the door behind her then turned on the light. Buffy looked at the mirror expecting to see her face looking like a rats nest and bite marks all over her body but shock hit her when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her long blonde hair looked perfectly straight and her tan skin was perfect except for the fresh bite mark on her neck. Her eyes traveled over to the large shower in the corner of the bathroom then to the Jacuzzi. She went over to the linen closet and pulled out a fluffy white towel. Buffy laid the towel on the vanity counter near the shower the climbed in turning on the water. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of the water hitting her body and she felt Eric waking up in the other room. Buffy's body began to tingle with excitement and she wondered how she could still want sex after last night. She turned around to face the door to see Eric in the doorway naked. He walked over to the shower as his eyes raked over her body making her breath catch in her chest.

"Hi" Buffy said to him shyly as Eric entered the shower smiling at her.

"Hello" He said back to her pulling her to him. He loved that she could be shy after they spent all of that night fucking like the world was going to end. "I was disappointed that you were in my bed when I awoke but not anymore." He told her with his lips now on her earlobe causing Buffy to moan. "If you are sore, I can be gentle." He whispered in her ear then nibbled on her earlobe.

"Don't care if I am sore." Buffy moaned out boldly taking his hard length in her hand. Her back was up against the shower wall and she wrapped her legs around him guiding him into her. She knew that she was not completely ready for him but did not care because she couldn't wait any longer. Eric's fangs clicked down as he began thrusting into her a slowly knowing she was not completely ready to accommodate his size and had to be sore after last night. "Eric, please." She cried out cracking his will power as his thrust went to full speed and he growled loudly. Buffy wondered how she went so long not having sex because now she wondered how she could go without it at for the next few hours at Fangtasia. Eric stared into the slayers hazel eyes with an intensity that made Buffy whole body tingle as he hammered into her.

"Bite me." He said in a low husky voice. Buffy' mouth lowered to his neck then she licked his skin then sucked on the skin before nipping it softly. "Harder." He grunted out as he continued to thrust into as fast as he could. She nipped once more time causing him to growl in frustration then she bit him hard drawing the blood. He threw his hand back at the overwhelming pleasure that ran through is body as she sucked the wound on his neck moaning. When Buffy pulled her mouth away from his neck, he pulled completely out of her spin her around so her back was to him then thrust back into her. Buffy gripped that wall as Eric fucked her from behind.

"Oh my god!" Buffy cried out as he changed the angle of his thrusts now hitting her g-spot. Buffy came hard and her walls gripped his cock making him groan. Eric's thrusts were become erratic as he felt his orgasm began to hit him.

"Buffy!" He moaned out then leaned down pushing her head to the side. Eric's fangs sank into her causing Buffy to climax once again as he drank from her. He then pulled his fangs out of her and roared loudly as he came. Buffy's knees were wobbling and Eric helped steady her as he withdrew for her. She turned slowly around in his arm smiling at him before she kissed him softly on the lips. Eric stared at her as he was overcome with a feeling that he had not had in a very long time real happiness. He could feel it coming from her but he felt it too. "I will wash your hair." He told her reaching for the shampoo as Buffy continued to smile at him.

**Later at Fangtaisa**

Pam and Jessica walked up to Eric office door and could hear Buffy giggling from behind the door.

"Stay still." Eric's voice said with a chuckle in it making Pam raise a brow as she stared at the door. She had not heard Eric chuckle before. He had laughed with Pam but not in the laid back way that he was with Buffy and in that moment she knew Eric was falling in love with the blonde slayer.

"It tickles." They heard Buffy saying back to him then she began giggling again.

"I am almost done. Stop squirming." Eric told Buffy with amusement in his voice. Jessica stared at the door with surprise then looked at Pam next to her. Jessica could not read the look on her face but was dying to know what she was thinking. Pam took a step forward then knocked on the office door.

"Come in, Pam." He called out to her. Pam opened the door and her Jessica walked in to see Buffy sitting in Eric's office chair facing Eric as he sat across from her drawing with a fine tipped black marker a tattoo above her breast. "There finished. " He said putting the cap back on the marker as Buffy looked down at it. She looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

"What does it say?" She asked him not able to read the tattoo in Swedish. Eric smiled at winked at her before turning to Pam.

"Hello Pam. Jessica" He greeted them as Buffy turned to face Pam. Pam looked at her master who sat in front of her wearing a moss green v neck t-shirt with jeans and brown flip flops looking more relaxed then she had ever seen him. In fact if he wasn't so pale then he would almost look like a human.

"Hello Master." She greeted him with a smile then her eyes went to Buffy sitting next to him. She was wearing a black tube top and jeans. Pam's eyes went to the tattoo that Eric had drawn on her and she smirked. "Hello Buffy. I love the tattoo." She said with a mischievous look on her face causing Buffy to turn back to Eric.

"What does it say?" She asked him once again as Sookie, Faith, Spike and Oz entered his office shutting the door behind him.

"Later." He told her turning to their new guests. "Everyone sit." He ordered them. Faith, Spike and Oz sat down on the black leather sofa while Sookie and Jessica sat in the chairs in front of Eric's desk. Pam stood behind Sookie and Jessica's chairs waiting for her master to begin.

"Where is Bill?" Sookie asked Eric before he could begin. Buffy could feel Eric's annoyance with Sookie through their bond.

"The King of Mississppi has him." Eric admitted to her as Sookie's brown eyes grew large and narrowed at him.

"You knew this last night!" She accused him. "We should leave now to go get him. They could kill him!"

"Calm down." Jessica said taking Sookie's hand in hers trying to get her to calm down.

"Sookie. The King of Mississippi is much older than I am. We cannot just go in there without a very good plan. He could kill everyone single one of us in minutes." He explained to her stunning Sookie that someone could end him so easily. "Oz, have you spoken to the werewolf in Mississippi again?" He asked him as all eyes turned to him. Sookie eyes filled with hurt as they met his and Oz looked at her apologetically.

"I did. Alcide said that if we needed any help at all then we have it from him." Oz said to Eric. "He told me that his ex-girlfriend is hooked on V and she is getting it from guess who. Alcide knows where all of the wolves that are addicted to V hang out."

"We should leave Compton there to rot. It is too dangerous for us to go against the King of Mississippi." Pam voiced her opinion as Sookie stood up turning at round to glare at her. "We are all died if we go up against him. Is Bill Compton life more important then everyone in this room, Sookie?" She asked her.

"I love him. We have to save him!" She cried out with tears in her eyes. Jessica stood up trying to get Sookie to sit back down.

"We will. Sit down." Eric said to her stunning Pam, who gave him a stern look. Sookie smiled at Eric as she sat back down in the chair. "Tomorrow night, Buffy, Faith and Oz will go to Mississippi to meet with Alcide. You three will check out the bar but do NOT do anything before talking to me. Are we clear?"

"Yes" Faith and Oz said together to him. Eric turned to look at Buffy when she did not respond and he raised a brow at her.

"Yes, but I think Sookie should go. She can read all the werewolves in the bar without us having to use force to find out." Buffy agreed but made a suggestion of her own. Sookie's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she grinned at Buffy.

Eric looked at Sookie, "If you go then you will have to control yourself and listen to Faith and Buffy no matter what they say." He told her knowing that Buffy was right about them needing her telepathic abilities.

"I promise I will!" She exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. "Thank you, Eric!"

"Oz take Sookie and Jessica to the bar for a drink." He ordered them as three of them stood up then exited the office together. "She will no doubt try to do something stupid so do not leave her unattended. She could get all of you killed."

"I could go with them." Spike offered Eric worried about Faith and Buffy as well.

"You will not be much good with that chip of yours fighting werewolves." Eric pointed out as Spike flinched. "I have contacted a Doctor I know that specializes in supernatural medicine. You have an appointment with her tomorrow night to see if she can remove it."

Spike grinned at Eric then turned to Faith, "I will finally be rid of this bloody chip!" He exclaimed kissing her quickly in celebration.

"We have another problem." Faith said in a soft voice gaining everyone's attention in the room but her eyes went to Buffy. "What did you dream about last night?" She asked her sister slayer.

Buffy's cheeks turned pink as everyone in the room looked at her, "I did not dream anything at all for the first time I can remember." Eric sat next to Buffy with a smirk on his face that no one in the room could miss. Buffy turned to look at him. "Stop it!" She exclaimed hitting him on the arm.

"What?" Eric asked her playing innocent making her glare at him.

"It sounds like Eric fucked you into the deepest sleep of your life." Pam said with a smile on her face.

"What was your dream about?" Buffy asked Faith choosing to ignore Pam. Buffy noticed that Faith was now fidgeting as she sat next to Spike on the couch.

"Angelus. He is back." Faith said to Buffy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: This is an Eric & Buffy story but this chapter has a bit of Buffy and Angel in the past. I just wanted to show some of the past and how Angel hurt her. Sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Flashback-take place right after the Revelation**

Buffy stood outside Angel Investigations staring up at the sign trying to get up the nerve to go inside. She forced her feet to move up to the steps of the Hyperion Hotel making her way to the front door. Buffy walked in the front door slowly feeling very nervous.

"Welcome to Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless." Cordelia called out to her but then looked up to see Buffy the frowned at her. "We can't help someone as hopeless as you. " She sneered at her.

"It's great to see you too, Cordelia." Buffy greeted her with a forced smile. "Is Angel in?" She asked her earning a glare from her.

"No. Now go home." Cordelia said to her then went back to the magazine that she was reading.

"I will wait." Buffy said to her walking over to the couch. Cordelia got up from her chair walking from behind the desk.

"Go home, Buffy!" Cordelia hissed at her as Gun walked through the front door.

"The Buffy!" Gunn exclaimed grinning at Buffy as he walked over towards her. "I can see why Angel can't get over you. Charles Gunn but I go by Gunn." He introduced himself to her holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Gunn." Buffy grinned at him making him grin at her as they shook hands.

"I can't believe that I am finally meeting the Buffy." He gushed not able to take his eyes off of her. "Angel is not too far behind me. We were making sure that no vampires were celebrating by snacking on humans." He said to her as Angel walked into the hotel.

"Buffy" Angel breathed out surprised to see her but smiled at her. Cordelia rolled her eyes at his reaction to seeing Buffy.

"Angel." She said softly to him walking towards him smiling.

"We will leave you two alone. " Gunn said taking Cordelia by the arm as she pushed him away.

"No! Buffy is the one who is leaving." Cordelia countered as Angel broke his gaze away from Buffy.

"Cordelia, please give us some privacy." He said to her as she huffed at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine but I will tell you I told you so when you are brooding after her visit." She said then stormed out of the room as Gunn followed her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as Buffy's eyes flashed with hurt. "Sorry but I am just surprised to see you."

"I know that I should have called but I wanted to say this in person." Buffy told him pushing back her nervousness because it was now or never. "Where else would I be? Now with the Great Revelation you and I can make this work. "She told him smiling at him as she walked up to him taking his hand in hers.

"Buffy, there is still the curse." He told her holding her hand in his. "There is also the fact that I can't give you a normal life."

"I will never have a normal life and I have accepted that. Honestly I do not think that I could live a normal life or that I want to." Buffy confessed to him. "All vampires have souls. Angelus is a part of you. We all have darkness in us. Since I came back from the dead I can feel it even more inside of me but I push it back. We can be together." She said to him pulling him closer to her.

"Buffy." He said to her pushing her away from him. "I love you but we can't be together." He told her as Buffy swallowed hard fighting back her tears. "I can't risk losing my soul. I can't be selfish and ask you to give up kids and a life in the sun for me."

"You aren't asking me to!" Buffy exclaimed feeling hurt and angry. "You can't lose your soul. All vampires have souls. You just have to fight off the darkness." She stressed to him trying to make him understand.

"I am sorry but this is the way that it has to be." Angel told her as she shook her head at him. "You need to move on with your live a normal life." Buffy walked off to the front door hearing all that she needed to hear. "Buffy." He called off after her.

"No! " She cried out turning around. "You don't get to call out for me or come back from me. You want me to move on and that is what I am going to do. Good bye Angel." She said to him then rushed out the front door wanting to get as far away as possible from him. Buffy ran to her mother's jeep Cherokee as she fought back the tears that burned her eyes.

**End of flashback**

Eric's blue eyes were set on Buffy as she just stared at Faith not speaking for a few minutes.

"Angelus was never gone. He is Angel." Buffy said to her calmly. "Angel has been in denial of that fact. We will have to warn everyone that he could come after them. If he comes after anyone that I care about then I will stake him." She finished turning to Eric putting her hand on his arm and he did not in knowledge her touch.

"I will call Dawn and Willow." Spike said getting up with Faith off the couch heading to the door knowing that it was their queue to leave.

"Can you give us a minute?" Buffy asked Pam, who stared at her with her hands on her hips.

"Fine." She replied glancing at her master before leaving the room.

"Eric." She said to him as he stared at her with no emotion. "I was thinking of the day after the great revelation. It hit me when she told me Angelus could be back. That day anything I felt for Angel died that day." She began to explain.

"Angel will meet his final death if he is in my area." He told her not bothering to look her way pissing her off and hurting her. She had spent all night with him last night and it hurt that he did not trust her.

"If he is then I will do it myself. " Buffy said to him getting up out of her chair head to the door of the office but Eric was in front of it before she reached it.

"I am not finished." Eric said to her with his fangs now out as he grabbed her pulling her to him.

"I am."She told him furious but her body betrayed her at the closeness of his body against hers causing her pulse to race and lust to overtake her. "If last night did not convince you that I want only you then I don't know what will." She added reaching for the door knob. Eric stopped her turning her around so her back was against the door. "If I wanted to be with Angel then I wouldn't be with you."

"You are mine." He hissed at her before kissing her hard. Buffy responded immediately unable to control her need for him but a few moments later she pushed him away.

"If I am yours then you are mine." Buffy breathed out pulling him close to her. "You can trust me." She told him then kissed him softly on the lips. "I care about you." She whispered to him then kissed him again softly as Eric kissed her back this time. The next moment Buffy felt his confusion hit her as they kissed but she did not pull away from the kiss. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"The police are here. They want to talk to Buffy." Pam called to them through the door causing them to pull away from each other. Eric pulled Buffy away from the door and opened it to see Pam with two police officers behind them and Cordelia behind them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Buffy muttered shaking her head as she looked at Cordelia shaking her head. "I am Buffy Summer's. How can I help you?" She asked the officers looking at them.

"I am Officer Smith. " He introduced himself. "We have some questions with you regarding the disappearance of Angel Chase." Buffy's hazel eyes filled with amusement as she put her hand over her month and giggled. "Miss this is not a laughing matter. You are the suspect in a missing person's case."

"You mean missing vampire case. Angel last name is not Chase and he is not human. He is over two hundred years old." Buffy corrected them then looked back at Cordelia. "Nice touch giving Angel your last name."

The officers turned around to look at Cordelia standing behind them wearing a short silver tube dress.

"So what if he is a vampire? He is still missing!" Cordelia exclaimed to them then pointed to Buffy." She knows where he is but refuses to tell me. He wants him dead." Cordelia now pointed at Eric as Pam's fangs clicked down.

"Your friend is already dead. You falsified information to the police so you are lucky if we do not charge you." Officer Smith said to her. "You told us that your husband was missing and you thought Miss Summers was responsible. "

"You are pathetic. You could be one of the most desperate and weak humans that I have ever met." Eric said to Cordelia looking at her shaking his head.

"I agree. She thinks that she is appealing. I rather sleep with a man then sleep with her." Pam added enjoying the look on Cordelia's face.

"We will not charge you this time Miss Chase but if you do it again we will take you to in." Officer Smith said to her before walking off as Spike and Faith walked up to them. Cordelia turned to see Spike and Faith approach her.

"It's a Scooby's loser club reunion. Where are Willow and Xander?" She asked smirking at Spike and Faith.

"I should have killed you years ago." Spike said to her annoyed putting his arm around Faith.

"It figures that you two psychos like you would end up together." Cordelia said to them as Faith bit her tongue. Pam walked up to Cordelia grabbing her by the throat.

"If I have to hear one more word from you then it will be your last." Pam hissed at her tired of listening to her. "Leave now and do not come back! I will kill you and do the world a favor since they won't have to look at a walking fashion don't." She let her go and Cordelia stumbled backwards hurrying to the exit. Spike and Faith applauded as Pam took a bow with a smile.

**Meanwhile**

Cordelia walked up to a guy taking pictures of his friend toasting at a table, "Excuse me, would you be interested in making $300 dollars?" She asked him holding up the bills.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked her making Cordelia grin at him. She would make Buffy pay no matter what she had to do.

"Here is what I need you to do." She said then leaned in and whispered into his ear what she needed him to do. "Here is the hotel that I am staying at. You will meet me there in one hour then you will get your money. You will get a bonus if I like what I see." She said to him handing him a match book of the hotel she was staying at and wrote her number inside it.

"See you in an hour." He told her smiling back at her as she walked out the club feeling very smug.

**Outside Eric's office**

"How did it feel to choke her? I have always wanted to do that." Buffy asked Pam making her smile.

"It felt good." She answered then added. "I am liking you more and more." She told Buffy with a smile. "Come have a drink with me?"She asked her.

"I'd like that." Buffy said smiling at Pam then looked up at Eric. "I will be back in a few minutes." She told him.

"Faith you should join us." Pam told Faith who nodded at her. The three girls walked off to the bar leaving Spike and Eric alone.

"My office." Eric said to him as they walked inside and he shut the bar behind him. "Angel needs to be taken out regardless if he is in my area or not. But he will come in my area because he will come after Buffy. He will not get near her."

"I have been dreaming out the day that I stake that bloody bastard." Spike told him with a smile as he rubbed his hands together."You are right that Angel will be back for Buffy. He can't stand being away from her or being with her. But now that you are in the picture he won't be able to stay away." Eric growled loudly. "I know I told you he is a bloody bastard!"

**The bar**

"I never thought that I would see the day that I would really like a human." Pam said to Buffy and Faith after they ordered their drinks. "I can see what my master is so taken with you."

"Thank you." Buffy said to her smiling at Pam. Chow handed Pam a Royal Blend then Buffy and Faith two martinis. "I am sorry about Cordelia." Buffy told Faith as she handed her a drink.

"I do not care what Cordelia thinks of me." Faith reassured her. "Let's drink to us. Three women who can kick ass." She said holding up her glass then Pam and Buffy clinked their glasses against hers.

Sookie and Oz watched them from down the bar as the two slayers and the vampire sipped their drinks.

"I can't believe Pam is being so nice to them." Sookie said to Oz. "Pam is very protective of Eric but she seems to really like Buffy."

"Sookie." She heard her name being called out then turned around to see Sam. "Sam!" She called out grinning get up walking over to him then threw her arms around him. "It is great to see you but I am surprised to see you here." She told him after they hugged.

"I had to check on you to make sure that you were ok. A few people came in the bar asking about you and I had to come here." Sam informed her as Sookie raised an eyebrow. "I should probably talk to Eric before I tell you."

"Where they werewolves?" Sookie asked him while Sam looked at her surprised. "Yes, I know that exist. I also know that they are responsible for taking Bill."

"Sookie, you have to be careful. These werewolves are very dangerous." Sam warned her as Oz walked up to them and stood next to Sookie.

"I know they are dangerous. None of us will let anything happen to Sookie." Oz reassured Sam but he it didn't stop him from being worried. "Sookie has two slayer, a werewolf and three vampires looking out after her."

"See you shouldn't worry but I know that you will." Sookie said to Sam. "You need to relax. Come on have a drink with us."

"No, I have to drive back tonight." Sam said to her as Sookie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sam Merlotte. You better stay and have drinks with me. It would be rude if you didn't." Sookie exclaimed to him as Oz nodded.

"You can stay at Buffy and I's place. There will be plenty of room because Buffy will most likely staying at Eric's." Oz said to him really hoping that she did. He loved living with Buffy but not hearing Buffy and Eric going at it.

"Ok. I will stay." Sam gave in making Sookie squeal in delight and he grinned at her. Sookie took him by the hand pulling him over to the bar. "The first round is on me." He told her as the three of them reached the bar.

**Hilton Shreveport Lobby- An hour later**

Cordelia sat in a chair the lobby reading a Vogue magazine then put it down looking at her watch. A moment later she looked to the front entrance to see the guy from the club carrying his camera in hand. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Let's see the pictures." She said to him as he turned on his camera and showed her the pictures. A huge smile crossed Cordelia's lips as she viewed the pictures. "These are perfect." She told him taking three hundred dollars out of her purse. "If you can download them to my laptop for me I will give you a two hundred dollar bonus." She said reaching down grabbing her laptop bag.

"You got yourself I deal. "He told her then took the computer from her after she removed it from her bag. "Do you mind if I ask what you are going to do with them?" He asked her after he finished downloading them to her computer.

"Let's just say that someone will finally get what is coming to her." Cordelia told him taking the computer back from him. "I would tell anyone that you met me or had any part of this. Or it could end badly for you and me." She warned him.

"You got it lady." He told her then got up and left the hobby.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN: I am SO sorry that it took me months to update! I kept writing this chapter then deleting it and starting over. I hope you guys like it . Thank you for reading!**

**Fangtasia –the next evening**

Sookie walks into the bar with Oz and Sam wearing a white cotton sundress with a red cardigan and red ballerina flats as Pam leaned up against the bar watching her with a smirk on her face wearing a black leather skirt and a matching corset.

"You look delicious Miss Stackhouse." Pam teased Sookie. "I am sure that I know how to please you a women much more than Bill Compton."

"I am not in the mood for your lesbian weirdness." Sookie said to her as she sat down at the bar and tapping her foot on the bottom of the bar stool. Sam sat down next to Sookie and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I know that you are determined to bring Bill home but I don't want you putting yourself in danger." Sam said to Sookie worried that she would put Bill's life before her own life .

"I could just give her some of my blood so I could track her if she gets into any trouble. We all know that she will." She offered as Sookie looked at her like she was crazy then shook her head. "If you want to get yourself killed that is not my concern but Buffy is because she is Eric's. If you do something stupid and she gets killed I will make you wish you were dead." Pam warned her causing Sam to take a step in front of her protectively.

"Are we ready to go?" Faith called out as she entered the club walking over to a table putting her duffel bag on a table with a grin. She missed the rush of slaying and this was going fill that void for her.

"Eric and Buffy are running late. If I had to guess from what I felt earlier then they were fucking each other when they should have been here already." Pam informed them inspecting her red nail polish to make sure it was perfect.

"I didn't need to know that. A simple they are running late would be just fine." Sookie said to Pam crinkling up her nose.

"Try working when you can feel your maker fucking his brains out." Pam said to her as surprise and shock filled Sookie's eyes. "Yes, Lorena can feel a bit of what Bill is feeling when he is fucking you." She informed the telepath with a grin. "Eric is here." She added as Eric and Buffy walked into the bar as all eyes were on them.

"Hi." Buffy said with a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry for running late but we just need a few more minutes. Is that ok?" She asked them adjusting the grey zip up sweatshirt that she had on with black yoga pants.

"We will be in my office." Eric said taking Buffy's hand and as they hurried off to his office.

"It has to be weird to feel whatever your maker is feeling." Oz commented to Pam.

"I am use to it." She said biting her tongue that it was like being in porno but lately there were too many emotions wrapped up in the sex for her taste.

**Meanwhile in Eric's office**

Eric shut the door behind them as Buffy walked over to his desk and sat on it.

"Ok, spill it. Why are you so willing to help out Bill? You barely put up a fight when I asked you to help find him even after you found out the King of Mississippi is involved." Buffy asked him as her hazel eyes stared at him with curiosity. Eric smirked with a twinkle in his eyes that lead to hours in bed as he took off his black jacket that he wore over a light blue dress shirt with black pants. "Oh no, you don't. You distracted me all night with that look but not now. Talk."

Eric stared at her for a few moments before he spoke, "The King of Mississippi will have no doubt have an interest in Sookie. Bill will distract him away from her by offering him an alternative interest."

Buffy did not need to hear her name said because she knew it was her. Eric walked up to her standing in front of her at the desk looking down at her intensely in his eyes feeling his need to protect her that made her breath catch in her chest.

"Bill Compton will meet his true death if one hair is harmed on you." Eric told her as her put his hand on her cheek. "You have sacrificed your life in the past for others but you must come back to me." Buffy grabbed his blue dress shirt pulling him down so they were face to face then her lips brushed his softly.

"There is nothing that could stop me from coming back to you." Buffy said to him in a soft voice as she put her hand on his face letting all of hers emotion show in her hazel eyes. "I will kill anyone that tries to stop me." She added now smiling at Eric making him grin back at her.

"If you keep talking dirty to me then everyone out there will hear me fucking you." Eric leaned in and growled into her ear. He pulled Buffy into a passionate kiss but someone began banging on the door.

"B let's hit the road!" Faith yelled out from behind the door.

"I'll be right there." Buffy called back to her looking up at Eric as the heard Faith boots clicking on the floor as she walked away. "I promise that I will come back. I also promise that if you feed off anyone or that some gangbanger touched you in anyway then you will wish that I hadn't come home. You will be guts on the floor." She informed him with a sweet smile. Eric did not desire any other woman but Buffy. Her blood and sexual stamina had spoiled him to regular humans but he hated being told what to do.

"Aren't you sweet?" He replied as Buffy smiled at him pushing him back from her so she could get up off the desk. She raised a brow at him but he just stood there staring at her. Buffy rolled her eyes then went to leave but Eric grabbed her arm. She spun around to look at her lover feeling angry and hurt.

"I have not been with just one woman not even in my human life." Eric informed her causing Buffy to try to pull way but then he added in a low voice. "No woman has ever held my interest past one night or a warm meal." Buffy stood up on her tiptoes then kissed him passionately. "We should exchange blood before you go. I am hungry and the more of my blood that is in you the better." He said pulling away from the kiss to nuzzle her neck causing Buffy's eyes to flutter shut and her heart to face. His lips brushed the artery in her neck and her grip strengthened around him.

"Eric" Buffy moaned as his fangs sank pierced her skin and pleasure washed over her. A part of Buffy want to say screw the mission and stay her with Eric but she knew that she had to go. Her hands were in his hair holding his head to her neck as he drank from her. He licked his lips after drinking from her as Buffy took a deep breath to get control of her lust. Eric put his wrist to his mouth biting down then Buffy took it sucking at the wound. Eric's blue eyes stared at her with since an intensity that Buffy felt her self control cracking.

"Knock, knock." Pam said throwing open the door to see Buffy drinking from Eric.

"I told you to knock first." Eric growled at her as Buffy continued to drink keeping her eyes set on Eric.

"I did." Pam pointed out to her master with a smirk then looked over at Buffy. "Is it my turn?" She asked as Buffy pulled her mouth away from Eric's wrist.

"I better go." Buffy said to Eric. "I will call you when we get there." She leaned up to give a Eric a quick kiss but he didn't comply to the short kiss pushing her up against the wall kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Pam watched them wishing that she could join in but knew better then to ask. "See you soon." She told him in husky voice before leaving the room. Eric and Pam stared at Buffy's ass as she left the office.

"I can almost understand why you are pussy whipped." Pam said to her master with a smirk as he growled at her before she left the office. She made her way to the front entrance of the club to see everyone headed out of the door. "Buffy." Pam called out to her causing Buffy to stop in her tracks.

"You guys go ahead and I will be right out." Buffy told them as the door shut behind them leaving her alone with Pam.

"You better come back in one piece or Eric will go on murdering rampage. I won't lose my master because you died trying to be a hero." Pam warned her glaring at her making Buffy smile at her.

"Don't worry about me." Buffy told her then winked at her then exited the bar.

**Later Jackson, Mississippi **

Buffy sat in the passenger seat of her jeep Cherokee as Oz drove. Sookie and Faith were in the back seat laughing as they chatted. She had not felt any peace or comfort since she came back from the dead but then again she never had much peace or comfort before she died but she felt it now. It was ironic due to the loud music and talking going on in the car but she was truly happy for her new life, friends and Eric.

"Willow called me earlier. She wanted to fly down to help us but she had finals and I don't want her in danger." Oz said to Buffy pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I agree." She replied glancing over at him noticing the look on his face. "You still are in love with her." Buffy added quietly so Sookie and Faith would not over hear them talking.

"I am." Oz admitted to Buffy looking at her then looked back at the road. "Willow is impossible not to love but I broke her heart and lost her. I wish that things were different but they aren't."

"You really hurt Willow and she fell in love with someone else but I think she has always loved you too. Willow was lost after Tara was killed and I honestly wasn't sure if I would ever get my friend back. Well not until you came back into her life. I have been seeing bits and pieces of the old Willow coming back." Buffy said to him. She had always hoped that Oz and Willow would work things out because they really did love each other but she knew how hard it was to get over the past and the hurt. It would take time, love and patience to get past it. Willow and Oz had all three things on their side.

"I want Willow but I will take her in my life in whatever capacity that I can have her." Oz said to Buffy making her smile. She knew in that moment that Oz and Willow had a real chance at working things out at that moment.

**Fangtasia**

Eric was sitting a table with Pam as the staff prepared to open the bar for the night when the front door of the bar opened and the Magister and a vampire swat team entered.

"Good evening Magister. What a surprise. What brings you to my bar?" Eric asked him standing up getting him with a smile. If Buffy had not been in his life then he would be in some really deep shit at this moment.

"We have been informed that you are selling V Sheriff Northman." The Magister replied as the swat team spread out and began searching the bar.

"I can reassure that is not true. Whoever informed you of this is just starting a nasty rumor about me." Eric said then sat back down in his chair.

"We will be searching your club top to bottom so you will not be opening your bar tonight. You two stay here." The Magister told him before walking off.

"I will trust that I will be compensated for my lost business income when you find nothing." Eric called out after him as he disappeared back to Eric's office.

"Please remind me why we are helping that pathetic excuse for a vampire Bill Compton when we should be destroying him." Pam said to her maker as she tapped her pink high heel against the floor.

"Trust me Pam. I will see that Bill Compton gets what is coming to him very soon." Eric said smiling making Pam grin back at him.

"Promise that you will let me help." Pam said to him as he nodded at her. "I can't wait to torture him." She added with a smirk as Eric's cell phone rang. "Is it your girlfriend? Do you miss her already?" She asked him getting a glare from him as he answered his phone.

"Have you arrived?" Eric asked not even bothering with a greeting but Buffy just ignored the lack of greeting.

"Yes, we just got here. Alcide is going to take us to the bar at eleven". Buffy said into the phone as sat on chair in the bedroom that she and Sookie were sharing while Sookie, Faith, Oz and Alcide all sat in the kitchen talking. "I know it was my idea to bring Sookie but I am a little worried that she is even more desperate to find Bill now that we are here."

"Remind Sookie that all of your lives depend on her not doing anything stupid." Eric said with an edge to his voice to Buffy.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked changing the subject quickly.

"Some visitors dropped by for a visit so we are closing for the night." Eric replied casually in the phone leaning back in his chair.

"Oh." She replied putting together that his bar was currently being raided. "I better go but I will text you when we leave the bar." She said then glanced down at her chest. "What kind of marker did you use for this tattoo because I tried scrubbing it but I can't get it off. I am going to have to wear something that covers it. " Buffy didn't need to see him to know that he was smirking into the phone. "What does it say again?"

"You better cover it up lover. Call me later." Eric said then hung up the phone. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Alcide's apartment **

Alcide looked at the girls that sat across from the table at him unable to believe that they were the slayers capable of killing a vampire.

"This bar is very dangerous. I am not sure that I should take all three of you in there." Alcie said as Buffy and Faith rolled their eyes in unison. "No offense."

"We get it all the time." Faith said to him as Buffy looked around the room then noticed a cooking pan drying. Buffy got up out of the chair grabbing the pan then back to the table. She bent the pan in half like she was folding a piece of paper causing Alcide's eyes to grow large. Faith took the pan from her bending it back it is original form.

"Are you sure now?" Buffy asked Alcide while Faith handed back the pan to him.

"We have one more problem. The both of you smell like vampire especially you, Buffy." Alcide informed them as Buffy crossed her arms over her chest looking over the table to Oz.

"Oz tell him that I do not smell. You drove the whole way here with me and you didn't say anything." Buffy said to Oz, who looked down at Alcide then back at Buffy.

"I didn't want to say anything in the car but you smell like Eric." Oz said to her causing Buffy to glare at the two werewolves across from her.

"We are going into a were bar that is full of werewolves that are addicted to V. It will kind of hard for us to blend in with you two reeking of vampire." Alcide explained to them. "You two need to shower then Oz and I will have to put our scent on you to cover up the vampire smell."

Buffy knew that Eric would freak out at the idea of any man putting his scent on her but it had to be done. "Fine but I better be able to shower off the smell when we get back or things will get really ugly." She said leaving the room to go get a shower.

"She means that Eric will go ballistic and rip your limbs from your body." Faith said winking at Alcide before leaving the room.

"What does a girl like Buffy see in Eric Northman?" Alcide asked Oz shaking him head.

"Buffy's not your average normal girl. She has killed many demons, vampires and died twice." Oz said to Alcide before leaving the kitchen.

**Fangtasia **

Spike walked through the front door of Fangtasia to see Eric sitting at a table with Pam and the rest of the bar was empty.

"Spike. I take it the Dr. Ludwig was able to take care of your chip." Eric called out to him not bothering to get up out of the chair that he was sitting in.

"I had to test it out on so I punched the first guy I saw on the street. No shock! I feel bloody brilliant." Spike said to him with a grin.

"I like your style." Pam said returning Spikes' smile. "Would you like a snack? I can get you a blonde, red head or a brunette."

"I already ate but thank you." Spike said to her not elaborating on who was his dinner. "Are you closed tonight?"

"It seems that Bill Compton was trying to set me up for fall. My club was raided tonight but they did not find anything." Eric explained to him then took a drink of the royal blend blood in the glass in front of him. "Bill will have so serious explaining to do when he returns home."

"Should I call the staff in so we can open?" Pam asked Eric, who nodded at her then she walked back to Eric's office.

"Buffy tells me that you and Faith plan on staying in town in definitely. I would like you to both to work for me." Eric said to him as he poured a glass of blood for Spike.

"I haven't had a job since I was human. What do you have in mind?" Spike asked him interested in the idea of working with Eric.

"Security mostly but I also need someone that I can trust out looking for Angel. He will suffer for coming into my area." Eric explained to him.

"You got yourself a deal." Spike replied then took a drink from his glass.

**Lupines Bar**

"Do not leave my side." Buffy said to Sookie as they walked through the crowd falling Alcide.

"I promise." Sookie said to her but Buffy wasn't sure if she believed her or not. They made their way to the bar with Faith and Oz behind them. "This place doesn't look so bad." She said looking around the bar.

"What are you doing here Alcide?" they heard a female voice yell. They turned to see a very skinny red head wearing a black bikini top and very short jean skirt.

"Hello Debbie." He said to the skinny redhead politely but the tension in his body was very noticeable.

Debbie looked at him then over at Faith, Sookie and Buffy glaring at them. "Which one is your date? They all look pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"No one asked you anything." Faith said with a smirk walking over next to Alcide. "And you are?" Faith asked Debbie as rage flashed in Debbie eyes.

"Debbie." A muscular man wearing a flannel shirt with the sleeves ripped out and light jeans walked up putting his arms around her. "I have been looking all over for you. It's almost time." He said to her then turned his attention to Alcide. "Alcide. I see you have brought some friends." He said to him then looked over at Buffy, Faith and Sookie grinning at them. "I am Cooter." He said to them with a smile.

"Let's go." Debbie said pulling him away back through the crowd.

"That's your ex?" Sookie asked him looking at him surprised.

"She wasn't always that way." Alcide defended his ex-girlfriend.

"I'm sure she wasn't." She said to him putting her hand on his arm as she gave him a small smile.

"Ok, let's get to work." Faith said to them then strutted down to the end of the bar to a group of guys.

"What is she doing?" Sookie asked Buffy watching as Faith flirted with the men then waved at Buffy and Sookie to join her.

"She is helping us get information." Buffy said taking Sookie by the wrist and leading her over to Faith. Sookie smiled at the men politely as Buffy and Faith flirted with them and shots were ordered. Sookie tried not to wince at the dirty thoughts they were having about Faith, Buffy and herself. Sookie took the shot then scrunched up her nose as she sat the shot glass down.

'I need some V. The vampire that we took from Bon Temps to the Kings mansion had good blood but it didn't compare to the Kings.' She read from the guys in the group.

"Please excuse us. We need to use the ladies room." Sookie said to them then the three of them walked back to the ladies room. "I know where they have Bill." She whispered to them. "Let's get out of here and go get him."

Buffy had a bad feeling as they exited the bathroom to find Alcide and Oz. Everyone's attention was on the stage where Cooter and Debbie were standing and he had a smoking hot brand in his hand while Debbie on her hands and knees. The crowd cheered as Cooter put the brand on her right shoulder while she screamed out. A dark haired vampire wearing a suit and sunglasses got up on the stage causing the crowd to cheer even louder.

"We need to go now." Buffy said knowing instantly that the vampire on the stage was the King of Mississippi. He was making her slayer sense go crazy and with one look at Faith she could tell her slayer sense was doing the same thing. They reached Oz and Alcide as the King of Mississippi cut open his arm and held it over glasses on a tray. The five of them made their way to the front door of the bar as quickly as possible but making sure not to attract attention.

"The King of Mississippi had Bill! I am guessing that he was the vampire on the stage. We need follow him back to his house and get Bill back." Sookie exclaimed leaning forward to Buffy in the front seat.

"We will get Bill back but we need to go back to Alcide's and call Eric. " Buffy said to her as Sookie went to get out of the car as Buffy pressed the child locks on the back doors. "You going back in that club will just get you killed. It will not get you Bill back."

"What if they had Eric? What would you do?" Sookie asked her as tears built up in her eyes as Alcide started the car and began to drive.

"She would try to go in there but I wouldn't let her. Buffy is trying to keep you safe" Faith said answering for Buffy.

**Alcide's apartment exterior**

Buffy walked outside the front entry door as her cell phone rang and she looked down to see it was Eric calling her. "Hey Eric." She said softly into the phone.

"You are upset. What is wrong lover?" He asked her as he sat in his desk chair leaning forward.

"We were right about he has Bill. Sookie wanted us to follow him home from the bar then break in to get Bill. Her heart was breaking and I had to force her to stay in the car. She is upstairs in the bedroom crying hysterically." Buffy sighed into the phone. "Now I know how Giles felt always being the voice of reason."

"Did the king see you or Faith?" Eric asked her in a stern voice.

"No, we got out of there before he noticed us." Buffy said trying to reassure Eric feeling his worry through the bond. "My slayer sense was off the charts around him and so was Faith's. How do we get Bill back?" She asked him.

"Bill may have been dragged there initially but I believe that he is not in any danger. He gave me up to the King Russell Edgington to prove his loyal. You need to come back to Shreveport immediately. Russell may have sensed your presence without you noticing it. I don't care if you have to knock Sookie out to get her in the car but you need to leave now." Eric stressed to Buffy trying not to yell as Pam knocked on his door. "Pam I am on the phone." He yelled to her but she opened the door to his office anyway.

"The shifter just called a vampire was in Merlotte's asking all kind of questions about Sookie and Buffy." Pam informed him as Buffy heard her through the phone. "He saw Sookie friend Tara leaving the bar with the vampire."

"I will get everyone together. I will call you once we are on the highway." Buffy said then hung up the phone rushing back into the apartment building rushing up the stairs in blur. She threw the door open to Alcide's apartment open to see Faith and Sookie sitting on the couch closing the door behind her and locking it. "Did you tell anyone we were here?" Buffy asked Sookie looking panicked.

"No." She answered as Buffy raised a brow at her. "I just told my friend Tara." She added as Buffy rushed into the other room grabbing everyone's bags. "What is going on?"

"They know where we are." Buffy said as Oz and Alcide came into the room.

"How do they know?" Alcide questioned her as Buffy threw everyone their bags.

"We don't have time for this." Buffy yelled at them as the door was busted down revealing the King of Mississipi and three werewolves.

"Miss Summers is correct." Russell said grinning at them as the werewolves entered the apartment. "I only want the women." He instructed them as they approached Buffy. Faith pushed Sookie off the couch back to Oz, who shielded her with his body.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." One of the guys said approaching Buffy with a menacing look in his eyes. Buffy kicked him in the face in blur knocking him to the ground as she grabbed a sword that Eric gave her holding to the man's throat.

"The hard way or is it?" She gloated the werewolf on the ground that growled at her. She could hear Faith and Alcide fighting the wolves knowing more would be there soon. The wolf on the ground below her grabbed her and she stabbed him leg before throwing him into the hallway.

"You are worthless." Russell said to the wolf that worked for him before ripping off his head. Buffy stared at Russell shocked as he just grinned at her. "He was a disappointment. I would be weak to show him any understanding." Buffy knew that they were in deep trouble as five more wolves appeared behind Russell. They were cornered with no way out of the apartment except through Russell.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Fangtaisa**

Eric sat on his throne as Buffy's panic rushed through their bond causing him to sit up straight in the throne. He headed to his office in a blur as the crowd watched him with awe. Pam entered his office the next second having felt his worry.

"Buffy is in danger. You must watch the bar." Eric said to her as Pam raised a brow disapprovingly.

"Eric, I know that you are bonded to her but I cannot lose you. Her life is not as important as yours." Pam stressed to him. She had never worried about losing Eric because there was never anyone that was capable of taking Eric until now. "She will be the death of you."

Eric's fangs clicked down, "Do NOT forget who you are talking too!" He exclaimed to her furious. "You and I would be standing trial for selling V. I am going." Eric added then disappeared in a blur as Pam stared at the door frowning.

**Alcide's apartment**

"Miss Summers I would hate to have to hurt you .We could make all of this civil if you just come with me." Russell said to her shaking his head. "I will not ask you again."

"You will have to forgive her your majesty. " Eric called out as all eyes went to the sound of this voice to see him hovering outside of the window. His voice was neutral but inside his rage was boiling over at Russell threatening to hurt her but he kept it hidden.

"Please come in Eric." Alcide called to him as Eric opened the window climbing inside the apartment.

"Sheriff Northman. I am surprised to see you in my area." Russell Edgington said to him with an edge in his voice as he watched Eric walked up to Buffy standing next to her.

"I felt that Buffy was in danger. We are bonded. I would have called you first but I didn't have that option." Eric said trying to play nice with the king in front of him when he really wanted to rip him to shreds.

"I thought it to be a rumor. Please forgive me for my behavior." Russell said to him not sounding very sorry at all. "You all must come to my mansion as guests." He said motioning for the all of his men to leave the apartment and the hallway. "I insist."He added with a smile.

"Yes, your majesty." Eric answered bowing to him then he took Buffy's hand in his.

"You can't be serious." Sookie began as Oz cut her off putting a hand over her mouth.

"Ssh. Now isn't the time." Oz whispered to her and put his free hand in hers squeezing it. Sookie held onto it tightly as fear rolled through her.

"I would listen to your friend Miss Stackhouse." Russell warned her. "We can all ride in my limo." Russell said grinning at them.

**The Kings palace**

Buffy walked into the foyer staying close to Eric as Faith entered with Sookie holding her hand in support and Oz and Alcide entered last.

"Welcome to my home!" Russell said closing the door after he entered. "I have a dinner party planned for all of us. My Talbot has been working hard to make sure everyone is just right."

"I have been working very hard." Talbot called out coming down the steps. Buffy's eyes went to him the handsome dark haired vampire that was wearing black slacks with pink polo t shirt. "I see we have a few extra guests. I will make sure the table is changed accordingly." He said before turning to Eric giving him a flirty grin. "Sheriff Northman it is VERY nice to meet you." He added as his eyes a scanned over his body then turned his attention to the slayer. Talbot dark brown eyes stared deeply into her eyes. "I have heard that slayers smell delicious and they were not lying." He said licking his lips.

"It is good to meet you. This is my bonded Buffy Summers. She is mine." Eric introducing him as he put his arm around Buffy wanting to make it clear no one could touch her causing disappointment in his eyes but then his eyes wondered back to Eric.

"Talbot." Buffy said to him in soft innocent voice causing all eyes to fly to her causing all of the vampires in the room fangs to drop. "I don't share my blood or Eric." She added in a strong authoritative voice making Talbot hiss at her and Russell to laugh. Buffy was not jealous in any way of Talbot but it was rude to eye fuck Eric in front of her like she wasn't there.

"I see why you are so enthralled by her. One moment you are sugar and spice the next ready to kill." Russell told Eric giving Buffy a friendly smile. "I am growing to like you." He added then turned his attention to Faith and Sookie. "This room is just filled with interesting humans a telepath and another slayer!"

"Where is Bill?" Sookie asked him in a raised voice as Russell shook a finger at her.

"He will be down in just a minute with his date." Russell informed her with a grin causing Sookie's stomach to drop. She was just about to say that he was lying when the click of high heels coming down the steps filled the room. Sookie's eyes went wide as they took in the sight of Bill wearing a black suit with a bow tie and his maker Lorena on his arm wearing a long red sequence dress.

Buffy pulled her eyes from the couple on the steps to look at Eric, who was looking at her giving her a warning look to stay out of shit that was going to the fan.

"Bill! Let him go you bitch!" Sookie yelled out to Lorena, who was in down the steps in a blur but Buffy was in front of Sookie in a blur and had her hand around Lorena's neck.

"You lay one hand on her and I will stake you skanky ass." Buffy warned her as Lorena hissed at her furious but she wasn't the only one. She didn't need to look over at Eric to know that he was just as pissed off at her as she was at Lorena.

"Control your human before I rip her throat out!" Lorena threatened causing Eric to grab the back of Lorena's head.

"I will RIP your head off if you DARE touch what is MINE!" He stressed to her as Bill grabbed Eric off of Lorena stunning Sookie. Bill had not met her eyes or even acknowledged her presence at all now he was protecting his bitch of a maker who wanted to her dead.

"Now NOW CHILDREN!" Russell yelled getting everyone's attention to him but no one moved one inch. "My Talbot went to great lengths to throw this party so you will all play nice. You will let go of each other now!" He stressed to them with frustration causing Buffy to let go of her hold on Lorena and Eric and Bill let go of the hold they had on each other.

"I apologize for my lovers actions." Eric said to Russell earning a nod from him. "Would you be so kind to give us a moment in private?" He asked gripping Buffy's arm harshly as she glared at him.

"You may use my study. It is down the hall to the right the second door on the right." Russell said to Eric. "We will meet you in the dining room. It is down the second hall on the left." He said gesturing his guest to the hall while Eric and Buffy went the opposite way.

**Russell's study**

Eric closed the door to the study behind them as he finally let go of his death grip on Buffy's bicep. She spun around and slapped him across the face furious. The next moment she found her back up against the wall as Eric had both of her arms above her head gripping them roughly.

"You lied to me then you dare to strike me." Eric hissed at her as his fangs clicked down. There was bond was filled with rage and Buffy wasn't sure who was more pissed off. It was just when you thought of kneeing him in the stomach she felt his fear for her life wrapped up in the rage he was feeling. She stared into his blue eyes that were glaring at her realizing she was putting all of them in danger and he was trying to protect her.

"I am sorry. I couldn't let her hurt Sookie." Buffy whispered to him with sincerity in her voice and eyes. Eric stared at her harshly for a moment then crashed his lips into her kissing her feverishly. Buffy kissed him back as his need for her hit her making moan into his mouth. Her whole body was on fire as he pressed against her making her forget where they were when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Eric pulled away from her lips as Buffy gasp to for breath then moaned when his lips were on her earlobe.

"Buffy." He whispered in a low voice that oozed sex causing the smell of her arousal to fill the room. The next moment he was at the curve of her neck as his fangs brusher the throbbing vein her throat and she ached into him moaning.

"Eric!" She cried out loudly climaxing as his fangs penetrated her skin as he drank from her still holding her arms up against the wall. Eric growled into her neck as he sipped her blood for a few moments but pulled away from her to bit his wrist and put it to her mouth. Buffy latched onto it the moment it touched her lips moaning as she drank his blood.

**Russell's dining room**

"It looks like you two have made up." Russell called out from the dining room table as he watched Buffy and Eric enter the dining room.

"I apologize for ruining your dinner party." Buffy said to him forcing herself to say the words that made her want to vomit. She really wanted to shove Mr. Pointy in Russell and Talbot's hearts but she knew that was not an option right now.

"Apology accepted. Please have a seat and join us." Russell said with a smile as Buffy and Eric sat down at the table next to each other. Buffy looked over at Sookie noticing that tears were forming in her eyes that were set on Lorena fussing over Bill.

"It seems that we have the same taste, Buffy." Talbot said to her eyeing Eric then his eyes went to Buffy. "Angelus and I know each other very well. How long ago was the orgy we had?" Talbot asked Russell with a smile. Buffy hid her shock but did not show it on her face. She knew that she shouldn't be shocked but this definitely stunned her.

"What a great night! I believe that it was sometime in the 1850's." Russell grinned at his lover then turned to Buffy. "Angelus is a delicious beast." He added licking his lips.

"You should catch up with him. I hear that he is in Louisiana and I am sure that he would love to hear from you." Buffy said to him with a smile. "Isn't that right, lover?" She asked Eric squeezing hi s hand under the table.

"Yes, it seems that he is living in my area without checking and his maker Darla is with him." Eric said to Russell and Talbot as Talbot growled at hearing Darla's name.

"I see everyone hates her as much as I do." Buffy said to Talbot as he gave her a genuine smile. She looked over to see Lorena caressing Bill's cheek. "There is nothing more pathetic than a coward that hides behind lies to survive. The truth will always come out and they will get what is coming to them." Buffy said looking over at Bill, who managed to pull his gaze away from Lorena.

"I have to ask you. How does it feel just to be a blip on Eric Northman's fang banger tour?" Bill asked her as Buffy glared at him. "He is always looking for the next conquest. Now that he had you then I am sure that he will pursuing Sookie again then move on to the next innocent victim." He said to her.

Buffy forced herself to stay in her chair when every fiber in her being told her to stake the no good asshole that was provoking her. She felt Eric's hand on her thigh caressing it softly trying to calm her. "Mr. Compton you know nothing about my relationship with Eric so I suggest that you keep your thoughts to yourself. Eric and I are bonded but you wouldn't know anything about that would you." She said to him with a smile as she put her hand over Eric's on her leg.

"You are right, lover. He knows nothing about being bonded." Eric said agreed not taking his eyes off Buffy taking her hand in his then kissed her hand. "Lover you are not a stop. You are the destination." Eric said to her leaning in close to her as his blue eye shined with desire.

"Do you know Spike?" Faith could not keep herself from asking the vampire lovers that sat near the end of the table.

"Yes, William is Dru's childe. Dru was the only that could hold his attention. It is such a pity because I found him to be very handsome." Talbot said to her. "Do you know William?" He asked her with a smile.

"I know him very well." Faith answered him with a wink making Talbot and Russell laugh.

"I can't imagine that Dru is too happy with you." Russell said to her then took a drink of blood out of his martini glass.

"She tried to kill me but I won that fight." Faith informed them then took a bit of the steak in front of her. "This is delicious." Faith said to with a smile then began chewing her food.

"Thank you!" Talbot exclaimed grinning at her as she at the food in front of her.

"It was nice of you to throw this dinner party for us but I have to ask what you want from us." Buffy said to Russell wanting to get past all the small talk and find out why he wanted them.

"Sophie-Ann has denied my proposal of marriage twice so I thought that she might be trying to hide something for me. I did some digging and I find out that I am correct. It led me to Sookie and then you, Miss Summers." Russell informed her.

"I still do not see what that has to do with us. While I am living in the queen's area, I do not belong to her and neither does Sookie. " Buffy said to him looking confused.

"Did you know that the queen has taken Angelus into her court?" Russell asked a wide eyed Buffy but his eyes went to Eric who growled at the news. "Your queen has betrayed you Sheriff Northman. She has invited the vampire that is pursuing your lover. So you have to ask yourself a question if you can trust her. If you pledge your loyalty to me then I will see to it you have your revenge."

Eric's hand on Buffy's leg was shaking in anger as he contemplated if turning on his queen was for the best. He felt that Sophie-Ann could not be trusted but he knew that he could not trust Russell either. So he had to decide the lesser of two evils.

"It is treason to turn on your queen but she has treated her subjects with no respect." Eric said turning to look at Russell.

"I need to know that you are on my side, Sheriff." Russell replied to him. "I would love for you to stay in my mansion as my guest with your bonded and her friends. I will not take no for an answer."

"We would be honored. "Eric accepted him offer with a nod. "But I do insist that I be able to rest with my lover for the day." He was not going to leave her unprotected.

"I have not rested away from my Talbot in centuries. We will put in our best suite down the hall from Bill and Lorena." Russell agreed as disappointment flashed through Talbot's eyes.

"Sookie and Faith will share a room too." Buffy added in not wanting Sookie unprotected.

"You are my guest so you ay sleep where ever you prefer." Russell said raising his glass. "Let's share a toast to new alliances.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sookie paced the bedroom that she and Faith were sharing as tears well up in her eyes, "Bill didn't even look at me. He told me that he loved me." Sookie exclaimed fighting the tears back.

"I will stake him for you." Faith offered pulling a stake out of her pant leg holding it up. Sookie continued to pace the room looking more upset each second that went by. "I know that it hard to compete with the maker of the vampire that you love. Dru was so fucking crazy but Spike loved her anyway."

"Bill told me that he hated her. Now look at him! She must have him under her power."Sookie explained to her as she stopped pacing.

"Don't even think about it!" Faith stressed to her getting up off the bed. "This is not the time to come up with some crazy plan when we are trapped in a vampire king's mansion that is over three thousand years old. It's a great way to end up dead. "

"If I could just get to Bill" Sookie began to say as Faith grabbed her by the arms stopping her mid sentence.

"You will get us all killed because if you go out and do something stupid then I will come after you then Buffy." Faith said to her in a stern voice. "We have to meet him on our own ground if it going to be even close to a fair fight. I know how pissed off and hurt you are but it's not the time." She whispered to Sookie, who lost it and broke down in tears. Faith pulled her into a hug holding onto her as she cried in her arms. The only time that she had ever comforted anyone was after she staked Dru because Spike broke down in endless tears of blood. It ripped her heart out watching him cry over Dru but she loved him enough to let him cry on her shoulder. "Everything will be ok." She said to her not sure if she was telling the truth but knew that was what she needed to hear.

**Eric and Buffy's room**

"You need to calm down lover."Eric called out to Buffy lying on the bed with his arms behind his head.

"How can you be so calm?" She exclaimed to him with disbelief standing in front of the bed. A smirk crossed Eric's lips causing Buffy to become annoyed but the next moment she found herself under Eric in the California king bed.

"We must make the best of this situation." Eric said to in with his forehead pressed up against hers but she felt his erection press against her making her moan. His lips went to her neck sucking on the bite mark on her neck.

"They will be able to hear us." Buffy moaned out as Eric's mouth sucked on her neck. Buffy's hand went into his hair holding him to her neck unable to stop the desire that hit her like a freight train. It had been hard enough to fight off her own need but now that she could feel Eric's it was like fighting against a tornado. Eric nipped at her neck with his blunt teeth then he found himself underneath her as she ripped the buttons off his shirt.

"They will hear us." Eric teased her with smirk as Buffy took deep breaths as she straddled him grinding on him.

"Don't care." She moaned then pulled him into a passionate kiss. Buffy knew that she was losing control and the only thing that could calm her down has Eric inside of her and fucking her until she was exhausted. She couldn't believe that she didn't care but touching Eric made her forget everything else in the world besides his touch. Buffy's unbuttoned his dress pants and had them unzipped before she had his suit coat off or shirt off of him.

Eric flipped them over and now was on top of her and he ripped her panties off from underneath her skirt then he was inside of her the next moment causing her to cry out loudly as she clung to his back. Eric smirked into her neck for a moment but her pleasure hit him in a large wave causing him moan loudly.

"Take it off." Buffy moaned out pushing back the coat and shirt that were still on him as her hips met his in a frantic pace. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as her orgasm was about to hit her. Eric's hips increased their pace as she kept up with his pace. The next moment he was off her causing Buffy to cry out in frustration.

Eric smirked at her at the end of the bed, "I thought you wanted my clothes off lover. You better take off yours before they end up like your thong." Buffy quickly pulled off skirt then her shirt throwing it on the ground while Eric's jacket and shirt hit the floor. His eyes were set on her chest and he had a proud smirk on his face then she looked down seeing the tattoo that he had drawn on her.

"What does it say?" She asked him but in a blur his pants were off and he on top of her. Buffy rolled him under her leaning back with her arms crossed over her chest. "Tell me now or I will go into the bathroom and spend the night scrubbing it off!" She threatened him making him scowl at her.

"It is the crest I marked on any land that I conquered as a Viking." Eric explained to her as Buffy rolled her eyes but a smile crossed her lips. "I have pillaged you and claimed you as mine. Yes?" He asked her with a grin.

"Yes." Buffy answered him in a raspy voice leaning down closer to him lips. "I will be the only body that you pillage and claim." She added as she ran her fingernails down his chest causing his fangs to drop.

"It also says property of Sheriff Northman." He added with a wink rolling her under him as Buffy's eyes narrowed at him but he cut her off by giving her a bone melting kiss.

Buffy tried to push him off her for a few moments as her mind was fighting against her body for control of it. 'I will be mad at him later' Buffy thought as she gave in kissing him back and wrapping her legs around his waist as he entered her again. A loud moan left Buffy's mouth when he pulled her legs over his shoulders as he hit her gspot then began thrusting into her so fast that all she could see of him was a blur. "ERIC!" She cried out loudly beyond caring who heard them.

**Meanwhile**

Lorena sat next to Bill on a couch holding a wine glass with Royal Blend in it as he looked over at Russell and Talbot sitting across from them on white loveseat. The sound of Buffy calling out Eric's name and the sound of the bed frame banging into the wall came from down the hall making all four vampires fangs to click down.

"Mm, I wish that we could join them." Talbot said taking Russell hand in his and kissed it. Russell leaned in kissing Talbot briefly.

"I believe Eric is making it clear the slayer is his territory." Bill told them as Lorena put her hand on his thigh.

"She dared to put her hands on me. We should rip her throat out the first chance we get." Lorena hissed at him still angry from the confrontation earlier in the foyer.

"You will do no such thing." Russell ordered her as his brown eyes glared at her. "Miss Summers belongs to Sheriff Northman and I need his loyalty." He told Lorena, who frowned at him but said nothing because she had to obey her king. "You can't see that she isn't just a slayer. Buffy Summers is something much more than that no human not even a slayer can move at vampire speed even with drinking the Vikings blood. It would be very big mistake to kill her."

"Russell is right. Buffy was able to move like a vampire only after having Eric's blood twice and the first time she had very little." Bill agreed with Russell. Eric had a weakness now and Bill wanted to keep it that way. He also wanted all of the attention of Sookie and Buffy was the perfect distraction. Bill knew that he had to ignore Sookie while she was here to keep Lorena from killing her.

"We are going to retire for the evening. Please make yourself at home." Talbot said to their guests as his hand caressed Russell's inner thigh.

"Our other guests are to be left alone." Russell ordered them as stood up with Talbot's hand in his. They left the room in a rush.

Lorena moved over on the couch to straddle Bill leaning in and kissing him on the neck. Bill pushed her off of him but Lorena moved back on top of him again but forced her to look at her holding his chin. "I can feel that you are in the same mood as me." She said grinding on his lap. "You are just as turned on by the sounds that Eric and the slayer are making." Lorena knew that he was about to push her off. "What's wrong? Are you scared you can't please a girl like the Viking? I can't say that I ever had the pleasure of his company but I sure would like to." She added as she went to move off his lap but she found herself on her back on the floor with her long red dress pushed up and Bill between her legs. Lorena held back a grin of triumph as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She knew just how to push Bill's buttons and his biggest insecurity was with Eric be more desirable and powerful then him. "Yes!" She cried out as he flipped her over thrusting inside her harshly.

**Buffy's dream**

Buffy opened her eyes as she looked around at her surroundings to find herself in front of a barn to see a human Eric approaching the barn kissing red headed woman. She knew that she was dreaming of the past but that didn't keep her jealously from hitting her hard at seeing Eric with another woman. Buffy felt like she was going to throw up as Eric's hand roamed the girl's body. She tried to run off but her legs would not move so she closed her eyes shut as tight as she could but she could still hear him kissing her as they got closer to the barn.

"No, no, this is not happening." She chanted loudly over and over as tears formed in her eyes as she fell to her knees. Buffy was pinching her arm tightly trying to wake herself up as she kept chanting no over and over then put her hands over her ears tightly. Buffy felt her whole body shaking as hurt and jealousy flowed through her. She felt completely helpless being unable to stop this nightmare . She could hear the girl moaning and Eric's belt hitting the ground and pain struck her in her gut as she sobbed loudly. She give in to the reality that she was stuck here as her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. She thought this had to have been what the maenad felt in her final moments. "STOP!" She yelled out loudly knowing it would not make a difference but could not contain her emotions. Buffy had been to heaven but now she felt like she was in hell as each moment felt like an eternity.

"Are you hurt?" Buffy heard as she felt warm hands on her arms that were next to her head. A strangled cry left her mouth as she opened her eyes to see a human Eric staring at her concern his blue eyes. "I will not hurt you. You are safe." He said caressing her arm gently as she just stared at him shock.

"Who is she?" The redheaded girl called out behind him annoyed at the interruption.

"Leave!"He yelled at her as he turned to look at her then she huffed away angry. Eric turned his eyes back to Buffy he studied her face in confusion. "Do I know you?" He asked her as his eyes studied her face. Buffy wanted to speak but she was too overwhelmed with relief. "Let me see if you are hurt." He said as his hands scanned her body looking for any injuries. Eric noticed her strange revealing clothing that the beautiful blonde girl was wearing then saw his crest and property of Sheriff Northman was written above her right breast. Buffy noticed his eyes set on her chest remembering the tattoo he had drawn on her. His hand went to the tattoo touching it with shock in his eyes.

"Eric." Buffy managed to get out in a whisper as she put her hand over his. His eyes flew to hers with surprise but he did not pull away from her. He swallowed hard as he just stared at her and they sat in silence for a few moments. Buffy leaned in and kissed him unable to stop herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body up against him. She felt him freeze for a moment in shock but soon his lips responded as he kissed her with lightly as first but became passionate in seconds. Buffy moaned into his mouth as the feel of his lips and body soothed her but her body was still shaking. Eric's body was so warm and she could feel his heart beating fast which felt odd to her.

Eric pulled away from the kiss staring at her breathing hard, "The gods have sent you to me." Eric said to her as Eric's hand caressed her cheek. "The gods are good." He added leaning in to kiss her again when blood curdling screams from his home. Eric got up of the ground rushing into his room with Buffy right at his heels.

They rushed into his home to see wolves attacking his father, with his mother and his infant sister lying dead in a pool of blood. Buffy felt her eyes fill with tears watching Eric glance at his murdered family members then to his father fighting off a wolf. She knew how it felt to see your family murdered before your own eyes and her heart raced as emotions from her mother's death hit her.

"Eric, behind you!" Eric's father yelled out to his son causing Eric and Buffy to spin around to see a wolf lunging through the air at them. Eric grabbed a sword and stabbed the wolf through the stomach and then he morphed back into his human form. Buffy ran over to Eric and looked down at the dead man to see a brand on his shoulder and it was brand that she recognized branding Debbie Pelt. She ran over to Eric's father lying on the ground dying not sure if he would be able to see or not but she had to try.

"Bring me the crown." Buffy heard a voice call out causing her to look up at the doorway to see a man wearing a hooded robe. She saw Eric heading to the door with his sword in hand as the wolf handed the man the crown. "Don't be a hero, Viking." The man added stopping Eric in his tracks as he stared at the hooded figure that held his father's crown in his hand then he walked off with the wolf. Eric rushed over falling to his knees by his father and next to Buffy.

"Father, look at me." Eric called out to him pulling him up slightly off the ground.

"You are king." His father managed to get out to him.

"No, I won't allow it." Eric replied as Buffy watched them with tears falling down her cheeks. "Help!" He yelled out not looking away from his dying father.

"You know what to do."His father told him looking into his eyes. "Vengeance." He said to him as Eric nodded at him.

"Vengeance." Eric growled out in agreement then his father closed his eyes for the last time. Buffy put her hand on Eric's shoulder startling him as he jump backwards slightly in a defensive position.

"You will have vengeance. I will be there to help." She told him crying as she reached for him halfway as he stared at her. Buffy moved in closer pulling him into her arms holding him tight to her. "He will pay with his life and I will be the one to take it from him." Buffy whispered into his ear.

Eric pulled back slightly but they were still in each other arms, "But you are just a girl. I will get vengeance and you will be waiting here for me when I do. I will be king and you will be my queen." He told her shocking her. Eric never told her much about his human life especially not the fact he was a king.

Buffy smiled at him putting her hand on his cheek, "I maybe a girl but I am warrior just like you. Can't I be your queen and a warrior?" She asked him softly.

**End of dream**

Buffy's eyes flew open finding herself back in bed with Eric, who was still dead for the day. She felt her tears building up in her eyes and a knot forming in her throat as she looked at Eric next to her. He had been looking from vengeance for over a thousand years after seeing his family slaughtered in front of him. Her mother had been murdered just years ago and she knew the rage that she had for the fellowship of the sun. Eric would be unreasonable and careless and she would not lose him even if it cost her own life in exchange. Her emotions from her dream of seeing Eric's family slaughtered, his pain and seeing him with someone were raging through her body. She had to get control of her emotions if not he would sense it the moment he woke up.

She got out the bed and putting on her clothes then began to practice tai chi to relax her. Buffy let herself go as she pushed all thoughts and feelings out of her body. Buffy jumped when she felt Eric's arms grab her from behind.

"I am surprised at you are up and walking straight." Eric teased her nibbling on her earlobe. Buffy took deep breath then turned around to face him. "You are nervous and anxious." He said to her staring at her waiting her to explain.

"We have to choose between being loyal to Sophie-Ann, who is a manipulator and has Angel on her court or Russell who I know we can't trust and is a little off his rocker. I don't like any one of those options." Buffy told him honestly while pushing her dream out of her mind for the moment.

"I think we should pledge our loyalty to Russell just to get rid of that bitch." Eric said to her as Buffy frowned at him. "You do not agree? Sophie-Ann has disrespected me for the last time. She brought Angel into her court knowing he is after my bonded. She is sending a message to me and I will send one back to her."

**The next day late afternoon**

Oz walked out of his room yawning after he finally found it to be unlocked from the outside to see Alcide coming out from the room across from him.

"I can't wait to get out of here. We are even sleeping on a vampire's schedule." Alcide said to him rubbing his eyes. He didn't say that the noises of Buffy and Eric kept him up but Oz knew they did because he didn't fall asleep until Eric died for the day.

Faith walked down the hall towards them grinning with Sookie next to her, "I see almost everybody is up. I am not surprised that Buffy not up yet because of her sex marathon with Eric." They all looked away from her awkwardly. "What everybody has sex? I have to say go B." Faith said to them with a grin. "Come on don't be so uptight. You got to give the girl a break she been on a dry streak for years."

"Can we please change the subject please?" Sookie asked them with a small smile. She was not in the mood to talk about Buffy and Eric's sex life especially since she heard them all night long.

"Welcome to my world." Oz said to Sookie putting his arm around her giving her a smile. Sookie relaxed into his touch glad for the friendship and support. She really liked Faith but they didn't have much in common at all. She found it easy to talk to Oz and confide in him.

"How did everyone sleep?" Eric called out as he approached them with Buffy the hall. He winked at them with a smirk on his face as he put his arm around Buffy.

"I see everyone is awake." Talbot said walking up to everyone in the hall. "Russell, Bill and Lorena went out to run an errand but they will be back shortly. I have a meal prepared for everyone on the table. You are welcome to eat while I give Eric a tour of the mansion."

"I would love a tour of the mansion. Eric didn't you say that you need to make some business calls." Buffy interjected with sweet smile that caused Talbots to disappear.

"Lover" He began to protest as she put her finger up to his mouth stopping him.

"Talbot knows that I belong to you. Besides I am not his type, lover." She told him with a smile as Eric stared at her for a moment.

"Miss Summers if you would like a tour then I would be honored to show you around. " Talbot replied to her with a smile but she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"We won't be gone long." She told him then looked over at Sookie, Oz, Alcide and Faith, who was staring at her knowing something was off. Eric stared at her for a moment as Buffy's possessiveness hit him and he smiled at her.

"If it pleases you then tour the mansion." Eric relented knowing that Buffy need to make sure Talbot got the message she didn't share. Normally Eric may have told Buffy not be so possessive in front other vampires but he was growing tired of Talbot advances. He walked back to the room that they shared to call Pam.

"Follow me Miss Summers." Talbot said to her as Buffy motioning her down the hall. She followed him then concreted all her focus then turned to look back at Sookie.

'Tell Faith to be ready to get everyone out of here in ten minutes.' She sent Sookie, who looked at her nodding before Buffy turned back around walking off with Talbot.

**AN: I know they would have been speaking Swedish but I did not feel like doing the translation. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I should not bring you in here but I have to show you our treasures that Russell has collected." Talbot said to her with a smile. He warmed up to her a few minutes into the tour and now gave her his complete attention. "Do not tell Russell." He told her as Buffy nodded at him with a smile. They walked in a room and up to a glass case with bars on the front and locked. He unlocked the case and opened it. "Russell has collected all of these over the years." He said as he began to point thing out and explain what they were. Buffy stopped listening as she spotted Eric's father's crown on display in the case. Her stomach dropped at the sight of it and she was unable to take her eyes off it. "You can touch it if you like." Talbot said shaking her out of her thoughts as she looked over at him pointing to the crown. "It is one of Russell's favorite pieces." He added as Buffy reached out taking the crown in her hands.

"It's beautiful." She whispered running her thumb over the crown swallowing hard pushing back all of her emotions. "Thank you for showing me your collection." She said handing it to him.

"You are welcome." He said putting it back in the case turning his back to her. "Maybe you will share with me now." He added turning back around as Buffy shoved a stake into her heart as he looked at in shock with wide eyes.

"I am sorry." She whispered before he turned to blood and guts before her eyes. 'Now!' Buffy yelled out her head to Sookie as she let all of the emotions that she was holding in and panic hit her. She grabbed the crown out of the case turning around t see Eric rush into the room. His blue eyes grew large when he looked down at the remains of Talbot.

"What did you do?" He hissed at her his fang clicked down with his blue eyes filled with anger but then his eyes went to the crown in Buffy's hand. "Where did you get that?" He asked her approaching her quickly ripping the crown out of her hand.

"It was in Russell's collection."She said to him as Eric's eyes went from her face to the case behind them. "He is the one who killed your family. So I killed his." Buffy whispered to him looking at the blood on her hands and outfit.

"We must get out of here. NOW!" Eric exclaimed pulling her out of the room. Buffy was surprised to find his end of the bond empty then realized he was in shock or shut off his end of the bond. They ran into Faith, Sookie, Alcide and Oz in the foyer. They all looked over at Buffy covered in blood then turned to the door.

"I am not leaving without Bill!" Sookie exclaimed but Eric picked her up throwing her over his shoulder as she hit him on the back. They exited the mansion to see a car out front. Faith opened the driver's side door and hot wired the car.

"Get in!" She called as they piled into the car. Sookie fought but Eric threw her into the backseat with Oz and Alcide then got into the car.

**Later- Buffy & Oz's townhouse**

Buffy sat on her couch as Eric paced the living room floor as the bond between them was filled with so many emotions that it was hard to pick out just one emotion or think clearly. Buffy took a deep breath then went to speak but Eric spoke before she could get the words out.

"You dared to take revenge that is mine! I have been waiting for over a thousand years for it and you TAKE IT!" He yelled at her furious standing in front of her as she sat down looking up at him. "You have no idea what it is like to have your family slaughtered before your eyes and yearn for revenge for more years then you can even conceive of!" He stressed to her as he took deep unnecessary breaths to calm himself. "You stake the mate of vampire that is over three thousand year old without even a second thought of all the people will die because of your stupidity!" He yelled at her as Buffy felt her angry rise in her over powering her hurt.

Buffy stood up standing in front of him looking up at him, "You don't get it at all! I know how it feels to see your parent murdered before your eyes and not able to do a damn thing about it. I have only lived 21 years but it is with me every second of everyday! Do you even want to know how I knew about it?" Buffy exclaimed looking up at him but Eric stared down at her not answering. "I dreamed last night of the night your family was murdered. I don't know how you survived it because I don't think that I could have survived it. "Buffy explained to Eric taking a deep breath to calm her anger. "Do you want to know why I did it?" She asked him in a soft voice.

"WHY?" He yelled grabbed her by the biceps shaking her harshly unable to control his rage.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Buffy yelled back at him taking a step back as her hands shook as she let out all of her emotions. "I couldn't lose you! I have given up everything in my life for the greater good NO MATTER how much I wanted it. Maybe I am being selfish but I refuse to lose you. This life was hell after being ripped out of heaven before you. I CAN'T go back to it! I killed Talbot so I will be the one to pay with my life not you." Buffy exclaimed to him closing her eyes. "I want to you live another thousand years." She whispered softly as tears began to fall down her checks. "I understand if you never forgive me." She added then went to leave the room but Eric grabbed her roughly making her look at him. Buffy swallowed hard unable to read his emotions and his face had no emotion on it. She felt as though her legs were going to give out because she convinced he was done with her. It would be the best so he would not suffer at Russell's hands.

"You do not get to make any more decisions for me!" He exclaimed as Buffy nodded at him while tears rolled down her cheeks. "Buffy, it is you that does not get it! I have never bonded to a human or allowed myself to feel for someone. YOU WILL NOT BE TAKEN FROM ME!" He yelled at her then pulled her to him kissing her harshly. Buffy clung to him kissing him back but not with the same intensity that Eric kissed her because she was still uncertain of his feelings. He pulled back looking his blue eyes now the rage gone from them while he studied her face. "I am angry with you but I do not hate you." He said to her in a low voice as Buffy let out the breath she had been holding in. Buffy fell into his chest holding hugging him to her body holding him tightly to her. They had snuggled after sex but they had never hugged each other before. Hugging was a human action to Eric but he found himself not wanting her to let go of him. He began to stroke her hair remembering that it soothed him as a child when his mother had done it for him.

They heard the front door open and slam closed after a few moments knowing that everyone was there including his child want an explanation.

"What the fuck happened in Jackson?" Pam asked with her hands on her hips as she tapped her black high heel against the floor. Her gaze went to the blond slayer in his arms knowing there was blood on her clothes but she could not see it.

"I staked the king's asked her mate Talbot." Buffy said to Pam pulling out of Eric's arms but stood close to him. Pam hissed at her as her fangs clicked down.

"Pam control yourself." Eric commanded her as she took a step backwards now looking furious.

"You should control your human!" Pam threw back at him earning a warning glare from her master. "She is going to get all of us killed." She added lowering her voice.

"If Buffy staked him then she had a good reason." Faith defended her friend giving Buffy a small but reassuring smile.

"Faith is right." Spike agreed with his girlfriend turning to look at Buffy. "Slayer, what happened?" He asked worried for her**.**

"Ryssland är den en vem mördaren min familj." Eric said to Pam as her eyes grew large. "Sämskskinn stake Talbot när hon grunda ute. Hon viljat till vara den en till lönn det pris för hans frånfälle utom Jag vill inte låta henne." He explained to her as everyone listened but not understanding one word.

Pam walked over to Eric stopping in front of him,"Jag vill slagsmål till deras liv och Sämskskinn afton om den medel min final frånfälle." She told her maker before turning to Buffy giving her a small but genuine smile. "I will not forget what you did for Eric. I now consider you family and friend. "She said to Buffy stunning her and everyone else in the room but Eric.

"Why did you stake Talbot? We almost had Bill back! You told me not to do anything stupid then you go do it." Sookie exclaimed walking over closer to Buffy. Eric felt Buffy's guilt at Sookie's words and anger through the bond.

"Bill did not even acknowledge that you were there or speak to you. When will you get the Bill is not who he pretends to be."Eric said not happy with how Sookie was talking to Buffy. "It is not any of your concern why Buffy staked Talbot. It is vampire business and has nothing to do with you or Bill." He said to her in a harsh tone.

"You have to be hungry Sookie. Let's go make something to eat." Oz said sensing that they were not wanted or needed for the conversation. He took her hand in his as she looked at him for a moment before heading to the kitchen with him.

Once they were gone from the room Faith spoke up, "Someone please tell me what is going on." She asked her now showing the worry that she felt.

"Over a thousand years ago Russell and his wolves murdered my father just to acquire this." Eric said reaching for his father's crown on the coffee table. "I have been search for him. Buffy found out it was Russell and took the only family he had away from him. I will be taking the responsibility for his death."

"It's too late for that." Buffy said to him as everyone in the room's eyes flew to her. "I dropped my stake and one of my earrings in the room where I killed Talbot." Eric pushed back her hair behind her ears to see one of her hoop earrings missing and he hissed in anger.

"Damn slayer! We are only around you for a few days and the shit is already hitting the fan." Spike said shaking his head at her then smiled at her. "It's been awhile since I have been in a good fight. You can count me in."

"Me too! Russell might be over three thousand years old but we have three bad ass vampires, two werewolves and two slayers on our team." Faith added with a smile.

"And I witch." They heard a voice call out as they turned to see Willow walk into the room.

"Willow!" Buffy called out running over to hug her friend. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. Are you sure that you want to be involved in this? We could all be killed." She asked her friend worried for her safety.

"I am a Scooby so it doesn't scare me any." Willow replied with a smile. "I will take fighting for our lives over listening to another lecture by Professor Walsh."

"Hello Willow." Pam called out walking over to her as her eyes scanned her from head to toe then gave her a seductive smile with her fangs still out. "I'm Pam." She introduced herself with a purr in her voice.

"It's nice to meet you Pam." Willow said to her in friendly voice holding out her hand. Pam stared at it for a moment then stunned everyone in room when she took it shaking it as she smiled at her.

"It is a pleasure." Pam told her as her fingers caressed Willow's soft skin as she shook her hand. Willow smiled at Pam shyly as Pam's held her hand in hers for a few moments. Eric's cell phone rang breaking the silence in the room. He pulled it out of his pocket to look at the caller id.

"Northman." He answered him phone already knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"YOUR HUMAN MURDERED MY TALBOT!" Russell yelled into the phone so loud everyone in the room could hear it.

"No, that was me." He replied calmly while Buffy gave him a pleading stare. "You killed my family so I killed yours. "

"My Talbot was killed over humans that have been died for a thousand years. " Russell said disgusted the paused. "I believe that you are lying about your human not killing my Talbot but even if you are not she will pay the price for Talbot's death. You will know what it feels like to have your lover guts all over your floor!" Russell hissed before hanging up the phone.

**In the kitchen**

Oz and Sookie sat at the kitchen table in silence as they could hear muffled talking coming from the living room.

"I know that it's not really my business but can I ask you a question." Oz said to Sookie, who nodded at him then took a drink of her coffee. "Are you sure that you can really trust Bill?"

"Your right it's not your business. You don't know Bill at all!" Sookie exclaimed to him.

"I have known Angel for years but now I realize that I don't really know him at all. I am not judging you at all. It's just a friend being concerned." He said to her. "Bill reminds me of Angel. They hate what they are mostly and try to hide their dark side but it is there. You can't forget that dark side because if you do it could kill you. It has taken Buffy years to let go of the hurt and betrayal. I don't want to see that happen to you." Oz explained speaking more then he usually did but he felt that it needed to be said.

"Well aren't you worried about Buffy or Faith being involved with vampires? How can you trust Eric? He is way more dangerous than Bill!" Sookie said to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's because they do not bother to hide what they are. It's dangerous when you try to fight against what you are." Oz answered looking down at the table. "I should know. "

"So what you're a werewolf. You are a good person." Sookie said to him putting her hand on top of his on the table. "You have become a good friend too."

"I hurt people when I was denying what I was and I wish that I could go back and change it but I can't." Oz shared with her when they heard someone walking into the room.

"Hey Oz." Willow greeted him walking into the room waving at him. Oz grinned at her getting up out of chair as she met him halfway. "I'm glad that you called me."

"Hey." He replied hugging her to him tightly. "It's good to see you." Oz added as he hugged her a few moments.

"You too." Willow said to her ex before she pulled out of the hug to look at Sookie. "Hi Sookie."

"Hi, it's good to see you." Sookie said with a smile getting up out of her seat. "Can you tell us what is going on out there?"

"They are just trying to figure out how to deal with Russell." Willow answered not going into detail. "Buffy said that you guys were making food in here. I am starving."

"The pizza should be out of the oven in five minutes." Sookie said to her. "Please sit with us." She offered motioning to the chair.

**Buffy's living room**

"I have a plan but I am not sure that you will like it." Spike said to Eric, who raised an eyebrow at him to continue. "Faith said that Russell is trying to get the queen of Louisiana to marry him and it looks like he will use force to get it. We can join forces with her to get rid of Russell but we will have to work with Angel."

"No." Eric replied firmly to Spike as soon as Spike had finished speaking. "We have enough force to take Russell down."

"You should consider it. I hate the idea of working with the bloody bastard but if it saves all of our asses then it is worth it. You stake him after Russell is gone." Spike added trying to sell his plan to Eric.

"I said NO!" Eric stressed to him standing up to stare down Spike.

"Sophie-Ann wants Buffy and Sookie and she would be willing to team up with Russell to get it. We should really consider having her on our side." Faith said to Eric then glanced at Buffy, who sat quiet on the couch with guilt written all over her face.

"Faith is right." Pam agreed as walked over closer to the couch. "We can use the fact the Compton turned on her to show our loyalty. Sophie-Ann may be spoiled and a pain in the ass but it would be good to have a queen on our side to cover our asses. Don't let your pride get you killed."

"They are right." Buffy said causing Eric to turn and look at her. "I made this mess and now you are stuck cleaning it up. We need all help that we can get. I belong to you not Angel and he will see that."

"You can rub it his pathetic face." Spike said with an evil grin on his face making Eric smile.

"Now that is an idea that makes your plan much more appealing." Eric replied then dialed his cell phone. "It's Sheriff Northman. I have some important news that Sophie-Ann must know this evening." He paused. "Tell her that I will be there in an hour." He said to then hung up his phone.

"I am going with you." Buffy said to him standing up as he shook his head at her. "I made this mess so I AM going with you."

"If I allow you to go." He began as Buffy held back the urge to yell at him but now wasn't the time. She had stolen revenge from tonight so she held her tongue. "then you will go along with all that I say. Am I clear?"

"Fine." Buffy agreed with a huff in her voice but she need to go along with him.

"Pam do not leave until I call or you come back here." Eric commanded her as Pam smiled at him.

"Why would I want to leave? I want to get to know our new witch friend. She smells delicious." Pam told him with a wink.

**The queen's palace**

"This had better be good Sheriff. I have a beautiful woman in my bed that is waiting for me." Sophie-Ann said to him looking annoyed then turned to Buffy. "Buffy you are welcome to join us." She leered at the blonde slayer.

"Russell Edgington wants a marriage to you as you already know. He has taken Bill Compton and he is now loyal to him." Eric informed his queen, who grabbed a crystal vase with red roses in it throwing it against the wall causing the vase to shatter in pieces and roses flew through the air.

"How do you know this?" Sophie-Ann said him in a calm tone but her long red nails dug into her red sofa gave away her anger.

"Buffy was looking for Bill to help Sookie and they found a lead in Jackson. The king had Buffy and her friend's corner in an apartment there when I arrived. He invited us back to his mansion and asked me to join him side as well." Eric shared with Sophie-Ann as her fangs dropped down and Eric got down on one knee. "My loyal is yours my queen." He said to her taking her hand and kissing it. Buffy knew that Eric was not interested in the queen but her jealous still bubbled inside of her.

Sophie-Ann smile at Eric as her blue eyes filled with pride, "Sheriff your loyalty will not be forgotten. It's seems as though Russell is declaring war against me and he will have it. You may stand."

"There is already a casualty of the war." Eric told her standing up as she raised a brow at him. "I staked his lover Talbot." Buffy wanted interject but the feelings Eric was shooting through the bond made her think twice about it. The queen threw back her head as her loud laughter the air and she began to clap.

"I love your ruthlessness!"She grinned at Eric standing up then looked over at Buffy. "I take it you will be fight for my kingdom."

"Yes." Buffy replied simply wanting to be careful of what she said to the queen.

"Buffy." They heard a voice call from the doorway then looked over to see Angel. He was wearing black slacks with a black t-shirt and black boots.

"I heard that you were in town." Buffy said to him as she moved closer to Eric. She could feel Eric's rage over flowing through the bond. "You haven't met my boyfriend Sheriff Eric Northman."

Eric pulled Buffy flush against him with his hands on her ass leaning down close to her lips, "I don't think boyfriend is good a good description of what I am to you." He objected with a seductive grin that made Buffy's temperature rise. "I think that lover "he paused kissing her on the lips softly "and you're bonded" He added then moved over her ear lobe nibbling it causing her to moan softly. "Don't you think?" He asked her in a lust filled voice pulling away to look into her hazel eyes that were filled with desire for him. He heard Angel's fangs click down and his hiss loudly. Eric turned his blue eyes to look at Buffy's ex. "We should have already met since you are in my area. Maybe you are unfamiliar with vampire laws but they require you to register when you enter a new area."

"Angel apologized his mistake. He even brought me his maker as a gift as an apology gift." Sophie-Ann interjected smiling at Eric then turned to glare at Angel. "You will not interrupt a meeting without my permission. Understand?" She hissed at him then turned back to Buffy and Eric smiling once again. "I hope that you will be able to put your egos aside to fight for my kingdom against Russell." Eric and Angel stared each other down for a few moments.

"Of course my queen." Eric replied pulling his eyes away from Angel to look at Sophie-Ann. "It seems that Bill Compton has been spreading nasty rumors about me and you. My club was raided on the suspicion that I was selling V for you. They found no evidence naturally." He shared with her as rage filled Sophie-Ann's eyes once again.

"I want Bill Compton ! He is to be taken alive so make him beg for his final death." Sophie-Ann seethed. She could not believe that Bill had sold her out. He would pay dearly for turning on her.

Buffy could feel Angel's eyes set on her and it made her skin crawl. She glanced over at him to look into his brown eyes not sure if he was embracing the side of him he called Angelus. He smiled at her and her eyes went back to the queen quickly.

"May I ask you for a favor your majesty?" Eric asked his queen still pressed up against Buffy.

"Ask and we will see." She replied not wanting to say yes but considering the loyalty he had shown to her she should.

"I ask that I be informed when Angel is in area 5. I know that he one of your servants of your kingdom but he also has a history with MY Buffy. You understand how it is when something beings to you. It can make a vampire very possessive. She is not a pet but my bonded." He clarified to her.

"You have my word that you will be informed when Angel is in area 5." Sophie-Ann agreed with a forced smile. She knew that she had no choice but to give him his small concession for the time being. "You two may go." She said to them as they headed to the door. Buffy stopped in front of Angel making Eric growl and Angel smirk at him.

"I don't want you to contact me or come anywhere near me." She said to him causing Angel's smirk to disappear.

"Lets' go home, my lover." Eric said to her looking down to smile at Buffy. She took his hand in hers and smiled up at him before they walked off. Eric turned back to look at Angel with a gloating look as Angel stared at him with hatred.

**AN: Here is the translation of Eric and Russell's conversation. "Russell is the one who murdered my family. Buffy found out and staked Talbot because she wants to be the one to pay the price for his death." Eric**

**"I will fight for your life and Buffy's even if it means my final death." Pam**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**AN: In this story Buffy had not told anyone but Eric that she was in heaven not hell when she was dead for a few months.**

**Buffy's living room**

Sookie sat on the couch next to Oz and Willow on the other side of them as they watched television. While Faith sit on the loveseat in Spike lap examining her finger nails looking bored. Pam stood against the wall texting on her blackberry.

"The queen is on our side." Pam informed them not bothering to look up from her phone. "Eric wants all you to stay here for the night. Tomorrow at sunrise we will all meet here."

"I have a life. I need to go home." Sookie said to Pam getting off the couch to head to the door but Pam blocked her path.

"I don't think so." Pam told her standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. "I am not in the mood to play games. Normally I wouldn't have any problem if want to go off and get killed but I have my orders."

"Your concern for me is touching." Sookie replied sarcastically. "You have to leave sometime. I will just go home after that." She added.

"Well then I guess I will just have to take you home with me and lock you in." Pam said to her with a smile. Sookie stared at her for a moment before she walked back over to the couch."Ok. I have to go to work. Spike call me if anyone tries to leave. I will see you later Red" She with a grin causing Willow to blush then left. Sookie got up off the couch again but Spike stood up.

"I don't think so. There is a very pissed off vampire that wants you and everybody in this room dead. Your blood would be on my hands if I let you leave." Spike said to her shaking his head.

"I am going to do a protection spell on the house but I will need someone to help me. Will you help?" Willow asked Sookie with a smile.

"Sure." Sookie relented accepting that she would be here for the night.

"Let's go upstairs." Willow said with excitement as she grabbed her bag and they headed upstairs.

"Poker?" Spike asked holding up a deck of cards to Faith and Oz.

**Upstairs in Buffy's room**

"Thanks for helping!" Willow said to Sookie smiling at her and Sookie couldn't help but smile back.

"You are welcome. " Sookie replied then paused. "I'm sorry that you must think I am really rude. But my boyfriend his being held against his will by a crazy vampire king that Buffy just staked his lover."

"No, I don't think you are rude." Willow said as she stopped unpacking her bag. "I know that you are just worried about your boyfriend. "

"I have to admit that I was mad at Buffy for staking Talbot and having to leave Bill behind. But I can't stay mad at her. I tried to stay out of my friend's thoughts but I couldn't help but listen to hers before they left. Usually I can't read her thoughts but her mind was over flowing with them. She was in heaven now she is back here on earth where there is just evil. I can't imagine how that would feel." Sookie said to Willow as she looked through her spell book then back up a stunned Willow. "Oh! You didn't know." Sookie gasp out feeling awful at her slip.

"Buffy was in heaven?" Willow asked her as her eyes watered."I ripped my best friend out of heaven." She cried out with her hands over her mouth. "I thought she was in hell dimension." She cried out rocking back and forth. Willow had thought that seeing her lover murdered in front of her own eyes would be the worst pain she would ever experience in her life but she was wrong. She had ripped Buffy out of heaven back to a life filled she had only experience pain, hurt and sorrow.

"I am so sorry." Sookie said moving over to put her arms around her hugging her. She had put her foot into her big mouth once again. She wished that instead of being able to read minds that she could reverse time so she could prevent times like this. "You were being a good friend and thought she was in hell." She said trying to soothe Willow but she pulled away looking at Sookie with tears running down her face.

"How could I think that? Buffy gave up everything in life to save everybody else and died for it." Willow sobbed as Sookie handed her a handkerchief from her purse. Sookie hated to give more of Buffy's private thoughts away but she felt like it would be the only thing to put Willow at ease.

"You gave Buffy a gift." Sookie told her as Willow looked at her like she was crazy which Sookie was use to after all of these years. "Buffy always lived her life for everyone else and never for her. She is doing that for the first time now. Buffy is happy! You gave her that. You gave her Eric." Sookie told her as Wilow stopped crying as she wiped away her face with handkerchief. "Thank god you did! Eric was even more of a pain in the ass before Buffy came along." She added as Willow gave her a small smile.

"Buffy has sounded happy whenever we talked on the phone." Willow said softly trying to control her guilt over bringing Buffy back from heaven. "We have a job to do so I will do it. Can you hand me two candles and my spell book?" She asked Sookie, who handed the candles and the spell book.

**The Queens mansion**

Angel was pacing the floor of Sophie-Ann's living room when the queen walked back into the room. His head whipped around to her stopping in his tracks.

"You didn't tell me that they have BONDED!" Angel said to her growling at her as Sophie-Ann glared at him putting her hands on her hips.

"You will not speak to me in that tone!" She hissed back at him. "I let you walking in MY meeting unannounced go and now you dare to yell at your queen! This is your third strike so the next one you will pay dearly." She stressed to him angry then calmed herself. "I knew that they had exchanged blood but I was not informed that they are bonded." She lied to him.

"Buffy is mine. I will have her back." Angel told her with his dark eyes filled with rage. "You can make him give her to me." He said with a wicked grin.

"Angelus you really need to brush up on vampire law because it is illegal. I am unable to give her to you at this time. Russell Edgington is over three thousand years old and we will not have a chance of defeating him without Eric. I refuse to marry Russell Edginton!" She said as she walked over and looked up at him. "You will need to be patient. I have just the human to distract you with." She told him taking his hand and leading him out of the room. "How do you feel about sharing?" She asked him with a wink as Angel grinned at her.

**Eric's living room**

Buffy sat on the couch glancing over at Eric on the other end of the couch as the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. They had been sitting his living room for over an hour without a word spoken. Eric side of the bond was still shut of completely making Buffy yearn for any emotion from him even anger.

"Please talk to me." Buffy asked him in a choked voice fighting back the tears that were stinging her eyes as she turned to look at him. Eric did not move or speak but just stared at the wall in front of him. "I know that don't want me here. So I will go." Buffy said getting up starting to walk past him.

"Stop." Eric ordered her stopping her in her tracks as she turned to see him look up at her from the couch. "It is too dangerous for you to leave tonight. Russell will be out looking for you." He told her not denying that he didn't want her there. "There are many rooms here that you can sleep in tonight. I do not want to rest with you." He told her as his blue eyes stared at her with no emotion.

Buffy breath caught in her as she could no longer contain her tears as her lower lip quivered and tears fell down her cheeks. She nodded at him before running out of the room up the steps to get as far away from his cold stare as possible. Buffy ran down the hall then chose a room that was as far as Eric's resting place as possible shutting the door behind her as she fell down against the door sobbing.

Eric sat in the living room with his father's crown in his hands staring at it. He had searched for centuries for the person who murdered his family and now he found them. He could feel Buffy's devastation and sorrow flowing over him knowing that he caused it. She had stolen a part of his revenge from him that he would never get back and he wanted her to suffer for it. He closed his eyes trying to push away the guilt and need to comfort Buffy that rolled over him. His cell phone rang in his pocket and he answered it.

"Are you ok?" Pam asked him worried for her maker. It was a whole new world of feeling for her that she could feel from her maker since he met Buffy.

"Fine." He replied to her. "Did you call them to close Fangtasia early?" He asked her.

"Yes, they closed an half an hour ago without any incident." Pam informed him then paused. "I do not agree with how Buffy handled the situation tonight. She was careless and stupid but she did it out of concern for you."

"You are defending a breather." He replied to her surprised of Pam's defense for a human.

"I know she is much more than that to you." Pam scoffed at him. "If you don't want her then Angel will gladly take her off your hands." She said to him as he hissed into the phone. "You can deny it all you want but you care for her."

"Do not be late tomorrow." Eric told her then hung up the phone. 'I will not give in to the need to go comfort Buffy' He thought to himself as he headed to his office to go over paperwork for Fangtaisa.

**Buffy's dream **

Buffy opened her eyes to find herself in Fangtasia but the bar was empty but she could feel Eric somewhere in the bar. She slowly walked towards him office still unsure if he would want to see her in dreams. Buffy reached his office putting her hand on the door knob then took a deep breath before opening the door. Buffy's hazel eyes filled with hurt and rage at the sight of Yvetta lying on Eric's desk naked as he fed from her femoral artery.

Eric tore his mouth away from Yvetta's thigh smirking at Buffy, "Come on Buffy, you don't expect me to be satisfied with just you." He said to her then waved at her to leave. "Go, I am busy." He told her as Buffy felt her heart break in a million pieces.

"I won't be back ever." She told him with her head held high refusing to show him just how much it hurt before turning to leave the office. Buffy rushed to the front door holding down the bile that was rising in her saw Angel with a menacing smirk on his face blocking the entrance. "Move out of my way." Buffy ordered him feeling a blinding rage come over her. She just found the vampire that she cared very much for and was bonded to feeding from another woman. Now she had to deal with her ex.

"You just never are enough are you, Buffy." Angel taunted to her."You really didn't think that Eric would get bored with you. Come in Buffy. We both know that he had better. I know I did." He told her as Buffy pulled out a stake out of her purse. "You didn't have it in you to stake me. You caught your bonded red handed and just ran out like a weak little girl."

"He is not worth your time." Buffy heard a voice call out to her turning to see Godric leaning against the bar.

"Godric." Buffy said in a soft voice turning her back to Angel walking over to the vampire that she watched burn the morning sun. She felt the tears that she had been holding back falling down her face. "I can't do this anymore! Every decision that I make is wrong and I can't it anymore. Haven't I been through enough? I was torn out of heaven and brought back to earth which feels like hell. I can't find Eric with her."She sobbed as she grasp a chair to support her as her legs gave out feeling like she did when she was crawling out of her grave. Godric walked over to her putting his hands on top of his looking into her eyes with affection.

"You are stronger than you realize." He said to her in a soft voice. "This dream is not a promotion. It is just a warning. My child cares for you more deeply than I ever imagined he could care for anyone. He mistakes his emotions for weakness. Eric will use your actions to push him away from him. You cannot let him."

"If Eric does not want me than I will let him go." Buffy said to him as Godric sighed shaking his head at her.

"He wants you so much that it scares him. Fear is not an emotion that vampires are comfortable. You are scared too because love has not been kind to you. You love him so you are thinking of running to beat him to the punch of hurting you. Am I right?" He asked her as she nodded at him not able to find her voice. "Do not run. You are not a quitter. You are a fighter so fight." He said to her as they heard footsteps turning to see Eric standing in front of them staring at Buffy. Eric's blue eyes were filled with guilt and regret as he took her hand in his.

"No." Buffy said flinching away unable to get the picture of him and Yvetta out of her mind. She turned around to see Russell Edgington in front of her as she felt a stake pierce through her heart.

"How do you like it?" Russell yelled at her as she fell to the ground as she felt the life leaving her.

**End of Dream**

Buffy sat up in the bed breathing deeply as she held her hands over her chest. Her heart was racing beneath her hands as she threw the covers off her rushing to the door throwing it down then ran down the hall. She ran to Eric's room throwing the door open to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. His blue eyes flew up looking up at her and he went to speak.

"No, I won't let you push me away! I know that I messed up but I can't go back and change it. If you are going to ignore me or you are done with this bond then I am leaving. "Buffy said to him as he looked at her saying nothing and the bond was still cut off. "I will take on Russell on my own. "She told him then paused. "I'm not sorry for us but just the way this ended." She said in a soft voice as she turned to leave the room but Eric was in front of her.

"You will not leave." Eric said to her blocking her way but she was still unable to feel anything through their bond.

"I can take your anger or even if you hit me that would be better than this. If you feel the need to punish me then do it but I will not tolerate being ignored or cut off through the bond."Buffy said to Eric as his lips twitched with a small smirk and she felt his anger, lust, and need for her.

"You want me to punish you." Eric whispered to her in a voice that drenched her underwear as he leaned down close to her.

Buffy swallowed hard as her stomach flipped with nervousness and excitement, "Yes." She whispered back to him. Buffy would have never have imagined that she would agree to something like this ever but here was asking for it.

Eric fangs dropped down as he pulled her body against him, "You are magnificent." He uttered to her pulling her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "My lover you will suffer greatly tonight but you will love every second of it." He told her as his lips brushed hers and her tongue immediately sought entrance to his mouth. Buffy felt as though she was dying of thirst and Eric was the only thing that would clench her thirst. His lips parted and her tongue met his making Buffy feel as though she was flying. She realized in that moment that she was falling head over heels in love with Viking vampire that she was bonded to and didn't want to stop her free fall. Buffy hesitantly pulled away from his lips leaning her forehead against his staring into his blue eyes.

"Punish me." She whispered needing to make things right more than anything she ever needed in her life. Buffy found herself on the bed underneath Eric, who ripped the clothes from her body into shreds making her cry out in excitement and shock.

Eric leaned down staring into her eyes with an intensity that made her breath catch in her chest, "I will punish you lover. I will have you begging before comes close to rising." He said to her he pushed her hands up above her hand then heard a click and felt metal against her waists.

"Eric?" She questioned with an innocence in her voice that made him growl loudly into her neck as she pulled against the handcuff as his hands covered waists.

"I am going to fuck you until dawn." He said as he pulled off of her pulling his shirt over his head then stood up off the bed taking off his boots and pants. Buffy's hazel eyes filled with lust as her lovers naked body came into view. He kneeled down at the end of the bed then his movements blurred and she found her ankles locked to the bed frame. Eric ran his hand down her right calf causing goosebumps to form and her to moan out. "I know you can break this weak metal but it is part of your punishment." He said to her as he felt a calm come over her then added. "The second part is you will not cum all night long." He said to her causing her whole body to tense up and him to smirk as kissed up her thigh down to her thigh.

"Please no." Buffy gasp out as Eric bit her thigh with only his blunt teeth making her ache for his fangs.

**Buffy's living room **

"I'm out and going to bed." Oz said throwing down his hand on the coffee table then headed upstairs. Faith grinned at Spike then glanced down at her cards in her hands.

"Are you out?" Faith asked him with a raised eyebrow as she pushed her chips into the middle of the table while she looked at him across from the table.

"I'm in." Spike said to her leaning in close to her pushing chips in the middle of the table.

"You always are." Faith said to him with a wink before laying down her cards. "A full house."

"A royal flush." Spike answered laying his hand down on the table with a smirk. Faith jumped across the table pulling him to her kissing him. Spike pulled her body off the table into his lap then pulled away from her lips. "They will hear us." He said to her as Faith shrugged at him and the laid her down on the coffee table as he kissed her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Buffy's gripped the headboard of Eric's bed as he was on top of her pounded into her body making her hoarse voice cry out as he immediately stopped in his actions smirking down at her. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn't get to cum very soon. They had been fucking for hours and every time Buffy was close to the edge Eric refused to let her cum. He had shut of his end of the bond each time he had cum not even allowing her to feel his pleasure. "Please" she begged out with weak voice as she felt tears of frustration fall down her cheeks.

"I have punished you enough." Eric said to her as Buffy let out a sob of relief then smiled up at him as he caressed her cheek softly. His eyes sparked with lust and amusement at her but soon they looked blank and he dropped dead for the day.

"No, Eric." Buffy cried out as she broke the handcuffs pulling Eric's head up but he was out cold. She rolled him off of her staring at her lover that was dead for the day. She went to attack her lover to get release despite the fact he was dead for the day but she found her body felt like it weighed a ton. Eric had not given her any of his blood and the night of sex without release had her beyond exhausted. She felt as though so could sleep forever but her lack of release made it unable to fall asleep so she laid there half asleep yet half awake unable to move. She wasn't sure how many hours she laid there before she finally to sleep.

**Buffy's dream**

Buffy opened her eyes to find herself emerged under water and she swam to the top of the water towards the light. She found that she was in a pool in the middle of the most beautiful place she had ever seen on earth and it reminded her of heaven. She saw a tall beautiful slender woman with long wavy brown hair wearing a long and flowing white dress. The woman leaned down extending her hand to Buffy, who hesitated taking it for a few moments before taking it.

"I have been expecting you, Buffy." The woman said helping pulling her out of the pool. Buffy waited for the cold to hit her as she got out of the pool but she looked down to see she was completely dry wearing a white spaghetti strap sun dress that hit her mid calf. "You have suffered much lose and sadness. I am sorry that I could not interfere in preventing it. If I had then you would not have been lead to Sookie or your Viking."

"Who are you?" Buffy asked her as her hazel eyes stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. "Am I in heaven? It looks like it." Buffy breathed out in awe as a small smile crossed her lips.

"No my child, you are in the Fae Realm. I am Claudine. I guess you could say I am a fairy good mother of sorts to Sookie and you." She said to her with a smile causing Buffy's hazel eyes to grow wide. "Please sit and I will explain." She said motioning to the black metal bench that was covered with fluffy white cushions.

Buffy sat down on the bench in complete shock, "How can I be part Fairy? My mother and my father are completely human." She asked her.

"Your mother Joyce is human but Hank Summers is not your father. Your father is my father Dermot. Hank has never been very good to your mother. Your mother had found him with another woman and she left him briefly. She met Dermot and they shared a night together. Hank came back to Joyce begging for forgiveness and she took him back. Joyce did not know that you were not Hank's child when she found out she was pregnant." Claudine informed her as tears formed in Buffy's eyes.

"You said that you could not interfere in my life. You watched me dig myself out a grave and try to make sense of why I was ripped out of heaven and you did nothing?" Buffy asked raising her voice as hurt and anger flowed through her. Claudine put her hands over Buffy's looking at her with regret and sorrow.

"I wanted to go to you but I was forbidden. It ripped me apart inside to see my sister in such pain." Claudine began to explain to her. "If I would have stopped your death or been there when you rose then I would have changed what is to come in the future. You will soon see that what I did was for a good reason." She finished as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You sent me the dreams about Eric." Buffy realized as Claudine nodded at her. "You put Sookie in my dream to not only to lead me to Eric but to her."

"Yes, I put Eric in your dreams but it was you that created the dreams around him. I led you to our cousin because she is much danger. You and the Viking are the only ones that will be able to keep her safe. Sookie has suffered many tragedies as well and I could not stop them either." She said to her.

"I brought her more trouble by staking Talbot." Buffy whispered as she felt her guilt rushing over her. Claudine pulled her into a hug and Buffy held onto her tightly.

"Talbot's death was going to happen even if it had not been your hand. Russell Edgington is very dangerous so please be very careful. You will need all of your friends to defeat him." Claudine said to her.

"How does it end? What can we do to defeat him?" She asked her wanting to know desperately.

"I cannot see that it is closed off to me. I can feel in my heart that you will be successful my dear sister." She said to Buffy giving her a reassuring smile.

"My father.. I mean Hank and Dawn blame me for my mother's death. I failed them. What if I fail you and everyone else?"She asked her sister.

"Do not worry." Claudine said to her then paused with a smile. "I am not the one that brought him here." She said as Buffy looked at her confused following Claudine's stare to see Eric standing in the sun light wearing a long sleeve dress shirt completely unbuttoned with tan dress slacks and bare foot. His blonde hair was hanging loose and he had a small amount of stubble on his face. Buffy was unable to take her eyes off of him. He was the most beautiful thing man or vampire that she had even seen. "I will see you again soon." Claudine said making Buffy tear her eyes away from Eric but Claudine was now gone.

"I have not seen the sun in over a thousand years." Eric said looking up at the sun in awe in the sky that reflected off his pale skin. Buffy could not take her eyes off her vampire lover that stood in the sun light that now was looking down at her. "I love the way you look in the sun." He said touching her cheek softly. Buffy put her hand over his as she pushed up on her tiptoes to get closer to him. Eric leaned down kissing her softly and Buffy pulled his closer to her running her fingers through his hair. She pulled away from the kiss then opened her eyes to look into his blue eyes.

"Do you miss the sun?" She asked him as he looked up at the sun.

"I will now." Eric replied as Buffy could help but laugh. "What?" He asked her with an innocent smile.

"You know that could be the worst pick up line ever." Buffy teased him then added. "It is a good thing that you are ridiculously good looking."

Eric laughed for a moment then grinned at her, "You mean really really ridiculously good looking." He corrected her making Buffy giggle.

**End of dream**

Buffy opened her eyes slowly yawning as she rolled over to see Eric still dead for the day. She reached down Eric's black tank top putting it on before she got out of the bed. Her legs wobbled at a first as she put all of her weight on them but she steadied herself then walked out of the bedroom. Buffy cursed under her breath as the soreness between her legs intensified with every step that she took. She hobbled to get her purse then to Eric's library making her way over to one of the bookcases. After a moment of scanning the shelves, she pulled a book off the shelf then went over to sit down at Eric's desk. Buffy pulled her cell phone out of her purse then dialed Giles phone number.

"Buffy. Are you ok?" Giles asked her concerned answering on the second ring.

"I am ok. What do you know about fairies?" She asked her ex-watcher curiously as she flipped through the book in front of her.

"I know a little bit about fairies but not too much. Faith called me last night and told me what happened." He replied to her then paused. "I just landed in Shreveport an hour ago and I am on my way over to your house. I can tell you when I get there."

"You are here." Buffy gasp out feeling excited about seeing Giles but worried for his safety around her. "It is too dangerous for you to be here. I would love to see you Giles but you should go home."

"I lost you twice and I will not again." Giles said firmly to her in the Ripper tone that made her smile.

"I have missed you, Giles." Buffy said to him with a small smile on her lips. She knew that it was selfish of her but she was glad that Giles was refusing to go home.

"I missed you too." He said to her then cleared his throat. "I should be at your house in an hour." He said to her.

"I am at Eric's house. Faith, Oz, Spike and Willow are at my house. Eric and I should be there not too long after sunset." She said to him then yawned.

"I will see you then Buffy." He said to her then he hung up the phone.

Buffy put down her cell phone then went back to reading the book on folklore and mythical creatures on the desk in front of her. She felt her eyelid drooping as she read the book fighting sleep but laid down her head on the book as her eyes stayed closed. Buffy opened her eyes as she felt cold fingertips running up her right calf making her moan softly as she looked to see Eric naked knelt down next to the chair she sat in.

"What are you reading?" He asked her running his fingers up to her thigh as he looked at her but his eyes and his end of the bond were empty.

Buffy took a deep breath as she stared into his blue eyes, "I had a dream last night and I am not sure what to think about it. It can't be right." She said to him as she felt Eric reach for the book. He looked down at the page then back at Buffy with surprise in his eyes. "What do you know about fairies?"

"They are rumored to be extinct. Fairies are very beautiful and their blood is intoxicating to vampires." Eric said to her in a neutral tone. "Why are you asking?"

"I should get back to my house. Giles is in town and at my house waiting for me." She said to him standing up on wobbly legs that gave out on her but Eric caught her. "I will have a taxi take me back." Buffy trying to scramble out of his arms but he held onto her tight as she trembled in his arms. Every nerve ending was screaming at Buffy to jump him so she could finally ease her ache.

Eric ran his fingers through her hair as his mouth moved in close to her ear, "Your body is trembling for release and" he paused as his lips brushed her earlobe "me"." He whispered seductively into her ear. "I am the only one who can ease your ache lover. You want it so bad your whole body hurts."

"So?" She threw back at him in a shaking voice as he pulled back to smirk at her while pushing a hand up the bottom of his tank top that she wore. Buffy threw her head back gasping her air as his hands pushed up her shirt as loud moan left her mouth. Eric threw the shirt the ground as he stood up placing her on the desk as he spread her legs then pulled them around his waist but his body was pressed up against her causing her to cry out in desperation. "Please! I need you." She exclaimed to him moaning trying to pull him to her as a tear fell down her cheek but she was too weak from lack of food, sleep and vampire blood for the strength to overpower him.

"Are you begging me, lover?" He asked her moving an inch closer to her as his cock brushed her opening but then it was gone.

"Yes! Please I will die if I do not have you." Buffy cried out beyond caring that she was begging for Eric. He pulled her to him as she felt the tip of his cock enter her causing her to cry out in pleasure. "More." She cried out digging her nails into his ass.

"Greedy I love it." He said to her then slammed into her as she screamed out in relief. Eric pushed her legs over his shoulders then began moving at vampire speed. Buffy gripped the desk now as Eric fucked her faster than she could see with her human eyes. She felt her orgasm getting ready to wash over her but she felt terrified that Eric would stop before it hit her.

Eric felt triumph rush over him as Buffy's fear entered him that he would not give her release. Her fear of that was greater than any fear she had besides losing him to his true death. He continued his pace as he felt her falling over the edge and bringing him with her the moment that she came.

Buffy felt her climax hit her as grabbed his arm pulling it to her mouth and bit his wrist as hard as she could. When his blood hit her mouth tears fell down her cheeks as her whole body felt like it would explode as she drank his blood. Eric looked down at her as he rode out his orgasm as Buffy bit his closing wound sucking more of his blood. Buffy had blood running down her face onto her chest making him growl out becoming aroused once more but his phone began to ring next to the desk. He grabbed it looking at the caller id.

"Lover, it is Pam. She would not be calling if it was not important." He said to her as Buffy pulled her lips away from his wrist then licked the blood off of them. "This better be important." Eric growled at her into the phone as he answered it.

"Turn on station CNN." She said to him as Buffy stared at Eric in disbelief as he moved off her walking over grabbing the remote to the television and switched the station to CNN. They saw an anchor talking about the massacre that just occurred on live tv then prompted the clip then Russell Edgington putting his hand through the anchors body ripping out his spine.

"We will be at Buffy's very soon." Eric said then hung up the phone turning to look at Buffy who was staring at the television in shock and guilt. "Buffy you know that Russell was mad even before Talbot as gone. We must get to your house because everyone is waiting for us." He said to her as she nodded with tears in her eyes.

**Later**

Buffy rushed through her front door as Eric followed behind her walking into the living room. Eric felt her sorrow, relief and comfort hit her as she rushed into the arms of the male human in his 40's wearing a tweed suit and round glass. He knew immediately that it was Giles from the emotions that she felt as she clung to him crying. If he had been anyone but her former watcher then the man's guts would be on the ground of her living room.

"Giles" Buffy whispered as she felt tears fall down her cheeks as she hugged him. After a few moments later they pulled away from the hug to look at each other as Giles stared at her for a moment then smiled at her before Eric walked up to them.

"You must be Rupert Giles. I am Eric Northman the sheriff of area five." He said introducing himself as he put his arm around Buffy's shoulder needing to show Buffy belonged to him as Faith, Spike, Willow, Oz, Sookie, Alcide and Pam watched them. "I am sure that Buffy has told you all about me." He added with a smirk.

"It is nice to meet you, Sheriff Northman." Giles nodded at him ignoring the last comment. "I understand that Russell Edgington is very old and insane. I have lost Buffy twice and I will not lose her again. I had to put mine and Buffy's responsibilities before anything else but not anymore. I will kill any vampire or human that harms one hair on her body."

"Mm, I like him." Pam said with a grin as she walked up to Giles. "I usually find any man boring except for Eric. I doubt you have the talent of my master but I find you quite intriguing." She said staring at him with interest then looked over at Willow. "Don't worry Red. You are still my number one choice." She told her with a wink as Willow looked away from her to the ground.

"Pam." Eric said in a warning tone. He would have normally been amused but not with the threat of Russell hanging over him. Eric turned to look at Giles, "Buffy will not be harmed. I will deal with Russell."

"NO!" Buffy cried out in protest rushing over to Eric. "You wouldn't be so cruel to leave me here without you." She said to him unable to control her emotions at the moment.

"No one needs to face Russell on his own. I have a plan." Faith said stepping forward as everyone turned to look at her. "It requires all of us to work." She added looking around the room.

"I am in." Oz said stepping forward smiling at Faith.

"Me too." Sookie called out stepping forward taking Oz's hand in hers smiling at Oz.

"I want that fucker to pay." Alcide grunted stepping forward looking at Faith.

"Once a Scooby always a Scooby." Willow said with a grin smiling at Buffy then Faith.

Buffy smiled at all of her friends taking a step towards them, "I don't know what I did to deserve all your loyalty. I do not deserve it." She said to them as tears formed in her eyes

"I tore you from heaven. The least I could do is put my life online for yours." Willow said to her as walked to Buffy. "I hope someday that you can forgive me." She said to her pulling her into a hug as tears rolled down her face as everyone in the room besides Eric and Pam stared at them in shock. Buffy felt herself breaking down at the thought of explaining how she was ripped out of heaven because it was hard enough to deal with alone must less giving the details to the people who ripped her out of it.

"Russell Edgington is the pressing issue not the past." Eric interrupted the moment feeling the need to change the subject due to Buffy's pain and fear that he felt through the bond. Buffy pulled out of the hug from Willow to stand next to her Eric as she put her arm around his waist sending him gratefulness at changing the subject. Eric looked down at his lover who looked up at him giving him a small smile that Eric returned and everyone in the room noticed it. They felt like they were intruding on a private moment between the couple in front of him.

Giles pulled out his glasses cleaning them on him suit coat as he looked away from Buffy and Eric. He felt as though he was struck by lightining when he found out Buffy was ripped out of heaven but seeing the way Buffy looked at Eric made him less sick to his stomach. He could tell by the look in Eric's eyes when they first met that there was nothing that he would do to keep Buffy at his side. It should have made Giles sick as her ex-watcher but it made him happy she had someone who wouldn't leave her. He thought of her daughter and he couldn't bear to see her hurt anymore than she already had been.

"Sheriff Northman is correct. We should concrete on the matter at hand." Giles replied then looked over at Faith. "What plan do you have in mind?"

"This psycho is really old and more powerful than anyone of us in this room but not us together. So we all take him on at the same time but with a little help from Willow. Do you think you could do a spell to weaken him?"

"I can do better than that. If you want I will keep him frozen until you stake him." Willow said with a smile on her face.

"How are we going to get him to us? It not like he is just going to just show up when we ask." Sookie asked them.

"We can tell him that I am giving myself to him to keep him from harming anyone else." Buffy said to them. "He wants me dead so we pretend that is what he is going to get."

AN: I started writing this story before the season 4 premiere. I wanted to keep the fairies as beautiful creatures like the books. I felt that Buffy is to powerful to just be a human slayer so I made her part fae like Sookie. I hope that you guys liked this chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Ok, Spike. Where the hell are we?" Buffy asked him as they walked into an empty warehouse that was very dimly lit. She wasn't sure if it was the creepiness of the warehouse that was causing her slayer senses to go off or if there was really danger around the corner.

"I am thinking of buying this place and making into a place for Faith and I to live. Do you think that she will like it?" Spike asked her turning around to face her. "I wanted to get your opinion before I show it to her. It needs a lot of work and isn't the most conventional place to live but Faith and I aren't a normal couple."

Buffy smiled at him then looked around the dark warehouse, "You're right that it needs a lot of work but I think Faith will love it." She told him as Spike grinned at her then Buffy got a chill that ran through her body. "Spike this is a really sweet thing to do for Faith but I don't think now is the time to hang out here. Eric said that we should go meet everyone at Fangtasia and stay put until his meeting with the queen is over."

"Come on slayer. Please just give me five minutes to show you around then we will meet everyone." He pleaded with her.

"Fine! We are leaving in five minutes." She replied rolling her eyes at him then walked over to the light switch. "Let's see what we are working with." She added as she turned on the light. The light slowly began to flicker on as Buffy felt goose bumps cover her arms but she shook it off. Her hazel eyes scanned the dusty warehouse then she saw something move behind one of the shelves a few feet away. "Did you see that?" She said in a low voice to Spike glancing around the warehouse. "We should get leave now." She said to him as the door slammed and locked behind them.

"You can't leave now because all of the fun is about to start." Russell Edgington voice rang out as he walked out from behind a shelf with a smile on his face. "I have to say that I wasn't sure that you would come through for me Spike but I am pleasantly surprised." Three wolves were snarling from behind him.

Buffy eyes flew from Russell to Spike looking at him surprised, "You did this? How could you?" She asked him looking hurt.

"Come on Buffy. It's nothing personal but I need money. Did you really think I really wanted to continue living the rest of my undead life being a lap dog to you and Eric? I want to show my girl the world. "He said to her then turned to Russell. "Do you have my money?" He asked him rubbing his hands together.

"It's nothing personal!" Buff y exclaimed furious to Spike as he looked over at her then she punched him in the face causing him to fly across the room into a shelf. Russell's laughter echoed through the warehouse as approached Buffy. "Faith will not forgive you for this!" She yelled at Spike.

"It really too bad that you took my Talbot away from me because if not I would have found you to be quite entertaining. " He told her as Spike got up rushing over towards Buffy but Russell stopped him. "Miss Summers is mine but I do have your million dollars. I hope that large bills are fine." He said then a wolf trotted up to him with a brief case in his mouth. "I must admit I was skeptical at first that you would actually be able to deliver the slayer but here you are."

"Just get on with it and kill me then all of this will be over. I killed Talbot and you will have killed me so you can leave Eric alone." Buffy said to Russell not scared of dying for the third time.

"You think that I want you dead?" Russell asked her then laughed as Buffy looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "It would only be fun for a few seconds." He told her walking up to her standing in front of her with brown eyes staring at her with amusement. "You know what would be fun turning you and having complete control of you. I could make you do whatever I want or whoever I want and I think that I will make your lover watch." Russell said with a sadistic smile as fear filled Buffy's features.

"No." Buffy whispered out as a tears formed in her eyes as Russell's fangs clicked down and he lunged for her in a blur as tried fighting him off. She felt his fang's sink into her neck as a scream left her mouth and she continued to try to push him off her but he was too strong. She could hear Spike laughing in the background as she felt the life being sucked out of her with her sight beginning to go dark.

**Flash back to the previous night**

"You will not be used as bait!" Eric hissed at Buffy as he turned Buffy to face him as he pulled her to him by her shoulders. "It is too dangerous. Russell could kill you in seconds."

"Wait!" Willow called out hurrying over to Eric and Buffy with a huge grin on her face causing Eric to look over at her. "What if Russell thought it was Buffy but it really wasn't. " She exclaimed looking very proud of herself as everyone looked at her confused. "There is a cloning spell in my book that I could use to create a Buffy. She would be like Buffy in very way so much that all of us couldn't tell the difference. "

Eric looked away from the witch to his lover in his arms smirking at her, "Mm, I love this idea." He purred as Buffy glared up at him. "Come on lover it could be..." He began to say as he was cut off by Giles.

"How long would the spell last?" Giles asked Willow not wanting to hear Eric's dirty thoughts about the girl that he thought of as his daughter.

"Forty eight hours." Willow said then grinned clapping her hands "I could put silver in the clones blood but not enough for Russell to detect until it is too late."

"It would make him weak enough for us to take him on without much of a fight." Pam said licking her lips. "We should make the bastard suffer for hours."

"No, I kill him the first moment that I have the chance. Russell is not only insane but very old and powerful so we cannot take the chance of the silver wearing off." Eric said not wanting the chance of Russell escaping. "Russell will not believe that I am willingly handing over my bonded to him so Spike you will need to pretend to turn on us."

"I can do that!" Spike said with excitement as all of the humans in the room glared at him. "What? It has been awhile since I've got to have to do something dirty and unhanded. Besides Russell worse than Angelus and I want both of those bloody bastards dead!" He defended himself.

"Buffy come with me so I can start the spell." Willow said excited as Buffy pulled away from Eric walking over to Willow but turned back around to him.

"If you so much as lay a finger on my clone then Russell will not be the one you have to worry about staking you." Buffy threatened him as she left the room along with everyone but Pam and Spike.

"I don't get women. It's not like it would be cheating!" Spike exclaimed as Eric nodded at him.

"Hey! It's not a woman thing. It is a human thing." Pam said crossing her arms over her chest giving Spike a dirty look then looked over at her maker. "Could I have her clone for a few hours?" She asked him licking her lips.

"Enough! " Eric called out to them. "We need to figure out a place that we can have Spike take the clone to that we will be able to ambush Russell and his wolves easily."

"There is this abandon warehouse that Faith and I looked into buying and turning it into our place. One of the reasons is there are four underground rooms that are hidden underneath. The doors leading to them are on opposite sides of the warehouse so we could surround Russell and the wolves easily." Spike suggested to them.

"You are thinking of turning a warehouse into a home." Pam scoffed with a grimace on her face.

"The warehouse that you found sounds perfect. We will need Willow to cast a spell to keep Russell and the wolves from detecting us. Do think you could get a blue print of the warehouse?" Eric asked him ignoring Pam's comment.

"I got it." Spike said to him walking over to his bag in the corner of the living room and pulling it out.

**Upstairs**

Oz, Sookie, Faith, Giles, Alcide and Willow sat in a circle with Buffy in the middle as Willow began to chant as she mixed all of the ingredients into a cauldron in front of her. Buffy couldn't help but feel a little nervous about being the center of a spell but if it was the only way to kill Russell then it had to be done. Willow continued to chant in Latin but her voice kept getting louder with every word. She threw powder into the cauldron in a bright white light filled the air blinding everyone for a few moments.

"Sorry I didn't realize that would be so bright!" Willow called out to everyone a few moments later as she rubbed her eyes but she was still seeing spots.

"Did it work?" Faith asked as she squinted looking inside the circle to see Buffy but all she saw was spots.

"Oh my god!" they heard Buffy call out from the other side of the room causing all of their eyes to fall to the sound of her voice. They all struggled to see her through their blurred vision but a few moments later they saw two Buffy's standing there staring at each other.

"Are you ok, Buffy?" Giles asked her then saw two Buffy's turning to look at him smiling.

"I am great!" Both Buffy's said in unison to him then looked at each other for a minute then back to the group.

"Which one is the real Buffy?" Alcide asked as his eyes studied them not being able to find any difference in them. He wondered what a girl like her would see in Eric Northman. Alcide had not been interested in anybody but Debbie until he met Buffy. He wished that he had met her before Northman did.

"I can't tell. Which one is really you, Buffy?" Willow asked as both Buffy's shrugged letting out a giggle.

"Let's call Eric up to see if he can tell the difference. That will be the real test." Faith said getting up and walking over to the door. "Eric get up here!" Faith yelled down on the hall.

"Faith was that really necessary? They can hear ever word we are saying up her already." Giles asked her shaking him head at her making Faith grin at him.

"I missed you too, Giles." Faith said to him as Giles could help but let out a small smile. Eric entered the room with an annoyed look in his face until he spotted the two Buffy's and his blue eyes darkened. "We need you to tell us which one is the real Buffy."

Eric walked over to the two Buffy's with a smirk on his face making both of them swallow hard as their eyes were glued to him. He approached the one on the right as he stared at her for a few moments then put his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling making her breath catch. Eric looked back up at her then walked to the next one staring at her intensely then again put his nose in the crook of her neck. He pulled her to him licking her neck as his fangs ran down. "Lover" He said into neck then pulled his head up to look into her hazel eyes. "Did you think that I would not be able to tell the difference?" He asked her with a smile.

"I knew you would." She said to him with a smile then looked over at her clone. "It is so weird having a double. I always wondered what it would be like to have a twin but it's just weird."

"Is he ours?" Buffy's clone asked licking her lips as she looked at Eric.

"No! He is mine!" Buffy clarified stepping in front of Eric. Buffy knew it was silly being jealous of her own clone but she could help it. She could feel Eric's amusement through their bond at her actions making her angry but jealously was hitting her harder.

"We need to go over our plan if we all want to live." Sookie called out breaking up the tension in the room.

"She is right." Pam agreed as she walked into the room with Spike. "So here is the plan."

**End of Flashback**

Russell pulled away from Buffy neck as her blood dribbled down his chin as he grinned at the dying slayer in front of him, "I am going to make every moment of your eternal life hell." He said to her then ripped open his wrist but then heard a loud bang, wolves whimpering in pain and a hiss call out behind him. "Sheriff Northman you are too late to save your lover. You will be forced to watch her do whoever I want her to and you will have to watch." He said turning around to look at Eric, who stared at him in rage with his fangs out. "I will soon have taken everything in your life that has ever meant anything to you." He gloated as Eric hissed at him again and Russell began to laugh but then stopped abruptly grabbing his neck.

"What's wrong Russell? Does it burn?" Eric asked him with a smirk as Russell's skin began to bubble and burn as he hissed in pain. Russell doubled over in pain looking at his burning skin then looked up to see Pam, Spike, Sookie, two women that he did not recognize, two werewolves, an older man wearing a suit and Buffy.

"I killed you." Russell hissed out to Buffy as he fought to get up on his knees.

"Sorry, I just don't stay dead very well!" Buffy said to him with anger in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he planned on turning her and making her into his puppet. Buffy felt like she was going to puke at hearing Russell's plans for her. She could handle dying again but she couldn't handle be Russell's undead puppet.

""Tusen år har jag velat hämnas på dig för slakt min familj. Du förtjänar inte någon nåd eller förlåtelse" Eric said to him as he approached him then grabbed a stake behind his back and rammed it into Russell's heart in a blur. Russell's body exploded all over the floor a gooey mess. Eric just stared at the remains of Russell on the ground with his fangs out.

"We will dispose the wolves." Pam said knowing that her maker needed a moment. He had just gotten the revenge that he spent a thousand years yearning for it.

"I think I saw a cemetery with some fresh graves a few blocks down from here that we could use that no one would notice. I will show you." Buffy told Pam with a nod. She wanted to stay with Eric but she could feel all of his jumbled up feelings in the bond knowing that he need alone time. Everyone walked away from Eric towards the were's bodies ready to get the clean up over with.

**The cemetery **

"I really missed this!" Spike exclaimed with a grin as he threw a body into a fresh grave that he had dug up then another on top of it. "There's never a dull moment when you date a slayer and are friends with one." He said to Faith, who rolled her eyes but she smiled at him.

"Wow, you are finally admitting Buffy is your friend. I never thought I would see the day." Faith teased him as Spike ignored her and started covering up the bodies in the grave. "I know that it pains you to admit it but you love all of the Sunnydale crew. Probably even Xander." Faith said throwing Xander's name in to rile him up and it worked.

"I hate Xander as much as Angel but I have to say that Xander is much more annoying. I can't believe that some annoys me more than Angel!" He said with disbelief that someone could actually be more annoying than Angel. "Didn't you sleep with him?" Spike asked her raising a brow as Faith threw dirt at Spike.

"You keep talking about that and I these thighs are closed you for weeks." Faith threatened glaring at her boyfriend with her arms crossed over her chest.

Pam glanced over at Faith and Spike fighting, "Are they trying to get us caught?" She asked Buffy as she put the last body into the grave.

"Faith and Spike do not know how to do anything quiet." Buffy explained to her as she pulled Pam cover the grave with dirt. Buffy bit her lip before she spoke again, "I think that maybe Eric is going to need someone there for him tonight and it should be you." She said to her in a soft voice as finished Pam throwing dirt on the grave walking over to Buffy.

"Eric will need someone to distract him by fucking his brains out until sunrise." Pam corrected her as Buffy stared at her for a few moments. "Do you want me to do it?" She asked her raising a brow. Buffy's whole body tensed up as she stared daggers at Pam.

"I know that he is your maker but he is MY BONDED. The only one that will be sharing his bed with him is ME!" Buffy stressed to Pam trying to calm her jealously that was boiling within her.

"You and Eric are way too easy. " Pam told her with a smirk as Buffy continued to glare at her. "Eric is an amazing lover but I prefer women. Interested?" She asked winking at her as Eric walked up to them.

"I have cleaned up what remained of Russell in the warehouse." Eric told him walking up to them looking at Pam.

"All of the bodies are buried so we can get out of here." Pam said to him. "Do you need anything else from me before I go eat dinner?" She asked him.

"We will have to go to New Orleans tomorrow to see the queen." Eric said as Pam nodded at him. "Also please make sure all of the Buffy's friends make it home safely." He requested as Pam grinned at him surprising him and Buffy.

"I sure will. Now where did Willow go?" She asked licking her lips then away from them.

Buffy stared up at Eric standing a few feet away from him unsure of what to say or what do. She could only imagine waiting a thousand years to get revenge for your family being murdered in front of you.

Eric walked over pulling her close to him looking down at her, "I will never let any vampire lay one hand on you. If you ever are turned it will be by me and it will be our decision." He told her caressing her cheek softly trying to calm her nervousness. Buffy pulled him down to him giving him a quick but loving kiss then gave him a small smile.

"What Russell wanted to do to me as worse than any hell I can imagine but he is dead." Buffy said in a love voice then continued. "You and I are still here and that's all that matters to me."

"Stay with me tonight." Eric said to her as she nodded at him then he pulled her into a passionate kiss. A few moments later they heard someone clearing their throat behind them pulling them out of their kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt but we still need to find Bill. I am going to have Oz drive me back to Bon Temps. Maybe Bill will come back home now Russell is dead." She said to them with a determined look in her brown eyes.

"Sookie, I am not sure if that's the best idea." Buffy said walking towards her as Sookie looked at her confused. "I tell you why." She added then took Sookie's hands in hers closing her eyes. Buffy concreted on sending Sookie the dream of Bill that she had of him meeting the queen then the dream that she had of Claudine. Sookie gasp out with tears running down her face. "I am sorry but it's all the truth." She whispered to her.

"It can't be true." Sookie cried out shaking her head trying to get away but Buffy pulled her to her hugging her. "No, no." She continued to cry but stopped fight Buffy and now was clinging to her.

"I am so sorry, Sookie." She whispered to her as she hugged her cousin. Buffy didn't want to tell her this way but she couldn't risk her going home. Sookie stopped crying after a few minutes then pulled away from Buffy.

"I don't know if I can believe it." Sookie told her as her voice cracked with tears threatening to fall once more. "I will stay here tonight but we need to talk alone tomorrow."

"How is noon tomorrow? We will meet at coffee shop on my street." Buffy said as Sookie nodded at her. Oz walked up to Sookie putting his arm around her shoulders and Sookie put hers around her waist.

"I will take Sookie back to the house." Oz told Buffy as they walked away towards Oz's van.

"Would you like to explain what just happened?" Eric asked Buffy raising a brow at her as he walked in front of her.

"B!" They heard Faith call out to them approaching them with Spike next to her. "We are going to head back to our hotel room." She said them then noticed the tension in the air and the look of annoyance on Eric's face while he stared at her. "We will make sure Giles gets to his hotel room. Call me." She said then her and Spike rushed off.

"Let's go to your place so we can talk." Buffy said to him as Eric put his arms around her and they flew off into the sky.

**Translation: A thousand years I have wanted to avenge on you for slaughtering my family. You do not deserve any mercy or forgiveness.**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! I got really sick last month and was in the hospital but I am much better now my gallbladder is gone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Oz sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of his staring into it. It had been a long night but he was wide awake despite all of the action. He couldn't help but to feel guilty that he enjoyed the fight and the action tonight. His life had been boring without Buffy and Willow around and he found that missed the life and death situation. He wondered if it was due to not having a true friend in his life that he could trust or confide in about his true nature.

"Are you ok?" Sookie voiced with concern in her voice breaking his stare away from his coffee cup making his eyes met hers.

Oz smiled at her softly, "You are asking me how I am after all you have been through tonight?" He questioned raising a brow at her.

"You look upset about something. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't ask what's bothering you?" Sookie asked him putting her hurt and disbelief aside to check on her friend. Oz had been an amazing friend since they met. It was never easy for Sookie to make friends because everyone thought she was a freak but not with Oz, Buffy or any of her friends.

"I felt lost before I left Sunnydale to figure out how to control my werewolf side but I ended up feeling even more lost leaving all my friends. These past few weeks have been better than the last few years that I've had." Oz shared with Sookie as she put her hand over his on the table.

"You have no reason to feel guilty for enjoying having friends around. Most of my life I spent alone except for Tara, Jason and Sam everyone avoids me like the plague. Jason and Tara haven't been very understanding sometime with me because they don't know what it is like to be different. It can be very lonely being different then most folks." Sookie said understanding all too well the feelings that Oz had.

"You are amazing. I hope you know that." He told her making Sookie smiled and the smile actually reached her eyes. "If you want to talk about whatever happened tonight, I am listener."

Sookie swallowed hard then stared at Oz for a few moments, "Buffy let me into the mind in the cemetery and she showed me something." She began to explain as her voice cracked while tears threatened to fall. "I don't want to believe what she showed me."

"If Buffy showed you something then I promise you that it's the truth. " Oz let her know causing Sookie to sigh softly.

"I know that Buffy would never lie to me. She gets what it is like to be different. It's just if what she is saying is true that Bill was sent by the Queen of Louisiana to figure out what I am." She began to saw but her cracking voice gave out as tears rolled down her cheeks "If I believe it then he has been lying to be to me since the moment we met. It would mean that he made me love him and he was only using me." Sookie managed before she buried her head in her hands and began to sob.

Oz got up out of this chair walking over to her knelling down next her before he wrapped his arms around her. Sookie put her arms around him clinging to him as she cried.

**Meanwhile**

"Do you want to tell me where we are going? I thought we were going home." Buffy asked Eric as she gripped the door of his car door. She looked at the speedometer to see at 190 miles per hour then back up at Eric, who was grinning at her. "Eric keep your eyes on the road!" She squeaked out making him laugh as he winked at her.

"The queen text me and wants us to meet her." Eric explained to her as his blue eyes went to her once more. "You consider my place home?" He asked her causing Buffy's to blush. "You look delectable when you blush."

"I meant to say your house." Buffy said as she stared at the window not wanting to meet his eyes. "Did the queen say what she wanted from us?" She said changing the subject. "I am guessing she wants proof that psycho Russell Edgington met his final death."

"I brought proof. Russell is in a jar in my trunk." Eric told her as Buffy scrunched up her nose in disgust. "I was hoping to keep it as a trophy on my mantle in my office."

"EW! I will not go any room that the disgusting jar is in." Buffy told him shaking her head.

"You can't tell me that in all your years of slaying that you haven't taken a souvenir?" He asked her.

"No, I haven't." She exclaimed disgusted glaring at him.

"You have never taken a souvenir ever?" He asked her raising a brow as she shook her head at him. "What about the bullets that you sucked out of my chest in Dallas?" He asked her with a smirk. Buffy's hazel eyes grew large as she stared at him stunned.

"How did you know?" Buffy asked him in a soft voice keeping her eyes on him.

"Vampires have a great sense of smell. I know that smell of my own blood and it led me to the bullets. "Why did you keep them?" He asked her as his smirk disappeared.

Buffy swallowed hard, "I don't know why I did but I just know I wanted to keep them." Eric smiled at her then pulled his gaze away from her as he turned onto a street leading to the park.

Eric fangs clicked down as he hissed surprising Buffy but once she tore her eyes away from Eric she saw Angel standing next to Sophie-Ann leaning up against a silver Mercedes. Buffy put her hand on Eric's thigh was he put the car into park causing him to turn towards her.

"I'm yours. He means nothing to me." Buffy told him before she pulled him to her kissing him. Eric had her out her seat belt and on top of him in a blur as he roughly kissed her with all of the pent up lust he had been holding in all night. Buffy moaned into his mouth as her tongue wrapped around one of his fangs nicking herself on purpose as her mouth filled Eric mouth making him growl loudly.

They were interrupted by a knock on the driver's side window to see Sophie-Ann grinning at them with her fangs out. "Can I join in?" She asked as her blue eyes lust filled eyes stared at Buffy.

"No." Eric hissed at her causing Sophie-Ann to pout as he sat Buffy back her seat. Sophie-Ann stepped away from the door so Eric could get out of the car. "Your majesty" He greeted her with a slight blow as Buffy got out of the car.

"Hello Buffy." Angel said to her walking over towards her as he licked his lips causing Eric to hiss at him in warning.

"Angel." She replied to his annoyed walking to the other side of the car to stand next to Eric. "Hello your majesty." She said smiling at her while she put her arm around Eric.

"It is good to see you, Buffy." Sophie-Ann purred at her then looked back at Eric. "Did that sick fuck meet his final death?" She asked him. Eric stepped away from Buffy walking over to his trunk to open it and pull out a jar.

"Here is what remains of King Edgington." Eric told her handing Sophie-Ann the jar.

"Sheriff Northman you sure know how to please a woman. I love my gift." Sophie-Ann said not taking her eyes of the remains of the King of Mississippi in the jar in her hands. "I am impressed that you were able to kill a vampire over three thousand years old."

"I did have some help." Eric replied pulling Buffy up against him. "Buffy is quite amazing at everything that she does." He added with a wink causing Angel to growl. Eric blue eyes flew up glaring at Angel as he growled back at her. "Buffy is MINE! It is MY blood that is in her veins. She is in MY bed!" Eric growled at Angel.

"Please excuse Angel. He has been out of vampire politics so long that he forgets the rules. I am trying to teach them to him." Sophie-Ann said to Eric then turned to Angel hissing at him before turning back to Eric and Buffy. "I have a gift for you slayer." Sophie-Ann told her clapping her hands as she grinned while Angel opened the trunk of the Mercedes. Buffy gasp as she saw Angel drag Darla out of the trunk. Her blond hair was almost completely ripped out of the head and large chunks of skin were missing at out her arms, necks, legs and her face. Darla had dried blood down her cheeks and all over her black dress that she was wearing. "I told you that I would make her pay. I will give you the final blow to give her final death."

Angel dragged a flailing Darla over to Buffy holding her tightly as he stood in front of Buffy. "Go on Buffy stake her. You know that you want to do it." Angel said to her as Buffy stared down at Darla, who was just glaring at her but Buffy could she a sorrow in her eyes that made her shiver.

"Why did you come here after me?" Buffy asked her curiously as Darla just continued to glare at her not answering.

"We cut out her lying tongue so she will not be able to answer any questions. She lied to me so I took her tongue." Sophie-Ann informed Buffy making her shiver. "I promised you I would give her to you."

"End her." Angel said handing Buffy a stake as tears rolled down Darla's cheeks.

Buffy stared at down at Darla as she held the stake in her hand. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Darla despite the fact that she attacked her mother and tried to get her killed. She knew that Darla loved Angel in her own way and it had destroyed her. Buffy had almost let Angel destroy her so felt like it could be her in Darla's shoes.

Eric walked up to Darla glaring at her, "You tried to get my bonded killed. The punishment for going after what is mine is final death." He said to Darla then in a blur grabbed the stake out of Buffy's hand shoving it into her heart. Darla exploded into goo as Angel fell to his knees in response the final death of his maker. "I hope you do not mind but I couldn't stop myself." Eric said to Buffy turning to face her. He had felt her hesitance in wanting to stake her.

"She would have not stopped coming after me until I was dead so it had to be done." Buffy told him as she took the stake out of his hands. "Can we go home now?" She asked him as Eric smiled at her.

"You two may go for now." Sophie-Ann told them walking back to her car. "Let's go Angel." She said to him as he got off of his knees.

"If you lay one finger on my Buffy then you will end up like your maker." Eric warned Angel before he and Buffy got into the car.

**Buffy's townhouse**

"How is Buffy really doing?" Giles asked Willow as he sat across from her in the loveseat in Buffy's living room before taking a drink of his tea.

"Buffy is happier than I have seen her for years." Willow told him but paused for a moment. "It amazing that she is doing so well considering I ripped her out of heaven. Before she came to Shreveport she was like me a walking zombie of just going through the motions. I thought it was because of Angel."

"You were concerned about your friend being in a hell dimension. Please do not be so hard on yourself." Giles said to her.

"I deserve it bring Buffy from heaven to earth." She replied as tears rolled down her cheeks. "The only thing that helps me deal with my guilt is the fact that she has Eric."

"Actually that was part of the reason that I came here. I received this in the mail." Giles said to her while he pulled a large envelope out of his briefcase handing it Willow. Willow opened up the envelope taking out the contents of it to find pictures of Eric having Buffy trapped up against the bar kissing at Fangtasia in it. "There was no return address on it so I am not sure who sent it to me. All that the letter said is looking who your slayer is banging now." Giles told her.

"It sounds like they were trying to wig you out." Willow pointed out to him. "I think Buffy was supposed to meet Eric. She had been dreaming about him for weeks before we got here but she had no idea who he was until Sookie was in her dream."

"Buffy and Sookie shared a dream?" He asked her as Willow nodded at him. "There are not many people who are able to share dreams. They have to be supernatural in order to do that like a werewolf pack." Giles said then paused for a moment. "Of course Fairies. She asked about them. " He mumbled

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked him feeling completely confused. "Maybe you should get some sleep." She suggested to the older watcher.

"Fairies are very real. There are not many here on earth. They prefer to live in the Fae Realm. There are usually just hybrids that live on our planet." Giles said to her. "They can hear people's thought, they can share dream of the future and past. They have many other powers but it depends on the fairy."

"Buffy told me that she has been dreaming of Eric's past." Willow gasp out then her brown eyes grew large. "Sookie is telepathic! You think they both have fairy in them."

"We need to do some research to make sure." He said to her as Willow ran over to the dining room to grab her laptop. When Willow came back into the room she saw Giles typing on a laptop.

"Oh my god, I never thought you would willingly use a computer!" Willow exclaimed sitting next to Giles, who turned to look at her.

"I have learned to adapt to using one. One cannot travel with all of your resource books. The watcher's counsel put all of the books on a locked internet site for all former watcher's to access if needed." Giles told her with a smile then went back to work. He heard a click then looked to see Willow taking a picture of him.

"Sorry but I have to get proof of this for Buffy!" Willow told him with a giggle then sent Buffy a picture message.

**Eric's house**

Eric pulled his car into the garage then turned to look at Buffy as he turned off the engine of the car. He could not feel anything from her end of the bond causing him to be concerned. Buffy got out of the car quickly as he zipped out of the car at vampire speed and was now standing in front of her.

"I cannot feel your emotions through the bond." Eric stated as he stared at her. He had never bonded to a human before but he had research it thoroughly after bonding with her. Everything that he had read said that the human bonded could not shut off their feeling through the bond at anytime.

Buffy licked her lips as she looked up at him, "I shut off my end of the bond because it was safer that way." She stated as he raised a brow at her with confusion in his eyes. She pushed Eric down on the hood of the car as she let her end of the bond loose while she ripped his black t-shirt in shreds. Eric growled as Buffy's lust for him hit him like a freight train causing his fangs to drop. He pulled her on top of him as his lips crashed into hers roughly while he ripped the black skirt and red lacy thong underwear that she was wearing off throwing it on the floor. Buffy unbuttoned and zipped Eric's jeans in a vampire speed to find that he was going commando. She grabbed his cock then lowered herself on him quickly as she through back her head crying out. Eric's hands went to her hips while he thrust up inside her at a blurred pace. "Eric!" Buffy cried out as she franticly met his pace. His mouth found her neck as he kissed a spot that made her moan loudly.

Eric stared up at Buffy as they fucked aggressively on the hood of his car. He could help but think that she the most beautiful women that he had ever seen in his thousand years. Buffy could be sweet and innocent one moment then the next she was ripping hearts out of a maenad. He had never in a thousand years craved anyone that way that he wanted her. It never was enough and he was not sure that he could ever get enough of her.

"Bite" Buffy managed to get out of her mouth. Eric ripped of her shirt and bra in a blur pulling her chest to him. His lips closed around her nipple as his fangs pierced her skin then pulled her blood in a long slow sip causing Buffy to fall over the edge screaming his name. He flipped them over a moment later fucking her hard against the hood of his car.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He growled out as his hips hammered into an inhuman pace while he moved Buffy's legs to his shoulders. Buffy hazel eyes fell to where their bodies were joined as she watched him move in and out of her. Eric felt his control spilling as he caught Buffy watching as he fucked her hard into the hood of the car. He looked up at her to see her eyes staring at him with a lust and need that he had never seen before. Eric threw his head back and roared as he came pulling another orgasm out of Buffy.

"Mmm" Buffy moaned as her legs fell to Eric's hips and he fell on top of her making her giggle. Eric's blue eyes opened up to look at her with a smile on his lips.

"What has gotten into you Miss Summers?" He teased as he leaned in kissing her lips softly.

"You" Buffy replied as she put one hand on his cheek with a grin making him grin. "I can't seem to get enough. I think I have an addiction but I don't ever want to cure it." She confessed to him biting her lip as she stared up at her lover.

"There is no cure." He said to her and to himself as well. Eric would normally want to get rid of the need for anyone especially for a human but this one he wanted to hold onto forever. He found himself wondering if she would want to be turned because the idea of her growing old and dying made him feel like he did when he lost Godric. "Have you ever thought about becoming a vampire?" He asked her as his fingertips brushed her cheek traveling down to her neck.

"It was my greatest fear when I was 16 and the slayer." Buffy confessed to him as she saw disappointment flicker in his blue eyes. "I know that is not anymore. I thought then that vampires did not have souls or feel anything but that is not true."

"What is your greatest fear now?" He asked her leaning in close to her lips as his brushed hers for a brief moment.

"It's losing you." Buffy whispered to him softly before she pulled him to her kissing her passionately but then they felt the hood give in. Buffy began to laugh uncontrollably as Eric looked at her knowing that he should be upset about his car but couldn't find it in him. "I am so sorry. Well sorry that your hood couldn't hold up." She corrected herself with a giggle.

"My corvette is destroyed." Eric said to her with a serious look as Buffy continued to giggle but he could not find it in him to be mad at her.

"I have never wanted to ever be a vampire until I met you." Buffy told Eric making him growl at her." Don't get any ideas I want to live for at least 4 more year to make 25." She said to him sternly.

"You would let me turn you?" He asked her as she nodded at him. The next thing she knew they were inside Eric's house up against the wall as he thrust into her causing her to cry out with pleasure.

AN: I hope that you loved reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**A month later-Fangtasia**

Faith walked into the bar with Spike and Oz to see Pam scowling as she stood behind the bar counting money. "What's wrong with you? Did you get blood on your favorite shoes again?" Faith asked her taking a seat at the bar.

"I will tell you what is wrong with me. You can't hear or feel what is going on in Eric's office but I can and it makes me fucking nauseous!" Pam exclaimed with disgust on her face. "I can handle the fucking for hours on end but this happiness shit is torture. I feel like I am in a fucking Disney movie."

"Disney doesn't have any fucking in their movies but the minster in the Little Mermaid did have a hard-on in the movie" Spike pointed out making everyone look at him in surprise. "Come on, like any of you haven't seen The Little Mermaid!"

"I rather wear silver bodysuit." Pam shivered at the thought of having to do either one before turning to Oz. "You are Buffy's roommate so I know that you know exactly what I mean." She said to him scrunching up her nose.

"No, Buffy and I actually set up a signal to let me know if she and Eric are spending the night. After walking in on them going at it on the couch, a signal alert system was very necessary. If they are staying at the townhouse then I stay at Sookie's house. The only time I am really around them is here at work. Besides a happy Buffy is a nice change." Oz shrugged not understanding why Pam was so upset. He liked it when Eric stayed over and when Buffy stayed at Eric's because he usually hung out with Sookie.

"You should know what I am talking about then! A beautiful woman with DD breast didn't even get the slightest glance from Eric. He couldn't take his eyes off Buffy to even look at the girl once I pointed her out. I hear them laughing in his office together almost every night. Eric Northman only laughs at weakness or pain being inflicted." Pam ranted but then paused to see Bill Compton enter the bar." Great! Just when I thought this night couldn't get any fucking worse." Pam muttered out as Bill walked up towards while Buffy moans and Eric grunts echoed through the bar. "Eric's busy as you can hear. I will tell him that you stopped by. Now leave."

"I can wait for him." Bill said to her glancing over at Oz, who was glaring at him. Bill's fangs clicked down when he smelled Sookie's scent on Oz .The scent wasn't a strong one like sex would leave but Oz had been holding her. "Sookie." He growled out as Oz growled back at him.

"Sookie is none of your business anymore. I think that she made that quite clear to you." Oz told him staring down the vampire ready to rip him apart for even saying Sookie's name. He had held Sookie for hours while she cried for a week but now she finally seemed to be healing from the betrayal.

"Put your fangs away or get the fuck out of my bar." Pam hissed at him not in the mood to deal with Compton's bull shit.

Bill retracted his fangs forcing a smile on his face, "I apologize for my lack of manners." He lied looking over at Oz.

A loud crashing rang out of Eric's office along with loud moans, "There goes desk number five." Faith said with a grin turning to Spike. "You lost the bet so pay up. I bet they would at least break five desks and you picked four this week." She gloated to him as Spike grumbled reaching in his pocket pulling out a twenty dollar bill then put it in her hand.

Buffy opened the door to Eric's office, "Who cares about the desk, Eric? Those were my favorite pair of underwear." She pouted as Eric chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her up against his body as he leaned down nuzzling her neck taking a deep breath inhaling their combined scents on her.

"I will buy you a hundred new pairs just like them and rip those apart then repeat." Eric told her in a seductive tone.

"Well maybe I should just stop wearing underwear all together." Buffy whispered to him turned her neck to look up at him making Eric growl out.

"I think that's a great idea." Pam purred causing the couple to turn to see their audience making Buffy blush. Mm, you smell even better when you blush."

"She is right, lover." Eric agreed not letting go of his hold on Buffy as he walked them over to the bar. He turned to look over at Bill. "How are you doing, Bill?" Eric asked him with a smirk knowing that Bill had been moping since Sookie dumped his sorry ass.

"I am well. Thank you for your concern, Sheriff." Bill thanked him in a sarcastic tone then added. "The queen has asked me to move-in temporarily to her place. I will be working with Angel helping the Queen with her sort out her fiancé's affairs now that he has met his final death." Eric's fangs dropped as soon as Angel's name was said. "Angel will be in your area this evening." He said to her with a smile. Bill found himself pressed up against the wall in a blur with Eric's hand around his throat. "He will be with the queen so you must welcome him with open arms." Bill managed to get out as Buffy walked over Eric wrapping her arms around his waist. A few moments later he let go of Bill.

"It doesn't matter if Angel comes to the bar tonight, you are the only vampire that has any claim to me." Buffy said trying to calm Eric, who let go of Bill letting him drop to the ground as the turned to Buffy pulling her to him. "Was the queen engaged to Russell?" Buffy asked Eric disbelieving remember the queen despising him. "And you weren't there to turn against your queen."

"Yes, she loved him very much. My queen was very upset to hear of his passing. Russell lost his mind and I was there undercover for the queen to unsure her safely." Bill explained as Faith began to applaud loudly as Spike joined in.

"Damn, you are pretty good at lying your ass off but too bad for you everyone in this room is better at it than you are." Faith told him with grin shaking her head at him.

"Luv, come on look at the pathetic bastard. It doesn't look like his is good at much so you have to give him some credit for it. "Spike piped in pretending to give Bill a sympathetic look. Bill reminded him a much more annoying and pathetic version of Angel. Bill growled at Spike making him, Eric and Pam laugh loudly amused. Spike walked over to Bill to stare him down once he stopped laughing. "I am older than you much more vicious so don't push your luck with me because you will end of guts on the floor." He threatened him with a cold menacing stare with murder in his eyes.

"Can I help?" Faith asked walking up wrapping her arms around Spike turned on by his aggression towards the other vampire.

"Sadly, it won't be tonight." Eric said in a stern tone but he was disappointed the night would end up with Bill meeting his final death. "What time will the queen be arriving?" He asked Bill.

"She will be here around midnight." Bill answered. "She asked that I arrive early to ensure her safety." He explained to him as Buffy snorted in amusement.

"You? Are her security?" She asked him making Bill brown eyes fill with anger. "Sorry but I think she needs to majorly upgrade her security system." Bill went to take a step towards her but Eric was once again holding onto his throat.

"Listen to me now, Compton. If ever find you within 2 feet of Buffy or lay one finger on her then you will meet your final death VERY slowly." Eric hissed at him then let him go turning to Oz and Pam. "There is a long line outside please let our customers inside." He ordered them.

"Of course, master." Pam smiled at him relieved that Eric feelings of happiness had vanished now only anger and blood lust over took him.

"Eric, I think that we should do a second check of our liquor supplies in the storage room." Buffy called out trying to pull her boyfriend out of rage induced blood lust. "The vanilla liquor might be running low." She added running her fingernails down his forearm. The only way that she knew to calm him was sex and she didn't mind going for round four this evening. Buffy had been shy at first with everyone hearing them but soon found her desire for him over powered her embarrassment. Eric looked over at her with a smirk on his face.

"Lover, everyone knows that we are going into the back to fuck so why even pretend?" He asked her with a smirk pulling her to him then disappeared with her in the back in a blur.

"I see that not much has changed around here. Eric is still fucking when he should be working. You know it's only a matter of time before he gets bored with her." Bill remarked to them in a smug tone.

"You've never shagged a slayer, mate. But you never will because there are only two and both are spoken for so you are out of luck." Spike said shaking his head Bill's stupidity.

**Meanwhile Outside Fangtasia**

"That guy is just asking to be staked." Oz muttered while checking the id of a young blonde girl waiting to enter the club.

"I want to be there when the maggot's guts are all over the ground." Pam said to him checking the id of a guy in line. "Go in" She order him thrusting his license back at him. "How is Miss Stackhouse holding up?" She asked him not sure why she was asking. Pam told herself that it was to distract her from the lust, need and pleasure coming from her maker fucking Buffy like there was no tomorrow.

"She is actually doing better. I am hoping that she will come with me and Willow to drive her car out here from California." Oz shared with her.

"Mm, Red will be back soon. I can't tell you how happy that makes me." Pam purred at him. "You are not bad for a mutt so I will be honest with you. I am going to fuck your ex-girlfriend." She informed him while Oz stared at her blank faced. "It's nothing personal but I want her and I get what I want."

"If Willow wants you then I won't stand in the way." Oz let her know after he had a moment to think. He had thought not too long ago that he wanted to work things out with Willow but Sookie had changed all of that. She had the best heart out of anyone that he had ever met and he found himself wanting to be more than just her friend. But he knew that she need time to get over Bill's betrayal so he was happy with just being friends for the moment. He heard Pam growl very loudly startling and exciting all of the people in line as he looked over to see her take a quick unneeded breath then licked her fangs. "Are you ok?"

"Buffy really must be an amazing fuck. I have never felt such pleasure from Eric as when he is with her." Pam winked at him shivering for a moment before she grinned. "Oh, here goes round six." She saw the Queen get out of a limo escorted by Angel and six other vampires she did not recognize. "This is going to be fun." She said rubbing her hands together. "Hello my queen." She greeted Sophie-Ann bowing for a moment while Oz just nodded at her.

"Hello Pam. Where is your maker?" She asked her smiling. Pam glanced over at Angel to see a scowl on his face at the mention of Eric.

"He is awaiting your arrival. I will take you to him." Pam offered her turning to Oz. "I will send out Joe to help you." She walked into the club with Sophie-Ann followed by Angel and her guards.

"Oz. How are you?" Angel asked him as Oz just nodded at him with a small smile. Angel fought hard to keep the anger off his face. It seemed that Eric Northman had not only turned Buffy against him but everyone else as well.

**The stock room**

Buffy moaned loudly as Eric pounded into her a vampire speed with her pushed up the wall of the stock room. "Bite me." She cried out to him needing to feel his fang in her as well.

Eric growled loudly at her, "Can't lover…The other vampires are here now." He grunted out not losing his pace. Eric could feel Pam approaching him and knew the queen and Angel must already be there.

"Please Eric." Buffy cried out then she leaned in biting him hard on neck making him roar. Eric lost all control and bit her neck in return. "ERIC!" Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs as she cum so hard tears fell down her cheeks.

He roared louder this time, "Du är min" He yelled out as he came almost losing his footing but regained it. Eric licked the wound after healing it with his blood then rested his forehead againste hers staring into her eyes."Buffy" He began to say but was cut off by Pam's knocking on the door.

"I waited until you both came but the queen here and getting impatient." Pam said to them from the other side of the door with tension in her voice.

"We will be right out." Eric called back to her while he pulled out of her and Buffy sat her wobbly legs on the ground not sure if she could stand. He grinned at her smirking satisfied noticing her eyes were struggling to stay open but she needed to be alert. "Lover you need to stay with me." He said to her sending her lust through their causing her eyes to open very quickly.

"That's not fair." Buffy pouted sticking out her lip feeling like she would lose her mind if he didn't take her again.

"You will not be walking right for days after the night is through." Eric whispered to her in her ear but knew that Pam, Angel and the queen could hear him.

"Promise?" She asked him while he button and zipped up his pants. He growled at her pulling her to him making her giggle.

"I'm waiting!" They heard Sopie-Ann yell out annoyed. Eric kissed Buffy softly on the lips then pulled her over to the door opening it. Sophie-Ann's eyes dilated and fangs extended along with Pam and Angel's at the smell of sex and blood that filled the small room.

"I apologize my queen." Eric bowed to her still holding up Buffy not sure if she was stable on her own yet. "What brings you to Fangtasia?" He asked her.

"You're bonded smells so delcious." Sophie-Ann growled out licking her lips as she stared down Buffy. "Are you sure that you will not share her?" She asked him.

"Buffy is mine but I am sure that I could find one of my dancer's to please you." Eric countered lookiing over at Angel whose dark eyes were staring at Buffy lustfully.

"I guess that will have to do then." The queen pouted for a moment. "We need to have a meeting just the two of us. Angel please wait out here with Eric's bonded." She ordered Angel walking off towards Eric's office.

"You will not go near Buffy or even brush up against her." Eric growled at him not wanting to leave Buffy alone with her ex-lover as jealousy and anger filled the bond.

"I'm going to go help Oz work the front door. Come and get me when you are finished with your meeting." Buffy told him before she kissed him quickly. Eric disappeared in a blur into his office shutting the door behind him. Buffy went to walk past Angel as his hand reached out for her but she moved at vampire speed a few inches away from him. "Do you have a death wish? If you touch me then I guarantee that even your queen will not be able to save you." She warned him not wanting the drama.

"Will you give me five minutes? Don't I deserve at least that Buffy?" He pleaded with her getting a sigh out of Buffy. Angel was stunned to see that she could move at vampire speed with very little effert. He knew that it had to be due to the amount of Eric's blood that she ingested.

"Fine, five minutes." She said to him crossing her arms over her chest tapping her high heel on the floor.

"Buffy, I know that I messed things up with us but you need to know that I have never stopped loving you or wanting you. When you came to me after the Great Relevation, I was scared that I would be taking you away from a normal life. But now I realize that I was wrong to tell you we can't be together. I love.."

"Stop it! Any chance of us being together is long gone Angel. I am BONDED to Eric and happier than I have ever been in my whole life. So if you REALLY love me then you will respect that I have moved on. You need to move on. I hope that you will find someone that makes you happy." Buffy told in a firm tone but meant every word that she said to him. She walked off towards the entrance of the club taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Calm down, Summers." She muttered to herself walking out the front door.

"Who upset you Mary Sunshine?" Pam asked her glancing up at Buffy for only a moment before going back to checking ids.

"Some idiot." Buffy replied knowing that she needed to let Eric know what happened before Pam. "I just needed some fresh air and I thought you might some help out here."

"Well then get to work. Next." Pam exclaimed to the person waiting in line.

**Eric's office**

Eric kept the annoyance and anger of his face as Sophie-Ann sat on the black leather couch in Eric's office. She had yet to speak about anything but her meal as she looked through pictures of his dancers to choose who she wanted to entertain her tonight.

"Who will you be feeding from?" She asked finally breaking the silence in the room but not looking up at him.

"I have already feed this evening." Eric answered with her blue eyes now set on him. "But you are welcome to any of my dancers."

"I never thought I would see the day that Eric Northman only fed and fucked one human only. " Her laughter filled the air enraging Eric that she dared laugh at him. If it hadn't been for his over thousand years of experience hiding his emotions, he would let his neutral mask slip then ripped her limbs off. "Buffy has both you and Angel pining for her like school boys. So it has me wondering what is so great about her."

"I find everything about my bonded intoxicating. Angel will never touch her ever again." Eric replied to her which was an honest answer with out givng out too many details of his relationship with Buffy. He didn't want her to know that he was bonded to half fairy princess/slayer that he found himself caring more for her and growing more attched to her every night they spent together. "Do you see any girl that you wish to taste?" He asked her.

"You know what I am actually full from feeding earlier so let's get down to business." Sophi e Ann replied placing the pictures on the couch next to her. "Bill has informed me that Sookie claims that she is no longer his and that you are no longer interested in her. So I want her turned over to me in a week's time. You will be the one to bring her to him.

"I regret to inform you that she already belongs to another vampire." Eric informed his queen noticing the rage that surged in her eyes.

"Who does she belong too?" She asked him leaning forward digging her nails in the arm of the couch causing the leather to rip.

"Pam. You see Pam is use to being the only woman in my life that is important to me. She became very anger and jealous so a present was in order. I know I should spoil my childe but I couldn't help myself." Eric answered her but Sophie Ann was out of the office as soon as he finished talking. He rushed after her knowing that she was looking for Pam. He found them at the front door standing in front of his childe and his bonded next to her.

"You will give me Sookie Stackhouse." The queen hissed at her meancingly but Pam just stared at her not shaken.

"I am sorry your majesty but I can not do that. Belive it or not I have grown quite attached to her even though she is a real pain in the ass." Pam replied giving the queen her undivided attention. Buffy went to speak up furious that her cousin was being treated like a piece of livestock. Eric shot her a warning glance but she chose to ignore it.

"Sookie is a person not a possesion. You can't just demand her like she is piece of meat." She yelled while Eric growled at Buffy. "No Eric, it's not right. I can't stand by and watch this happen."

Sophie Ann lauged loudly before launching herself towards the slayer as her fangs dropped.

_AN: I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update but I had writer's block. The newest episodes of True Blood seemed to have solved my problem. Now if they will just kill Nora on TB and put Eric and Sookie back together. Please review. Thank you for reading._

.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**AN: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story! I kept getting writer's block but I managed to get this chapter done. Please read and review. Thank you!**

Buffy was ready for the Queen's attack but Eric zoomed in between them blocking his bonded from Sophie-Ann's wrath.

"You dare stop me, Northman." She hissed at him but Eric stood his ground with a neutral expression.

"My bonded will be punished for speaking to you that way but she is mine to punish." Eric stressed to her furious that the Queen dared to touch what was his and at Buffy for speaking after he warned her to keep quiet. "Trust me when I say that she will be very sorry." He stressed to her as Angel and Bill along with all of Sophie-Ann's guards walked outside.

"If it happens again then I will not be so forgiving." Sophie-Ann warned him walking off to her limo with Bill and her guards close behind her but Angel stayed where he was standing to look at Buffy.

"I meant what I said to you earlier." Angel reminded her before he walked away to join the Queen and Bill. Eric growled loudly pulling Buffy to him before they shot up into the air flying off as customer's in line gasped and cheered. Faith and Spike had exited the club to see Eric and Buffy flying off in a rush.

"She is in some deep shit." Pam told them with a smirk on her face before calling out to the next person standing in line. "Next!"

**Buffy's townhouse**

Eric landed in front of Buffy and Oz's townhouse taking them in the house and to Buffy's room in a blur throwing her on the bed glaring at her.

"Eric, I'm sorry but I couldn't let her talk about my family that way. Sookie is a person!" Buffy exclaimed to him defending her choice to speak up.

"You do not know when to keep your mouth shut! You make it impossible to keep you safe!" He roared at her as his body shook with anger. "She had every right to kill you for speaking to her that way especially in front of humans. Sophie Ann will not hesitant to kill you if it happens again. I cannot stand by and watch so you are sentencing the both of us to death!"

Buffy stared at him sighing as she realized that she was endangering not only her life but Eric's life as well by speaking up to the queen, "I shouldn't have said anything but she is after Sookie. The last thing that I want to do is risk her hurting you." Eric stared at her for a few minutes only able to sense his anger coming from him.

"You have given me no choice but to punish you. I can reassure you that I will not enjoy it." He said to her taking a step towards her. Buffy had flashbacks to the last time that Eric had punished her arousing her instantly at the thought of a repeat. He leaned in close to her kissing her on the forehead pulling away to see the confusion in her hazel eyes. "As your punishment we will not share blood nor we will share anything else until I decide that you have been properly punished. You will come in to Fangtasia to work but we will have no physical contact beyond caresses and a kisses in public to show everyone that you are still mine. Trust me when I tell you that I will suffer as much as you will but it is necessary."

"NO!" Buffy cried to him reaching for him but he moved away from her. "Please find another way to punish me." She told him at the idea of not being able to touch her bonded. Buffy hated the weakness in her at but she felt like she was losing a part of herself. He walked to the door to exit her bedroom. "If you touch another woman…"She began as her voice cracked with hurt but Eric cut her off as he stood in the doorway.

"I will not feed or have any other woman." Eric reassured her giving her a little relief at the fact he would not seek comfort with another woman but she still felt like she was falling apart. He disappeared in a blur leaving Buffy feeling very alone since the first time that she met Eric.

**Later at night**

Buffy heard the front door open and shut along with Oz and Sookie's laughter as she sat at the table eating chocolate cake batter out of a bowl. "This night sucks." Buffy muttered spooning more chocolate into her mouth. She remembered the days that chocolate and exercise replaced sex but now they weren't even close to filling the void.

"Buffy, are you okay?" She heard Sookie call out to her as she walked into the kitchen. Buffy looked up at Sookie not needing to reply because the answer was written all over her face. "I heard what happened while appreciate you defending me but you could have gotten yourself killed. It was bad enough having to drink Pam's blood but losing you I don't think I could handle. You and Jason are the only family that I've got left." She said sitting down across from Buffy.

"I think that's why I lost it tonight. Besides Dawn and my dad, who both disown me, the only blood relative that I have left is you. I don't really know Jason." She paused her a moment. "Why couldn't we just fight out our anger?" She asked her. Sookie grabbed Buffy's hand now hearing how Eric denied his blood and any physical contact.

"He is just denying you his blood and sex. What's the big deal?" She asked her confused.

"It's a huge deal!" Buffy protested standing up throwing her spoon down on the table. "The bond with Eric is so strong that it feels like I might suffocate without being able to touch him or share blood with him." She felt her tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're not going to suffocate I promise." Sookie said to her in a soothing voice walking over pulling her into a hug. Images of Eric and Buffy fucking in every position in Eric's office, Buffy's room, a bedroom that Sookie didn't recognize, on the bar at Fangtasia, on Eric's throne and Buffy's kitchen table. "EW!" Sookie cried out pulling away from Buffy. "I eat at on this table!"

"Hey, stay out of my head!" Buffy cried out to her cousin angry for a moment then paused. "But now you can see why the idea going without with Eric is impossible!" She cried out shaking with frustration. "God, I wish I could still slay because I really need to kill something!" She exclaimed blurring out of the kitchen. A few moments later Oz appeared in the kitchen walking over to Sookie.

"Is Buffy okay?" He asked her worried about his friend.

"No, damn it!" Sookie exclaimed grabbing her cell phone from out of her purse. "He had better answer is phone." She muttered annoyed as the line rang.

"Northman" Eric answered his phone with annoyance and anger in his voice.

"Eric! I don't really want to know anything about your and Buffy's sex life but here I am knowing more than I ever want to know. She is losing it because of this punishment. She left the house talking about killing something." Sookie explained then Eric hung up on her. "Jerk!" She yelled out putting her cell down on the table. "He hung up on me!" Sookie exclaimed. "Will life ever be normal?" She wondered shaking her head.

"No but I have wine. Do you want a glass?" He asked her holding up a bottle of red wine.

"Yes, please." Sookie replied smiling at him as he poured a glass of red wine then handed it to her. She took a big drink of it.

**Meanwhile**

Buffy had been through the park in almost a blur and didn't plan on stopping until exhaustion took over. She just needed to get out all of her anger and frustration. Eric appeared grabbing her pulling her too him.

"Don't!" Buffy cried out trying to push him away from her but Eric didn't allow it.

"Do you think I am not feeling the same anger, frustration and ache that you are feeling?" He asked her letting her feel his emotions fully through the bond. He had been holding them back knowing that she was having a hard enough time dealing with her know. Buffy breath caught in her chest as his emotions hit her and she stopped struggling in his arms.

"If I apologized to the queen would that help?" She asked him looking defeated. Eric shook his head at her making her sigh loudly. "Sookie told me that I shouldn't have said anything."

Eric smirked at her, "Do not let Sookie fool you. She would have done the same thing. It's safe to say that stubbornness and speak first think later runs in your family tree." He told her then his eyes darkened again. "What did Angel say to you this evening? Did you speak with him?" He asked her furious once again.

"He tried to touch me." She began making Eric hiss." But I move too quickly for him to grab me. He told me that he was wrong to tell me that we couldn't be together blah, blah." She said to him shaking her head annoyed. "When he tried to tell me that he loved, I cut him off telling him that I was bonded to you and happier than I have ever been in my whole life so if he loved me that he would leave me alone." Buffy explained to him touching him on the cheek. "I meant every word of it." She whispered to him. Eric lost control of himself pulling her to him kissing her as he pulled her close to him. Eric kissed her with an enthusiasm. Buffy could feel his desire and need for her through the bond ran her tongue over his one of his fangs causing him to pull away quickly.

"You know that you can feel how much I want you." Eric growled at him pushing his erection against her making her moan. "But I am I doing this for us so you realize that you are not the slayer anymore. You are the bonded of the Sheriff of Area Five." He said to her pulling away from her taking a step backwards from her. "If Angel tries to touch you again or makes his intentions know to take you from me then he will die very slowly. He is lucky that you have angered the Queen." He said to her with anger now blazing brightly in his eyes.

"I understand." Buffy nodded at him. She didn't want to see Angel died but if he kept pushing Eric it was going to come down to one of them dying and that couldn't be Eric. "I will see you tomorrow night." Buffy sighed turning to leave but Eric stopped her pulling her up against him.

"Let me fly you home." He said softly to her. Buffy wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his around her. They flew up through the air to Buffy's townhouse. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his arms around her for the short ride.

**Almost a month later**

Faith stormed into Eric's office to see Pam typing in a blur on Eric's computer, "I can't fucking take it anymore!" She exclaimed slamming the door behind her. Pam stopped typing looking up at Faith raising a brow. "They are making EVERYONE around them miserable since they can't be together. Eric just ordered me clean the bathroom floors a fucking toothbrush before leaving the bar. Buffy made me watch a marathon of depressing ass movie on Lifetime."

"What do you want me to do about it? I share a bond with Eric. Do you know what's it's like to be hornier than hell and not be able to quench your thirst no matter how many people I fuck?" Pam asked her getting up and walking over to her. "I told him two weeks ago this had to stop but he insists it's for the best. He is going to break soon I can feel it but I think he needs a push."

''I have a great idea." Faith grinned at her then paused. "Do you think that if I got Buffy drunk that Eric would feel it?" She asked her unsure of how vampire bonds worked. Faith let Spike drink from her but she only had his blood once just enough to keep the queen away from her. She loved Spike but was hesitant to fully comment to him. Faith was terrified to fully let him into her heart. She saw how strong the bond between Eric and Buffy was and they hadn't even admitted that they loved each other. It was obvious to Faith the Buffy was crazy in love with Eric but she wasn't sure about Eric.

"I suppose that he would feel the effects of alcohol if Buffy was intoxicated. What does that have to do with anything?" Pam asked annoyed if she didn't get Eric laid soon she would lose her mind.

"You own a bar that serves alcohol to humans. You should know how it affects humans. So here is the plan…"She began to explain.

**Later **

Buffy flung the beer at the guys at her table before stomping away to the bar, "Whoa B, having a bad night?" Faith asked Buffy getting a glare. "Well cheer up because we have been cut and we are going to get wasted." She told her grabbing a bottle of tequila pouring two shots in the glasses in front of her.

"Okay" Buffy said surprising her taking the shot throwing it down quickly making a face but poured another shot then took that shot as well.

"I like this side of you, B." Fait told her taking a shot smiling at her as they continued to take a few more shots.

Eric watched them drinking from his throne on the dais digging his fingernails into the chair. His blue eyes travelled up and down Buffy's body and he swallowed hard. The short black shorts that she was wearing showed of her toned tan legs and the black stiletto heels made her short legs look long. His gaze went up to the tight red tank that pushed her breast up causing his fangs to snick down. All of a sudden he felt strange unable to place the feeling as he tried to figure out what was happening to him. But he was distracted by Buffy walking out on the dance floor grinding to the music next to Faith.

The next thing he knew he found himself on the dance floor with Buffy pulling her up against him staring down at her with an intensity of lust and need that had Buffy breathing heavily then his lips crashed into hers as his fingers threading through her hair causing Buffy to moan into his mouth. Buffy threw her arms around him clinging to him scared that he would stop kissing and touching her. She wanted him more than she ever wanted anything in her life. Buffy had thought that when she was in love with Angel that being with him but not being able have sex with him was torture but she had been wrong. Now she knew the true meaning of the word and was desperate to have Eric inside her. Eric pulled away from her lips as a whimper of protest left her lips. He stared down at her, "Fuck it." He said to her taking her with him off the dance floor and into the basement locking the door behind him. Eric pushed her up against the wall at the end of the steps kissing her hard as his fangs drew blood from her lips causing him to growl. Buffy's hands unbuttoned his pants ripping the zipper apart then wrapped around his huge erection. He groaned into her mouth ripping her shorts off and wrapping her legs around his waist. He entered her in a single thrust as he nicked his tongue with his fangs. Their blood mixed together feeding their bond. They both pulled away from their kiss throwing back their heads at the pleasure, relief and need ran through them at finally sharing their blood and bodies. Eric thrust into her in a blur feeling more pleasure than he ever felt in his life. This past month but had the longest of his life not just because it was the longest that he ever went without sex but he missed Buffy and the intimacy. Buffy moaning out Eric's and crying out loudly as tears of relief and joy rolled down her cheeks. She never wanted this moment to end. He began hitting her g-spot causing a scream of pleasure to leave her throat as her orgasm washed over him.

**Fangtasia hallway near the basement door**

"It sounds like our plan worked." Faith grinned listening to the moaning and Buffy screaming out Eric's name turning around to look at Pam who stared at her lustfully with her fangs down.

"Interested in joining me in Eric's office for a little fun?" She asked Faith looking her up and down. Faith rolled her eyes walking away from the basement door to go find Spike. "Fine, it's your loss." She called out walking to the dance floor to see Bill Compton and Angel walking towards her. "What do you want?" Pam asked them crossing her arms over her chest glaring at them.

"We need to speak with Sheriff Northman. The queen has an assignment that she asked us to deliver to him." Bill said holding up an envelope in his hand.

"My maker is busy at the moment as you can hear." Pam smirked at him reaching for the envelope but Bill pulled it back. "Fine, you can wait for him but it might be awhile." She added feeling Eric's orgasm rippling through the bond. "Mm, excuse me but I am going to get a snack." She moaned out walking off to find a girl to feed and fuck.

Angel growled softly able to hear Eric and Buffy's coupling from where he stood on the dance floor, "I will not stand here and listen to him with my Buffy." He told him walking off towards the basement.

"I know how it must feel to hear the woman that you love with another but trust me when I say that going down there will only make it worse for you. I can do this on my own." Bill said feeling sympathy for Angel. He had come to consider Angel a friend over the past month. They had even shared the same girls occasionally.

"I don't care." Angel said to him continuing to the door opening it. Angel cringed at the smell of sex in the air, the mixing scents of Eric and Buffy's blood along with Eric grunting and Buffy screaming out Eric's name.

Eric growled stopping thrusting into from behind Buffy on the basement floor when they opened the door, "Eric, please don't stop." Buffy cried out desperate for him to continue not paying attention to the footsteps on the stairs. He moved at vampire speed grabbing a blanket and wrapped it around her pulling her to him. "Eric, please." Buffy said to him staring at him running her hands up his chest from under the blanket.

"Lover, I promise that I will fuck you unconscious once our visitors are gone. I'm the only one who gets to see you naked and watch you cum." He replied holding her tightly to him as her hazel green eyes grew large and her face turned bright red. "As you two can see I am busy. This better be important." Eric said looking over Buffy as her gaze followed him to Bill and Angel reach the bottom of the steps. Angel stared at the couple with a murderous rage in his dark eyes with his fangs out while Bill licked his lips at the smell of Buffy's scent in the air and his fangs clicked down. He knew at that moment that she was a fairy just like Sookie.

"The queen sent us here to deliver this to you." Bill said to him holding out the letter as Eric walked over to him naked and unashamed taking the letter from him. "She wants you to take care of this matter as soon as possible." He explained to Eric before he opened the letter reading it quickly.

Eric smirked looking up at Angel and Bill, "She is in luck. The vampire that she wants me to deal a true death to came to Fangtasia earlier tonight. Brutus tried to touch my bonded and I ended him. Pam has his remains in a garage bag behind the bar if you want them." He walked back over to Buffy pulling her to him. "If that is all then you can go." Eric waved his hand at them staring down at Buffy.

"I will get the remains from Pam. Thank you for your time, Sheriff Northman." Bill replied politely then walked up the steps. Angel stood there for a few moments longer getting a growl from Eric before he walked up the steps.

"Now lover, where were we?" He asked before crushing his lips against hers.

**Exterior of Fangtasia**

Angel puts the bag of Brutus's remains in the trunk before getting into the car, "I will not sit back and let him have Buffy." Angel hissed to Bill in the car.

"Maybe I can help you with that?" He suggested as Angel raised a brow. "There is a very powerful witch named Hallow. She is a werewolf and loves V. Hallow is a bit like the mafia walking into a business demanding the majority of the profits from the owner. If we put Eric on her radar that she will want him in her bed and I don't think that Buffy will take that very well. You can be there to console her of course." Bill explained to him.

"How do we get in touch with, Hallow?" Angel asked him smiling. This witch was just want he need to drive a wedge between Buffy and Eric.

"She happens to be in New Orleans with her brother Mark. What do you say we find them tonight?" He asked starting the car.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

**Two weeks later**

Buffy pulled her t-shirt top of her head when cool lips against her back, "Eric, stop I am going to be really late if you don't stop." Buffy said fighting her desire for him as Eric fought to push it up.

"So, let the shifter wait. He is lucky that you are filling in for Sookie while she is with Oz in California." He said between placing kisses up her spine as his hands went to the button on her shorts. His phone began to ring causing him to groan as he walked over to the nightstand to grab it. "I'm busy, Pam." He answered his phone listening. "Fine, I will be there in fifteen minutes." Eric hung up the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Buffy asked walking over to him concerned. Things had been really quiet for the past two weeks so that meant trouble was just around the corner.

"There is just someone who is demanding to meet with me. They will not take no for an answer. I will tell them to fuck off. "Eric pulled her to him kissing her then ran his hand over her cheek softly. "I hope that you will be waiting naked in my bed when I get home."

"I was thinking of wearing some new lingerie I bought when Pam, Faith and I went shopping." Buffy grinned at him before kissing him quickly. "See you after work, lover." She winked at him before leaving the bedroom.

**Fangtasia-Eric's office**

"Who is demanding to meet with me?" Eric asked Pam annoyed sitting behind his desk working.

"I have put her off for a week now so you can get all of fairy vagina you want from Buffy. But the witch is not very patient or understanding. She is a were too and not much to look at." Pam said to him with her hands on her hips. She had expected Eric to disappear once he was back to fucking Buffy's brains out. It was definitely better than Eric when he wasn't getting any, that was something she never experienced before nor ever wanted to again.

"Fine, I send her in." Eric told her whiling looking over the financials for the bar. Pam exited the office then came back with rail thin tall woman with short black hair with dark brown eyes wearing black leather pants and a black tank top with a tall muscular man with long black hair and dark brown eyes wearing all black as well. Chow walked in behind them shutting the door.

"I see that the rumors your good looks were not exaggerated." The female witch said leering at Eric looking him up and down. "My name is Hallow and this is my brother Mark." She introduced herself to Eric, who stared at her with a bored look on his face.

"Pam tells me that you have been demanding to see me. What do you want?" Eric asked wanting to get her out of the office.

"I want seventy percent of your the income of Fangtasia and in return I will leave your little business alone." Hallow replied making all the vampires in the room laugh loudly as she glared at them. "Have not heard of my powers as a witch? I'm a dangerous enemy to have against you."

"Are you threatening me?" Eric hissed as her while his fangs clicked down with rage in his eyes.

"No, just a warning but since I like you I will give you another option. I will only take forty percent if you give me seven nights with you in your bed." She countered staring at him looking at him with lust in her brown eyes.

Eric's loud laughter filled the room once again for a few seconds before he stared at her with annoyance once again, "You are not worthy to share a bed or profits with. Get out of my sight and leave my office before I rip your heart from your chest." He threatened her angry that she dared to tell him that he owed her anything at all. Even if Eric hadn't been bonded to Buffy, he wouldn't have laid on finger on the werewitch in front of him. "You will be out of my territory before sunrise and never show your face again."

"I am not leaving until you give me what I came for." Hallow said to him crossing her arms over her chest staring him down. Chow growled lunging for Hallow's brother Mark then Hallow began to chant and a few seconds later Eric disappeared from the chair that he had sat in.

**Merlotte's**

Buffy took deep relaxing breath's trying to calm down feeling Eric's fury rushing through their bond as she stood back in the kitchen. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that whoever was on the receiving end of Eric's anger was going to be very sorry.

"Are you okay, hookah?" She heard Layfatte ask her as she looked up to see him staring at her as he flipped a burger.

"I'm fine." She forced a smile at him not wanting to talk about her bond with Eric to him. Sookie had told him that Eric had dealt Layfatte a punishment due to selling V. "I should get back to work." She added but just then her bond with Eric was gone completely. "No!" She cried out falling to her knees at the pain and emptiness she felt at the loss of him. Buffy scrambled to her feet running out of the kitchen and Merlotte's without a word jumping in her jeep.

"Where is you goin?" Layfatte yelled after her chasing her out of the restaurant.

She floored her jeep as she dialed Eric's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. Her hands were shaking as looked for Pam's number as she flew down the country road taking her eyes off the road for just a few seconds. She looked up to see Eric running towards her car on the side of the road only wearing a pair of jeans. Their bond came to life filled as Eric's confusion and feeling completely lost rushed over her. She slammed on the brakes putting the jeep into park running towards him. "Eric!" She cried out making him stop crouching down with his fangs down hissing at her. Buffy stopped staring at him seeing the lost and confused look in his blue eyes.

Eric sniffed the air staring her down then stood up, "You have my blood in you and smell like me. You know me?" He sounded so lost and vulnerable that it caused Buffy to shake because Eric Northman was neither of those things.

"Yes, we are bonded. I'm Buffy." She explained walking towards him as he did the same.

"How did I get out here?" He asked her now standing in front of her looking like a lost little boy. It was so strange to look at Eric but it wasn't him. She knew at that moment that she was hopelessly in love with Eric Northman the one thousand year old viking vampire but he seemed to be gone. She wanted her bonded lover back more than anything.

"I don't know but I promise you that I will find out." She told him sending comfort and love through the bond. The confusion in Eric's eyes turned to wonder when she pushed her emotions through the bond. Buffy reached for his hand slowly touching it softly before lacing her fingers around his. "Let's get out of here, okay?" She asked him as he nodded at her following her back to the jeep opening the passenger side door for him. "Get inside." He got into the car then she shut the door walking around jeep getting in the driver's seat. She put the car into gear driving down the road slowly. "What is the last thing that you remember?" She asked him.

"Nothing, the first thing I remember is running down the street and you finding me." He answered leaning on close to her inhaling her smell. "You smell amazing. What are you?" He whispered as Buffy looked over to see his eyes still filled with confusion but now curiosity as well.

"I will explain everything once we get to the house." She smiled at him softly taking his hand in hers rubbing her finger across his large hand. Eric nodded at her then looked out the window for the rest of the ride.

Buffy pulled up Sookie's gravel driveway then parked the car, "We should go inside." She said to him letting go of his hand. They got out of the car then walked to the house and up the front porch. Buffy unlocked the door walking in pulling Eric inside with her leading him to the living room couch. Her eyes traveled down to his feet to see that they were bleeding and dirty. "Sit down and I will be right back" She told him getting a hesitant look at hearing that she would be leaving him. "Your feet are bleeding and dirty. I just want to get you cleaned up." She reassured him reaching up putting her hand on his cheek. Eric leaned into her touch closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and sitting down on the couch.

Buffy went into the kitchen to get a laundry basin that she knew was there also a towel and washcloth. She grabbed it filling it up in the sink with she called Fangtasia from her cell phone.

"Fangtasia." Pam answered on the first ring in a neutral tone.

"Pam, what the hell is going on?!" She asked her in a hushed tone turning off the water.

"Buffy, do you have it?" Pam asked sounding panicked on the other end of the phone.

"I think I do. You should come over as soon possible." Buffy answered cryptically now sure they should discuss anything over the phone. "I'm in Bon Temps house sitting." She added.

"I will be there." Pam replied quickly then hung up the phone.

Buffy put her cell phone in her back pocket then carried the basin and towel to the living room. Eric was sitting on the couch looking around the living room with wide eyes. Buffy sat the basin down in front of him kneeling in front of him as he looked down at her. She rolled up the legs of his jeans before placing his feet in the basin then began washing them.

Eric let out a giggle pulling his feet away slightly, "That tickles." He told her with a smile making Buffy smile up at him. "Is this our house?" He asked her as she continued cleaning up his feet.

"No, this is our friend Sookie's house. We live in Shreveport about a half an hour from here. She is out of town so I am watching the house for her." Buffy answered him finishing up his feet and drying them off. She sat on the couch next to him putting her hand on his leg. "Your child Pam is going to come over. I think she might know what happened to you."

"Can we trust her?" Eric asked her leaning in closer to her.

"Yes, Pam is very loyal to you." Buffy said to him as Sookie's door opened and Pam walked in the house quickly.

"Eric, what the hell happened to you!" Pam exclaimed with relief on her face while Eric stared at her with uncertainty walking over to him. "Eric?" She asked studying him.

"So, you must be Pam." He said looking at her before back to Buffy leaning in closer to her.

"He doesn't know anything. I found him running down the road after I left Merlotte's because I couldn't feel him in the bond anymore. He doesn't remember anything or anyone." Buffy told Pam whose eyes fill with anger at hearing about Eric's memory loss.

"I will kill that fucking witch!" Pam hissed as her fangs dropped down. Eric's fangs dropped moving into front of Buffy hissing back at her.

"She's not going to hurt me." Buffy reassured him putting her arms around his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Tell me what happened to him."

"A werewolf and witch named Hallow kept coming in for the past week looking for Eric but he was too busy fucking you to come into Fangtasia. She demanded to meet him tonight so I could him in too get rid of her. She demanded a seventy percent of the profits of Fangtasia. Eric told her to go to hell of course but she countered him with only forty percent as long as he spent seven nights with her." Pam explained to her watching Buffy tense up at the mention of another woman hitting on her bonded. "He told her to get out his sight and territory. She threatened him and Chow went after her brother who was there with her. She began to chant then Eric disappeared in thin air."

"I will kill that bitch! You stay here with Eric." She seethed standing up walking towards the door.

"Please don't leave me." Eric's voice called out to her sounding frightened making her turn around looking at her with pleading eyes.

"No, you stay here and watch him. I will track down that witch rip out her throat." Pam growled out to Buffy at hearing fear and weakness from her maker. "We need to get ahold of Willow to see if she can undo the spell. You two should stay here until we can get Willow here or find Hallow. Do not leave the house. I am sure that you can keep him occupied." Pam winked at her at the last part before leaving the house slamming the door behind her.

"You should take a shower. I will see if I can find you something to wear." Buffy said to him standing up. "The bathroom is upstairs the second door on the left. There is a clean towel hanging up on the door."

"You will be here when I get out?" He asked her with worry in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised him getting a small smile from him before he walked up the steps. Buffy took a deep breath trying to hold herself together at the loss of her bonded. His body was there but there was no sign of the confident, cocky, strong and sometimes intimidating vampire that she had fallen in love with over the past few months. Buffy tore through the house to find clothes for him to wear only finding a pair of blue basketball shorts and a navy blue hoodie sweat shirt with the sleeves ripped out. She walked up to the bathroom opening the door to hear the water turning off and see Eric opening the curtain. He stood there naked staring at her as water ran down his lean muscular body making Buffy swallow hard fighting the arousal that hit her. Eric stepped out of the tub walking over to her. "I found clothes for you." She whispered out fighting to keep her eyes on his face breathing heavy. It was silly but a part of Buffy felt like she would be cheating on Eric having sex with him when he wasn't himself.

"We are lovers. I can smell myself all over you." Eric said to her almost sounding like his confident normal self while he leaned down close to her lips. Buffy nodded at him slowly before he leaned in kissing her pulling her to him causing the clothes in her hands to fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him moaning into his mouth responding to his kiss. She needed to feel him to make sure that she hadn't really lost him. His kisses were passionate but softer than normal with vulnerability made her heart ache. She loved the tough, cocky Viking but the tenderness that he was showing her now made her eyes water. He pulled away from the kiss to see tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I kissed you." He apologized to her with a sorrowful look on his face.

"No, don't apologize. I'm sorry that I" She began to say but Eric cut her off.

"Please don't be sad." He said to her pulling her into his arms holding her tightly. "You are tired." He added holding her.

"It was a long night." Buffy said to him holding onto him as she looked up at him yawning.

"Can I lay with you until you fall asleep?" He asked her hopefully getting a smile from her.

"You insisted on getting a cubby built-in this house before Sookie went on vacation. We can sleep in it." Buffy said to him as her body fought tiredness and her need for Eric's body.

"Your friend agreed?" He asked her surprised making her laugh. Eric found that he loved the sound of Buffy's laughter.

"She only agreed because she didn't want us having sex all over her house." Buffy answered him as her eyes fell on his lips.

"I wouldn't want to make your friend angry." Eric said to her causing her eyes to fly up to his to see his sincerity. Her Eric would have wanted to fuck her in every room and against every surface of Sookie's house no matter what Sookie thought. He let her go getting dried off and dressed at vampire speed. "Where is my cubby?" He asked her.

**Eric's cubby**

Buffy lay on the bed with Eric lying on her chest listening to her heart, "It's almost like having my heart beating listening to yours." He told her looking up at her. "I know that we are bonded and lovers but is it love that I am feeling in our bond? It feels amazing." He said to her making her heart race.

"Yes, it is." Buffy whispered admitting to Eric for the first time that loved him. She couldn't help but feel guilty that Eric wasn't himself the first time she told him making him grin.

"I am a very lucky vampire to have a woman like you love me." He said to her then kissed her softly moving above her. "I'm a fool if I didn't love you back when I am my normal self."

Buffy swallowed hard looking up at him but when she went to speak her cell phone rang. "Hello." Buffy answered it not sure if she was relieved that the conversation about love was over with Eric or not. Eric moved to lie next to again.

"Buffy, Pam told me what happened? Oz, Sookie and me will try to get back there as soon as possible to see if I can reverse it. How are you doing?" Willow asked her friend concerned about her.

"I don't know." Buffy answered honestly. "I do know that I want to rip the witch responsible for all of this apart."

"We will find a way to fix this once I get there. You just need to keep an eye on Eric until I get there. I have researched Hallow and she is a really powerful witch." Willow replied to her.

"She won't be when I am done with her." Buffy told her looking over to see Eric staring at her with wonder in his eyes. "When will you be here?" She asked her.

"We are leaving first thing in the morning. I will call you as soon as I land tomorrow." Willow said to her.

"Okay, talk to you then Willow." Buffy hung up the phone to looking over at Eric. "Willow is my best friend, who is a witch but a good one. She is going to reverse the spell that Hallow put on you." Eric ran his hand down her shoulder to her arm pulling her body up against him.

"I will be gone tomorrow night." Eric said in a sad voice to Buffy breaking her heart. "If you kiss me I will try to be happy." He added with a little bit of hope in his blue eyes making Buffy smile before she leaned in kissing him softly. Eric's hand went to her head tangling in her long blonde hair as he kissed her passionately as his tongue met hers. She pulled up the sleeveless sweat shirt that Eric was wearing up and he broke away from the kiss so he could pull the shirt over his head. Eric's hands went to her shirt pulling it off of her then went back to kissing her. They made quick work of getting the rest of their clothes off each other and Eric stared down at her swallow hard. "You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen." His voice was so soft and genuine that Buffy felt her eyes tear up. "Are you sad?"

"No, but I promise to be happy if you kiss me." Buffy used his line back on him as he smiled at her before pulling her into a sweet passionate kiss. The rest of their clothes were discarded quickly then she felt him enter her slowly. Buffy looked up at the vampire that she had come to love who was staring down at her as he took her slowly looking down at her in awe. A part of her had ached to see Eric look at her that way but she knew that wasn't who he was and she had been okay with that. Eric had made her happy in a way that no one ever had so she appreciated the fact that he cared for in his own way. This was the first time that she really considered their sex to be called making love. All of Eric's skills were still there but it felt different to her with his gentleness. His stamina definitely was the same as she lost track of time during their coupling. She felt her orgasm so close causing her eyes to flutter shut.

"Look at me." Eric moaned out getting her attention. Buffy looked up at him crying out loudly as her orgasm rushed over her bringing Eric with her. "Buffy." He called out before moaning as he came inside her. Eric rolled on the side of her kissing her shoulder.

"You didn't bite me." Buffy said rolling over looking at him surprised.

"I wanted to make love to you not feed." Eric said taking her hand and kissing it. "You can feed me tomorrow night. You smell amazing."

"I am half fairy so that might have something to do with it. You're blood tastes really good. That should freak me out but it doesn't." Buffy smiled at him

"Why should it?" He asked her wanting to know everything about his beautiful lover.

"I was a vampire slayer for years before the great revelation happened." She shared with him waiting for him to panic but he just listened intently. "It's weird before I was fifteen I was a spoiled airheaded brat that got everything she wanted then once I was called as the slayer I feel like I was really born. It felt good having a purpose."

"But?" He asked her knowing there was more as he run his hand over her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"I still felt empty inside. My whole life was dedicated to making other people's lives better while I just lived to serve them. I thought that I was in love once with another vampire but that never worked out. So I just thought I was meant to die alone until I met you. You were so arrogant, cocky, fierce and gorgeous that any woman would be a fool not to want you." Buffy said to him making him smile not smirk at her.

"You are so beautiful. I am sure that I desired you as soon as I met you." He said to her running his hand down her shoulder.

"You did but I wanted you too." She smiled at him leaning in closer to kiss him.

"The sun is rising." Eric replied to her looking disappointed and lethargic.

"I promise that I will be here when you wake up." Buffy said to him as he rolled on his back pulling her up to his chest. Eric smiled at her then closed his eyes following to sleep and Buffy followed him quickly.

**AN: I was a little nervous writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 tvatsh

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to bloodyblond who wanted Eric's POV for the memory loss. So here you go!**

He found himself running down across rocks not knowing how he got there or who he was. It was like he was born just a second ago. Two round bright lights as a loud rumbling noise filled the air around him. All of a sudden the rumbling stopped and a beautiful blonde girl ran towards him wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt calling out the name Eric. He hissed crouching down defensively at the strangers presence but then he felt emotions that barreling over him that he was sure that did not belong to him confusing him even more. All he felt was confusion but he could feel relief, worry and something else that he wasn't sure what it was but it felt wonderful. She stopped running while he sniffed the air smelling his scent and he could feel his blood inside of her and himself on her body, "You have my blood in you and smell like me. You know me?" He asked the girl seeing her began to shake feeling.

"Yes, we are bonded. I'm Buffy." She explained walking towards him as he did the same unable founding himself drawn to her wanting her desperately. Once he realized that they were bonded, he understood the strong need to touch her and drown in her scent.

"How did I get out here?" He asked her now standing in front of her feeling completely lost needing an explanation of how he came to be running out by the woods out in the middle of nowhere. Eric felt that strange emotion that he didn't understand hit him hard then it turned into sadness and loss.

"I don't know but I promise you that I will find out." She told him. Eric's eyes filled with wonder when she pushed her emotions through the bond. He immediately felt calm, safe, complete and happy. Buffy reached for his hand slowly touching it softly before lacing her fingers around his. When her hand touched his then held it in hers, he felt overcome with a sense of how wonder and right it felt touching his bonded. "Let's get out of here, okay?" She asked him as he nodded at her following her back to the jeep opening the passenger side door for him. He had never seen anything like the thing in front of him unsure of what it was confusing him because he knew what all the other objects around him were. "Get inside." He got into the car trusting Buffy then she shut the door walking around jeep getting in the driver's seat. She put the car into gear driving down the road slowly. "What is the last thing that you remember?" She asked him.

"Nothing, the first thing I remember is running down the street and you finding me." He answered leaning on close to her so he could inhale her delicious scent. Eric fangs were aching to click back down but he didn't want to scare her. "You smell amazing. What are you?" He whispered unsure of how someone could smell so good.

"I will explain everything once we get to the house." She smiled at him softly taking his hand in hers rubbing her finger across his large hand. Eric nodded at her feeling a volt of need and comfort at her touch. He looked away from his mate looking at the strange scenery passing by quickly.

Buffy pulled up Sookie's gravel driveway then parked the car, "We should go inside." She said to him letting go of his hand. Eric found that he missed the feel of her touch as soon as her hand was gone. He got of the car following her to the house and up the front porch. He couldn't take his eyes off her as he followed her inside with her leading him to a large room gesture him to sit on a strange seat that had pink flowers on fabric of it. Her eyes traveled down to his feet to see that they were bleeding and dirty. "Sit down and I will be right back" She told him causing him to feel panicked at the idea of her leaving him. "Your feet are bleeding and dirty. I just want to get you cleaned up." She reassured him reaching up putting her hand on his cheek. Eric leaned into her touch closing relishing her touch and wanting to pull her to him but instead close his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and sitting down on the seat that she gestured to earlier. Buffy disappear out of the room making Eric decide that he hated her being away from him for even for a few moments. He could hear her conversion perfectly from the other room as she talked to someone named Pam but he couldn't feel anyone else around which confused him. Eric shook his head then looked around the room wondering if this was his home with Buffy. 'It didn't look like somewhere that a man would live' He thought not liking all the flowers all over all of items in the room but then he smelled Buffy's scent coming towards him causing him to think 'Having Buffy here with me would make all the flowers tolerable' He concluded continuing to scan the room.

Buffy sat the basin down in front of him kneeling in front of him as he looked down at her. She rolled up the legs of his jeans before placing his feet in the basin then began washing them.

Eric tried to hold back the giggle but failed pulling his feet away slightly, "That tickles." He told her with a smile making Buffy smile up at him. "Is this our house?" He asked her as she continued cleaning up his feet. Eric was convinced that Buffy was the most beautiful woman that he ever seen even if he couldn't remember ever seeing another woman. He would be content on sending the rest of his life here in the house covered with flowers only with her company spending all his nights talking, making love to her and sharing blood with her.

"No, this is our friend Sookie's house. We live in Shreveport about a half an hour from here. She is out-of-town so I am watching the house for her." Buffy answered him finishing up his feet and drying them off. Relief ran through him that their home wasn't covered in flowers well at least he hoped it wasn't. She sat on the couch next to him putting her hand on his leg. "Your child Pam is going to come over. I think she might know what happened to you." She was touching him again making his whole body tingle.

"Can we trust her?" Eric asked her leaning in closer to her. He couldn't help but wonder if just her touch drove his crazy what kissing her or making love to her would feel like.

"Yes, Pam is very loyal to you." Buffy said to him as Sookie's door opened and Pam walked in the house quickly.

"Eric, what the hell happened to you!" A blonde vampire that he assumed was Pam exclaimed with relief on her face while Eric stared at her with uncertainty walking over to him. "Eric?" She asked studying him. He could feel his blood and a connection in her as his blue eyes studied her but nothing like his connection to Buffy.

"So, you must be Pam." He said looking at her before back to Buffy leaning in closer to her. Eric was nervous that she would try to take him away from Buffy. Those few seconds that she left him alone were the longest that he ever wanted to separate from her ever again.

"He doesn't know anything. I found him running down the road after I left Merlotte's because I couldn't feel him in the bond anymore. He doesn't remember anything or anyone." Buffy told Pam whose eyes fill with anger at hearing about Eric's memory loss.

"I will kill that fucking witch!" Pam hissed as her fangs dropped down. Eric's fangs dropped moving into front of Buffy hissing back at her feeling as though Pam was threatening his bonded.

"She's not going to hurt me." Buffy reassured him putting her arms around his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Tell me what happened to him." He leaned his head against her so his face was in her neck now inhaling her scent. Eric forced himself to listen to the story of how he ended up on the road with no memories. He felt her body tense up when she heard another woman had propositioned him. Her end of the bond filled with anger and jealously so he put his hand on her thigh rubbing it softly to soothe her. Eric knew that he would be a fool to want another woman other than his.

"I will kill that bitch! You stay here with Eric." She seethed standing up walking towards the door.

"Please don't leave me." Eric's voice called desperately not wanting to be without her. Nothing to him made sense or felt right to him but her.

"No, you stay here and watch him. I will track down that witch rip out her throat." Pam growled out to Buffy. "We need to get ahold of Willow to see if she can undo the spell. You two should stay here until we can get Willow here or find Hallow. Do not leave the house. I am sure that you can keep him occupied." Pam winked at her at the last part before leaving the house slamming the door behind her.

Relief washed over Eric that Buffy was going to stay by his side while Pam left to find out more about the witch that cursed him and to get this Willow person.

"You should take a shower. I will see if I can find you something to wear." Buffy said to him standing up. "The bathroom is upstairs the second door on the left. There is a clean towel hanging up on the door."

"You will be here when I get out?" He asked her nervous that she would be gone when he got out of the shower.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised making him feel less nervous about her leaving giving her a small smile before he walked up the steps. Eric spotted a bathing tub in the place she told him so he undressed getting inside pulling the curtain. He turned one of the knobs and water came out like magic making him smile. He saw a metal piece sticking out and pulled it then it was like a rain storm above him but a cold one. It didn't take long before he figured out how to adjust the water. Eric used the soap in the shower enjoying the feel of the hot water hitting his body. He could feel Buffy getting closer so he finished washing then turned off water stepping out of the shower opening the curtain. He stood there naked staring at her as water ran down his lean muscular body making Buffy swallow hard fighting the arousal that hit her. Eric's nostrils flared as the smell of her arousal hit him and lust through their bond. Eric stepped out of the tub walking over to her. "I found clothes for you." She whispered out fighting to breathing heavy. He could feel her fighting her need for him as he fought to keep his fangs in and lust in check.

"We are lovers. I can smell myself all over you." Eric said to her giving into his need for her while he leaned down close to her lips. Buffy nodded at him slowly before he leaned in kissing her pulling her to him causing the clothes in her hands to fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him moaning into his mouth responding to his kiss. Eric wondered if he had died and went to Valhalla at the feeling kissing her gave him. His kissed her passionately with softness able to sense that she was holding back. Eric felt her sadness in the bond causing him to pull away from the kiss to see tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I kissed you." He apologized to her with a sorrowful look on his face.

"No, don't apologize. I'm sorry that I" She began to say but Eric cut her off.

"Please don't be sad." He said to her pulling her into his arms holding her tightly. "You are tired." He added holding her. Eric hated to see her sad and hurting. He never wanted to see that look ever again on her face.

"It was a long night." Buffy said to him holding onto him as she looked up at him yawning.

"Can I lay with you until you fall asleep?" He asked her unsure of what her would do if she said no.

"You insisted on getting a cubby built-in this house before Sookie went on vacation. We can sleep in it." Buffy said to him as he felt tiredness and her lust for him. He wanted her but knew that she needed sleep and didn't want to push her.

"Your friend agreed?" He asked her surprised making her laugh. Eric found that he loved the sound of Buffy's laughter more than any other sound he ever heard.

"She only agreed because she didn't want us having sex all over her house." Buffy answered him as her eyes fell on his lips.

"I wouldn't want to make your friend angry." Eric said with sincerity to her causing her eyes to fly up to his. Eric wanted to make love to her in every room and against every surface of her friend's house but didn't want to upset her friend. He let her go getting dried off and dressed at vampire speed. "Where is my cubby?" He asked her.

**Eric's cubby**

Eric lay on Buffy's chest listening to her heart, "It's almost like having my own heart beating listening to yours." He told her looking up at her in amazement. Eric found that everything about her amazing and loved it then it hit him what that feeling he didn't understand really was. "I know that we are bonded and lovers but is it love that I am feeling in our bond? It feels amazing." He said to her making her heart race.

"Yes, it is." Buffy whispered making him grin. At hearing this beautiful girl that he felt love for loved him, he stopped fighting his need to make love to her.

"I am a very lucky vampire to have a woman like you love me." He said to her then kissed her softly moving above her. "I'm a fool if I didn't love you back when I am my normal self."

Buffy swallowed hard looking up at him but when she went to speak a loud ring filled the cubby. "Hello." Buffy said into the object Eric didn't recognize annoyed that it was interrupting his time with Buffy but felt her relief.

Eric moved to lie next to again annoyed, frustrated and sad. He listened to both sides of the conversation finally figuring out that Buffy felt a part of her would be betraying his true self for giving into her need for him. Eric pondered if he was the regular Eric if would be jealous of his cursed self. He decided that if he would have all the memories then he wouldn't be. He heard Buffy threatening the witch the cursed him as rage traveled through the bond. Eric had a feeling that she was a warrior and could back up her threats looking at her with wonder that someone so small could be so powerful.

"Okay, talk to you then Willow." Buffy put down the annoying device looking over at Eric. "Willow is my best friend, who is a witch but a good one. She is going to reverse the spell that Hallow put on you." Eric ran his hand down her shoulder to her arm pulling her body up against him. He didn't want to waste any more time out of the little time left he had with her.

"I will be gone tomorrow night." Eric said in a sad voice to Buffy feeling the effect it had on her. "If you kiss me I will try to be happy." He added with a bit of hope in his blue eyes making Buffy smile before she leaned in kissing him softly. Eric's hand went to her head tangling in her long blonde hair as he kissed her passionately as his tongue met hers. She pulled up the sleeveless sweat shirt that Eric was wearing up and he broke away from the kiss so he could pull the shirt over his head. Eric's hands went to her shirt pulling it off of her then went back to kissing her. Eric stared down at her swallow hard. "You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen." His voice looking at her as though she was a work of art as Buffy felt her eyes tear up. "Are you sad?" He wasn't sure if she was sad or happy.

"No, but I promise to be happy if you kiss me." Buffy used his line back on him as he smiled at her before pulling her into a sweet passionate kiss. The rest of their clothes were discarded quickly he entered her slowly. Eric almost gasped out because being inside her made him feel like that he was home and whole. Now he was convinced that he had passed on and was in Valhalla because nothing on earth could ever feel this good. He stared down at her in awe as she looked at him the same way as he took her slowly. He could feel her love for him but she still was holding back some making him determined to give her more pleasure and love than she ever had before. Eric lost track of time worshipping her body and never wanting to stop. He could feel her orgasm so close watching her eyes to flutter shut.

"Look at me." Eric moaned out getting her attention. Buffy looked up at him crying out loudly as her orgasm rushed over her. Her walls gripped him tightly fluttering around his cock making him drawing his orgasm out of him. "Buffy." He called out before moaning as finally let go cuming inside her. Eric rolled on the side of her kissing her shoulder unable to keep the smile of his face.

"You didn't bite me." Buffy said rolling over looking at him surprised.

"I wanted to make love to you not feed." Eric said taking her hand and kissing it. "You can feed me tomorrow night. You smell amazing." He did want to taste her but he wanted her body more than his blood at this moment.

"I am half fairy so that might have something to do with it. You're blood tastes really good. That should freak me out but it doesn't." Buffy smiled at him

"Why should it?" He asked her wanting to know everything about his beautiful lover.

"I was a vampire slayer for years before the great revelation happened." She shared him as he listened intently. Eric knew that he had no reason to fear the girl that he just made love to. "It's weird before I was fifteen I was a spoiled airheaded brat that got everything she wanted than once I was called as the slayer I feel like I was really born. It felt good having a purpose."

"But?" He asked her knowing there was more as he run his hand over her shoulder pulling her closer to him. 'I was right that she is a warrior and she was one at very young age' He thought.

"I still felt empty inside. My whole life was dedicated to making other people's lives better while I just lived to serve them. I thought that I was in love once with another vampire but that never worked out. So I just thought I was meant to die alone until I met you. You were so arrogant, cocky, fierce and gorgeous that any woman would be a fool not to want you." Buffy said to him making him smile. He loved hearing how she was so strongly drawn to him like he felt the moment he met her tonight. Eric tried not to think about the vampire in her past because he now belonged to him.

"You are so beautiful. I am sure that I desired you as soon as I met you." He said to her running his hand down her shoulder knowing that his other self must have wanted her desperately.

"You did but I wanted you too." She smiled at him leaning in closer to kiss him.

"The sun is rising." Eric replied to her looking disappointed and lethargic. He wanted no needed more times to worship Buffy's body like she deserved.

"I promise that I will be here when you wake up." Buffy said to him as he rolled on his back pulling her up to his chest. Eric smiled at her then closed his eyes dying for the day with a smile on his face.

**The next morning**

Buffy's eyes flutter open smiling at the beautiful cool pale muscular chest that she was lying against. She pressed a light kiss to Eric's chest before rolling over to check the time. His arms pulled body up against him once she was facing away from him and she could feel just how awake he was. "Eric Northman, you're such a big faker!" She exclaimed as his laughter filled the cubby. 'God I love his laugh' she thought enjoying it until he stopped to place soft kisses on her back and neck.

"I wasn't faking, lover. I just woke up." He argued with her thrusting his erection against her backside making Buffy moan. Her heart began to pound at hearing his pet name for her wondering if he had his memories back. "Soon your friends will be here to take me away so I want to enjoy every moment that I have with you." He told her nipping at her neck playfully with his human teeth as his cock slipped between her legs while he continued to thrust rubbing all the right places.

"Eric please I need you." She moaned out to him getting her wish instantly feeling him thrust inside her all the way. "YES!" She cried out meeting his hard thrust as he held onto her hips fucking her hard. Buffy loved the softness of their lovemaking last night but found herself needing him to be rough and fast now. He began thrusting inside her sucking on the back of her neck. "Yes, please bite me!" She called out wanting to feel his fangs in her causing his fangs to click down but he pulled away from her. "PLEASE!" She begged making him growl as he moved inside her with vampire speed. Eric began to moan along with Buffy as they both moved in a blur. His free hand moved her hair pulling it making her cry out from his to bite her. She felt his fangs drag across her neck but he continued to tease her with his fangs. Buffy was done being patient desperate to have his fangs and cock both in her. She grabbed the hand on her hips pulling it up to her lips biting his palm savagely. Eric grunts and groans filled the cubby as she sucked his palm moaning loudly. She almost came alone from the sounds that he was making her wetter than she had ever been before. No longer able to hold back his need to bite her so he sank his fangs into her sucking her blood eagerly into while pumping inside at her at a brutal pace. "YESS! ERIC." She screamed as her orgasm hit her like a freight train pulling away from his hand. Buffy's vision filled with grey blacking out by the feeling of him completely inside of her.

He pulled his fangs out of her throwing yelling out, "Knulla, BUFFY!" He continued thrusting hard as he came hard filling her with his seed. Eric rested his forehead up against her neck licking the spot he bit then nicked his finger rubbing his blood over the bite to heal. He didn't feel Buffy in the bond panicking him as he shook her frightened that he hurt her or took too much blood. "Buffy, Buffy! Did I hurt you?" He called out frightened looking at her out cold.

"Mm" Buffy moaned waking up with a satisfied grin on her face. "I'm not hurt, Eric. I just need a moment to recover." She said slowly enjoying the after effects of feeling like she was floating after he fucked her unconscious once again. Memories or no memories Eric Northman was a phenomenal lover.

Eric enjoyed blissful feelings through their bond, "I'm sorry that I was so rough but when I woke up I couldn't fight the need for you." He told her as she felt him harden inside her once more making her moan. Buffy hips thrust backwards even though she was only able to move slightly after her strong orgasm. "This time I will worship you like the goodness that you are." He whispered into her ear softly before pulling out her while she groaned in protest at the loss of him inside her. Eric pushed her on her back kissing her lovingly on the lip then continued his kisses stopping to worship her breasts. His lips wrapped around her nipple sucking it as his tongue lashed at the tip. Buffy's hands went to his head holding him there tangling in his hair holding him to her breast. He bit the tip of her nipple gently with his blunt teeth making her cum from that alone then gave her other breast the same treatment and her another orgasm. Buffy was breathing hard looking down at him as he looked up at her kissing down her flat toned stomach making his way in between her thighs. "Don't take your eyes off mine or close yours lover. I want to watch me pleasure you." His sex filled voice made her treble in anticipation. Buffy held up her end of the bargain managing to keep her eyes open as he made her cum so many times with his hands and tongue that she lost count before he filled her once again with his cock. This time they made love slowly not wanting to rush their joining. Eric made her cum three more times before he let himself go feeling humans and Pam nearing the house. Eric lay beside her now regretful that they had to leave the bed, "Pam and a few humans are here." He told her watching her eyes fluttering shut with a lazy satisfied smile on her voice.

"I don't think that I can move." Buffy managed to get out turning her head to look at him.

"Would you like some of my blood?" He asked as she shook her head he tried not to look rejected.

Buffy moved her hand to touch his cheek, "If I drank from you know, we would go for round...what round are we on?" She asked him loosing track making him laugh. He leaned in kissing her softly on the lips when she heard Giles voice calling out her name from upstairs. She sat up quickly in bed reaching her clothes panicked an embarrassed feeling Eric confusion and jealousy in the bond. "Giles is like my father. I can't let him find us naked down here." She explained throwing on her clothes calming Eric then he did the same.

"Mm, it smells delicious in here .My master and the fairy have been fucking their brains out." Pam's voice purred loudly from upstairs. Buffy cringed at Pam's words in front of Giles as she climbed up the ladder of the cubby opening the door in the armoire. Buffy saw Giles, Willow, Sookie , Oz and Pam staring at her as she climbed out of the cubby and Eric followed her. Pam's fangs clicked down and her pupils dilated as the strong smell of sex and blood filled her nostrils. She took a step forward licking her lips looking at Buffy with a wild look in her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"She is MINE!" Eric said firmly moving to stand in front of Buffy blocking her with his body causing Pam to stop raising a brow at him. She took a step backwards almost convinced Eric was back to his normal self but the next words he spoke told her he wasn't as he looked Giles. "You must be Giles. I am sorry but I didn't know you were coming. Please know that I care for Buffy very much." Eric looked up him with guilt in his eyes for them being caught together by a man that she concerned to be like a father to her.

"It's quite alright." Giles stammered stunned by Eric's apology. The vampire that he met wouldn't have cared to leave him waiting for hours while taking Buffy in a room nearby.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said Eric's not himself." Sookie shook her head looking at Eric then at Pam with wide eyes. "I'm Sookie and this is Oz." She introduced herself and Oz who stood next to her.

"Oh, this is your home. Thank you for letting me build a room onto your house for Buffy and I. I promise we only spent time together in that room." Eric told her wanting her to know that he respected the fact this was her home.

"We really need to break Hallow's curse because I want my maker back." Pam hissed out angry watching her maker explaining himself to Sookie. "Willow, fix him." She ordered her looking at the red headed witch.

"Let me see what I can do." Willow said walking over to Eric reaching out for his hand. He stared at her for a moment before looking at Buffy, who nodded that it was okay then gave her his hand. She began to chant softly trying to see that power of Hallow's spell. Willow closed her eyes then gasp loudly before dropping his hand opening her eyes again. "Hallow's spell is very strong. If Buffy wouldn't have been bonded to Eric then he would have been sent to her instead of Buffy. The spell can't be undone without Hallow's consent."

"She will undo this spell then I will rip her heart out." Pam hissed out furious that her maker could not be fixed tonight.

"I want to be there when you do it." Buffy said to her trying to calm the anger that flowed through her at hearing Eric would have been sent to her if it wasn't for the bond. She felt Eric take her hand in his putting it up to his mouth kissing it softly.

"Buffy, she is very dangerous. I do not want you near her." Eric said to her worried that she could be hurt or taken away from him. He hadn't been around very long but the idea of world without her in it was not a world that he wanted to be in.

She smiled up at him putting her hand on his cheek, "I can be very dangerous. She doesn't know who she is messing with. I've dead twice yet I am still alive and breathing. We have a pissed off slayer and Pam on our side with a witch of our own." She reassured him but she could feel his hesitance to have her near any danger.

**Angel's apartment in New Orleans**

"She is late." Angel said looking at the clock on the wall with a frown on his face then over a Bill.

"I'm sure that she is enjoying her helpless Viking vampire." Bill replied to him with a smile. He felt that Sookie was now much closer to him. He figured that she would be back to comfort Buffy after Eric went missing.

Angel rushed to the door when he heard the doorbell and felt the presence of the werewitch, "You are late." He said to her after opening the door letting Hallow and her brother in his apartment but noticed Eric wasn't with them. "I take that you have the Viking tied up in silver shackles to your bed." He added shutting the door behind them.

"There was a snag in my spell." Hallow told him looking furious. "It turns out that Eric's bond to Buffy interfered with my spell sending him not to me after I cursed him. My guess is that he went to her because they are tightly bonded."

"Why didn't you contact me last night? Buffy must have Willow here by now to undo your spell." Angel growled at her menacingly wanting to rip out her throat.

"I am the only one that can undo the spell. You didn't mention that they know a witch! That is why I cannot feel where he is! She is cloaking his location from me." Hallow exclaimed angry glaring at him and Bill.

"You didn't contact us last night so this is your fault." Bill said to Hallow getting up off the couch walking over to her. "I know where Sookie is and I am sure that she is with Buffy but I am sure that their witch is with them now. Will we be able to get to them?" He asked Angel.

"No, Willow will make sure that we will not be able to get close to them. She is very powerful. It looks like we need to lay low for a while until they seek us out." Angel said not happy about but they needed to regroup and come up with a new plan.

**Sookie's house**

"I think that we should move Eric and Buffy to another location." Pam said looking over at Eric. "Eric built a new safe house that was just finished a few days ago that no one but me knows about. They should stay there until we can come up with a plan."

Eric could feel Buffy's hurt through the bond at hearing that he bought a safe house without telling her. He was angry at his other self for not including her in this information. 'How could my other self not share this with her?' He thought looking over at her. Buffy gave him a small smile taking his hand as he felt understanding and love through the bond. Eric was relieved the she wasn't angry at him for something his other self had done.

"I should go to do a protection spell on the house." Willow said to them looking over at Buffy and Eric.

"The house is fully stocked with food, blood and clothes. We should leave now." Pam said to them turning to Oz and Giles. "I need to glamour the two of you so will have on knowledge to where Buffy and Eric are even if don't know the location. We have no idea who is involved with Hallow." Giles and Oz agreed to be glamoured but were not very happy about it. Buffy hugged Giles saying good bye to him then Pam glamoured them. Pam, Willow, Eric and Buffy let the house getting into a rental car that Willow had rented driving off.

Eric looked over at Buffy sitting next to him in the back seat moving closer to her feeling the need to touch her. He put his hand over hers on her leg now sitting shoulder to shoulder feeling relief now that he was touching her. Buffy smiled at him putting her head on his shoulder intertwining her fingers with his. They rode in silence for two hours before pulling off the road into the grass in the middle of nowhere before arriving at a small grey house miles back from the road with a covered porch on the front. Eric climbed out to the car holding onto Buffy's hand looking at the house following Pam and Willow up the front steps.

"Eric built this safe house thinking Sophie-Anne, Bill or Angel might try to strike out against him to take you away so he bought this place." Pam said unlocking the door with code on a keypad near the front door. "I know it doesn't look like much but there is a whole other story below ground that larger and much nicer than the upstairs" She reassured him as Eric looked around the simple house. It had a small white living room with a navy blue couch and chair with a small coffee table and entertainment center. The kitchen off the living room only had a few cabinets with just a stove and refrigerator. There was a very small bathroom off the hall then a small bedroom in the back with basic furniture.

"It's a nice house." Eric told Pam getting a look of disgust as they went back into the kitchen. She opened a closet door pulling the carpet in the closet up. There was a trap door with a keypad and she entered a code opening the door to reveal a lighted stairwell. The four of them walked down the steps and the door closed behind them.

"Now this is a nice hideout." Pam corrected him as they walked through a corridor with hard wood floors with a tall ceiling and built in lights. Eric followed her into a large living room area that had off white walls with a large u shaped white couch in the middle of the room with a brown rug underneath it. There was a large flat screen television on wall with surround sound on one wall. The side wall had an electric fireplace with a white fur rug in front of it. He could feel that Buffy's awe the luxurious living room making him smile as he walked over putting his arms around her waist in front of the fireplace.

"You like our home." He said to her happy that she was pleased by the place they would be living for the next few days. Eric had been happy with the upstairs of the house found that he liked the downstairs much better. He wanted to make love to Buffy on the rug in front of the fireplace as soon as Pam and Willow left the house. Buffy looked up at him smiling at him as looking as though she was thinking the same thing.

"You two can explore the house. Willow and I will do the protection spell then leave you. I can feel that you are anxious to christen the place." Pam winked at Eric sending happiness and amusement to him through their bond startling him. He hadn't noticed the bond to her but maybe she had closed it off. He decided that he like feeling a bond to her but it was nothing like his bond to Buffy. Buffy pulled away from his walking over hugging Willow.

"Once all of this is over then we need girl's night to just hang out and watch movies." Buffy said to her friend.

" you need anything then call me." Willow replied smiling at her.

Eric attention was drawn away from them to see Pam standing in front of him looking at him with an unreadable look.

"Do not leave the house unless you really need to. We don't know the extent of Hallow's powers or of the people she might be working with." She warned him seriously then smirked at him. "I know that you will find way to pass the time. Enjoy your time with Tinkerbelle." She smiled at her maker as Eric stared at confused why she called Buffy Tinkerbelle. "The code is posted by the keypad that leads upstairs."

"We should start the spell." Willow called out to Pam then looked over to Eric. "I promise I will do my best to break the spell anyway that I can." She smiled at Eric.

"Thank you, Willow." He smiled back at her before she left with Pam. He waited until Pam and Willow were upstairs until he pulled Buffy is his arms kissing her neck. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" He asked her kissing his way up to her ear.

"Later" Buffy replied arching into him before she turned around pulling him down into a kiss. Eric walked them picked her up while Buffy wrapped legs around his waist. He carried her over the rug in front of the fireplace lowering them down onto the rug as he kissed her with a sensual slowness. Buffy moaned into his mouth as her hands pushed up the sleeveless hooded sweatshirt that he was wearing. He pulled away from her so she could take his shirt off of him. Buffy ran her hands over his perfectly sculpted stomach looking at him with lust and adoration in her green eyes. "I love every inch of your body." She whispered before his lips were back on hers. They spent hours making love slowly in front of the fireplace before Buffy passed out from exhaustion. Eric lay on his side watching a sleeping Buffy running his fingertips lightly over her face unable to believe that someone so beautiful and loving could love and be bonded to him. He didn't remember anything about who he was before yesterday but knew that Buffy had to be the best thing about his life. Buffy's eyes fluttered open and she gave him a sleepy smile. "Sorry, I just need a quick nap." She told him as he felt embarrassment and hesitance coming from her.

"Lover, what is bothering you?" He asked staring at her intently running a hand through her hair.

"I will be able to keep up better if I have you blood." She told Eric as he went to bite his wrist for her but she stopped him. "I want you to take my blood too." Buffy added baring her neck to him. Eric's fangs clicked down then he bit his wrist putting it up to her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the wound sucking his blood into her mouth making him moan out feeling his blood traveling through her body. Eric fought back the orgasm that threatened to hit him from just drinking from her. He didn't want to cum alone so he lowered his head to her left breast sucking her nipple making her moan around the wound. He suckled her nipple as his tongue lashed at the tip while Buffy arched into his mouth and bit the closing wound on his arm. Eric growled out sinking his fangs into the skin around her nipple pulling the blood slowly into his mouth. Buffy gasp out against his wrist as some of his blood ran down her chin but then went back to his wrist. Eric pulled her blood harder feeling Buffy's orgasm hit her making her pull away from the wound crying out loudly. He let his orgasm hit him a few seconds later pulling away from her letting out a loud moan and grunt. Buffy licked the blood off the closed wound on his wrist making Eric grin at her with her a little bit of her blood around his lips and on his chin.

"Mm" He moaned out leaning in kissing her lips softly. "I never want to leave this house ever." He told her smiling down staring at her with awe.

"Your blood is amazing." She sighed then quickly added. "Everything about you is amazing." She told him reaching her hand out to his mouth to touch his fangs.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Eric told her holding in a moan taking a hold of her hand kissing the fingertip of each finger. "Everyone says that I am cursed but I feel just the opposite being here alone with you. I could spend eternity here with only you." Eric confessed her feeling happiness yet heart breaking sadness. "You are missing the other me." He said putting his big hand on her cheek feeling sorrow at her at her loving another even if it actually the true him.

"I want to spend eternity with you too, Eric." She told him honestly trying to find a way to make him understand. "What if Hallow cursed me now and I forgot who I was like you did? What if you loved the new me and the old one both? Would you miss the true Buffy?" She asked making him think.

"I would love the new you too but I would miss the Buffy that I first fell in love with." Eric said finally understanding how she must feel. "We should check out the rest of the house." He said to her kissing her shoulder changing the subject not wanting to upset her. If he had to share her love than at least it was with his other self not someone else. Her happiness meant more to him than anything else in this world.

"No, I like it here." Buffy said to him moving over him to straddle his lap kissing him running her hands through her short blond hair. They continued to take pleasure in each other bodies until Buffy couldn't move and Eric gave in dying for the day.

**Buffy's dream**

Buffy smiled placing a kiss on Eric's chest looking up at him to see him smiling at her lovingly, "I could spend eternity just making love with you and never get tired of it." She told Eric placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I feel the same way" Eric smiled at her then frowned. "But I will be gone once the curse is lifted and you will have your Eric back. Please never doubt that I loved you when I am gone." He said pulling her to him kissing her passionately as she returned it as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well, it looks like someone isn't missing me at all." Buffy heard a voice that she all too well. She quickly rolled away from Eric to see her Eric standing over the bed with rage, anger and jealously in is blue eyes that glared at her wearing black skinny jeans with a black tank top under a fitted black leather jacket. Her breath in her chest caught at seeing her Eric standing in front of her.

"Eric" Buffy cried out tears filling her eyes at the vicious Viking vampire that captured her heart like she had never imagined someone ever could. "No, I missed you so much." Her voice wobbled evenly unable to contain the elation at having him back crawling on the bed towards him but she felt a familiar hand pulling her back. She was stunned to see the other Eric was still there looking at her hurt with sadness in his blue eyes breaking her heart. Buffy looked back to her Eric to see his fangs had clicked down staring at her and his other self menacingly.

"Buffy, I love you like he can't you. We can leave and travel the world with no responsibilities making love in every country and city in the world. He doesn't love you." The Eric with no memories said to her moving in taking her face in his hands staring at her with love and worship in his eyes. "You love me. I know because you have not only shown me but you told me." He pleaded with her.

Buffy felt like she was being ripped into as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She was ripped out of his arms by her Eric pulled her naked body flush against his, "Funny, I can't recall you ever telling me that you loved me. You love the weak version of me. Is that what you want?" Eric asked her sending his hurt and rage through the bond. "You bonded to Eric Northman the sheriff of area five the thousand year old Viking vampire who takes what he wants and makes no apologies about it. I have ONLY had your blood and fucked you since we met! Now you choose this version of me." He sneered at the other version of himself. Buffy pulled his head down to her mouth kissing him with like it was the last thing that she would ever do in her life. Her Eric growled into her mouth responding to her immediately kissing her with a brutal passion that made her moan into his mouth making her body rejoice. Buffy clawed at his leather jacket as her body tensed and she came from just his talented tongue battling with hers. She pulled away from his mouth grasping her breath while her climax still hit her causing her to move out throwing her head back. Buffy saw the Eric with no memories that she also loved blue eyes set on her filled with devastation.

"She is MINE." Her Eric yelled out lowering his head to her biting her neck harshly. The pain only lasted a few seconds before Buffy felt her climax hitting her from his bite. She tried to open her eyes but she came so had that she felt like she was going to die. Her green eyes flutter open to see her Eric staring down at her with a passionate possessive rage while the other Eric stared at her with hurt, love and concern. She saw grey over take their faces before passing out.

**End of Dream**

Buffy bolted upright breathing hard to find herself on the rug by the fireplace in the safe house underground living room with Eric dead for the day next to her. She ran her hand over Eric's handsome face as tears ran down her cheeks. Buffy grabbed her clothes putting them on quickly grabbing her purse needing to get some fresh air feeling like she was suffocating. She ran to the keypad access seeing the code posted by it memorizing it quickly before punching it in the keypad. Buffy through the house out the right door to the front lawn falling to her knees trying to take it deep calming breaths but they weren't working. Her hands were shaking as she pressed 1 on her speed dial while tears fell down her cheeks.

"Buffy! Is everything okay?" Willow's concerned voice said from the other line. She heard a loud sob answer her. "Buffy?! Please answer me." Willow begged her then began to chant. Willow disappeared standing in front of Buffy. She looked down to see her best friend bent over crying harder then she had ever seen her cry. Willow just pulled her in her arms holding onto her tightly rubbing her back soothing whispering that it would all be okay.

Buffy finally was able to get herself together to speak, "I feel like that I am being torn into two Willow." She whispered out holding pulling away from the embrace looking at her best friend sitting on the grass with her. "God, I miss my Eric with his memories. I fell in love with my vicious viking that has this goodness and loyalty in him that breaks my heart. I think I started loving him in my dreams before I ever really met him." Buffy began to explain as Willow knew there was a but coming. "He cares for me in a way that I never thought any man or vampire ever would. I love our bond but I don't think he will ever let himself love me." Buffy voice cracked with hurt. "This Eric without his memories loves me so much that sometimes it feels like I can't breathe. I love how goofy, sweet and loving that he can be. I have fallen in love with him too."

"Buffy, you love Eric memories or no memories. You shouldn't feel guilty about that." Willow reassured Buffy taking her hand.

"I do because I want both of them. I want my Eric back but this one too. My Eric told me that he didn't understand love nor would he ever but that care, protect and honor me for the rest of eternity like no one else ever could. This Eric loves me so much and yet I yearn for the vampire that can never love me." Buffy told her wiping the tears off her face.

"Oh Buffy, you can't believe that. Pam told me that she never thought that Eric would ever be monogamous to anyone or bond to anyone yet here he is both of those things to you. She told me that Eric has felt more since he met you than over the past thousand years of his life. Pam said that she is utterly disgusted by the feelings that Eric feels for you that he keeps locked inside." She shared with Buffy, who looked calmer but not like she believed that Eric could ever love her. "He is a man. They aren't very good with their feelings. Why do you think I switched teams?" She asked her smiling. Buffy was unable to control the laugh that escaped her making Willow join in with her.

"I'm so glad that you're here with me. I missed you." She said to her best friend feeling a little better after her pep talk.

"Pam had all of my stuff shipped here telling me that I was here for good because she wasn't ever going to lose her maker. So you are stuck with me." Willow said to her smiling. "I missed you too!"

"So what's going on with you and Pam anyway?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrow getting off the ground with Willow as they walked towards the house.

"Nothing is going on. Spike told warned me that she hardly ever sleeps or feeds from the same girl for very long. I want a relationship not a temporary friend with benefits." Willow said to her.

"Spike is cock blocking. Well vagina blocking, Pam!" Buffy giggled amused but knew Pam would be very pissed off she found out.

"He said that he feels like a big brother to me. You know Spike pretends to be a hard ass but is a real softie." Willow replied to her shutting the door behind him as they went into the house.

**AN: Please let me know what you think! Please review!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30  
**

**An: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story! I had writers block for the longest time.  
**

Eric woke up reaching for Buffy next to him on the rug frowning when he found her side empty opening his eyes frowning. He could feel her close by in the bond then heard her upstairs giggle along with another human. Eric recognized the other voice as Willow after listening for a minute. He was relieved to hear Buffy laughing because he was almost awakened during the day feeling her sorrow and heart-break. He knew that Buffy needed time with her friend so he decided to take a shower. The bathroom was huge with tan ceramic tiles on the floor with a very large open shower with multiple shower heads on the ceiling above it. Eric was looking forward to putting it to good use with Buffy not to mention Jacuzzi tub that could very easily fit him and his lover. After he shower he found the bedroom that was painted with a grey accent wall behind the head-board of the California king bed with had white comforter and there was a grey rug on the dark hard wood floors. Eric found a closet larger as the living room upstairs filled with his and Buffy's clothes. He found a pair of dark denim jeans with a long sleeve button up blue dress shirt and a pair of brown boots. The door opened leading down to the underground apartment and he heard Buffy and Willow's footsteps on the floor.

"Eric?" Buffy's voice called out for him. Eric walked out of the room towards her voice to find her and Willow in the living room. "Are you alright?" She asked him with concern rushing through their bond. He realized that she must have felt his uncertainty through the bond.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered before looking at Willow. "Hello Willow. How are you?" He greeted with a smile.

"Hi Eric, I'm good. How are you?" She smiled back at him.

"Cursed but I don't really feel like it." He replied smiling at her. "Have you found out anything else out the witch that has cursed me?" Eric asked sitting down on the couch. Buffy sat down next to him taking his hand immediately changing the bond to be filled with his happiness and relief.

"She has a reputation for blackmailing supernatural beings or humans into doing whatever she pleases. Hallow always has gotten what she wanted one way or any other but she isn't going to this time. You don't mess with the Scooby's!" She exclaimed to him causing Eric's brow to furrow with confusion. "Sorry it's the nick name of the group Buffy and I hung out with in high school. There is a cartoon on television called Scooby Doo where a group of teenager and a dog solve mysteries mostly ghost mysteries."

"I wish that I could see this cartoon." Eric replied noticing the surprise on Buffy and Willow's face. "Tell me about some of your adventures."

"Oh, let's tell him about the time Xander ate Principal Flute." Willow suggested making Eric lean forward giving her his complete attention. Over the next hour Willow and Buffy amused him with their stories. "I have class in an hour so I should go."

"I will walk you up to your car." Buffy said to her then leaned over kissing Eric quickly. He watched her exit the room with her friend. It wasn't long before she was back in the room with him sitting next to him once again.

"Did something happen to you today? I could feel your sorrow and hurt in the bond." He said to her concerned that she had been hurt. The concern and love in his eyes made her eyes water. She had longed to see her Eric look at her the same way but never thought she would ever see it. Buffy plus love equaled disaster so she had been happy just to have Eric care about her and bonded to her.

"I had a nightmare that I lost you." Buffy explained not wanting to elaborate or hurt him being as honest as possible. "You left me."

"I promise that I will never leave you or hurt you." Eric swore to her desperately wanting her to know that he meant it. "I swear it."

"I might remind you of that someday." Buffy smiled at him softly as he pulled her against him chest resting his chin on her head holding in his arms.

**Sophie-Ann's palace**

Sophie-Ann walked into her bedroom to find Angel lying on her bed dressed in black slacks with a black button up shirt with his boots on and his hands clasped behind his head. She raised her eyebrow at him, "You are quite presumptuous of you to be in my bed thinking that I will share Hadley with you tonight."

"Now you are being presumptuous, my queen. I was hoping we could spend the night alone in your bed again." Angel said giving her the alluring half-smile that so many women saw before he killed them. She and Angel had shared many girls since he moved into the palace but a few weeks ago they spent their first night alone together. She told Angel that she hadn't slept with any men since she was turned besides her maker who met his true death a hundred years ago. Now they had spent a few nights feeding on donors then making them watch them fuck not able to take part no matter how much they begged. The ones that pleasured themselves were punished severely which were almost all of them much to Sophie-Ann and Angel delight.

Sophie-Ann stared him down for a few minutes before walking over to the bed pulling her white satin gown over her head. She climbed on the bed straddling his waist ripping his shirt from his chest while her fangs extended leaning in kissing his brutally drawing blood. She pulled away from his lips unbuttoning his pants. "I know you want something from me. If it's the slayer you want than I cannot give it to you." She hissed at him. He flipped her underneath him pinning her hands above her head on the bed leaning in close to her lips.

"The slayer is not what I want anymore." He told her brushing his lips against hers thrusting against her making her moan. "I want you and I want power." He whispered to her. "You indulge yourself with whatever you want and you are damn creative about it. You enjoy your power and I love that." He added ripping off his pants and thrusting into her hard. Sophie-Ann grabbed the back of his head pulling into a rough kiss.

**Eric's safe house**

"You are still feeling sad." Eric observed staring at Buffy lying naked with her on the rug in front of the fire with his long limbs tangled with hers. "Please tell me what has you feeling so sad." He whispered to her running his hand over her flat toned stomach.

"You know that I love you, right?" She asked him putting her hand on his check while he smiled at her lovingly nodding. "It's just I love the other you too. I miss him."

"I hate it when you're sad." Eric said leaning kiss her on the temple running a hand through her hair. "My other self is lucky to have a woman as amazing as you who loves him and misses him. You never told me how we met."

Buffy smiled at him, "It's going to sound super corny but I started dreaming about you before I even met you. My cousin Sookie end up in my dream one night then led me to you."

"What kind of dreams?" Eric asked her with a very mischievous smile kissing her shoulder-blade instantly making her feel as though her Eric was here with her.

"We never wore clothes very long in any dream." Buffy teased him as he nipped at her shoulder with his blunt human teeth making her giggle. "When I first met you, I couldn't decide if I wanted to punch or fuck you." She told him making Eric laugh. Buffy had always loved Eric's laugh. At first it was a rarity to her it but the more she heard it the more she loved it.

"I'm glad that you chose the latter." He grinned at her seeming so much like her Eric that her heart began to ache. His playful gaze soon turned serious as he stared down at her. "You are so beautiful, Buffy. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too." Buffy told him before pulling him into a kiss but they were interrupted by Buffy's cell phone ringing. She reached over grabbing it quickly. "Hello." She answered it.

"Buffy, we have Hallow. You need you and Eric." Willow told her with screams of pain echoing in the background. "Pam's pretty pissed so you need to get here soon." She said telling her where they were before hanging up the phone.

"They have Hallow." Buffy told Eric hanging up the phone seeing the sadness in his eyes at hearing they would be able to break the curse. "You can stay here if you want. I'll be back soon."

"No!" Eric exclaimed to her pulling her into a passionate kiss that took her breath away before pulling away from her. "My place is by your side. I want to spend every last second I have with you, Buffy." He told her taking her hand kissing the palm of her hand.

**Buffy's SUV**

They pulled up in front of the same warehouse where they had killed Russell a month ago and she turned off the car looking over at Eric.

"They are waiting on us." Buffy whispered softly upset about the idea of losing this side of the vampire that she loved but anxious to get the vicious Viking Sheriff of area five back that she loved just as much. It was like she was being ripped in two knowing that she wouldn't win no matter the outcome. The Viking that she loved would never love her and this gentle vampire loved her fiercely but was missing viciousness and darkness that she had always been drawn to that was inside her.

"We can run away together. I would love you forever." He told her moving in close cupping her face in his large hands.

"Eric" Buffy said softly before pulling him into a loving kiss as tears fell down her face before she got out of the car. She couldn't turn back cause a part of her was terrified that her Eric would feel betrayed by her relationship with his other self and that he would never her love her like this Eric. She felt Eric zip to her side taking her hand in his smiling at her and she squeezed his hand returning his smile.

Eric's fang snicked down when they entered the warehouse at the screams and blood smell in the air. They approached their friends that had the witch chained down and she was screaming in pain.

"You WILL take back the curse on my master or I will make EVERY SECOND seem like a lifetime." Pam yelled at her cutting the witch with a knife once again.

"I WILL do it!" Hallow screamed out to Pam getting a smile from the vampire then started to chant but Willow stopped her zapping her with magic.

"No, you consented now I will undo it." Willow said than began chanting magic filling the air before it sparked hitting Eric hitting him in the chest noticing him over.

"Eric!" Buffy cried out kneeling beside him to touching his face with tears running down her face seeing him out cold. "Eric!" Buffy repeated unable to keep all the grief she kept locked up out. "I need you, Eric" She whispered telling as though she couldn't breathe the idea of losing Eric.

His blue eyes opened up setting on her reaching up to touch her face, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm back, lover." He said to her with blood lust and anger in his eyes.

"Eric" Buffy's strangled voice came out while she cried at having her Eric back pushing her love and need for him through the bond. Eric stared at her moment before blurring away from her to make his way to the witch hissing at her.

"Feel free to scream because this is really going to hurt." Eric growled at her ripping the witch into pieces as she let out a horrific scream until the life drain out of the witch and only pieces remained. All of Eric was covered in Hallow's pieces of her and blood with a vicious look on his face.

"Eric!" Pam exclaimed with bloody tears in her eyes throwing herself in his arms holding onto him tightly. "I was fucking scared that I lost you forever because of that fucking werewitch!" She sobbed pulling away to look at her maker.

"You will not lose me." He said to her kissing her on the forehead holding her tightly.

Buffy terror ran through her because he had only briefly looked her before leaving her to kill the witch and reunite with Pam instead of coming to her. Rejection was something at was very familiar with and she felt it stinging her. She felt as though she was being ripped out of heaven once again to be put into a hell that she couldn't escape so she ran out of the warehouse not stopping when Willow called out for her to stop. She had drunk Eric's blood earlier so she moved at vampire speed and could feel his confusion, betrayal, rage and hurt that she knew most of it was directed at her. Buffy wished in that moment that she would have died because she had never felt so much pain in her life. She continued to run unsure of how far she had went before her sister Claudine appeared in front of her, "Claudine" Buffy sobbed throwing herself into her sisters arms.

"Oh dear sister, I'm so sorry you are hurting." Claudine said hugging her tightly to her as Buffy cried in his arms.

"Eric hates me. He thinks that I betrayed him." She cried clinging to her fairy sister now crying so hard that it was hard to breathe.

"The Viking needs time. Come to the faery with me and I will take care of you." Claudine said to Buffy before the disappeared into a different world.

**The warehouse after Buffy ran out **

Eric watched Buffy run out of the warehouse feeling her devastation and utter heartbreak rushing over him but stood his ground.

"What the hell Eric!" Sookie yelled at the blood covered Viking furious with him for not going after her cousin. "Buffy needs you."

"She misses and loves the _weak_ version of me!" Eric spat out with disgust glaring at Sookie. "Buffy is no longer my concern. She betrayed ME! I will not comfort her while she mourns the weak version of ME!" He yelled at her furious before he was hit with white bolt of magic throwing him up against the wall of the warehouse. Everyone's eyes went to Willow's eyes that were all black and Pam growled at her.

"Back off or you will end up stuck to the wall like your maker. Your maker broke Buffy's heart!" Willow warned her watching Pam back of for a moment at her. "Buffy loves all of you! She was terrified that you would hate her for loving the other you as well."

"She only loves the weak version" Eric hissed at Willow furious that Buffy loved the weak version of him. He had never been more jealous of someone and it was strange that it was another version of him. "She told him that she loved him not ME! There millions of women that who would do ANYTHING to be mine!" He yelled at her then Willow zapped him sending him images of her conversion with Buffy outside of the safe house while he was dead for the day making him cry out in pain from zap and from the realization he might have been wrong about Buffy.

"Buffy has ONLY loved you and ALL OF YOU! YOU know the TRUTH but you are just AS scared as her even though you won't admit it." Willow yelled at him. "You want to be free from her than I will find a way to break your bond IF it kills me." She told her taking deep breaths trying to calm down so she didn't kill him.

Eric's blue eyes grew large feeling terror and heartbreak rushing through him that wasn't coming from Buffy but the idea of not being bonded to Buffy. "No, she is mine." Eric's strangled voice came out still held up with magic against the wall.

"You can have millions of other woman." Willow countered wanting him to say the words before she cut him any breaks.

"I only want, Buffy." Eric whispered out admitting it to not only her but his self as well. He remembered his amnesic self-feelings for Buffy realizing that his weren't very different just darker. He knew in that instant that he loved Buffy Summers. Eric had fallen in love with her before he was cursed but had just denied it. He had never been in love before so he just pushed it back weakness overcoming him. "I…" He began with his eyes softening but felt their bond completely disappear leaving him feeling utter pain and emptiness. "NO BUFFY!" He cried out in so much pain that he broke free of Willow's magic falling to ground. "What did you DO!" He raged hissing at Willow wild with anger and emptiness. "I CAN'T feel her!" He growled standing up his eyes filling with a menacing rage.

"I didn't do anything." Willow said to him as he zipped in front of her but Pam blocked him.

"MOVE!" He yelled at Pam. "MOVE or I will ORDER YOU!" He added as Spike ran in the warehouse with Faith.

"Buffy disappeared with some woman into thin air! Did the witch take her?" Faith asked them looking around the barn.

"Love, I think the witch's blood and guts is all over Eric and the barn. Sorry we're late. We had a flat tire." Spike said to them.

"What did the woman look like? How did they disappear?" Eric hissed at them feeling like he wanted to rip them apart for taking his bonded.

"She was brunette, tall and beautiful. Oh, she was the most delicious thing that I've ever smelled." Spike groaned out licking his lips as Faith elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Bloody hell love, I was just answering the question!"

"A fairy took her." Eric realized it must have been her sister Claudine that Buffy had told him about. He turned to Sookie staring her down. "You WILL go to the faery and bring her back to me!" Eric ordered Sookie, who just glared at him.

"Fuck you!" She yelled at him furious at him while Oz rushed over to her side taking her hand in his. "I'm not doing ANYTHING for you! You fucking broke her heart rejecting her when all that she has done is love you! She needs time away and I'm going to give it to her." She raged at him angry about how he treated her cousin and it brought back her own issues too.

"She is MY bonded. MINE!" Eric yelled approaching Sookie growling but she stood there unfazed glaring back at him.

"Well I guess you should have treated her like that! You will have some time to think about what a fucking asshole that you've been!" She told him firmly then added. "If I find out that you've laid fang, finger or any body part on anyone while she's gone, I won't think twice to kick your ass." She warned him making Eric laugh at her but he was cut off by white sparks shooting out of his throwing him across the room. "Let's go home, Oz." Sookie said pulling him out of the warehouse.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**AN: I'm glad that it didn't take me a long time to update this story. I hope you guys all like this chapter! Thank you to all the readers, who have been patiently waiting for updates! I love you guys!  
**

Pam entered through the front door of Eric's house, not surprised to find all the paintings torn to shreds on the ground, the vases shattered into pieces, furniture over turned and torn apart. It looked like a war zone inside the house, but she knew that Eric had torn it to shreds once again, in fury and frustration over his missing bonded. She had lost count of how many times that she had contractors repair his house, or buy him new furniture in the past two months that Buffy was missing. She locked into her bond with her maker, leading her into a bedroom that had the hidden passage to his secured sleeping area. Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his hands in his hands, shirtless wearing only a pair of black track pants.

"If you came to convince me to feed on a pathetic fang banger, then you are wasting your time, Pam." Eric told her, without raising his head from his hands, feeling her sit beside him on the bed.

"I've learned that lesson that hard way, master." Pam said to him touching his bare back, he flinched moving away from her. Hurt bubbled up inside of her, when her maker moved away from her. "Eric, I'm worried about you. The queen and soon-to be new king will sense your weakness, and they come after you." She told him finally getting him to look up at her confused. "Sophie-Ann has sent us an invitation to her and Angel's wedding next week. Our attendance is mandatory. Did you check your mail?" She told him, watching his blue eyes fill up with fury, at the mention of Angel's name.

"Angel is marrying Sophie-Ann to gain her power and nothing more!" Eric hissed out, standing up off the bed grabbing a clock from the night stand, ripping out of the wall, throwing it against a mirror on the wall shattering it. "He is still after my bonded." He yelled, his blue eyes lit up with menace.

"The invitation said it was mandatory, that you bring Buffy as well." Pam told him, knowing that her master would once again lose his temper. Sure enough, he began tearing the room apart in a blur. "Eric, tearing your house apart won't bring her back! You only have two options!" She yelled, getting him to stop in the destruction of the room staring at her. "You can go to the wedding alone telling them she is in England visiting her ex-watcher. I'm sure Willow can cast a spell to make a people think that she's been seen there, or you can tell them she is in the faery, on vacation visiting her relatives. Sophie-Ann and Angel both know of her heritage." She told him as he scowled at her. "Hey, didn't shoot the messenger? I would drag her fairy ass back here for you, if I could." Pam added watching Eric's eyes lit up with an idea.

"I know someone who can do that." Eric replied, a hopeful look in his eyes, as Pam got up off the bed walking towards him.

"Eric, Sookie has refused you many times. It's just going to send you into another rage." Pam worried, that Eric would lose it once again being refused.

Eric swallowed down the sickness in his stomach, before the next words came out of his mouth, "I will beg and plead on my knees… if necessary." Eric forced out, watching the repulsion on Pam's face.

"No Eric, you beg on knees to that country bumpkin. You are a thousand-year old vicious Viking vampire." Pam hissed, angry at the idea of him pleading on his knees to any human, especially Sookie.

"If it gets my bonded back, it will be worth the humiliation." Eric swallowed, his pride looking at the shock on Pam's face. "I need to have Buffy back, Pam. Every second that passes without her makes me want to meet the sun, just to stop the pain." He admitted, watching the horror cross over her features. "I miss her. I need her. I'm going mad without her." His voice wavered, as he let his pain loose through the bond causing Pam to fall to her knees, looking up at him with bloody tears falling down her eyes.

"Eric, have you been feeling this way for two months? Why haven't you shared your pain with me? I'm your child." Pam said to him crying, overwhelmed at the pain that he had held back from their bond.

"I cannot ask you to suffer for my mistakes, Pam." Eric helped her up to her feet, cutting of the bond to stop her pain. "I hurt and humiliated my bonded,so I must suffer for it." He said, as Pam put her hand up to his cheek, and he allowed her touch him for the first time, in two months.

"If it will end your pain and bring your bonded back to you, then I will beg Sookie on my knees beside you." Pam told him, as he pulled her to him kissing her on the forehead. She relished the touch of her maker, closing her eyes enjoying the closeness to him. She would put her pride aside, if it meant ending Eric's suffering. "Let's go get this over with." She grumbled, sucking up her pride for her maker.

**Buffy & Oz's townhouse**

"I'll get it." Oz yelled out walking to door, opening it seeing Eric, wearing a black tank top with black track pants, with Pam next to him wearing a red satin short form-fitting dress and black stiletto heels. "Hey." He greeted the two vampires, that towered over him in height.

"I need to speak with Sookie. May I come in?" Eric asked Oz seeing a frown immediately. "Please." Eric's voice came out hoarse, letting his pain show in his voice.

"Come in." Oz said to him, motioning for him and Pam to come inside. He knew that Sookie wouldn't be happy to see the blonde vampire, but he couldn't help but feel bad for Eric.

"Oz, please tell me that Spike's here with a friend." Sookie called out, walking into the foyer frowning when she saw Eric and Pam. "You are wasting your time." She said, starting to walk away, turning her back to him.

"Sookie, _please_" Eric strained voice called out to her, making her turn around to see him and Pam both down on their knees, stunning her. "I'm begging you for help. I might have lived over a thousand years but the past two months have seemed longer, than the rest of my life. Buffy is the only thing that I can think about. I love her….I _need_ her." His voice cracked on the last part with pain and sorrow in his blue eyes set on her eyes.

"I've never felt so much pain from my maker before. It is unbearable. So I too am begging you. Please bring Buffy back to Eric." Pam pleaded her maker's case, even though she rather spend time in a tanning bed then begging Sookie for help on her hands and knees.

Sookie stared at the two vampires in shock, walking towards them then set her eyes on Eric, "I will help you" She began to say as Eric wrapped his arms around her middle hugging stunning her.

"Thank you Sookie! I owe you. Please name whatever you want, and I will give it to you." He said to her hugging her waist, before looking up at her.

"I will help on one condition, that Willow put a truth spell on you to see, if you have feed on or been with any women at all." Sookie replied, while Eric nodded up at her not looking worried one bit letting go of her.

"Call her Pam and tell her to come over as soon as possible." Eric said to Pam, then looking back at Sookie. "I promise you that I haven't been with or feed on anyone, since Buffy has left. I've drunk bagged bag." He informed her, then frown slightly. "I should tell you that Yvetta tried seducing me by surprising me in my office naked, but I threw her out of my office,so I had to touch her arm to throw her out. Many women tried to seduce him, I wasn't interested in the least." He confessed to Sookie, as Pam looked over at him disgusted, by the fact that he turned all those women away.

"Thank you for telling me that, but I still want Willow to do the spell." Sookie, needing proof that he wasn't lying to her. She couldn't believe that Eric and Pam were both begging her for help, instead of trying to bully her into it. Normally Eric would come over asking her nicely to bring Buffy back, then lose his temper the first time she said no, storming off.

It only took an half an hour for Willow to arrive at the house, with all to the ingredients for the spell. The five of them were sitting in a circle in the living room, with Eric in the middle of them. Willow took a deep breath, looking at Eric in the middle of the circle, "Everyone in this room will know if you are lying, because we will all be able to see any memories in your head, where you in the company of anyone. So if you have been with anyone, then we will see it, and you will _never_ see Buffy ever again." Willow stressed to him.

"I have _nothing_ to hide." Eric replied to her, getting a nod from Willow, who began chanting, the air-filled with the tingling of magic, then the last two months of Eric's life played out in everyone minds like a fast paced movie. Images of woman at Fangtasia throwing themselves at Eric, him brushing them off over and over played through their minds. They saw Yvetta naked laying spread eagle on Eric's desk begging her to fuck him, but he just looked at her in disgust tell her to get out of his office. He grabbed her by the upper arm throwing her out of his office, along with her clothes slamming the door in her face. Images of Pam trying to get Eric to feed and fuck fang bangers, rushed over him but he refused every time furious with Pam. Soon all the memories stopped and they were hit by all the pain, anguish, sorrow, guilt and need that Eric had felt over the past two moments.

"Holy shit!" Sookie cursed, grabbing her heart while her brown eyes flew open filling with tears. She had no idea that Eric Northman was capable of feeling something so deep for anyone. "You really love her." Sookie smiled at Eric, who nodded at her. "I'll bring her back to you." Eric's face lit up with a smile that, made tears fall her cheeks. "I'm sorry I've been so stubborn but I was worried that you would hurt Buffy again."

"I deserved to suffer for the way that I've hurt her. It took me losing her for me to finally admit, that I love her." Eric replied with a smile on his face. "Please bring her back to me."

"Oz, take me to the park. I'll try to connect with Claudine there." Sookie said to him, watching Eric get up as well. "You should stay here Eric. I don't think Claudine would come to me if any vampires are there." Eric nodded once again, watching her and Oz leave the town house. He turned to look at Willow, who was glaring at Pam.

"Pam, how could you tempt Eric like that?!" Willow exclaimed furious, at the blonde vampire. "You lucky he didn't give in, or I would give you a tail and horns!" Pam gave Willow a nervous smile scared, that she would do it anyway.

"I would love to see that." Eric smirked at Pam, feeling relief knowing that his bonded would soon be home.

"Eric! Hey, I was just trying to ease my maker's pain." Pam said glaring at him, then looked at Willow. "You would do the same thing for Buffy to cheer her up, wouldn't you?" Pam countered, Eric hissed his fangs dropping down at the mention of Buffy being with another man.

"No, I'm not a pimp!" Willow said shaking her head, at her before turning to look at Eric. "When did Yvetta try to seduce you?" She asked him raising a brow.

"I think it was a month after Buffy disappeared, but I'm not sure. She is a gold digging whore, who is not worth remembering." Eric replied, seeing anger flare in Willow's eyes. "You've been seeing Yvetta." Eric realized surprised, that his sense of smell didn't pick that up, but then he chalked it up being distracted by the pain of Buffy being gone.

"You will sleep with that whore Yvetta, but not with me!" Pam said looking at the redheaded witch looking offended.

"I didn't know that she was a whore, until tonight. I knew that she was bisexual but I didn't realize that she was hung up on Eric." Willow frowned, deciding the she was going dump her.

"She won't be for much longer." Eric replied, pulling his phone out his pocket dialing. "Chow! You will glamor Yvetta telling her, that she is not attracted to me in the least. Oh, then fire her and look for a new dancer." He ordered him, then hung up to see Willow raising a brow at him. "I do not trust her not to lie to Buffy, when she is back to destroy our relationship. I can stop Chow from firing her, if you would like her to stay on." He offered her wanting to do her a favor, since she was responsible for helping him get Buffy home.

"No, it's okay. If I'm really being honest it was just sex with her, she's really not that smart or interesting." Willow shrugged at Eric and Pam, who both nodded in agreement.

**The park **

"Do you know how to contact her?" Oz asked Sookie, holding a flashlight, as they walked together to a clearing in the park.

"I think, but we'll see." Sookie replied, taking a deep breath closing her eyes,concentrating on her need for Claudine. A few minutes later, she heard a loud popping noise then Oz saying 'wow'. Sookie opened her eyes to see Claudine in front of her, wearing a long light pink flowing dress smiling at her. "Claudine." She grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"Hello cousin. It's good to see you. Are you okay?" She asked her concerned, pulling away to look at her.

"I'm fine. I need to talk to you about Buffy. We really need her to come home." Sookie said to her watching Claudine frown.

"Buffy is home with her family." Claudine said to her, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You should come home with me too. What do you have keeping you here? Your brother never really comes around very often."

"I have plenty keeping me here." Sookie told her glancing over to give Oz a smile, watching his face light up in a smile like she had never seen before, then she turned back to Claudine. "Buffy has plenty of reasons to return here to her home as well." She argued with her cousin. "Is she happy there?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Claudine frowned at Sookie, "No, but she just needs some time to adjust then she will be! She has many men fairies fighting over her. She could have many fae children with them and be happy!"

"We both know that's not going to happen, Claudine." Sookie told her pausing. "I didn't really understand until tonight why she loves Eric, but tonight I felt what he feels for her. Honestly I have to say that I'm jealous." Sookie admitted watching Claudine's eyes grow large. "Not because I want Eric! It's because I have never loved anyone or have been loved by anyone, with the intensity that Eric loves her."

"He hurt her! He does not deserve her!" Claudine exclaimed, not wanting her sister to leave now that she had her home with her.

"Eric Northman is over a thousand years old and has never been in love until he met Buffy. We all know how messy your first love can be because it's all so overwhelming! I can't lie and say that Eric has been a saint, but we all deserve love and to be loved." Sookie told her fighting for Eric, which was something that she never thought she would do ever. "I'll show you." She added putting her hands on Claudine's forehead, pushing images through of Eric's suffering that she saw since Buffy left, and the feelings that she felt from her earlier.

"Okay, I will bring you back with me. We will give Buffy the choice, if she wants to come home with you or if she wants to stay." Claudine agreed making Sookie grin. "But I must warn you time passes much slower in the Faery. Buffy has only been there for not even an hour. So you will be gone for a while in earth time." She said to her. "I will let you say goodbye to your friend." She added walking a few feet away.

Sookie turned to Oz giving him a small smile, "Will you tell Eric that I'll try to get Buffy back here as soon as I can?" She asked him, knowing that Eric wouldn't like the fact it might take a while to get her back home.

"Yeah, I'll try to keep him from breaking stuff at Fangtasia, until you can bring her home. Tell Buffy that we all miss her and want her to come home." Oz replied, her pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Sookie." He whispered, not wanting her to go but knew that she needed to go.

"I'll miss you too." Sookie smiled, hugging him not wanting to let go of him. She pulled away from the hug to give him a kiss on the cheek, before walking over to Claudine, but looked back at him a few times.

"Okay, cousin." Claudine said to her offering her hand. Sookie took it, then they walked forward disappearing into thin air. Oz stood there for a minute, before making his way back to the car, to give Eric the news deciding to leave out the fairies that were trying to woo Buffy into having their children.

**Faery**

Sookie's brown eyes grew large looking at the most beautiful green land, with rolling hills with sparkling bright blue lakes and a light blue sky filled and fluffy clouds and the brightest sun,that she had ever seen. "It's so beautiful." Sookie whispered in awe of the breathtaking beauty of the land in front of her.

"It's is the most beautiful place in all the lands." Claudine answered, leading her towards a castle in the distance. "Buffy is in the castle garden, by the pool." She told her.

"Can we pop there because of the time difference?" Sookie asked her knowing it would take at least ten minutes to get there, which was almost a month in her time.

"Close your eyes or you might get dizzy." Claudine warned her, Sookie listened feeling here whole body tingle like it was going to explode, then it stopped. "You can open your eyes." Claudine said to her.

Sookie opened her eyes, to see they were in a lush garden with a beautiful rock formation pool with a waterfall flowing into it. She saw Buffy lying on a lounge chair wearing a white bikini with beautiful fairy men in the chairs around her, staring at her adoration while she ignored them with her eyes closed. "Buffy." Sookie called out to her rushing over towards her, as Buffy's eyes flew open looking over at her friend.

"Sookie!" Buffy yelled out getting out of the chair, running towards her pulling her cousin into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you." She gushed excited for the first time, since Eric rejected her then worry hit her. "Is everyone okay?" She asked concerned, pulling away from the hug.

"No, Eric isn't okay." Sookie replied to her watching Buffy's face crumble, her hazel green eyes filling with tears and heartbreak as her knees wobbled. "Wait, he's not dead…well he's still undead." Sookie corrected herself, realizing Buffy thought he had met his final death. "He really misses you and wants you to come home." She said to her watching Buffy swallow hard.

"No, he hates me." Buffy said to her closing her eyes, feeling tears falling down her cheeks. "He thinks that I betrayed him. I can't go back there. It would hurt too much seeing him with someone else."

"First of all Eric Northman doesn't hate you. He misses you and has been an even more gigantic pain in the ass since you've been gone. Eric hasn't feed from anyone or touched anyone, in the two months that you've been gone. He's terrified every fang banger that dared hitting on him, since you've been gone." Sookie told her, seeing the confusion and relief wash over Buffy's face.

"I've only been gone for an hour." Buffy said, furrowing her brow looking over a Claudine, seeing a guilty look on her sister's face.

"It's two months, in earth's time." Claudine admitted to her.

"I've been gone for two months ,and you didn't tell me." Buffy said to Claudine.

"You said that you need time away, and that's what the Viking needs too." Claudine defended herself walking over to her sister.

"You should have told me! Were you just pretending that you thought I shouldn't leave Eric?" She asked her crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I meant it. It's just once that you got here, I thought that maybe you would be happier here. This is your home and I'm your family. There are pretty of handsome fairies that can make you forget about Eric. You can have your pick of them, and more than one to have fae babies with if you want." Claudine said to her.

"Yes" The male fairies called out in agreement, looking over to Buffy staring at her and Sookie adoringly.

"You should have told me about the time difference. And Ew! I'm not going to breed with any fairies here. No offense." Buffy said glancing over at the disappointed fairies. "The only person that I'd want to have babies with I can't, so I'm not having any." She said thinking of Eric, looking over at Sookie. "Are you sure that Eric misses me and wants me to come back?" She asked her biting her lip.

"Yes, Eric has driven me crazy. He's been at my door every night asking for me to come and get you, then he loses his temper when I refused him." Sookie told her as Buffy raised a brow. "He and Pam both got down on their knees begging me to bring you back. Eric hugged me when I agreed." Buffy's mouth fell stunned, that Eric would do any of those things.

"Are you sure that he hasn't been with anyone else? I've been gone for two months." Buffy said to her nervous that Eric might have been with someone else.

"Yup, the only way I agreed to bring you back is if Willow did a spell to see if he was lying about being faithful to you. He's had plenty of opportunities, but he hasn't. All of us there felt his feelings for you at the end of the spell. I thought he didn't feel anything but feels deeply especially for you. I wish someone felt about me the way that he feels about you." Sookie told her smiling at her. Buffy's eyes began to fill with tears at hearing that Eric really missed her ,and that he loved her. A part of her worried that it wasn't true because she never had been lucky in love.

Buffy took Claudine's hand in hers smiling at her, "I know that you can't understand it but I need to go back. I hope that you understand one day why I have to go. I want you to love someone,the way that I love him." Buffy said to her sister.

"We fairies usually prefer to have mates for short period moving on to another. I'm not sure that I will ever understand what you feel for the Viking, but if you are happy then I am happy for you. I will miss you, dear sister." Claudine replied to her hugging her. "I hope that you and Sookie will come back to visit again."

"We'll do that. Now I just need to change." Buffy smiled at her running into the castle leaving Sookie with Claudine.

"Are you sure that you want to leave too?" Claudine asked her hopefully, motioning over to the male fairies.

"Yes, you might not get it but earth is my home." Sookie told her then added. "Besides I'd miss my friends if I stayed here."

"You would miss the werewolf, who you had with you earlier." Claudine stated to Sookie, not asking her because she already knew it was true.

"Yes, he is very important to me." Sookie replied to her smiling at her, seeing Buffy running out of the castle wearing a white tank dress with one ruffled strap with a white satin belt at the middle of it that hit her mid-thigh with silver gladiator sandals. "Will you take us home?" She asked Claudine.

"Yes, but remember if you ever want to come back, just call for me. Please take my hands." She told them, they reached out each taking a hand closing their eyes. "You can open your eyes." She told them, as they opened them to see that they were in front of Sookie's house in Bon Temps, as the sun was shining in the sky. "Goodbye my family." She said to them letting go of their hands, then disappeared.

"Are you hungry? I can make us lunch." Sookie offered her smiling at her.

"Starving." Buffy replied, following her into the house smiling.

**Meanwhile**

Eric's eyes flew open sitting up slightly, in the large bed he was sleeping in when he felt Buffy in the bond. "Buffy" He whispered out, his blue eyes wide with awe. His bonded was back but he couldn't go to her because it was daytime. Nothing had ever been able to wake him from his day rest until today. He fought to keep his eyes open, but lost the battle falling back into his day rest.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay on updating this story. I kept writing and deleting the chapter now I'm finally happy with it. Thank you so much to all my readers and especially those who review! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Sookie's front porch-sunset**

"I can feel him. Eric is on his way here." Buffy whispered, looking into the dark night, as she sat next to Sookie on her front porch swing, her eyes fluttering shut. "I've never felt so many contradicting emotions at the same time with feeling nervous, excited, peaceful, happy, sad and scared as hell."

"You know that I've never really been a friend or fan of Eric Northman, but I know one that he _loves_ you. So you have nothing to be scared of, Buffy." Sookie smiled, taking Buffy's hand in hers squeezing it reassuring.

Buffy let out a nervous laugh, "Well my life is seriously fucked up, so nothing ever turns out the way that I think it will."

"I can relate to that. Is it bad that it kinda makes me feel better?" Sookie smiled, as the two girls began to laugh, when Eric landed not too far from the house.

Buffy's breath caught in her chest, her hazel green eyes ran over her bonded, making her swallow hard. He saw even more gorgeous than she remembered. He wore a black leather coat with a low-cut black shirt under it with black pants and black boots.

Every fiber in her body screamed at her to run to him, but she fought against it. "Eric" Buffy said in a neutral tone, although she knew he could feel everything through their bond. It was impossible to turn it off because she felt so many things, and being this close to him was overwhelming. Her body seemed to know that months had passed since she last held him or drank from him.

Eric walked to the porch slowly, his blue eyes set on her filled with awe shock, guilt, relief and love. He wanted to run to her, but he knew that he had some explaining to do. His actions had hurt her greatly, after he had the curse on him broken, so he needed to tell her and show her, that he was sorry. "Buffy" His voice came out softer than she ever heard it, even when he was cursed.

"I'm going to go inside." Sookie said getting up of the porch swing, giving Buffy's shoulder a light pat, "I'll be inside, if you need me." She added before going inside the house.

Eric stopped when he reached the bottom step, looking up at Buffy, who stood on the top step close to him. "I've lived over a thousand years, never really feeling as though any time had passed. But the two months and two days that you were gone, they felt long then all the years of my long life combined." Eric paused swallowing hard fighting to keep himself from pulling her into his arms "I always heard humans speak of being in love, wondering why they would want to give someone power of them, thinking it was the most ridiculous notion."

Buffy fought back the tears, by biting her lip unsure of where he was going with this, before Eric continued "I knew what it was to love my human family, Godric, my sister Nora and Pam. There was something about you the moment that I saw you, I _never_ _wanted anyone_ _the way I wanted you. _When Willow broke the curse me, I saw images of you telling the other me without my memories that you love him, it hurt me in a way that _nothing_ ever had. I got angry and jealous. I wanted to be the one who you love, and it took me losing you to realize that. I cannot endure a life without _you. I love you, Buffy._" He pushed all of his love, need and desire for her through the bond. "I wish that I could promise you that I won't ever hurt or piss you off. I can't…I've never been in a relationship or been in love. I'm bound to do it again, but I will never do it on purpose. I _will not leave_ you or stop loving you. It took me over a thousand years to find you; I do not want to be in a world, where you are not mine or without you in it."

Tears rolled down Buffy's cheeks, as a small smile formed on her lips, "I've only lived twenty-one years, but I feel like I could be a thousand. My happiness is something that I've always had to sacrifice for a greater good or other people, so I was terrified to admit how happy you made me, that I loved you…. because once I did it would all go away, then you were cursed. You were gone" Buffy's voice cracked, as she wiped the tears from her cheek. "I couldn't lose you, Eric. Looking back…I knew that I loved you when you drew that tattoo on me. I…" She started again but was cut off by Eric wrapping his arms around her, hugging her to him. "I love you so much, Eric." She whispered, closing her eyes, clinging to him like he would disappear, much like his grip on her.

"I love you, Buffy" His voice was low and his accent coming out, because he was overcome with emotions. "Promise you won't_ ever_ leave me again." He added pulling away, resting his forehead against hers, his blue eyes shining with love for her.

"I promise" She replied, and then she was unable to keep from kissing him any longer. Tilting her head, she leaned in slowly, breathing heavy. She could feel Eric's finger curling into the waist her dress, while their bonds was overflowing with wonder, love and utter contentment. His lips brushed up against hers, kissing her delicately, as though he was scared that she would run away. She felt like she was really home for the first time ever.

Eric held Buffy to him, feeling amazed that a kiss so soft and gentle could, make him feel so happy and so much. His hands started traveling up her back to her soft tan skin, working their way up to her silky long blonde to run his fingers through it.

" I have to admit I was starting to think Buffy had left you." They heard Bill Compton's voice, "But it seems that I'm wrong about that.

Eric had never wanted to kill Bill Compton more than he did at this moment, for interrupting his moment with his bonded. "What do you want, Bill?" Eric growled out, pulling away from Buffy's lips but didn't bother to turn to look at him.

"I came over to see why Sookie hadn't RSVP for The Queens wedding to Angel in two nights." Bill replied, his blue eyes looking up at Buffy, looking for any hurt and anger. The only emotion flickering in them, that he could see was annoyance.

"The invitation said it was mandatory, so I'm sure Sookie assumed she wouldn't need to send one in." Eric turned around so he could smirk at Bill, Buffy put her arms around his shoulders, not wanting to let go of him. "She'll be with a guest and Pam. So you now, you can go home."

Bill's nostril's flared in anger knowing Oz would be going as Sookie's date, "The wolf is not welcome." He hissed, while Eric let out a chuckle. The sound of Sookie's screen door opening pulled away his attention, "Sookie" He said taking a step towards her.

"The invitation said Sookie and guest, so Oz is going." Sookie gave him a gloating look, and then narrow her eyes at him, "I've told you that you're not welcome on my property, and yet here you are."

"I will throw him off of your land. Just say the word." Eric's blue eyes flashing amusement and violence, hoping Sookie would agree.

"Good night. I will see you at the wedding." Bill turned, leaving the property at vampire speed.

Eric and Buffy turned around to look at Sookie, "I don't think you should stay here tonight without someone else here." Buffy sighed worried that Bill might come back. She felt Eric put his arms around her pulling her to him, a smile danced across her lips. She put her hands over his, her fingers lacing over hers.

"I called Oz. It turns out he was already on his way here, because Eric texted him that we were back." Sookie said, shooting Eric a thankful look. "You two can go. I'll be fine." She tried waving them off.

"Bill looks desperate. We are not leaving until Oz arrives." Eric couldn't leave her alone, she had brought Buffy back to him, so he owed her.

"Thanks come inside. He said he'll be here in about twenty minutes." Sookie smiled, she couldn't believe that the vampire in front of her is the same one, who she had met at Fangtasia. "I have Trublood, if you're thirsty." She offered, as they followed her into the house.

"I'd like that, thank you." Eric replied, followed Buffy into the kitchen. "Does Bill come by often? It smells like he is round your house very often."

"He's come by a few times, but I feel like somebody's watching me a lot. I thought that I was just imagining it." Sookie shivered creep out that Bill, was spying on her.

"I will send some guards to walk the perimeter, to keep Bill out." Eric saw the look of hesitance on Sookie's face, he knew that Sookie didn't like accepting gifts, "Please, consider it a thank you."

"You should let him." Buffy said, worried about Sookie being so far out in the country, and if something went wrong they could reach her in time.

"Fine, but just for a now." Sookie relented, handing Eric the Trublood , which she warmed up for him.

Eric nodded at her taking it from her, "They will stay out of sight. I know that you won't like it, but you should consider moving closer to Shreveport."

"Absolutely_ not_!" Sookie hissed, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"He told you that you weren't going to like it." Buffy sighed, hearing a knock on the door, "I'll go get the door." She went to the door to see Oz smiling at her. "Hey Oz." She grinned, opening up the screen door, and he walked it.

"It's good to have you back, Buff." Oz pulled her into a quick hug, before they walked into the kitchen. "Hey Eric." He waved at him, walking over to Sookie, hugging her. "How was the faery?" He asked.

"It was beautiful, but I'm glad to be home." She grinned, happy to be home and to see Oz.

"Bill was sniffing around earlier, so I'm sending some vampires to guard Sookie's house." Eric told Oz, whose eyes filled with anger, at hearing Bill's name. "He mentioned Sophie-Ann's wedding to Angel, demanding we all rvsp, but he said you weren't welcome."

"I don't care what he says. I'm going." Oz replied, putting his arm around Sookie's waist.

"That's what I told him." Sookie smiled at him.

"Call me if you anything happens." Eric said, wanting to take Buffy home.

"Thanks for coming, after me." Buffy said, walking over to Sookie hugging her.

"Anytime. Call me tomorrow." Sookie grinned, watching Buffy and Eric walk out of her kitchen to her front door.

**Bill's house**

Bill picked up his phone calling Angel, who answered quickly, "Guess whose back?" He asked him, walking upstairs toward the bedroom.

"Buffy" Angel purred, relieved that his fiancé was out in the pool house entertaining guests. "Give me all the details." He demanded, needing to know where Buffy had hidden. He knew that Eric and Buffy must have fought, because The Viking Sheriff's behavior had been volatile, the past few months.

"It's just as we thought. Buffy and Eric had a fight, but they made up." Bill said, hearing Angel growl on the other end of the phone. "The rest news is bad news as well my friend; it seems the Northman truly loves her. I thought he would lose interest once he's had his share of fucking her, but I was wrong. She smelled amazing. I can see why he doesn't want to share." Bill was still obsessed with Sookie, but Buffy's scent had driven him crazy with arousal. He wasn't sure if it was the slayer blood, the fairy blood in her, or both.

Angel growled with jealously, "Once you get inside of Buffy's heart and legs, there is no losing interest. I will get her back, and I will stake him for touching her."

**Eric's lawn**

Eric landed on his lawn holding Buffy in his arms, relishing in the feel of holding her, but her scent was driving him crazy. He wasn't sure how he continued to hold back, from taking her on the spot when he first saw her. She smelled even more strongly of fairy, almost like a full-blooded fairy, after her time spent away. When he first saw her, the guilt and need to show her that he truly loved her took priority over his lust. "We should go inside." He smiled softly at her, watching Buffy lean in rubbing her nose against his chest, breathing in this smell.

"You smell like the ocean in winter." Her breath tickled his chest, she felt his grip tighten around her waist, feeling him fighting the lust following through him, "God I missed the way you smell" She sighed "The way you feel." She smiled into his chest running her hands through the base of his hair-line, "the way you taste." She moaned out, biting his chest drawing the blood.

"Buffy" He growled out, fighting for control of his raging desire to take her right on this very spot. "It's been two months since I've had you, my willpower is holding on by a thread." He warned, knowing that he wanted to make love to her, not fuck her senseless, but his body had a very different idea. "I want to show you how much I love you." His voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

She looked up at him not taking her mouth off the bite mark, which had already healed. "I want you to fuck me first." She smirked, and then bit his chest hard taking deep gulps of his blood. "Mm" She moaned ripping his shirt in half, and trying to push his leather coat down his shoulders.

"Buffy, please, let me show you what you mean to me." He groaned, feeling his fangs wanting to come down. His hands tangled through her soft blonde hair, as she drank his blood. '_God I missed her'_ Eric thought watching her feed from him. "Let me show you how much you mean to me."

Buffy reluctantly tore her mouth away from his chest, looking up at him. "You've shown me that, Eric." She smiled at him, "But if that's what you want I will behave. I've missed you so much." She whispered, kissing his chest softly, over the now healed bite mark.

"I've missed you too, Buffy." He smiled, leading her into the house, as she looked around surprised at all the new furniture and items in the house. "I destroyed the house a few times while you were gone, so Pam had to redecorate the house often." He led her up to the light tight safe room that he had hidden, turning on the light, "Do you like the new furniture?" He asked her, pulling her into his eyes.

"I do, but I'm surprised you so much off white and beige." She replied, glancing around the room.

"I wanted to make the house more like ours than mine." He said, causing her hazel green eyes to fly to his, wide with shock. "The past two months were miserable without you, I want to share everything with you, lover." His large palms moved over her cheeks, as his thumbs brushed against her cheek.

Buffy felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "I can move my stuff here tomorrow." She grinned, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her hands moved underneath the shoulders of his leather jacket, pushing it down his arms, and then her hands went to the hem of his black tank top.

Eric pulled away from their kiss letting Buffy the tank top over his head, and she threw it on the ground. He pulled her to him undoing the belt around her waist, as he leaned down kissing his way down her neck. The belt of her dress fell to the floor on top of his shirt, while Eric continued kissing a path across her clavicle towards her shoulder. He wanted to kiss every inch of his beautiful tan bonded fairy's body.

Buffy clung to Eric, as his hands went to the shoulder of the dress ripping it off her. "You owe me a new dress, Viking." Buffy couldn't help but grin, glad to see that he was as desperate for her as she was for him.

"I'll buy you whatever you like." Eric pulled his lips away from her shoulder to grin at her. He saw Buffy's hands move to the waist band of his jeans, and her lips began kissing a path down his muscular chest. His large hands went into her hair and a groan left him, as she unbuttoned and zipped his pants. She stopped working on his pants to take off his boot, looking up at him only wearing nude lacy underwear. Once she had his boots off, he picked her up off the ground, carrying her over to the bed. His eyes filled with lust, adoration and love flickering in them, making her wonder how she could have ever been without him. The sound of Eric's phone ringing loudly in shrill ring, causing Eric to let out a string of curse in his native tongue and he moved over to his pants in a blur. "Hello my queen. How can I help you?" Eric gritted out in the most polite voice he could manage. His eyes locked on his lover staring at him. A look of annoyance and lust on her beautiful face, knowing he would only take the call if he had to take it.

"Sheriff Northman, I hear your beautiful bonded slayer is back in town. My fiancée and I are having a party tonight. Your attendance along with hers required immediately so please hurry. It's a black and white party, so you can only wear those colors and dress up. See you two soon." Sophie-Anne ordered then hung up before he could reply.

"I'm going to rip Compton's head off when I see him." Eric growled out furious, knowing Bill told Angel and Sophie-Ann that Buffy was back. "Our attendance is required immediately at the queen's black and white party.

"Well I guess we will have to make this round a quick one for a change." Buffy said pulling off her lacy underwear and spreading her legs. "I can't wait that long. _Come_ and get me, Viking." She purred out.

Eric growled moving over top of her, as his mouth mauled at his letting go of will power to slow things down. He hadn't wanted their reunion to be a fast fuck but it was going to have to do until they had time for more. Eric hadn't touched a woman since Buffy had left and none had appealed to him. The woman who he craved was naked and yearning for him, he needed to be inside her and share blood now.

Buffy's groaned out loudly in Eric's mouth, when she felt him slipping inside her, his hips setting a brutal pace, that hers kept up with. She pulled away from his lips gasping for air, the intensity of pleasure, lust, love and happiness taking her breath away. "Eric!" She cried out, her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades.

Eric's mouth found her neck sucking it, causing the vein to pop up to the surface. A mixture between growl and moan continued to come from him, driving Buffy crazy with lust, as he quickened his thrusts to a blur. He heard Buffy calling out his name and let out a loud sob of pleasure when his fangs entering her neck. His eyes flew closed as pleasure like he never experience rolled over him, almost causing him to pull away from her neck, when her blunt teeth bit his shoulder roughly. The combination of him inside her, his fangs in her neck and the taste of his blood drew her orgasm out of her. Eric follow behind her in a few minutes knowing Sophie-Ann would take it well if they were late. He rested his forehead against hers smiling at her, "I missed you." He whispered to her.

"I missed you too." Buffy returned his smile, leaning in kissing him. "Let's get this party over with so we can come home and go back to bed."

"Sophie-Ann's parties can be quite boring and last all night long." Eric told her rolling over next to her annoyance on his face, then getting out of bed to get dressed.

"I'm going to rip out Bill Compton's fangs then his head." Buffy muttered shaking her head, walking over to the closet to get dressed, grabbing a white strapless bandage dress.

"Mm" Eric moaned, hauling Buffy's naked body up against his, "No, dirty talking dirty when we need to leave." His tongue licked his bottom lips, staring at her lustfully.

"Eric" She whispered pushing him away, unsure of where she found the strength to do it. The one thing she wanted more than anything was to spend all night in bed with him. "Later." She winked at him playfully, grabbing a white strapless bandage dress out of the closet.

"Tease." He grinned, hitting her on her bare bottom playfully, getting a shriek of surprise from her. He chuckled when glanced over her shoulder narrowing her eyes at him, "I like that noise. I'll get you to make it after our party."

"Mr. Northman, no dirty talk when you can't deliver it at the moment." She threw back, pulling the dress on, "Will you zip me up?" She asked him, feeling happier than she ever remembered feeling.

A huge genuine smile crossed his at feeling her overwhelming happiness and he felt it as well, "I forgot how good this felt," Eric paused, slowly zipping up her dress, placing a kiss on her shoulder-blade. "How good it felt to let yourself truly feel love and to be happy, it's been over a thousand years."

Buffy fought back tears of happiness that stung her eyes, as he finished zipping up her dress. She turned to face him, pulling his face down to hers. "I've never felt like truly happy until I met you or loved." Her lips brushed up against his softly, and then rested her forehead up against his.


End file.
